Renacimiento Traducción
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: Original de Lyon's Own, Harry, Auror extraordinario descubre que hay mucho más de lo que cree detrás de Draco Malfoy, Director de la Fundación Renacimiento. H/D Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Renaissance', de Lyon's Own. **

**Es una historia: Harry/Draco, aunque tiene muchísimos condimentos especiales. Ya verán. Así que, ténganlo en cuenta para seguir leyendo…o no, tiene contenido homosexual. **

**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter son absoluta propiedad de J.…**

**Es una historia maravillosa, me ha fascinado, disfrútenla conmigo…**

**Seguramente habrá notas de traducción, siempre al final de capítulo.**

**1.**

El joven Auror sopló su flequillo, para despejar sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza, frustrado. Éste se estaba convirtiendo en un día realmente espantoso.

-No puedes hablar en serio, Kingsley. No puedo hacerlo, no _quiero_ hacerlo. ¿No puedes asignar el caso a otro?

El escultural hombre negro, detrás del escritorio, levantó una ceja y frunció el ceño a su subordinado. –No te estoy dando a elegir, Potter-. Dijo, con firmeza. – Tomarás el caso, protegerás al líder de la Fundación Renacimiento con lo mejor de tus habilidades y hallarás a los magos responsables de los asesinatos, o puedes entregarme tu renuncia. Aquí no nos manejamos con favoritismos; hay brujas y los magos que están siendo amenazados, y sin importar tus sentimientos sobre las convicciones políticas de las víctimas, tú juraste protegerlos. Si crees que todas las personas no merecen la misma protección de la ley, entonces, no hay lugar para ti en el Cuerpo de Aurores.

Harry Potter bajó la cabeza, aleccionado por la autoridad y el dejo de decepción en la voz de su antiguo instructor. Habían arriesgado sus vidas codo a codo, por un mundo de iguales oportunidades, donde el estado de sangre no fuera determinante en los derechos de las personas, ni significara una marca para la muerte. Rehusarse a tomar el caso porque la mayoría de los que formaban la Fundación Renacimiento eran sangre pura, sería el colmo de la hipocresía. – Lo siento, Kingsley-. Dijo Harry. Volviendo a tomar el expediente. Suspiró. –Quiero elegir a mi equipo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt asintió. – Por supuesto, Harry. Tienes autorización para formar un equipo de seis, incluyéndote, con el apoyo táctico adicional que necesites para arrestos y situaciones de crisis-. Kingsley le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. – Ya reasigné los casos abiertos de Granger, Weasley, Finnegan, Pendleton, y Tonks, pero si prefieres otros Aurores, puedo...

Por primera vez, desde que le entregó el expediente, Harry sonrió ampliamente. –No, así está perfecto; ellos son los que quiero. Tomaremos la Sala 3 como base de la investigación.

- Tu equipo se reunirá contigo tan pronto como envíe los memorándums-. Y, en una demostración inusual, los hombros del Jefe de los Aurores cayeron levemente. – Siento tener que arrojarte a este desastre, pero eres el mejor que tenemos, y la prensa se está haciendo una panzada con esos asesinatos. Esos buitres van a acechar a tu equipo, pero si hay alguien que puede manejarlos, ese eres tú.

Harry hizo una mueca, recordando los titulares de esa mañana, que clamaban la incompetencia del Ministerio, y del Cuerpo de Aurores en particular; y las acusaciones de inacción a causa de las identidades de las víctimas. Era un caso de primera plana, y tenía sentido destinar al Auror de mayor capacidad de exposición; pero aún así, le producía enojo. – Está bien, Kingsley-. Harry suspiró. –Atraparemos a esos hijos de puta y las cosas volverán a la normalidad por aquí.

- De tus labios a los oídos de Merlin-. Dijo el Jefe del Departamento, cansadamente. – Ve, Harry, espero un reporte con tus progresos para el sábado; el Ministro quiere poder mostrar algo a la prensa y elevar sus niveles de aprobación, a tiempo para 'El Profeta' vespertino.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, lamentando que el Ministro de la Magia, aún siendo un hombre como Arthur Weasley, deba aplacar a la prensa, como modo de liderar el juego político. –Sábado a la mañana, no te preocupes-. Se levantó, y Kingsley movió la mano, despidiéndolo. Harry dejó la oficina y se dirigió a su nueva base de operaciones, con el grueso expediente del caso bajo el brazo, rumiando lo que sabía sobre la serie de asesinatos que estaban causando semejantes estragos en la comunidad mágica británica. Entró a la Sala 3 y suspiró, otra vez. No era que no lamentara las víctimas o que aprobara que los asesinos salieran libres, pero debía admitir que se sentía incómodo con la clase de personas que eran amenazadas. Quince años en el mundo mágico y aún, de vez en cuando, se sentía fuera de la corriente. Nunca había oído hablar de los Triaris, como los llamaban, antes de que esos asesinatos aparecieran en los titulares. Mitad humanos, mitad criaturas, sí, eso tenía sentido para él, pero ¿hermafroditas?...Eso era algo que se suponía que no sucedía en la naturaleza…¿ o no?

Ciertamente, no abogaba por la eliminación de ese tercer sexo, pero, ¿era necesario que anduvieran mostrándose por allí?. Sabía que los Triaris lucían relativamente normales, y si usaran encantamientos para disimular su apariencia y diferentes tipos de ropas de las que preferían actualmente, con seguridad serían menos acosados, y ese segmento de la población mágica no sería blanco de magos psicóticos.

-¡Ey, Harry! ¿Nos apartaron para el caso de los 'elella'?- Seamus Finnegan sonrió ampliamente, saludando a su pensativo líder de equipo.

Harry sonrió apenas, y rió cuando Hermione Granger le golpeó el brazo, entrando a la sala. –Por favor, Seamus- Ella frunció el ceño. –Son Triaris, no 'elellas'. ¡Eso es tan despectivo!

Su marido se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento. – No hagas que empiece, compañero-. Advirtió. –Ya empezó con que los Triaris no son sólo 'nenas con un pedazo de más', desde que las historias aparecieron el 'El Profeta'- Ron sonrió cariñosamente a su esposa, pero con un dejo de exasperación. Tonks y Pendleton fueron las últimas en llegar. Pendlton sorbía su café cuando escuchó a Ron, y casi se le desvía un trago por la nariz, con el último comentario. -¿Nenas con un pedazo de más?- Tartamudeó, sacudiendo gotitas de café de su túnica de Auror, azul marino.

Ron sonrió, impenitentemente, ignorando totalmente la mirada furiosa de su mujer, y dijo. – Así los llaman algunos.

Harry levantó la mano, antes de que Hermione se lanzara en un sermón sobre la importancia del uso políticamente correcto de la terminología. – Bueno, aquí usaremos los términos correctos, tendremos mucha interacción con ellos hasta que cerremos la investigación. Así que, siéntense. Tenemos mucho que cubrir esta mañana. Quiero que comencemos rastreando las pistas para sacar a esos locos de las calles.

-¿Los 'hermas'?- Preguntó Seamus, usando otro término vulgar para los Triaris, con su mejor expresión inocente, para nada convincente.

-¡Seamus!- Hermione frunció el ceño, y otra vez, Harry interrumpió antes de que ella se enrollara.

- Suficiente, Seamus. Ahora, permítanme informarles qué es lo que sabemos. En las últimas seis semanas, ocho…mm…Triaris, han sido encontrados asesinados, en callejones linderos a lugares públicos. Wainwright y Ricks manejaron la investigación inicial; según ellos, ninguna víctima denunció acoso ante el Departamento de Operaciones Especiales en las semanas previas a sus muertes. Sea como fuere, todos estaban relacionados con la Fundación Renacimiento-. Harry ignoró los gruñidos y continuó con su informe.

- Todas las víctimas fueron evisceradas con la maldición Interanea , y además, todos los cuerpos mostraron signos de la maldición Cruciatus. Alguien quiere que esta gente sufra y muera; y nuestro trabajo es encontrarlo y detenerlo-. Dijo, con severidad, honestamente decidido a hacerlo; pensando en que esos asesinatos olían a la destrucción cruel desatada en los peores días de los Mortífagos.

-Hasta aquí, tenemos unas cuantas pistas, sin embargo, Wainwright and Ricks creen que puede haber algunos indicios en los anónimos que recibieron en la Fundación Renacimiento. Esa es una línea en la investigación. Todas las víctimas estaban conectadas con la Fundación, así que quiero que nos separemos: Hetty, Tonks, Seamus, quiero que ustedes tres comiencen revisando las notas previas del caso, en busca de nuevas pistas; Ron, Hermione, por ahora, están conmigo. Los anónimos recientes amenazan directamente al Director Ejecutivo de la Fundación, diciendo que el próximo en morir será el de más alto cargo, y 'golpeará en el corazón del problema'. Mañana entrevistaremos al Director y lo seguiremos a sol y sombra en el futuro próximo.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron, pero Harry negó con la cabeza, en silenciosa advertencia para que no lo interrumpiera todavía.

Seamus, sin embargo, se perdió el intercambio no verbal, mientras hojeaba el expediente que Harry había dejado en el centro de la mesa. – Mierda, ¿estamos seguros que todas las víctimas son Triaris, Harry?. Esta pobre chica no me parece un 'elella', parece perfectamente normal-. Señaló una fotografía cerca de la tapa de la carpeta.

Harry frunció el ceño y movió su varita apuntando al expediente del caso. En segundos, la pizarra de evidencias, al frente de la sala, se cubrió de fotografías mágicas de las víctimas, en vida, aumentadas de tamaño, junto con una breve biografía. El procedimiento usual estipulaba que cada fotografía actuara como una especie de tapa de álbum, para las fotografías adicionales tomadas durante la investigación de las escenas de los crímenes y de la examinación post-mortem. Nadie quería que esas fotografías se expusieran sin cuidado, sobre todo porque ocasionalmente algún periodista sin autorización se infiltraba en áreas delicadas del Ministerio, y además, sin importar cuán endurecidos por la batalla fuesen, esas muertes macabras podían descolocar al más duro de los investigadores.

- La última víctima-. Harry apuntó a una de las fotografías de la pizarra, y una proyección aumentada se suspendió a media altura, al frente. – Cameron Davis, diecisiete años, una Triari dominante femenina, o Nyña-. Harry deletreó la palabra para sus colegas. –Se convirtió en el rostro de estas víctimas, para la prensa. El reclamo por una pronta resolución y porque se haga justicia está pesando mucho en el Ministerio-. La fotografía mostraba una Nyña de cabello rubio color arena, con mejillas rosadas y brillantes ojos color avellana. Estaba vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts, y portaba la insignia de Ravenclaw, riendo con sus amigas en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch.

-Opiniones personales y políticas no tienen lugar aquí-. Lanzó una mirada fulminante a Seamus. –Haremos esto según las normas. Si la prensa los persigue, avísenme-. Era una clara manipulación, sólo para recordarle al equipo, le mostró la fotografía de la cara inocente, por si se les ocurría ser laxos con su deber. Luego cambió la proyección por el cuerpo joven de Cameron, tal como fue hallado en el callejón lindante con la calle más importante que atravesaba Hogsmeade: abierto del ombligo al cuello, con la sangre acumulada en un oscuro charco alrededor del cuerpo, y salpicándole el cabello. La dejó un momento, mientras su equipo palidecía y la frivolidad era reemplazada por aceptación. Todos eran veteranos de Guerra y habían sido testigos de incontables horrores, pero era aborrecible ver semejante violencia perpetrada en inocentes en tiempos de paz. Con otro movimiento de su varita, la imagen desapareció y él se enfrentó a su equipo con determinación.

-Seamus, apuntaste a algo importante, y es que, mayormente, es difícil determinar si alguien es un Triari sólo con mirarlo. Esa es una de las razones por las que creemos que los que están detrás de estos ataques, están usando la Fundación Renacimiento para situarlos y elegir sus víctimas.

-Harry, dijiste que todos tenían vínculos con la Fundación Renacimiento. ¿La conexión es la misma, no podría ser un trabajo interno de alguien que haya copiado la lista de miembros o algo así?- Preguntó Pendleton.

Él negó con la cabeza. – Eso es lo que averiguaremos. No sé la conexión exacta que tenían con la Fundación, sólo que todos estaban afiliados. Necesitamos comenzar entendiendo de qué se trata la Fundación. Quiénes son, qué hacen, quién está detrás; antes de llegar a conclusiones-. Sonrió brevemente a su vieja amiga, a su izquierda. - ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre la Fundación Renacimiento, Hermione?

Sabiendo que le haría la pregunta, la brillante y joven bruja había estado escribiendo furiosamente durante los últimos minutos, recogiendo sus pensamientos y ordenando la información que había extraído sobre la organización, así que cuando Harry se volvió hacia ella, estaba lista para hacer su presentación.

- La Fundación Renacimiento es una gran organización privada que tiene como misión 'preservar, proteger y promover la sociedad y cultura mágica'. Hay varios grupos bajo el paraguas de esta organización, incluyendo un orfanato, la Casa del Patrimonio, una escuela primaria y secundaria, la Academia del Patrimonio; la galería Isis de Arte Moderno; la Biblioteca Thaum y Centro de Investigación; y el Museo del Patrimonio. Fue fundada poco tiempo después de la guerra, con mayoría de fondos de familias de sangre pura que permanecieron neutrales, como los Zabini y los Corner. Sin embargo, es muy interesante saber que hay varios contribuyentes de buenas familias, las más importantes son los McGonagall y los Smith-. Los antiguos Gryfffindor cruzaron miradas asombradas, su antigua Jefa de Casa tenía vínculos con una fundación que promovía a los sangre pura. Hermione compartió una mirada lastimosa con ellos.

Pendleton, la única que no era una Gryffindor, los trajo de nuevo al tema. -¿Qué tienen que ver los Triaris con la política y los sangre pura, Hermione?

Hermione asintió a su colega. –Todos los Triaris documentados son sangre pura. Algunos afirman que es una consecuencia de generaciones de endogamia, otros dicen que siempre existió un tercer sexo en el mundo mágico, pero no hay estudios que corroboren ninguna de esas teorías. Son diferentes a los transgénero o transexuales del mundo muggle, porque no sólo son mágicos sino que las características de ambos sexos están desarrolladas en un proceso totalmente natural y además, ambos sistemas reproductivos son completamente funcionales, lo que usualmente no sucede en los muggles. Además, la condición de Triari, se desencadena en el punto más alto del desarrollo mágico, poco antes o después de los diecisiete años. En los muggles, generalmente nacen así y con frecuencia se los somete a cirugías correctivas para dejar, con claridad, un cuerpo masculino o femenino.

Seamus frunció el ceño.- Entonces, ¿por qué los…Triaris no se operan, Hermione?. Supongo que querrán ser normales…

Ella hizo un sonido impaciente. – Son normales, Seamus. No hay nada malo en ellos, además, se considera un gran honor para cualquier familia, tener un hijo Triari, se supone que tienen altos niveles innatos de magia. De hecho, hay una manera de hacer un examen prenatal estándar, es el mismo usado para saber si el niño será squib. Si el feto muestra altos niveles de magia innata, más unos marcadores genéticos particulares, hay grandes posibilidades de que se convierta en Triari. Además, si son criados con esas expectativas, estoy segura que la transición no es tan incómoda.

Seamus se encogió de hombres. –Bien, así que los Triaris son sangre pura y tienen algo que ver con esa Fundación Renacimiento. ¿Cuál es el móvil, además de las pavadas que están publicando estos días sobre la intolerancia de los nacidos de muggles?

-No lo sé, Seamus. Puede tratarse de algo financiero, alguien en la Fundación estafó y de alguna manera va contra los Triaris para alejar el rastro; puede tratarse de intolerancia, puede ser azaroso, hay tantas variables que no se puede hacer conjeturas en este momento. Nuestra entrevista de mañana con el Director Ejecutivo puede ayudarnos a concentrarnos un poco-. Respondió Harry.

-¿Quién es el Director Ejecutivo? ¿Vamos a protegerlo, verdad?- Preguntó Ron.

Harry hizo una mueca, a su mejor amigo no iba a gustarle esto, no más que a él, realmente. – El Director Ejecutivo de la Fundación Renacimiento es Draco Malfoy.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Deberíamos encerrar a ese pendejo en Azkaban, y no perder el tiempo cuidando a un Mortífago, Harry!

El líder del equipo suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz, bajo los lentes. –Mira, Ron, a mi tampoco me agrada esto. Me parece que la Fundación Renacimiento es del tipo de lugar que apoya el fanatismo y la división que engendró a los Mortífagos. Pero, el hecho es que es una fundación privada, fuera del control del Ministerio. No hay evidencia alguna de que sean otra cosa más que respetuosos de la ley, y como todos los ciudadanos libres merecen la misma protección, sean antiguos Mortífagos o no.

-Pero, Harry, seguramente esto viola la libertad condicional de mi pequeño primo, ¿no?- Preguntó Tonks, aún frustrada, como muchos de ellos, porque Draco Malfoy eludió a la justicia por su participación en el comienzo de la guerra, a pesar de su dedicación a la Orden al final.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. -No, pregunté a Kingsley. El Ministerio puede dudar de la misión de la Fundación Renacimiento, pero la participación de Malfoy está permitida, mientras no se involucre en un acto criminal-. Tonks frunció la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando. –Esto apesta, Harry.

Él se encogió de hombros. – No nos apartemos del verdadero asunto, aquí. Alguien está apuntando a los Triaris. Nuestros sentimientos personales sobre Malfoy deben ser dejados a un lado, tenemos un deber que cumplir con él y con las víctimas. Así que, vamos a hacerlo, gente. Hetty, Tonks, Seamus, ustedes trabajen con el expediente previo. Hermione, haz un perfil completo de los dos, de la Fundación y del Director Malfoy. Necesitamos una lista de sus enemigos conocidos. Ron, haz un perfil común de las víctimas, veamos si podemos entender más claramente sus conexiones con la Fundación Renacimiento y entre ellos, si es que las hay- Controló su reloj y levantó la vista. –Estaré en mi oficina preparando las preguntas para la entrevista de mañana y diseñando un horario de guardias. Nos encontraremos aquí a las cuatro, para un informe preliminar sobre los perfiles de las víctimas-. Harry se levantó y Pendleton lanzó la última pregunta.

-Malfoy…¿sabemos si es un blanco sólo por su posición en la Fundación?

Harry iba a negarlo, cuando Hermione lanzó la bomba. –Por su posición y su identidad, por ambos. Hir es además, Triari y no lo oculta, en absoluto.

Las mandíbulas de Ron y de Harry cayeron, los ojos de Seamus casi salen de sus órbitas.

-¿Malfoy es un 'elella'?- Seamus se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Bueno, eso explica mucho. Siempre fue un mariposón, ¡es porque es una chica!-. Rió Ron.

Harry sacudió su asombro y se deslizó del cuarto, dejando que Hermione se lance en otro discurso completo, sobre la importancia de usar los pronombres neutrales de género. Él volvió a su oficina, a pesar del aturdimiento, y se hundió en su silla. Malfoy era Triari. ¿No se había dado cuenta? Revisó sus recuerdos de su rival en los años de colegio, tratando de reconciliarlos con el nuevo conocimiento. Malfoy siempre había sido pequeño; aún después de que la mayoría de los chicos, incluyendo a Harry, dieron el estirón entre el quinto y el sexto año, Malfoy era pequeño en comparación. Ganó algo de altura en los años siguientes, pero la última vez que Harry lo vio, apenas era tan alto como Hermione, quién apenas le llegaba a los hombros.

Harry no podría haberlo adivinado basándose en la ropa, porque Malfoy siempre usó pantalones sueltos y sweters grandes, como la mayoría de la Orden durante la guerra, aunque tal vez debería haberle indicado algo. Siempre había parecido más femenino que masculino, recordaba Harry. Sus labios bien formados, su piel satinada había sido la envidia de muchas chicas en Hogwarts. Y luego…esos rumores…de que Malfoy era gay.

¿Y, exactamente, qué constituirá la sexualidad de los Triaris? ¿ Serán bisexuales? Se preguntaba Harry, sonrojándose al recordar que solía gustarle el chico. Malfoy era atractivo…hasta hermoso, si uno podía descartar su personalidad atroz. Como muchos otros, él se había enamorado de su belleza única.

Harry arrancó su atención de sus cavilaciones y volvió a su trabajo; escribió una lista de preguntas para la entrevista, basado en los hallazgos en los informes preliminares y en las vías estándares de investigación. Cuando terminó, esbozó un horario básico de guardias para los miembros del equipo designados para proteger a Malfoy. Hermione era buena en el la calle, pero era mejor en la investigación, así que la cambió en la mayoría de sus turnos, con Seamus. Terminó con los resúmenes que necesitaba para los casos abiertos que Kingsley había reasignado, y para las cuatro, ya estaba listo para dejar su escritorio.

A causa de un rápido desvío en la salita de estar, fue el último en llegar esta vez, con una taza humeante de Earl Grey en la mano. Rápidamente, el equipo se puso a trabajar, y Ron comenzó su informe.

-Esto es lo que tenemos hasta aquí. Todos sabemos que hay ocho víctimas hasta hoy-. Dijo, con profesionalismo, gracias a un sermón de último minuto de su esposa. –El primero, August Gabriel, fue la víctima de más edad, tenía 37 años. Hir fue el Director Financiero de la Fundación Renacimiento, además, hacía trabajos voluntarios en el Museo del Patrimonio y daba orientación financiera gratuita a familias con hijos en la Academia del Patrimonio. Cuando no regresó a su casa, a cenar, después de un compromiso con potenciales inversores, Hir fue reportado desaparecido por su esposa Valerie, con la que llevaba casado quince años; y fue hallado la mañana siguiente en un callejón en la sección mágica de Edimburgo. Aunque Valerie Gabriel no tiene una coartada indiscutible, fue descartada como sospechosa en la investigación inicial. Unos vecinos la vieron a ella y a sus hijos más pequeños, trabajando en el jardín hasta cerca de la hora de la cena.

La segunda víctima, Jamie Ellicott, tenía 35 años, enseñaba francés y alemán en la Academia del patrimonio. Hir también hacía trabajos voluntarios en el Museo del Patrimonio y como mentor del Programa para la Juventud del Renacimiento. También fue hallado en un callejón, esta vez en Swindon. Hir vivía solo y no tenía familiares cercanos. Personas de la administración del colegio fueron los que reportaron la desaparición y los responsables de los arreglos del funeral.

Seamus levantó una mano. –Ron…mm…hablando de eso…vamos a entrevistarlos, no quiero que nadie se moleste y no coopere... ¿ cómo sabemos cuándo es él o ella o Hir?

Ron hizo una reverencia teatral y extendió un brazo hacia su enciclopedia viva.

Es bastante simple, en verdad-. Dijo Hermione. – Los Triaris rehuyen la clasificación en género masculino y femenino o la mención de un tercer sexo, por el desarrollo de los órganos sexuales secundarios y su sistema reproductivo. El público general, usualmente intenta clasificar a los Triaris por su primera identidad de género, diciendo que alguien es dominante femenino o bruja triari o nyña; queriendo decir que el desarrollo fue de niña a Triari; o dominante masculino, o mago triari o nyño; queriendo decir que su desarrollo partió de un varón. Los propios Triaris no se molestan en tratar de encajar, y dicen simplemente que son Triaris, usando un pronombre neutral para describirse a sí mismos: Hir, en lugar de él o ella.

Seamus se apoyó en su asiento con un movimiento de aceptación, satisfecho. Ron volvió a su informe, proveyendo información detallada de todas las víctimas: Leslie Fambrough, 34 años; Madison Thelwell, 30 años; Taylor Ablyngton, 26 años; Sidney Jeffcoate, 21 años; Chris Calcraft, 21 años; y, por supuesto, la cara de la investigación para la prensa, Cameron Davis, 17 años. Todos tenían conexiones con la Fundación Renacimiento. Aunque, Gabriel era el único que trabajaba para la administración directamente, el resto eran profesores, maestros, investigadores y tutores.

-Todos estaban involucrados de alguna manera con niños y adolescentes-. Dijo Ron, cuando terminó con las biografías. – Esa puede ser una línea a considerar. Puede que hayan sido blancos porque quien sea el atacante, siente que es inapropiado que los niños estén cerca de los Triaris.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Esa es una línea de investigación viable?. ¿Hay sentimientos anti-Triaris cuando se trata de su interacción con niños?

-No era así, pero eso ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Es similar a la percepción de los hombres gay en el mundo muggle, como si todos fuesen pedófilos. El estigma en los Triaris no es tan perverso, pero están los que creen que demasiado contacto pervierte a los niños y estimula la bisexualidad-. Respondió Hermione.

Esta vez, Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Desde cuándo la bisexualidad es un problema en el mundo mágico? Quiero decir, en eso parecíamos mejores que los muggles, en términos de aceptación de las diferencias en la sexualidad.

-Las cosas están cambiando, Harry-. Replicó ella, gentilmente.

La lucha de Harry con su sexualidad había sido extraordinariamente difícil, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no enfrentaría el mismo tipo de estigma social en la comunidad mágica, sólo las quejas decepcionadas de brujas casaderas. Harry gruñó y señaló a Ron que continúe con su análisis. Cuando terminaron, los despidió a todos, pero, con un gesto, les indicó a Ron y a Hermione que se queden.

-Mañana a las diez tenemos la entrevista, y entonces comenzaremos con las guardias de protección. Quiero vigilar a Malfoy esta noche…para monitorear sus movimientos. Puede que no pase nada, pero quiero ver con quiénes Hir interactúa fuera del trabajo-. Levantó su mano cuando los otros notaron que quería hacerlo solo. – No sé cuándo podré darles otra noche libre a los dos juntos hasta que esto termine, así que tómense la noche y disfrútenla. Les informaré en la mañana lo que descubra, si es que encuentro algo.

Hermione apretó los labios. -No me gusta la idea de que sigas a Malfoy tú solo, Harry. Especialmente si Hir es un blanco.

Él sacudió la cabeza. -Hasta que determinemos si hay una amenaza real o si sólo es un idiota vendiendo humo, asignaré sólo a uno de nosotros como guardia de Malfoy. Mi guardia de esta noche no presenta un peligro real, así que basta de preocuparte, Mione-. Sonrió a sus amigos. – Ahora, vayan, ustedes dos salgan a cenar o a bailar o algo así.

Ron sonrió brillantemente y puso la mano de su esposa sobre su brazo. –Lo escuchaste, Mione, tenemos órdenes, debemos pasar un buen rato-. Se la llevó, mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco e intentaba sofocar sus risas; luego dijo, por sobre el hombro. – Diviértete cuidando a Malfoy esta noche, Harry. ¡No te envidio!

Harry sonrió, mientras sus amigos entraban al ascensor, sacudiendo la cabeza por las payasadas de Ron. El pelirrojo podía ser increíblemente eficiente e intuitivo en sus obligaciones profesionales, pero seguía siendo el mismo descarado y valiente amigo bromista de su juventud, con un temperamento volátil y principios profundamente arraigados. Esperaba que se comportara bien alrededor de Malfoy, por el bien de todos, porque estaba seguro de que Malfoy lo provocaría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Harry hizo una nota para acordarse de tomar una poción para el dolor de cabeza, antes de que sea tarde, podía sentir que una migraña se formaba detrás de sus ojos. Se dirigió hacia su oficina a prepararse para el día y para comenzar con su vigilancia. Definitivamente era un día de mierda, y se ponía peor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Nota de traducción:_**

'**elella': es un pobre intento de traducir el he/she del original. Sean buenos y acéptenlo.**

**Muy bien. El asunto de los géneros y los pronombres. En inglés, Lyon hace la diferencia en: HE/ÉL- SHE/ELLA- y usa el tercero como SIE, para mencionar a los Triaris. Además, usa los posesivos para diferenciarlos: HER/ de ella, HIS/ de él y HIR/ como el posesivo de los Triaris. Nuestro posesivo no tiene género: es su, sea de él o de ella.**

**Opté por diferenciar a los Triaris con el Hir, utilizando una palabra de las usadas por la autora, en lugar de Sie, porque no puedo evitar que me suene a los pronombres en alemán. Verán que en la historia me refiero a los Triaris en singular como Hir, en lugar de él o ella.**

**Hasta el próximo.**

**D.L.**


	2. 2

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Renaissance', de Lyon's Own. **

**Por supuesto, los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter son absoluta propiedad de J.K. Rowling...yo sólo me entretengo sin ganar ni un centavo...**

**Agradezco enormemente todos los reviews...estos días, con más tiempo, voy a poder actualizar todas las historias y responderles. ¡Gracias!**

**2.**

Harry apareció en el callejón, junto al gran almacén reformado que era el cuartel general de la Fundación Renacimiento. Desde el exterior, lucía como cualquier otro; a través de las amplias ventanas del frente, pudo ver un guardia vestido con uniforme de empresa de seguridad muggle, sentado tras un escritorio, frente a varias chimeneas enormes. Percibió los encantamientos para evitar las miradas, las barreras anti-muggles colocadas sobre las puertas de vidrio. Lo más probable era que los muggles sólo vieran una pared lisa de paneles de vidrio, en lugar de las puertas donde descansaba una pesada placa de bronce con las palabras 'Fundación Renacimiento', y si alguno lograba entrar, seguramente que las entradas de la Red Flú serían invisibles, y su interacción con el mago disfrazado de guardia de seguridad pasaría totalmente desapercibida.

Esperó más de una hora, antes de que su Signatus, un aparato usado para rastrear firmas mágicas, entre otras cosas, vibrara, alertándolo porque su blanco dejaba el edificio. Segundos más tarde, el aparato, que tenía el aspecto de un blackberry muggle, pero que funcionaba mágicamente, mostró las nuevas coordenadas de ubicación de Malfoy. Según el Signatus, estaba en un lugar con barreras mágicas estándares. Harry lo siguió. No le sorprendió cuando reapareció sobre los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy, nuevo hogar del Museo del Patrimonio y la Academia del Patrimonio. Para asombro de muchos, Malfoy se las había arreglado para conservar íntegra su herencia tras la muerte de sus padres. La opinión pública se apaciguó, sin embargo, cuando Hir anunció que la Mansión principal y sus colecciones - excepto los artefactos oscuros confiscados por el Ministerio-, se convertirían en un museo, y la cabaña de huéspedes, casi del tamaño de una mansión pequeña, se convertiría en una escuela. Los espléndidos jardines y el jardín de invierno estaban actualmente abiertos al público y solventados con un fideicomiso establecido a través del museo.

Harry realizó un encantamiento desilusionador sobre sí mismo y siguió al Triari, que iba vestido con una túnica, y cuyo cabello platinado era como un faro, por el amplio sendero de grava, hacia un pequeño jardín lateral. Malfoy caminó casi una milla, y luego desapareció por una puerta muy bien escondida en un seto.

Harry usó su Signatus para controlar la puerta. Estaba cargada de barreras, con algunos hechizos desagradables, aunque legales, y estaba condicionada a ser abierta con la firma mágica de Malfoy. Afortunadamente, el área detrás de la puerta seguía bajo las barreras anti-aparición de la Mansión, de ese modo, Malfoy tendría que volver por allí si quería salir en algún momento de la noche.

Frustrado, porque no tenía modo de saber qué hacía su rival de la infancia detrás de la puerta, Harry transformó una piedra en un sillón cómodo y se preparó para una larga noche. Dormitaba cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, alrededor de las once y media. Sobresaltado, Harry casi se cae del asiento, revelándose. Afortunadamente, se enderezó a tiempo y casi sin ruido; aunque Malfoy miró alrededor con sospecha, antes de volver a colocar las barreras en la puerta y tomar el sendero. Harry retornó la piedra a su forma original y se apresuró a seguirlo; Malfoy estaba vestido con ropa muy diferente a la fina y formal túnica hecha a medida que tenía puesta más temprano. Cuando alcanzó el límite de la barrera anti-aparición, desapareció con un ruido que hizo eco en la noche silenciosa.

Verificando las coordenadas en su Signatus, Harry lo siguió, comprobando con alivio que seguía desilusionado. Malfoy estaba de pie, frente a lo que parecía un club elegante. 'Trascendencia', alardeaban las fantasiosas letras de neón a los clientes del lugar. Y Malfoy, ciertamente estaba vestido para la fiesta, Harry podía verlo ahora bajo las luces brillantes de la ciudad. Botas negras con plataforma, pantalones ajustados de cuero negro y una camisa apretada de un azul helado iridiscente, obviamente combinación de algún material de alta calidad, que producía un increíble efecto; y además, acentuaba sutilmente las incongruencias en su figura.

Harry se escabulló, mientras Malfoy entretenía al gorila de la puerta del club con un coqueteo inofensivo; parecía que Hir era bien conocido, y por la reacción del gorila, apreciado.

El interior del local era impresionante; alguien con buen ojo para el diseño había gastado mucho tiempo y dinero en su decoración. La barra, de vidrio reluciente y cromo, estaba ubicada a un lado de un espacio abierto y amplio, con un escenario del lado opuesto a la puerta. El área frente al escenario estaba libre de mesas, adecuada para bailar; y era evidente que 'Trascendencia' era un popular sitio nocturno. Todas las mesas estaban completas, y la pista de baile rebosaba de cuerpos ondulantes. Entre los olores: comida, sudor, perfume, alcohol, el aire era espeso, pero, unos enormes ventiladores en el cielo raso, evitaban que fuera demasiado sofocante.

La concurrencia era variada: muggle y mágica, heterosexuales modernos, fetichistas vestidos en cuero, travestis, elegantes andróginos, y no pocos que, como Malfoy, desafiaban cualquier simple clasificación de género; todos se mezclaban, bailaban y se divertían.

Harry siguió a su blanco a una distancia prudencial, el singular color de cabello de Malfoy y su porte distinguido se lo facilitaban. Hir parecía deslizarse por todas partes, lanzando sonrisas, charlando con los clientes y con los empleados de modo similar. Evidentemente, Hir era bien conocido aquí. Como fuera, considerando que en algún lugar había un maníaco tras él, Harry encontraba muy enervante su falta de cuidado con su seguridad personal.

Observó cuidadosamente y tomó nota de aquellos en cuya compañía Hir pasó más tiempo, aquellos a los que tocó con familiaridad, a los que se acercó un poco más mientras hacía su recorrida por el local nocturno. Harry no podía negar que Malfoy era atractivo; su vestimenta realmente acentuaba su figura esbelta y su impecable estilo; y en verdad, otros también lo notaban; querían estar cerca suyo, como para que algo de su belleza etérea se les asociara y así su propio atractivo se viera aumentado si Hir estaba cerca un momento. Pero, Malfoy era evasivo, nunca se quedaba más que unos momentos con cada grupo de clientes. A pesar de que Hir rezumaba fluidez de movimientos y sensualidad, nunca aceptaba tragos ni invitaciones a bailar, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que se movería allí con la misma confianza, atrayendo a hombres y mujeres con su gracia.

Harry sacudió esos pensamientos; por más atractivo que encontrara a Malfoy, físicamente- y la incomodidad en sus pantalones era testigo-, sabía que el Triari poseía una de la más horribles personalidades que jamás había conocido. Además, esto era sólo trabajo; jamás buscaría a Malfoy para un encuentro social… de todos modos, no hacía mal mirar cuando la vista era agradable, trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

Por más de una hora cuidó de su soda, mientras Malfoy terminaba con su recorrida. Cuando el rubio se encaminó hacia unas habitaciones privadas, subiendo las escaleras, Harry lo siguió rápidamente y realizó un encantamiento para oírlo, justo antes de que cerrara la puerta de una habitación en la parte de atrás del club. Controló su Signatus, que estaba hechizado para grabar y transcribir la conversación entre los ocupantes del cuarto, asegurándose de que no se había equivocado con el hechizo. Sin importar lo que sucediera, Harry quería una grabación exacta. Estaba seguro de que, a pesar de que Malfoy era un blanco, Hir estaba involucrado en algo ilegal. Después de todo, legalidad y Malfoy eran dos conceptos diametralmente opuestos. Lo que sea que descubra, no iba a perder la oportunidad de usarlo para acusarlo en un juicio, a causa de una falla de procedimiento.

Su Signatus funcionaba perfectamente. Se tomó un momento para pensar en lo irónico que resultaba que el pequeño artefacto, una increíble herramienta para espiar -en verdad diseñada por Malfoy para uso del Ministerio durante la guerra-, sería la clave para su caída.

Después de unos momentos, Harry vio que su Signatus, aunque funcionaba, no grababa nada. Volvió a colocar el hechizo para oír a un nivel superior, nivel Auror. Evidentemente, Malfoy había considerado los modelos disponibles de Signatus para la venta, y había protegido su privacidad.

Harry se entusiasmó, tal vez los hechizos de privacidad más poderosos significaban que quería proteger asuntos sospechosos y sensibles, pero se decepcionó rápidamente al descubrir que la conversación era bastante mundana, hasta diría aburrida. Claramente, Malfoy era el propietario de 'Trascendencia', Hir y el administrador del club sólo discutían cuentas y asuntos personales. Harry se sentó, desilusionado, en una esquina oscura del pasillo una hora más, durante ese tiempo, el asunto más interesante fue la falta de una entrega de bebidas que el distribuidor insistía en que ya las había despachado esa semana. Sus ojos de cargaban de sueño… cuando la conversación cambió y captó su atención.

-¿Estás seguro, Draco?. He escuchado algunas cosas-. Dijo Chris. Harry se puso en alerta, inmediatamente, parpadeando para liberarse del aburrimiento.

- Basta. Eso es exactamente lo que ellos quieren; quienes quiera que sean 'ellos'. Quieren que tengamos miedo y nos escondamos en nuestras casas, que tengamos miedo de ir a trabajar, de salir; quieren que tengamos miedo por nuestros amigos y nuestras familias. El miedo nos aísla y así es mucho más fácil para ellos: así nos identifican. Confía en mi, Steph, sé todo sobre infligir terror-. La voz de Malfoy sonaba irónica. – No te olvides que tuve la educación más fina en ese tipo de tácticas, y con los más hábiles tutores.

Nadie va a lograr que yo, ni los demás Triaris, no vivamos la vida plena que merecemos; ni va a evitar que recobremos el respeto y la posición que alguna vez tuvimos en la sociedad mágica, antes de que esos malditos nacidos de muggles y sus líderes equivocados comenzaran a pervertir la cultura mágica con sus prejuicios y sus percepciones distorsionadas.

Steph suspiró y Harry apretó los puños. Maldito Malfoy y toda su basura de supremacía de sangre; respiró hondo, lentamente, conteniendo su temperamento y recordándose a sí mismo que no podía arrestar a alguien por ser un intolerante. Se encogió de hombros, tal vez si lanzaba un hechizo para que Malfoy se tropezara cuando saliera de la oficina y el poderoso pendejo se cayera de bruces, tal vez se sentiría mejor. Con su equilibrio restaurado, se concentró otra vez en la voz decidida de Malfoy.

- ...Relájate y diles a tu...manada de murmuradores que las cosas están controladas, por ahora. No voy a esperar a que esos pajeros del Ministerio saquen las cabezas de sus culos, mientras nuestra gente es destrozada sin represión ni castigo. Ya extendí el contrato con la firma de seguridad americana que contacté a través de la Fundación Renacimiento, esta mañana. Va a haber un cuerpo de magos que instalará o reforzará las barreras de seguridad en los hogares y negocios de cada Triari conocido en Gran Bretaña, y proveerá transporte seguro y acompañantes. Puede que al Ministerio le importemos un comino, pero yo no voy a sentarme sin hacer nada, mientras asesinan a nuestra gente. Así que, deja de preocuparte, ¿sí?

Harry escuchó que Steph suspiraba otra vez, y un movimiento de ropas. Si no lo conociera, diría que Malfoy abrazaba al administrador, pero no podía ser. Además, maldito arrogante bastardo de mierda, ¿quién se cree que es para minar la autoridad del Ministerio contratando un equipo de seguridad privada? Ese era el tipo de cosas que el Profeta se tragaría, y por supuesto este pendejo amante de los reflectores se las daría de humanitario preocupado y activista por la comunidad, mientras crucificaban a Arthur Weasley y al Ministerio por tomar la seguridad de los ciudadanos con ligereza. Harry se rascó la cabeza. Esta primavera habría elecciones...¿estos asesinatos serían parte de un plan elaborado, orquestado por Malfoy para dañar la confianza pública en Arthur Weasley? Si la Fundación Renacimiento apoyaba a otro candidato, ¿sería suficiente para sacar a Arthur del gobierno? ¿Tendría Malfoy a este nuevo Ministro en su bolsillo? Tal vez, Hir apuntaba a ganar una mayor influencia y control del Ministerio...

Su cabeza giraba con el pensamiento de que esos asesinatos podían tener por meta desestabilizar las bases del gobierno en la comunidad mágica británica. Por mucho que detestara a Malfoy, no quería pensar que después de todo lo que Hir vio e hizo durante la guerra, el Triari fuese capaz de semejante...absolutamente despiadado en sus maquinaciones, tan cruel en su menosprecio por la vida humana. Una gran parte suya, lo dudaba; había escuchado verdadero ultraje e ira en la voz de Malfoy; a pesar de la pequeña parte suya que despreciaba y sospechaba lo peor; si él era honesto interiormente, sabía que esos asesinatos habían afectado profundamente al Triari y que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Pero, era demasiado para pensar, en ese momento, sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban demasiado liados. Debería considerar cada motivo, cada línea de investigación; haría que su equipo investigara las ramificaciones políticas de ese escenario, por la mañana; eso podía proveerles una punta, aunque eso signifique que Malfoy quede fuera de la lista de sospechosos. Harry se recordó a sí mismo que debería dejar de lado sus sentimientos personales por Malfoy y evitar que tiñan la investigación. Mientras tanto, el joven poderoso, tranquilizaba al administrador del club; le prometió volver la semana próxima para ver cómo el personal se llevaba con los magos de la seguridad que llegarían la tarde siguiente. Harry notó que la reunión terminaba. Rápidamente, deshizo el encantamiento cuando Hir salía de la oficina de Steph, y siguió al rubio.

Malfoy caminaba como si nada le interesara, como si las calles le pertenecieran- y, como sucedía siempre, fuera a dónde fuese, Hir se ganaba las miradas apreciativas de los transeúntes-. Harry sacudió la cabeza ante la audacia del rubio. ¿Dónde mierda quedó su sentido de auto preservación de Slytherin? Luciendo y actuando como lo hacía, Malfoy se convertía a sí mismo en un blanco aún mayor. Harry se dijo que lo reprendería por su alto perfil, apenas se encontraran, por la mañana. Iba a cierta distancia de Malfoy, se acercaron a un callejón libre para 'aparecerse', cuando un grupo de jóvenes musculosos y con claras intenciones de crear problemas, siguió a Malfoy al callejón. Harry se apresuró para cerrar la distancia, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que uno de los hombres sujetase los brazos de Malfoy por detrás y que otro le golpeara la cara con el puño. –¡Maricón! ¡Engendro!- Harry oyó que decía, antes de levantar el puño para volver a golpearle el rostro. Deshizo el hechizo desilusionador y gritó a los atacantes; eso causó que los más cobardes de la banda huyeran, pero uno se paró delante de sus amigos y la víctima. – Esto no es asunto tuyo- Gritó...inflado con fanfarronería.

Harry notó la sorpresa en los ojos del rubio, cuando la atención del grupo pasó al intruso. Hir usó la distracción, balanceando su pie, y pateando ferozmente hacia adelante, a la entrepierna del hombre que lo golpeó y hacia atrás al que lo sostenía. A pesar de la poca luz, Harry vio que, rápidamente, la sangre manchaba la ropa de ambos hombres, y captó el brillo del metal en la punta y en el taco de las botas de Malfoy.

El tercer hombre dejó a Harry, al ver que sus amigos se quejaban, en el piso, y se abalanzó contra Malfoy, tirándolo con él, al suelo. Furioso, porque su presa se atrevía a responder, se las ingenió para agarrar un manojo del característico cabello de Malfoy y golpearle la cabeza contra el sucio pavimento, antes de que Harry lanzara un _'Desmaius'_ alrededor, para todos los ocupantes del callejón. El muggle cayó sobre el cuerpo golpeado de Malfoy, tan pronto como el rayo rojo lo tocó.

Harry corrió, empujó al caído buey, y tomó al mago más pequeño entre sus brazos, sobresaltándose ligeramente al sentir una especie de electricidad cuando lo tocó. –_Ennervate…_Malfoy, ¿estás bien?- Sacudió cuidadosamente al rubio.- ¡Malfoy!

Lentamente, los ojos de Malfoy parpadearon, revelando un gris apagado y desenfocado. -¿P'ter?- Dijo, como pudo, con su labio hinchado.

Con mucho cuidado, Harry controló su estado. – Sí, soy yo. Te golpearon con bastante dureza, Malfoy. Probablemente sufriste una... conmoción cerebral. Necesitas ver a un Sanador.

-Nnno, 'asa. A casa- Finalmente, el rubio pudo decir, después de un fallido esfuerzo por negar con la cabeza.

Preocupado por las respuestas lentas y la sangre que manchaba el cabello de Malfoy, Harry frunció el ceño y trató de discutir. -No, Malfoy, necesitas un Sanador. Voy a llevarte a San Mungo, ¿entiendes?

-No- Malfoy arrugó la cara, y casi provoca la risa de Harry, porque a pesar de lo golpeada y amoratada que tenía la boca, Hir intentaba un puchero.

Malfoy levantó la mano, Harry pensó que quería acomodarse sobre su salvador, pero Hir buscó en su pecho; y un momento después, los dedos pálidos y delgados sujetaron algo que colgaba de una cadena plateada. Harry miraba, como en trance, como esos labios sensuales formaban una palabra sin sonido, se acercó para oír lo que, obviamente, Hir luchaba por decir con claridad. –Casa- Escuchó, al fin. Y antes de que pudiera protestar, sintió el 'gancho' en el ombligo, y desapareció, con Malfoy, en medio de un remolino de color.

Aterrizaron con un golpe duro, en la mitad de una pequeña pero formal sala de estar, donde un hombre alto, bello y bien formado, descansaba en un sofá, con un libro en las manos. El hombre se sobresaltó cuando aparecieron, pero en un instante, estaba en el piso, junto al rubio.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué sucedió?- Pasó los ojos sobre el lastimado Triari y lo levantó en sus brazos fuertes. -¿Quién eres tú? En nombre de Merlin, ¿qué pasó con Draco?- En su voz, resonaba la desconfianza. Volvió su mirada entrecerrada sobre el asombrado Auror.

Harry se deshizo de su desorientación y de un confuso pellizco de celos que sintió por la familiaridad con que este hombre- aunque dios nórdico sería, tal vez, una mejor descripción, pensó Harry- maniobraba con el cuerpo del rubio más pequeño.

- Soy el Auror Potter- Dijo Harry, autoritariamente, tratando de ganar algún control en la muy confusa situación. Aún sentía el cosquilleo por haber tenido a Malfoy en sus brazos, ¡y ni siquiera sabía a dónde estaba, por amor de Merlin!

El hombre frunció el ceño. – Entonces, esto fue un ataque- Dijo, más para sí mismo que para Harry. Levantó la vista hacia un pequeño retrato cerca de la repisa de la chimenea, donde un niño pequeño, como de siete u ocho años, muy parecido a Malfoy, vestido como el Pequeño Lord Fauntleroy, estaba sentado con sus ojos muy abiertos. –No te quedes allí, papando moscas, Julian. ¡Busca a Helene!- Le ladró al niño, que exclamó. –¡Sip!-y salió corriendo de su marco. El hombre acomodó a Malfoy en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, seguido por Harry. Subieron una sólida escalera y entraron a un cuarto simple, al final del pasillo; afectuosamente, el hombre depositó a Malfoy sobre la cama. Momentos después, llegó una mujer pelirroja y curvilínea, con la varita en la mano.

- Aléjense-. Ordenó, y realizó un hechizo de diagnóstico simple. Resopló ante los resultados, que se mostraron mucho más lenta y apagadamente de lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver, expuesto a todo tipo de magia medicinal, por sus numerosos viajes a la enfermería de Hogwarts y a San Mungo. La bruja respiró hondo y pareció endurecerse antes de realizar otros tres hechizos, básicos encantamientos sanadores que Harry había aprendido durante su entrenamiento de campo; y además un '_Ennervate'_, antes de deslizarse en la silla junto a la cama, aparentemente exhausta.

Cuando los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron, Harry puso a un lado sus preguntas sobre el cansancio que experimentaba la mujer. -¡Ah, gracias a Merlin!- Suspiró el hombre alto. Cuando Malfoy se aclaró la garganta, él se dirigió al otro lado de la cama para servirle un vaso de agua; lo apoyó contra su hombro y lo ayudó a tomar el agua.

-¿Lars?- gruñó el joven millonario, aún desorientado.

- Así es. ¿Cómo te sientes?. Nos diste un gran susto, Draco.

Cansadamente, Malfoy volvió la cabeza a los otros ocupantes de la habitación. Hir parapadeó con rapidez, ganando claridad. –Helene- Suspiró. – Me curaste. No deberías...-Dijo, antes de apoyarse débilmente contra el respaldo.

- La bruja pelirroja frunció el ceño. –Al demonio con que no debería- Espetó. –Eras un desastre, Draco, lleno de hematomas, con la cabeza sangrando… Por suerte estuve aquí, ¡y quién sabe cómo estarías ahora si no lo hubiese hecho!

Malfoy sonrió débilmente, pero Harry podía ver en sus ojos que lo valoraba. –Bueno, gracias, Madam... Battleaxe- Bromeó Hir, y su voz ganaba fuerza. Se encogió de hombros, luego hizo un gesto de dolor por el movimiento. La joven bruja frunció el ceño, y se disculpó.

- Lo siento, Draco, no pude curar todo completamente. Aún tienes moretones, y tu cabeza va a dolerte por un rato. Creo que deberíamos llamar...

- No-. Dijo Malfoy, con firmeza. – Estaré bien. Sólo un poco dolorido. Es de esperarse, después de la fuerza con ese bruto me golpeó contra el piso.

Los ojos de la bruja llamearon, otra vez. -¿Qué demonios pasó esta noche?

-¿Fue el...?- Comenzó, temeroso el hombre alto, Lars.

Con cuidado, Malfoy negó con la cabeza. -No, no fue el asesino. Sólo fueron unos muggles homofóbicos. Estoy bien, en verdad-. Su mirada se posó en Harry y frunció el ceño. –El Auror Potter llegó a tiempo para salvar el día. ¿ Y qué estabas haciendo en ese callejón, Potter? Soportar que me vigilen no es, hasta dónde sé, una condición de mi libertad condicional.

Harry apretó los labios ante en tono frío de Malfoy. – Sólo salvé tu vida, Malfoy. Podrías ser un poco más agradecido.

El rubio levantó la nariz. -¿Contigo, Potter? No lo creo-. Los ojos grises se endurecieron. –Ahora, responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacías allí esta noche?

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –El Departamento está investigando los asesinatos en serie. Supimos que tú eres un blanco y he sido asignado para tu protección.

Malfoy resopló. –Haciendo un trabajo jorobado, ya veo. ¿El objetivo de la vigilancia no es prevenir que los vigilados sean heridos, o acaso mi protección no es completa?- Hizo una mueca de desprecio. -¿Qué importa unos pocos golpes si la víctima es Draco Malfoy, verdad?

La bruja, Helene, recordó Harry, apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de Malfoy. – No te alteres, Draco. Necesitas descansar.

Hir asintió, pero continuó fulminando a Harry con la mirada. – Puedes decirles a tus jefes que su interés tardío en mi bienestar es innecesario y no lo quiero. Para mañana, tendré en funciones a mi propia seguridad.

Harry sonrió triunfante. – Puedes guardártelos, Malfoy. Pero, por supuesto, la total colaboración con cualquier agente de nuestro Departamento, sí es condición para tu libertad condicional. Parece que harás esa protesta desde una celda en el Ministerio. Además, está el pequeño asunto de tu pequeño traslador. Estoy seguro de que no está autorizado, creo que mis superiores estarían muy interesados… hizo una pausa, mientras su oponente registraba la amenaza, después se encogió de hombros. –…O, puedes colaborar con mi equipo y dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Malfoy hizo una mueca. -¿Chantaje, Potter? No te creí capaz. Bien. Seré un buen nyñito y me someteré a tu guardia de protección. Pero, de ninguna manera permitiré que tú, ni ninguno de tus pequeños lacayos interfieran con mi trabajo diario. Tendrás que ajustarte a mi horario.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros. – Veremos. No voy a arriesgar a mi gente porque tú quieras ponerte en peligro a ti mismo, luciendo como una prostituta de dos pesos y paseándote por la ciudad ...

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. –Fuera- Siseó. -Arrogante, pedante, bastardo santurrón…¡Fuera de mi casa!

Ya recuperada, Helene se levantó y tomó el brazo de Harry. –Ya lo escuchó. Aquí no queremos a los de su clase. Draco, deja que Lars te ayude con un baño. Enseguida regreso-. Empujó a Harry y cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ambos.

Harry resopló, molesto. -¿Y a qué tipo se refiere, señorita? ¿Mestizos? ¿Aurores?

- Imbéciles- Respondió ella, claramente, un paso detrás de él, mientras bajaban la escalera. Lo rodeó e hizo un gesto, despidiéndolo en dirección a la arcada, entrando a la sala de estar. – El Flú está conectado. Puede salir solo.

Harry estaba más que contento con poder irse, pero el deber lo detuvo. – Necesito completar un reporte del incidente de esta noche- Suspiró, frustrado, por tener que hacerse el agradable con uno de los amigos creídos de Malfoy. Sacó su Signatus. – Necesito su nombre completo e información de contacto, por favor.

Helene apretó los labios y apoyó las manos en las caderas. –Ah, ¿así que ahora quiere hacer su trabajo? Ahora quiere actuar con preocupación profesional y cortesía. Sabe qué, Auror, tendrá toda esa información una vez que se haya disculpado con Draco.

Harry dio un paso atrás. -¿Por qué?- Espetó.

- No sé- Movió la mano con impaciencia. –¿Tal vez por sugerir que es culpable de que lo atacaran esta noche? Todos ustedes, fanáticos del Ministerio son la misma mierda; culpan a la víctima. Debe ser su culpa por haber estado en el lugar equivocado, o por exponerse, o por ser diferente, o la excusa que quiera, ¿verdad? Por eso es que les tomó ocho muertes antes de que se les ocurra sacar sus santurronas pichas de sus culos, e intentaran encontrar a esos psicópatas asesinos, ¿no?. ¿Qué pensaron, que deben haber sido asesinados por su propia culpa, por ser Triaris y no entrar en las lindas cajitas que todos los exaltados nacidos de muggles aman tanto…

- No sé de quiénes cree que está hablando, señorita-. Harry levantó un dedo acusador. –Pero los únicos fanáticos por aquí son los de su tipo y los de Malfoy, que creen que los sangre pura son mejores que los demás. El Ministerio está comprometido con la protección de todos los ciudadanos; no somos nosotros los que creemos que la valía de las personas está en su sangre.

Helene sacudió la cabeza. – Dioses, es aún peor de lo que Hir dijo. Ustedes son realmente estúpidos, ¿verdad?. Está tan arraigado que ni lo ven. Mire, no quiero hablar con usted, es arrogante, gazmoño, e ignorante, lo que es una mala combinación. Vaya, discúlpese con Draco, tome mis datos para su reporte y salga inmediatamente de aquí.

Furioso por la despedida, Harry giró sobre sus talones. –Bien-. Subió las escaleras, antes de darse cuenta de que iba a disculparse con Draco Malfoy, y se detuvo abruptamente. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Merlin, debería disculparse? Muy bien, tal vez… vagamente… indirectamente… sugirió que era culpa de Malfoy que lo hayan atacado esa noche por vestirse sensualmente e ir al club nocturno. Semejante sugerencia era poco caritativa, poco profesional y, bueno, equivocada, en verdad estaba culpando a la víctima por las acciones de los atacantes...¡Pero, era Malfoy! No debería tener que disculparse por nada de lo que le dijera a ese pendejo. Por supuesto, tratar a alguien- cualquier persona-que ha sido atacado de semejante manera, cruel, sin darle importancia, desechando totalmente sus sentimientos, su dignidad, su humanidad... Harry bajó la cabeza… su conciencia lo alcanzó. Iba a disculparse con Draco Malfoy. Subió los últimos peldaños y golpeó la puerta suavemente, antes de abrirla. -Malfoy, mira, yo...

Harry no llegó más lejos, porque sus ojos se salían de las órbitas y su mandíbula cayó al suelo. Malfoy, acostado sobre la ropa de cama, con su largo cabello platinado cayendo sobre su cara y las almohadas que Lars había acomodado alrededor; y el hombre, arrodillado a su lado, aplicándole algún tipo de crema.. la piel pálida -como la luz de la luna-…que cobraba un ligero brillo... Ese brillo acentuaba cada línea y cada curva de la musculatura del joven Triari, desde sus hombros tonificados bajando por su larga espalda hasta la curva de sus nalgas respingadas. Olvidándose de a quién estaba mirando, repentinamente, Harry se sintió la más baja forma de vida por lastimar a semejante criatura bella. –Lo siento-. Susurró, deslizándose otra vez por la puerta, y se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque realmente lo sentía.

Helene lo esperaba, cuando regresó a la sala de estar. -¿Y, entonces?- Demandó, con los brazos en jarras.

Harry se sonrojó. –Y-yo…no…Él estaba…ellos, él y su amante estaban….compartiendo u-un...momento íntimo. No quise interrumpir-. Se apresuró a decir, finalmente, olvidando completamente el cambio al pronombre correcto. Luego, se retrajo mortificado, porque la joven bruja comenzó a reír, fuerte, casi histéricamente, sosteniéndose el abdomen, hasta que le cayeron lágrimas.

- Pensó que H-hir—pensó que- Ay dioses… Draco y Lars...- Continuaba riendo y Harry se ponía más y más colorado de vergüenza y frustración. Finalmente, Helene se dejó caer en uno de los sofás junto al fuego, y se enjugó las lágrimas de diversión. –Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que vio, Auror?- Preguntó, riendo.

La cara de Harry ardía. –B-ueno, Mal-Malfoy estaba desnudo y, y...Lars? Aplicaba so-sobre la p-piel de Malfoy…y, ellos...

Helene sonrió sobradoramente y levantó una ceja. – Ya veo. Entonces, _mi esposo_ estaba aplicando Bálsamo Brenner para tratar los hematomas, sobre la espalda desnuda de Draco, y usted asumió que ellos estaban en medio de un momento amoroso. Dígame, Auror…Potter, ¿Verdad? ¿ Todos los Aurores sacan conclusiones tan apresuradas y erróneas de las cosas, o alguna vez... ocasionalmente, investigan la historia completa y examinan toda la evidencia?

Harry se enfureció, pero se sintió reprendido por la observación; había hecho una conclusión apresurada basada en lo que él pensaba que sabía.

- Siéntese, Auror. Voy a responder las preguntas que tenga para que pueda completar su pequeño reporte. Mi amigo más querido ha sido atacado esta noche, y se está reponiendo. Me gustaría verlo una vez más antes de que Lars y yo nos retiremos-. El brillante y risueño espíritu de momentos atrás desapareció; en su lugar, quedó una mujer de espaldas rígidas, completamente molesta por las actitudes desplegadas por este agente del Cuerpo de Aurores.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y activó su Signatus. –En primer lugar, ¿su nombre completo?- Preguntó, luego controló la pantalla para asegurarse que el Signatus grababa correctamente.

-Helene Davida Raedler, Duquesne de soltera.

- ¿Su edad?

- Treinta y uno.

-¿Dónde y con quién vive, Señora Raedler?

- Vivo en la cabaña del jardinero, en las tierras de los Malfoy, en Wiltshire; con mi esposo, Lars Michael Raedler, de 32 años, y nuestro amigo y empleador, Draco Lucien Malfoy, de 26 años.

Harry asintió, apreciando la respuesta completa, aunque le sorprendió que la pareja, realmente compartiera la casa con Malfoy. Supuso que, a estas alturas, necesitaba dejar de asumir cosas, o terminaría demasiado sorprendido como para conducir una investigación.

-¿Cuál es su posición, aquí?

- Mi función es la de ama de llaves; mi marido es encargado de mantenimiento.

- Por favor, describa, con sus palabras, lo que sucedió esta noche.

- Estaba ordenando la cocina cuando llegó Julian Malfoy, desde su retrato. Fue a buscarme a pedido de Lars, porque Draco estaba herido. Ah, Julian es el primo de Draco. Tomé el equipo de primeros auxilios que guardamos en la cocina y seguí a Julian a la sala de estar. Había mucha sangre sobre la alfombra, pero Lars y Draco ya no estaban, así que subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto, adónde supuse que Lars lo habría llevado. Entré a la habitación y vi que Draco estaba severamente lastimado, comencé a realizar hechizos de diagnóstico y sanadores, pero, a causa de mi baja capacidad y nivel mágico, me agoté rápidamente y debí detenerme antes de terminar de curarle todas las lesiones.

Nuevamente, Harry se sorprendió, la sanación mágica era agotadora, pero más allá de las condiciones del campo de batalla, nunca había oído que alguien experimentara agotamiento por eso. Helene respondió a esa mirada.

- Los matrimonios mixtos con muggles casi eliminaron completamente la magia de mi familia. Ambos, Lars y yo, tenemos muy escasa magia innata, ni siquiera hemos ido a un colegio de magia. Casi somos squibs.

- Esa es propaganda elitista de los sangre pura. La magia no puede ser diluída por los matrimonios mixtos-. Respondió Harry, automáticamente, contradiciendo un mito ampliamente conocido.

Helene lo miró como si fuese completamente estúpido. -¿ Quién le dijo eso?- Demandó, enojada.

Harry suspiró, se había olvidado adónde estaba. –Lo siento. Mire, no quiero entrar en un debate político con usted. ¿Continuamos?

Los rizos color caoba se sacudieron de lado a lado, con violencia. -No. Quiero saber, cómo usted puede descartar miles de años de estudio e historia; de Ameinias, por mencionar a uno. ¿No estudió Historia de la Magia y Teoría de la Magia en el colegio? ¿Qué me dice de Empédocles? ¿También lo desecha? Eso no es propaganda de los sangre pura, como usted dice, sino miles de años de conocimiento mágico e investigación, ha sido testeado, probado-. Ella frunció el ceño. –No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es que no sabe? Es fisiología…, no filosofía. Por el amor de Merlin, Auror, ¿qué demonios le enseñaron en Hogwarts? No me asombra, entonces que ustedes, británicos sean tan jodídamente ignorantes sobre el patrimonio mágico. Es básico…Dioses, con razón tienen tantos problemas sociales.

Harry desestimó el pequeño discurso. –No hay problemas; la comunidad mágica británica está muy consciente de sí misma y cohesionada, ahora que nos hemos deshecho de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Ellos eran los que diseminaban la disensión y los prejuicios.

Helene asintió. –Sí, por lo que ha dicho Draco, ese Voldemort era un demente; violento, genocida, tratando de compensar su propia psicosis e inseguridad. Pero, no hay nada malo en ser honestos con las líneas de sangre. ¿No estudió Genealogía y Genética? No le estoy mintiendo, Auror, la magia puede ser eliminada en las personas. Lars y yo somos pruebas vivientes de ello. Ambos provenimos de antiguas familias americanas con nombres distinguidos. Nuestros padres, en un intento desesperado por mantener viva la magia en nuestras familias, querían que nos casáramos con personas mágicamente poderosas. Para su desgracia, nos enamoramos- Ella se encogió de hombros.

Harry frunció el ceño y desvió la conversación, no quería considerar lo que significaban las afirmaciones de Helene. – Volvamos a los eventos de esta noche.

- Muy bien- Resopló, ella. – Veamos...ah, sí. Me recobraba junto a la cama de Draco cuando Hir despertó; le pregunté cómo se sentía, creo, y qué fue lo que pasó. Hir responrió que se sentía bien, y me reprendió por haber usado demasiada magia para curarlo, porque Hir sabe que van a pasar días hasta que mi cuerpo pueda volver a cargar reservas como para realizar los hechizos más básicos. Hir dijo que fue atacado por muggles homofóbicos y que el Auror…Potter, vino en su ayuda.

Hir le preguntó al Auror Potter por qué estaba en ese lugar; el Auror Potter se negó a responder, al principio, luego lanzó una réplica furibunda...- Hizo una pausa y miró furiosa a Harry. -Draco y el Auror Potter tuvieron un breve intercambio verbal, en el que el Auror Potter insinuó que Draco incitó a los atacantes, por no vestirse como un clérigo en una salida social nocturna-. Harry dio un ligero respingo por la mirada y por el modo en que el testimonio quedaba registrado en el reporte.

- Draco se alteró mucho por esas palabras y le pidió al Auror Potter que se vaya. Acompañé al Auror hasta la salida, pero al dejar la habitación le dí instrucciones a mi marido para que bañe a Draco, que aún estaba cubierto con sangre y suciedad después del ataque. Traje al Auror Potter a la sala de estar de la cabaña, para que pueda irse a su casa vía flú; y él me pidió el testimonio que estoy dando en este momento.

Los labios de Helene eran una línea fina, acababa de recordar su enojo previo. Harry sintió culpa porque no se había molestado en esperar a que Draco limpiara las evidencias del ataque, antes de atormentarlo. Se sintió como un desgraciado, tomándosela tan pronto con alguien que nadaba en el olor al miedo, a su propia sangre y al sudor de sus asaltantes; además de haber sido mal herido, y sin haber tenido tiempo para recobrarse, en ningún sentido.

- Mm...gracias, señora Raedler, por su tiempo y consideración- Dijo Harry, sin mirarla a la cara.

Ella asintió, cortante. –De nada, Auror Potter. Por favor, váyase. Necesito controlar a Draco para asegurarme que la agitación, tan inmediatamente después de la sanación no tuvo ningún efecto nocivo.

Harry suspiró y apagó su Signatus. – Dígale que mañana vendré a verlo, a las diez, con parte de mi equipo...y que siento lo sucedido esta noche...por favor-. Agregó, avergonzado. – Dudo que me haya oído-. Harry se sonrojó, ligeramente. – Salí tan rápido. Discúlpeme por sacar conclusiones, eso fue muy poco profesional de mi parte.

Helene se encogió de hombros, despidiéndolo y señalando la chimenea. –Por lo que he visto, Auror Potter, usted ha sido muy poco profesional unas cuantas veces- Ella giró, él arrojó el polvo brillante a las llamas y se dirigió al Departamento del Cuerpo de Aurores. Desde allí, se marchó a su casa, esperanzado en poder terminar este día horrible.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	3. 3

**Muy bien, como ya saben, el universo potteriano es completa y absolutamente propiedad de J.K. Rowling…y esta historia es original de Lyon's Own****, yo traduzco, ni más ni menos…**

**Este capítulo es excelente, siguiendo con lo que les decía en las respuestas a los reviews, McGonagall explica lo que sucedió con la sociedad mágica bajo la influencia de Dumbledore…IMPERDIBLE !**

**3.**

A la mañana siguiente, inquieto por las afirmaciones de Helene, Harry salió más temprano a trabajar y usó la conexión flú de los Aurores para trasladarse a Hogwarts.

-Auror Potter-. La Directora lo saludó con su título, orgullosa; como cada vez que se encontraron durante los últimos cinco años, después de su graduación de la Academia de Aurores -donde hizo un entrenamiento abreviado-.

–¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

Harry sonrió ampliamente, un tanto avergonzado; siempre se sentía un alumno frente a su antigua Jefa de Casa. –Muy bien, Directora; considerando las circunstancias. ¿Cómo está?

-Minerva- Lo corrigió. –También estoy bien, considerando las circunstancias, Harry-. Dijo, y su sonrisa se apagó. – La muerte de un alumno nunca es fácil de afrontar en una institución como ésta.

Interiormente, Harry dio un respingo; había quedado tan alterado por la bruja americana que, en verdad, se había olvidado de Cameron Davis y los asesinatos. -¿Cómo lo están manejando los alumnos?- Preguntó, con cortesía, ahora sí, personal y profesionalmente interesado.

McGonagall frunció el ceño. – Bueno, mayormente, Cameron Davis era apreciada, Harry. Su muerte tuvo un impacto profundo tanto en el alumnado como en el cuerpo de profesores.

-¿Y a los que Hir no les agradaba?- Preguntó Harry, notando lo que McGonagall censuraba.

La anciana bruja juntó los dedos y observó a Harry por sobre sus lentes, como calibrándolo. Eventualmente, o se convenció a sí misma de su argumento o le satisfizo lo que vio. – Como tú sabes, Harry, en Hogwarts siempre nos hemos sentido orgullosos por nuestra política inclusiva. Tenemos la nómina más alta de estudiantes nacidos de muggles, más que cualquier otra institución educativa mágica.

Harry se revolvió, incómodo, comenzando a entender hacia dónde apuntaba McGonagall.

- La cultura muggle es…diferente en muchos aspectos, y hay algunos estudiantes incapaces de adaptarse a las…

Harry suspiró. –Entonces, ¿Hir fue acosada por algunos estudiantes nacidos de muggles que no aceptan a los Triaris?- Preguntó, simplemente. No quería darle largas al asunto; ya podía ver el día que tenía por delante y no era una linda imagen.

La Directora frunció el ceño por la interrupción, pero asintió con firmeza. –Sí. Hubo varios episodios de acoso, antes de su muerte, y ahora...bueno, hubo unas cuantas manifestaciones desagradables y comentarios inapropiados, apoyando los asesinatos.

Harry parpadeó. -¿_Apoyando l_os asesinatos?

- Algunos consideraban a Cameron Davis una aberración de la naturaleza, Harry. Ellos creen que esos asesinatos son…- La Directora tembló, -…un ejemplo de selección natural-. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y buscó algo en su escritorio. Un momento después, Harry tenía en sus manos un panfleto tan lleno de odio y violencia que se sintió enfermo, pensando que alumnos de su querido Hogwarts fuesen capaces de escribir algo así.

- Copias de esos y otros similares, aparecieron en cada una de las salas comunes, desde el comienzo de los ataques. Y aún más, después de la muerte de Cameron.

- Dime que los alumnos no creen en esto- Dijo Harry, iracundo, aventando el panfleto. – ¡Son tan malos como los Mortífagos!…¡ tal vez peor !

- No hemos podido identificar a los culpables, Harry, y hasta que lo hagamos, no podremos detenerlos. Desafortunadamente, se dirigen a las mentes jóvenes e impresionables, plantando semillas de odio y prejuicios, a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos.

Harry pasó las páginas del panfleto: '_Fenómenos y monstruos: la verdad sobre los él/ellas'. _-¿Hay otros estudiantesTriaris en Hogwarts, Minerva? ¿Hay otros_ niños_ tratando de aprender aquí, que deben enfrentarse a...a semejante mierda?- Preguntó indignado, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación por su lenguaje; francamente, no tenía otro modo de llamar a eso que tenía en la mano.

La Directora frunció el ceño. –No puedo darte esa información, Harry, pero te aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a **todos **nuestros alumnos.

Harry asintió; sabía cuán celosamente la bruja protegería a aquellos a su cargo y hasta dónde llegaría para asegurar su seguridad.

-Minerva, ¿quién era Ameinias?- Preguntó, volviendo a la auténtica razón de su visita. Asombrado, vio cómo la usualmente inamovible Directora, palidecía.

-¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

- No importa- Dijo Harry, con firmeza, sintiéndose como cuando los viejos miembros de la Orden, durante la guerra, decidían cuánta información deberían darle. – Dime quién era.

La bruja suspiró. –Hay sólo una referencia a Ameinias en la biblioteca de Hogwarts; de acuerdo a Purvis Goodman, quién escribió una 'Historia de la oscuridad', fue un mago oscuro que torturaba y mutilaba nacidos de muggles y magos de doble origen, para probar sus teorías sobre la dilución mágica por los matrimonios mixtos- Pasó su mirada, de Harry hacia la chimenea. –Albus y yo discutimos muchísimo por ese libro, y por excluir a Ameinias de los programas de estudios de Hogwarts.

Harry se sintió mal. -¿Es la verdad? ¿Ameinias torturaba a la gente?

McGonagall frunció los labios. –No, Goodman era un hombrecito triste, desesperado por sobresalir, que pensó que lograría fama como erudito desafiando, o mejor dicho, difamando a los grandes pensadores de Teoría Mágica. Ameinias fue un académico, no un mago oscuro, y sus contribuciones ahora están incluidas en los programas de Historia de la Magia y de Teoría de la Magia en Hogwarts. En verdad, era un mago brillante que desarrolló pruebas y medidas que aún usamos para calibrar la magia innata. Viajó por todo el mundo antiguo para realizar pruebas y entrevistar a cientos de magos nacidos de muggles y de doble origen; y no fue algo fácil, considerando que eran unos pocos. Su meta no fue la exclusión, tenía una visión mucho más adelantada, él quería determinar qué sucedería con los magos si nuestra sociedad se integrara completamente con los muggles. Comenzó su investigación pensando en el futuro de la magia.

- Entonces, ¿es cierto que la magia puede diluirse de una línea de sangre? ¿Por qué nosotros no aprendimos eso?- Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, y su rostro parecía un estudio sobre la preocupación.

Por un momento, Minerva McGonagall pareció avergonzada. –Es verdad- Respondió, suavemente, y levantó la vista, mirando a Harry. -¿Sabías que de las cuatro originales líneas de los McGonagall, sólo una de ellas continúa siendo mágica? Hay algunos magos y brujas nacidos de muggles en las otras líneas, de vez en cuando, pero es algo muy raro.

-No, no sabía.

Ella asintió. –Lo había oído de mis padres, pero luego lo aprendí con certeza en mis estudios en Genealogía, aquí, en Hogwarts. Las otras líneas tuvieron tantos matrimonios mixtos con muggles, que su herencia mágica se perdió.

- Nosotros no estudiamos Genealogía, Minerva-. Harry frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que podría haber aprendido sobre su familia y sobre sí mismo en ese curso.

Ella sonrió, con tristeza. –Lo sé… ese es otro tema sobre el que solía discutir con Albus… y ahora lo he corregido. Debes entender, Harry, por mucho que he querido a Albus, él era… sus planes para Hogwarts eran...bueno, Albus llevaba adelante un gran experimento social. Estaba convencido de que la integración total era la mejor manera en que la sociedad mágica lograría sobrevivir. Para llegar a ello, alentó a que un gran número de estudiantes en Hogwarts fueran nacidos de muggles… aunque muchos eligieran no permanecer en el mundo mágico y se llevaran su conocimiento sobre él al mundo muggle, y salieran de aquí sin preparación para su vida allí. Él alentó actitudes en desmedro de los nacidos de magos, incentivando sutilmente a los nacidos de muggles y a algunos magos progresistas a pensar que el orgullo por la herencia mágica era un error, un signo de elitismo y esnobismo.

- ¡Pero, lo es!- Protestó Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza, firmemente. –No. _No lo es_. Yo estoy orgullosa de ser una bruja, de ser una McGonagall, Harry. No hay nada malo en eso. El error es pensar que ser una McGonagall me hace intrínsecamente mejor que los demás, allí es donde las nociones de supremacía de los sangre pura son prejuiciosas y problemáticas.

-¿Por eso te has asociado a la Fundación de Malfoy?- Preguntó él, con un dejo de amargura y sintiéndose traicionado, de algún modo.

- En verdad, no es la Fundación de Malfoy; pero sí, estoy involucrada con la Fundación Renacimiento, hasta he permitido que una rama funcione en Hogwarts: el Programa Renacimiento para Jóvenes- Respondió, desafiante.

-¡Minerva! ¿Cómo puedes…ellos son...

- Ellos trabajan para sostener a nuestra sociedad, en la misma cara del gran experimento de Albus- Argumentó. – Tú saliste de Hogwarts siendo un mago poderoso con una gran base en tus conocimientos de hechizos, pero, ¿y tus conocimientos sobre la historia de la magia, o sobre tu herencia, o sobre la cultura mágica: nuestra música, nuestras artes, nuestras variadas creencias espirituales, nuestra vestimenta, nuestros logros, nuestras fallas? ¿O es que sólo saliste sabiendo que los magos oscuros son malos, nosotros somos buenos, no hay que discriminar a los nacidos de muggles y que todo lo relacionado con los sangre pura es maligno y elitista?

Harry dio un visible respingo, como si sus palabras lo hubiesen golpeado. Detestaba escuchar cuál era el nivel de su educación, expresado con tanto descaro y simpleza. Parecía…

- ¡Lo dices cómo si no hubiésemos aprendido nada!

Ella levantó una ceja. -¿Aprendiste, Harry? ¿Aprendiste, realmente, algo sobre el mundo mágico? ¿O acaso sólo aprendiste lo suficiente para ser un soldado y un buen seguidor? ¿Acaso aprendiste a ejercitar el pensamiento crítico, a forjar tus propios pensamientos y creencias o sólo seguiste los dictados de Albus Dumbledore?

Él sacudió la cabeza violentamente. -¡Albus fue un gran hombre!

- Sí, lo fue- Coincidió McGonagall, tranquilamente. –Pero, también fue un hombre con muchas fallas que puso su propia importancia por delante del bienestar de nuestra sociedad. Su experimento, al final, le importaba más que nuestra cultura, aunque delante suyo tuviera la prueba de que una sociedad integrada no funcionaría. Tom Riddle llegó a Hogwarts abusado y casi quebrado por su experiencia con muggles que lo despreciaban por ser distinto. Tú, llegaste con la misma experiencia, Harry. Albus creía que el Estatuto del Secreto, algún día, dejaría de ser necesario. Honestamente, ¿puedes creer en eso, Harry? ¿Qué sucedería con nosotros si quedáramos expuestos a los muggles, a la intolerancia y al odio? Aún así, nos arriesgamos más cada año.

Albus fue un gran hombre, pero grandes hombres frecuentemente cometen equivocaciones monumentales. Albus erosionó los programas de Hogwarts hasta un nivel risible. Generaciones de brujas y magos no entienden el cómo y el por qué de su magia, sólo saben que funciona. Hay una razón por la que yo les pedía tantos trabajos Harry…

Pero, lo que se necesita, realmente, es un cambio de ambiente, dónde los alumnos aprendan a respetar cómo se desarrolla su magia, no sólo lo que hace... Cuando tú enseñabas en el ED, les mostrabas a los estudiantes no sólo que podían realizar los hechizos sino también cómo lograrlo. Ese era un aspecto perdido en muchos salones de clase durante la titularidad de Albus.

-Pero, aprendimos...-Harry continuó protestando.

-¿Cómo evitar a los escregutos de cola explosiva? No, Harry, sé cuán profundamente hemos fallado a nuestros alumnos. He aprendido un número muy interesante de cosas desde que soy Directora. ¿Sabías que no hay ningún estudiante de Hogwarts que haya entrado a la universidad sin tutores privados en los últimos cuarenta años? Nuestros estudiantes están tan mal preparados que no se comparan con alumnos de otras instituciones, les faltan conocimientos básicos sobre filosofía, historia y teoría mágicas. Un gran número de estudiantes de Hogwarts en el servicio del Cuerpo de Aurores, han muerto o han sido heridos de gravedad en cumplimiento de su deber, muchos más que alumnos de otras instituciones, porque dejaron el colegio sin una correcta comprensión de los peligros de las criaturas mágicas, sean oscuras o no. No tienen comprensión del buen uso limitado de las Artes Oscuras, y apenas están entrenados en Defensa.

Sé honesto, Harry, ¿aprendiste algo en las clases de Binns o en las del fraude de Trelawney?-McGonagall frunció el ceño, mencionado a la antigua Profesora de Adivinación. - ¿Te quedó algo verdaderamente útil sobre Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, de tus clases con Hagrid? Setenta y siete por ciento de los estudiantes que rinden sus exámanes superiores sobre Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Adivinación, han fallado en los últimos quince años. El número de alumnos que dejan Hogwarts con más de tres EMTA, ha caído un treinta por ciento. En promedio, perdimos cinco por ciento de cada clase después de los EBH.

Abre los ojos, Harry: Albus nos ha deteriorado. Va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Hogwarts vuelva a producir los estudiantes altamente capacitados por los que fuimos conocidos alguna vez. Antes, era costumbre que los graduados de Hogwarts fueran buscados por los Ministerios del mundo y compañías de investigación, como empleados valiosos. Hoy, nuestro propio Ministerio no emplea a nuestros graduados.

Albus los necesitaba en casa, como buenos soldados para la guerra, y lo fueron. Todos ustedes dieron todo lo que tenían para derrotar a ese loco… pero les ha quedado tan poco… y es nuestra culpa. Es mi culpa, Harry. Debería haber peleado por ustedes con más fuerza. No les dimos la educación completa que deberíamos...ese es un error que estoy tratando de corregir en este momento.

Una pesada intranquilidad se posó sobre los hombros de Harry, mientras pensaba en lo que su amiga y antigua abogada le decía. Luchó por refutarla, pero sabía que ella tenía razón, y ese cambio de perspectiva se acomodó como plomo en su estómago. Frecuentemente se había sentido un peón en las estratagemas de su antiguo mentor, pero considerar que generaciones de brujas y magos fueron usados en forma similar para probar un imposible...significaba que la sociedad mágica había sido debilitada desde adentro, por la misma institución que debería haberla fortalecido preparando a sus niños...era completamente devastador.

La Directora rompió el pesado silencio y las cavilaciones apesadumbradas de Harry, pasando cortésmente a un asunto menos polémico, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. La cosmovisión de Harry, una vez más, había sido puesta de cabeza, y se pasó el resto del encuentro distraído, tratando de lidiar con los nuevos conocimientos y sus inevitables repercusiones. Afligido, dejó Hogwarts y retornó al Ministerio; por lo menos allí las cosas seguían teniendo sentido.

Su equipo estaba reunido en la Sala 3; había archivos y pilas de pergaminos desparramados sobre la mesa.

Harry respiró hondo y puso su cara de 'líder'. – Muy bien, gente. ¿Qué sabemos? Tonks, reporte.

La Metamorfomaga sonrió, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pizarra de evidencias; sin embargo, tropezó y casi manda el café de la mañana de Hetty al regazo de Harry. –Lo siento-. Hizo una leve mueca y finalmente se acercó a la pizarra sin más incidentes. Hetty solo sacudió la cabeza y aferró su jarrito, sonriendo por las payasadas acostumbradas de su colega. – Muy bien. Bueno, Hetty, Seamus, y yo, revisamos el archivo del caso de Wainwright y Ricks, y además, analizamos los anónimos que le enviaron a Malfoy a la Fundación Renacimiento.

Tonks movió su varita y proyectó copias ampliadas de los anónimos desde la pizarra de evidencias. – Estas doce notas fueron escritas por la misma persona. ¿Ven las erres características? El autor de los anónimos usa la R mayúscula en lugar de la minúscula, y vean la colita…aquí- Señaló el movimiento descendente de la curva. –Es constante en cada caso; además, levantamos una huella parcial de un pulgar, en una de las notas más recientes y coincide con una huella completa que levantamos de la primera de las notas.

Hermione leyó cada anónimo y notó las fechas en que fueron recibidos. – El asesino envió estos anónimos a Malfoy después de cada asesinato. ¿Por qué no hicieron la conexión antes?

Tonks asintió. –Bien dicho, Mione. Wainwright y Ricks pusieron sus energías en los crímenes, pensaron que los anónimos eran amenazas para Malfoy, sin relación con los asesinatos. Vimos el patrón una vez que evaluamos las notas y vimos que eran del mismo autor.

Hermione asintió. – Entonces, el autor, el asesino o un cómplice, le mandan estos anónimos a Malfoy para alardear y amenazarlo-. Indicó la última nota y leyó. –'Reúne a tus ovejas y condúcelas al matadero, como los animales que son. Voy a destruirte y a limpiar al mundo de tu perversión'-. Tembló. –Nuestro asesino ve a Malfoy como el líder de la comunidad de los Triaris. Hir ha estado a la vanguardia cuando se trata de llevar los asuntos de los Triaris a la opinión pública, pero, ¿Hir es el único líder de la comunidad?

-No, no lo es. Pero sí es uno de los Triaris más conocidos. Además, no sé si llamarla comunidad, Mione-. Respondió Hetty. –Malfoy ha financiado conferencias, reuniones, para promocionar el orgullo Triari. Hubo una época en que los Triaris eran considerados miembros valiosos en la sociedad mágica; pero, en años recientes, yo diría en las últimas décadas, han sido alentados a ocultarse, a avergonzarse por sus diferencias. Malfoy y los suyos tratan de revertir el estigma y recordarle a la población general que los Triaris son una parte importante del mundo mágico.

Seamus se estremeció. –No es normal. No puedo aceptarlo. Chicos que realmente son chicas…chicas con un pedazo de más…es repugnante.

Hetty frunció el ceño. – Ese es, exactamente, el tipo de actitud que ellos tratan de combatir. No es repugnante, no es antinatural. Es completamente normal, y fue aceptado así hasta que los nacidos de muggles trajeron más y más los conceptos de opuestos absolutos de los muggles a la sociedad mágica.

-¡Ey!- Saltó Ron. -¿Tienes algo contra los nacidos de muggles, Pendleton?

La bruja de cabello negro suspiró y aventó el cabello por sobre su hombro. –No, _Weasley_, no tengo nada contra ellos. Sí tengo algo contra los que quieren callar a los que hacemos notar las fallas en la cultura muggle, y cómo esas fallas afectan negativamente al mundo mágico. Es un hecho: la política y la sociedad muggle de occidente están basadas en dicotomías; dicotomías que no tenían lugar en el mundo mágico hasta que un gran número de nacidos de muggles trajeron esas ideologías con ellos. Los magos siempre hemos sido más pluralistas porque la misma naturaleza de la magia raramente acepta absolutos. Sin embargo, a los muggles les agradan los absolutos, y ahora, al integrar esos pensamientos, nosotros comenzamos a actuar de acuerdo a ellos.

Ahora, si terminaste de poner en duda mi integridad, tenemos una investigación que hacer-. Hetty lanzó una mirada asesina al iracundo pelirrojo.

A Harry no le agradaba la tensión que se estaba estableciendo entre los miembros de su equipo, aunque él comprendía ambas perspectivas. Ron y él crecieron defendiendo a Hermione de los fanáticos de mente estrecha para los que todo lo muggle y los mismos nacidos de muggles, tenía menos valor. Cualquier crítica a los ideales de los nacidos de muggles se hacía para enfurecerlos. Y, al mismo tiempo, sabía muy bien lo marcada que estaba la sociedad muggle por esos absolutos de los que hablaba Hetty. La verdad es que la magia, frecuentemente lanzaba la lógica de esos absolutos por la ventana. Después de todo, ¿qué decir sobre conceptos como hombre o mujer, cuando la magia permite que alguien como Tonks, cambie de forma a voluntad? ¿O conceptos como hombre y animal, cuando los centauros, veelas, vampiros y hombres lobos son reconocidos como miembros de la sociedad?

-Equipo, cálmense- Los llamó al orden. -Tonks, ¿tienes algo más que reportar?

Tonks asintió, pensativa, como si siguiera pensando en la discusión interrumpida entre Hetty y Ron. Volvió a la realidad después de un momento, y sacudió la cabeza. – Mm, sí, solo que podemos establecer definitivamente, una conexión con la Fundación Renacimiento. Alguien con acceso a la lista de miembros, está relacionado con los asesinatos. Esta tarde comenzaremos a entrevistar a todo el personal de la Fundación que tenga acceso a la lista, veremos si podemos identificar alguno que actúe sospechosamente o que esté accediendo a los archivos sin necesidad.

Harry asintió, contento de volver a sobre el rastro. – Me parece bien. Ahora, sé que íbamos a comenzar hoy con los turnos de vigilancia para proteger a Malfoy, pero, decidí seguirlo anoche para tener una idea de sus movimientos. Y fue…toda una experiencia- Sonrió avergonzado ante la risa de los miembros su equipo, que quedaron en silencio cuando su expresión se tornó sombría. – Fue una noche atareada: Malfoy fue atacado por cuatro muggles, cuando salió del club Trascendencia, en la parte muggle de Londres.

Hermione ahogó un grito. -¿Estás bien, Harry? ¿Qué sucedió?- Ella lo miró de arriba a abajo, como si inmediatamente fuesen a revelársele algunas heridas invisibles.

Harry sonrió. – Relájate, Mione, estoy bien. Malfoy fue golpeado…bastante- Harry frunció el ceño, recordando la acusación que le hiciera, de que no fue tan diligente como hubiese sido si la víctima hubiese sido otra persona, y no Draco Malfoy. – No llegué a tiempo para evitar que los asaltantes lo lastimaran.

Ron levantó la mano y tomó el hombro de Harry. – No te preocupes, compañero, un par de golpes pueden hacerle algo de bien a la cabezota de Malfoy. Lástima que no lo dejaron permanentemente sin sentido…¿No?

Harry quitó la mano de Ron, sintiendo que no merecía el consuelo. – No, Ron, esa es exactamente la clase de actitud que Hir espera de nosotros. Cuando lo acompañé a su casa, me preguntó si tardé en reaccionar porque Hir es un Malfoy, y…honestamente, no puedo decir si es así o no. Podría haber inmovilizado antes a los muggles que lo atacaron, pero dudé…El punto es: si vamos a protegerlo y a resolver esos asesinatos, vamos a poner _todo_ el esfuerzo, dejando nuestros sentimientos a un lado-. Fijo una mirada dura sobre cada uno de los miembros de su equipo. Todos asintieron.

-Bueno, Malfoy vive con dos personas, Lars y Helene Raedler. Quiero saber todo sobre ellos. Seamus, vas a ir a los Archivos, apenas terminemos aquí, y comenzarás con eso. Además, Malfoy dijo que contrató una firma de seguridad privada. Tenemos que saber quiénes son y qué esperar de ellos, si la cosa se pone peliaguda, no quiero tener que preocuparme por algunos civiles presuntuosos que no pudieron completar el entrenamiento para Aurores, sino en apresar a los sospechosos.

- No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, Harry- Afirmó Hetty. Él le hizo señas para que continúe. Ella le alcanzó El Profeta de esa mañana, y Harry leyó el audaz titular: 'No vamos a prolongar estas mentiras!', y en la bajada, en letras más pequeñas, proclamaba: 'El Director de la Fundación Renacimiento promete seguridad personal a la comunidad amenazada.' Arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa. –Maldición, lo último que necesitamos es a los medios demandando un espectáculo con perros y ponys- Suspiró. – Bien…y entonces, ¿quiénes son esos?

Hetty sacó otro expediente. – Hice un control de antecedentes, apenas vi el periódico, esta mañana. Sistemas de Seguridad Anderson es una empresa americana con una reputación excelente en ambos sentidos: seguridad individual y comunitaria. Todos sus agentes tienen completo su entrenamiento como Aurores, algunos son egresados del Programa de Aurores del Ministerio Americano, y otros del programa privado. Han atraído a algunos de los mejores candidatos a Aurores americanos con contratos lucrativos y con la promesa de turnos regulares a diferencia del Servicio como Aurores.

Hetty levantó la vista del pergamino impreso y observó los ceños fruncidos y las muecas de algunos de sus compañeros de equipo. –Ay, no sean así; ellos no vienen a competir con los Aurores. Realmente; hasta el Cuerpo de Aurores Americano ha contratado a los agentes de Anderson para varias operaciones exitosas. Así que sabemos que pueden trabajar con Aurores, son conscientes de que somos representantes de la ley y tenemos la última palabra. No creo que sea tan malo.

Harry resopló. – Veremos, no creo que a nuestros Aurores les guste tener una fuerza policíaca extranjera movilizada por toda Gran Bretaña, y menos una que responda a una Fundación privada y no al Ministerio.

Hetty se encogió de hombres. – Mañana veremos cómo trabajamos con ellos. No creo que tengamos ningún problema, esos tipos son profesionales, además, tienen una reputación impresionante que mantener. No son disidentes buscando justicia por mano propia, Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Mañana? ¿Y por qué?

Seamus afirmó. – Operación conjunta, Kingsley lo ha estado preparando por semanas, coordinando logísticamente la presencia de los Aurores en Hogsmeade, y el grupo de la seguridad privada. Parece que Malfoy aumentó el número de personal para proteger a los…ciudadanos Triaris.

-Es el Primer Festival Familiar Anual de la Cosecha, Harry- Agregó Hetty, ante la mirada confundida de su superior. –Mañana hay un festival en Hogsmeade, abierto a todas las familias mágicas. Es financiado por la Fundación Renacimiento; ha estado en el periódico por meses, será una gran celebración.

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz, bajo sus lentes. –En verdad, debería comenzar a leer el periódico. McGonagall lo mencionó, pero no creí que era este fin de semana-. Suspiró. – Muy bien. Entonces, un montón de gente va a juntarse mañana en Hogsmeade, en un Festival…Suena como una pesadilla de seguridad, para mi. Hay un asesino serial suelto…¿nadie pensó en eso?

-Creo que ese es el punto- Comenzó Hermione.

Harry detuvo el comentario con un movimiento de la mano, pensando en la conversación entre Malfoy y el administrador del club. –No, ya sé. Familias que celebran, gente que se reúne…y no encerrada en sus casas, con miedo. Tiene sentido.

-Además, los magos de seguridad y nuestra gente trabajarán juntos, el asesino o los asesinos estarían locos como para intentar algo allí- Agregó Tonks.

Harry asintió, con cuidado. –Esperemos que así sea, Tonks, pero algunos Aurores más en alerta no molestarán. Estoy seguro de que Malfoy irá, así que es deber doble para nosotros-. Harry les alcanzó copias de la lista de tareas. -Hetty, Tonks, y yo tenemos la guardia de protección de Malfoy de mañana. El resto de ustedes estarán en alerta en caso de emergencia. Ahora, Mione, estuviste haciendo un perfil de la Fundación Renacimiento. ¿Qué encontraste?

Hermione abrió un expediente rebosante y les pasó una pila de pergaminos codificados por color, a cada miembro del equipo. –He rastreado las conexiones de negocios y las relaciones de cada miembro del Directorio. Los que tienen el borde rojo pertenecen a la administración de la Fundación Renacimiento, los azules a la Casa del Patrimonio, los verdes a la Academia del Patrimonio; los púrpura a la Galería Isis; los amarillos al Centro Thaum, y los anaranjados al Museo del Patrimonio. Van a ver que hay varios que están en la administración de varias instituciones. El más notable es Draco Malfoy, que es el Director Ejecutivo de la Fundación Renacimiento, pero, además, está en la Junta Directiva de la Casa del Patrimonio y de la Academia del Patrimonio. Además, Hir es Consultor para los Departamentos de Desarrollo de Pociones y Aritmancia Práctica en el Centro Thaum, y Fideicomisario en la Galería Isis.

-Pendejo zalamero…él…Hir, tiene sus dedos pegajosos metidos en todo- Gruñó Ron.

-Eso no es todo- Hermione lanzó una mirada a su marido, pero sin calor. –Hir tiene la mayoría de las acciones de las Empresas Malfoy, dueñas de Manufacturas Malfoy, la Distribuidora Corazón de Dragón…-Hizo una pausa, esperando la inevitable secuela. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Seamus regó café por sobre los pergaminos que repasaba inútilmente, mientras Hermione hablaba. -¿Malfoy está detrás de las Esferas y de Corazón de Dragón? ¿Qué?

Ella asintió. – No es algo que se sepa, pero sí, así es. No puedo imaginar lo que Hir vale…los sospechosos abundan si consideramos que los asesinatos están dirigidos hacia Malfoy.

-¿Cómo es lo de las Esferas? ¿Y por qué saber que Malfoy tiene más de lo que pensábamos cambia los sospechosos, Mione?- Preguntó Tonks, sentándose.

- Si estos asesinatos son por venganza, o para desacreditar a Malfoy de alguna manera, entonces debemos considerar todos sus negocios e intereses. En este momento, Manufacturas Malfoy tiene la patente y la producción de las Esferas, los aparatos de la Red Flú de Audio, y los Signatus. La Distribuidora Corazón de Dragón, conocida como Entretenimientos Corazón de Dragón, provee el ochenta y cinco por ciento de la programación de las Esferas; además a ella le pertenecen 'El Profeta'; 'Corazón de Bruja', 'Publicaciones Mágicas Cuatrimestrales', 'La Bruja Moderna'; la 'Revista Lumos para Jóvenes brujas y magos'; 'El Tiempo Mágico' y 'Hoy Mágico'. 'El Quisquilloso' y esa porquería de chismes, 'Aperio', son las únicas revistas de alta circulación que no controlan.

Hetty silbó. –Revolución cultural silenciosa. ¡Merlin, Hir si que tiene sesos! Debemos reconocérselo. Entonces, tenemos que investigar a cada uno de los que no estén contentos con que Malfoy controle todos los medios o a los que quieran quebrar el monopolio de las Empresas de Entretenimiento Malfoy en los medios y en la producción de aparatos de comunicación. Tienes razón, la lista es monstruosa.

Seamus tocó su audífono plateado. -¿Cómo puede ser que Malfoy controle la Red Flú de Audio? ¿No está regulada por el Ministerio?

Hermione asintió. –El Ministerio monitorea y regula el Sistema Flú de Audio como lo hace con la Red Flú, pero Manufacturas Malfoy produce todos los Receptores Flú de Audio, los RFA-. Ella señaló el audífono de Seamus, luego pasó un dedo por el suyo. –El diseño y la patente son suyos.

Seamus sacudió la cabeza. -¡También las Esferas, mierda!

Todo el equipo miró alrededor de la sala, a las dos consolas listas para usarse. Las Esferas, una combinación de computadora, radio, televisión y sistema de juegos, surgieron dos años después de la guerra y revolucionaron la vida mágica. Casi cada hogar tenía una, en reemplazo de las viejas radios. Podían reproducir audio o proyectar programación, ofrecían queridos viejos programas, y los nuevos: dramas, telenovelas, programas para niños, lo que sea, en verdad. Los programas de las Esferas significaron la creación de vastas oportunidades de empleo para personas con todas las habilidades mágicas y ahora eran el pan de cada día en cualquier casa promedio del mundo mágico. Las consolas de las Esferas incluían un teclado y una impresora, donde un pergamino especial pasaba por una ranura, imprimiendo información guardada o imágenes. Había Esferas en cada uno de los Departamentos del Ministerio, y varios empleados tenían sus propias Esferas Personales, aparatos más limitados, pero portátiles e increíblemente populares. Que Malfoy tuviera ganancias por cada uno de esos aparatos, era un pensamiento que dejaba anonadado.

Harry notó que todo su equipo parecía estar tocando sus RFA. Esos receptores, disponibles en numerosos estilos y colores – para desasosiego de los padres de los adolescentes que insistían en que sus RFA hagan juego con sus ropas- eran las unidades receptoras del innovador sistema flú de audio que funcionaba de manera similar al sistema de teléfono muggle. A la inversa, un gran número de brujas y magos, ahora comprendían mejor el funcionamiento de los teléfonos, a causa del Audio Flú. (Los Granger estaban felices porque su familia política ya no les gritaba en el aparato de teléfono).

El tema era que esos RFA y las Esferas no eran para nada caros. Harry hubiese creído que con el monopolio, Malfoy desplumaría a los magos, pero, bueno, la economía no era su fuerte.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, mientras tocaba su propio RFA, su única concesión al despilfarro estético: una banda de plata que sostenía un tercio del borde de su oreja, en negro mate, semejando una pieza antigua, grabada con un diseño celta. – Bueno, Seamus, te dije que algún día ibas a arrepentirte de ordenar todas esas películas en el servicio de pagar para ver-. Bromeó, tratando de aligerar la atmósfera.

El irlandés gruñó. –Ah, sí, ahora que sé que la mitad de mi sueldo va a parar a manos de Malfoy.

Tonks rió. -¿La mitad de tu sueldo? Debes comprar muchísimas películas, Seamus. ¿qué actriz es tu favorita? ¿Liat Landon?- Lo provocó, nombrando a la actual zorra de las pantallas del mundo mágico.

-Buxom Delite, sería más exacto-. Ron lanzó el nombre de la famosa actriz porno, riendo.

Seamus se pasó las manos por el rostro acalorado. – Muy bien, muy bien, ya es suficiente…basta de mis hábitos…visuales- sacudió la cabeza y señaló el pilón de pergaminos de borde azul sobre la mesa. -¿Realmente creemos que son asesinatos por negocios? Quiero decir, todo esto me parece demasiado personal…El asesino o los asesinos pueden odiar a Malfoy, pero no creo que sea porque Hir es un magnate de los negocios. Hay odio por los… Triaris…aquí. Creo que deberíamos enfocarnos ahí.

Todavía sonriendo por la vergüenza de su amigo, Harry coincidió. –Yo también lo creo. Tuve algunas ideas sobre conspiraciones diabólicas, pero mi intuición me dice que este no es ningún siniestro plan de dominación mundial. Lo que parece es que estos asesinatos son crímenes de odio. Creo que buscamos a alguien inteligente, pero que está furioso, y para él esta es una misión personal-. Harry controló su reloj. – Muy bien, vamos a trabajar y a sacar a estos maníacos de las calles. El lunes repasaremos las entrevistas. Hermione, me gustaría un perfil psicológico del asesino para entonces. Les enviaré el reporte del incidente de anoche a sus Signatus. Seamus, envíame al mío la información sobre los Raedler, apenas la tengas. Los que están afectados a la vigilancia de Malfoy, los espero aquí, sean puntuales. Ahora, quedan liberados.

Harry se levantó y fue flanqueado rápidamente por sus mejores amigos.

-Realmente no tengo que ser agradable con el pendejo, ¿verdad, Harry?- Lloriqueó Ron, mientras se dirigían a la Red Flú de seguridad.

Harry sonrió un tanto sobradoramente y palmeó el hombro de su amigo. – Me temo que sí, Ron. Mira, no dejes que Hir te provoque. Sé el hombre mayor- Miró a su amigo y rió. –No te va resultar difícil, siendo parte gigante…

Ron rió. –Bien, bien, voy a tratar, pero no te asombres si termino lanzándole a él un encantamiento silenciador si se le va la boca.

-¡Ron, tus pronombres, por favor!- Intervino Hermione. –Nuestro deber es ser profesionales, sea que Malfoy haya crecido o no, deberíamos poner el ejemplo, y no rebajarnos a su nivel.

-¡Pero, Mione, me arruinas la diversión!- Ron tomó un puñado de polvo flú. –Fundación Renacimiento- Dijo, y lanzó el polvo verde a las llamas, con sus compañeros detrás.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Muy bien. El tema de los Triaris y su pronombre. El único pronombre que uso y seguiré usando es una palabra de Lyon, Hir. **_

_**Me propusieron el uso de diferentes terminaciones en los verbos…y no me convence… en inglés, las diferencias son muy marcadas en los pronombres, no sucede igual en español, y quiero conservar la mayor naturalidad posible en la redacción, si le agrego terminaciones que me resultan ajenas a mi modo de hablar y de redactar, me va a parecer demasiado artificial y pesado 'al oído' y a la lectura. **_

_**Mantengo firme el sentido de que si el Triari es dominante masculino -como Draco- será Nyño, y los verbos y el modo de hablar de y con 'Hir' estará teñido de referencias masculinas. Y del mismo modo, en el caso del Triari dominante femenina, -como Cameron- será Nyña, y los verbos y las referencias serán femeninas.**_

_**Algo más, no me gusta la traducción TIMOS y EXTASIS para los exámenes. Los traduzco así:**_

_**EBH- Exámenes básicos de hechicería…OWL Ordinary Wizarding Level.**_

_**EMTA- Exámenes Mágicos Terriblemente Agotadores…NEWT Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test**_

_**Este capítulo me encantó…¡hasta el próximo y gracias por todos los reviews !**_

_**D.L.**_


	4. 4

**Traducción de la historia 'Renaissance', de Lyon's Own. Harry, Draco, Hogwarts...y todo lo demás es de J.k. Rowling, por supuesto. **

**4.**

El musculoso guardia de seguridad vestido con uniforme muggle que Harry había visto el día anterior, mientras vigilaba el edificio de la Fundación, los recibió cuando llegaron vía flú.

-Buen día- Sonrió, sinceramente. -¿Están aquí por el Simposio?

Harry se adelantó. –No, en verdad, estamos aquí para ver al Director Malfoy.

El guardia controló su esfera y frunció el ceño ligeramente. –En la agenda no veo ninguna entrevista con el Director Malfoy. Me temo que van a tener que coordinarla con el equipo administrativo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Nosotros...

- Está bien, Danny- Interrumpió la voz de un hombre al salir del ascensor, usaba un elegante traje de negocios y tenía un aspecto alegre. –Aurores...Potter...- Se interrumpió, con un ademán hacia Hermione y Ron.

- Granger-Weasley, y Weasley- Completó Harry.

El hombre sonrió levemente. –Los Aurores Potter, Granger-Weasley, y Weasley han sido enviados por el Ministerio para proteger a Draco de los ataques. Tendrán acceso irrestricto y no necesitarán firmar nada. Les entregaré las credenciales de seguridad al final del día.

-Muy bien, entonces. Qué tengan un día agradable. Señora. Señores-. El guardia saludó con su sombrero y regresó al escritorio. Los Aurores quedaron con el guía que les extendió la mano inmediatamente.

-Soy Mark Allenby, Secretario Ejecutivo del Director Malfoy.

Esta vez, Hermione tomó la delantera. – Auror Hermione Granger-Weasley. Mis compañeros, Auror Ron Weasley y Auror Harry Potter.

Se saludaron todos, mientras tanto Allenby repetía que estaba encantado de conocerlos. Indicó el ascensor con la cabeza. –Síganme, por favor, los llevaré con el Director Malfoy. Hir no pudo recibirlos personalmente, lo siento. Ha sido una mañana bastante ocupada-. Presionó el botón del último piso, las puestas se cerraron, y apenas en un momento después volvieron a abrirse.

-Es un agradable cambio de los ascensores del Ministerio-. Comentó Ron.

Allenby rió. –Así es, pero me temo que sólo el ascensor ejecutivo va directo; los otros deben parar en cada piso, por los memos y ese tipo de cosas-. Lo siguieron por un pasillo lujosamente adornado con tapices y pinturas, hacia una gran oficina de ejecutivo.

-¿Malfoy se reunirá con nosotros aquí?- Preguntó Harry.

Allenby pareció sorprenderse. -¿Aquí? ¿Por qué Hir se reuniría con ustedes en mi oficina?- Cruzó la oficina hacia unas puertas dobles de caoba. –Por aquí, por favor-. Les indicó que entren.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta; la oficina interna era del tamaño del Departamento de Aurores completo. Había tres largas mesas de trabajo, con ventanales que iban del piso al techo, a un lado; al menos una docena de consolas de Esferas estaban alineadas en otro lado, las impresoras trabajaban con rollos que llegaban hasta el piso. Había varios sofás, sillones y algunas mesas se agrupaban en el centro de la habitación frente a un escritorio enorme; se abrió una puerta detrás del escritorio y apareció el triari que debían proteger contra su voluntad.

Malfoy inclinó la cabeza. –Justo a tiempo, ya veo. Aprecio la puntualidad. Siéntense, por favor-. Hizo una seña, con una mano majestuosa, hacia el grupo de muebles y caminó hacia allí. Eligieron los lugares más cercanos a la puerta. Hermione se sentó en un sofá, con la espalda hacia la entrada; Harry y Ron eligieron sillones que flanqueaban al sofá y les daban una visión más amplia sobre la habitación. Malfoy se sentó en el sillón largo y curvo, frente a Hermione. Allenby se retiró.

Malfoy se estiró, sus pantalones de cashmere verde oliva acentuaban la larga línea de sus piernas, y cruzó los pies en los tobillos. Harry siguió la línea hacia arriba, recorriendo el cuerpo ágil de Malfoy, notando cómo el cuello bote bordado de la túnica del color del vino conducía la mirada hacia las clavículas definidas, hacia el cuello largo y elegante, mientras enfatizaban sutilmente la curva de los pechos. En total, el efecto era asombroso, y Harry se sintió aún más aliviado porque no había rastros de moretones alrededor de la sien, los ojos y los labios de Malfoy que mancillaran esa imagen perfecta. El silencio se extendió, incómodo, por un rato, hasta que una molesta Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Supongo que el Auror Potter le explicó anoche que nos proponemos protegerlo con nuestra vigilancia, Hir Malfoy?"

Malfoy sonrió con malicia. –Me explicó lo suficiente. Soy muy consciente, Auror Granger-Weasley, de que me guste o no, me van a cargar con su...-Levantó la nariz-...cuestionable presencia por el futuro próximo. No tengo idea sobre qué esperan lograr con semejante interferencia en mi rutina diaria, pero déjenme aclararles algo, ya mismo-. Sus ojos grises se endurecieron, volviéndose duros y fríos. –Se supone que ustedes van a protegerme. Eso es todo. No van a interferir o tratar de influenciar mi trabajo, de ningún modo. Nada de lo que puedan obtener por su cercanía conmigo y mis negocios deberá ser revelado a nadie por ninguna razón. Si por alguna causa tengo motivos para creer que ustedes o algún agente del Departamento de Aurores violó mi privacidad o la confidencialidad de mis negocios, van a tener que pagar-. Les mostró una sonrisa que helaba, amenazante. –Y van a pagar hasta el final de sus días, y el de sus hijos, y el de los hijos de sus hijos. ¿Les quedó claro?

A pesar de sí misma, Hermione se estremeció. –S-Sí-.

-¡Oye tú!- Espetó Ron, poniéndose de pie y señalando con el dedo. –Acabas de amenazar a un Auror, Malfoy, eso es un acto criminal. Ni siquiera tu dinero va a comprarte la salida de Azkaban por eso-. Ron sacó su varita. -¡_Incarcerous!_

Harry dio un respingo, esperando ver las cuerdas acostumbradas atando a su protegido, pero pasaron los segundos y no pasó nada. Acalorado, Ron lo intentó nuevamente, y nada. Era una escena ridícula: Malfoy sentado despreocupadamente en su sillón, casi sin prestarle atención al Auror que seguía de pie, ruborizado, con la boca abierta por la incredulidad: su varita parecía inútil.

Las mangas acampanadas y bordadas de la túnica de Malfoy se deslizaron hacia atrás, agregando una frágil elegancia al movimiento impaciente de su mano. –Siéntese, Auror Weasley. Su postura de macho alfa y su pomposo pavoneo no son ni bienvenidos ni necesarios. Hay un campo supresor cubriendo todo el edificio, que no permite que nadie use ningún tipo de magia, excluyéndome, por supuesto-. Hir sonrió satisfecha y ampliamente a los Aurores.

-¿Qué? ¡Malfoy, pedazo de—! ¡Eso es ilegal!- La cara de Ron, ya colorada, se volvió de un violento tono púrpura, a punto de explotar.

-¡Suficiente!- Ladró el Director, enderezándose rápidamente. –Siéntese, Auror Weasley. ¡No voy a permitir que nadie venga a sacudir su varita en mi cara, en mi oficina!- Dijo, autoritariamente. –Mark va a darles a cada uno una credencial de seguridad que los exceptuará del campo supresor. Sin embargo, sólo el personal de seguridad tiene acceso total a las credenciales. El equipo y los visitantes pueden realizar la mayoría de los hechizos, pero las credenciales no permitirán el uso de maldiciones, hechizos de magia oscura, ofensivos, etcétera, etcétera. Y, por supuesto no se trata de una medida ilegal de seguridad-. Hir lanzó una mirada asesina a Ron. –En el Ministerio funciona un campo supresor similar, conectado a las credenciales del personal y los visitantes; debo agregar que fue diseñado por mí. Ahora, como les decía, antes de ser tan grosera e innecesariamente interrumpido, eso es lo que espero de su conducta mientras me vea forzado a soportar su...compañía.

Además, mi equipo, incluyendo al personal de seguridad, han sido informados de su presencia y saben que deben seguir sus directivas si la situación lo amerita. Por supuesto, yo también seguiré sus directivas. Sin embargo, no voy a tolerar indebidas invasiones en mi privacidad, ni voy a interrumpir mis compromisos personales o profesionales porque a ustedes les convenga. ¿Alguna pregunta?- Malfoy se relajó, apoyándose en el asiento, con las manos sobre su rodilla.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Eso es inaceptable, Malfoy. Necesitamos poder opinar sobre lo que hagas, si es que vamos a protegerte como corresponde.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. –Esto no es una negociación, Auror Potter. Cada tarde, Mark les proveerá con mi agenda para el día siguiente. Tu equipo deberá atenerse al horario, y no voy a aceptar nada en contrario, ya lo expliqué al Jefe Auror Shacklebolt, no quiero que tu equipo intente manejarme la vida-. Le disparó una mirada maliciosa a Harry. –Si no te gusta, puedes hablarlo con él.

Harry tragó saliva, incómodo, recordando el intercambio de la noche anterior, antes de asentir secamente; señal de que retrocedía, por ahora.

- Ahora, como trabajarán juntos...Paul, Soren, por favor-. Hir levantó la mano, y dos magos altos se materializaron desde una esquina. Harry maldijo en voz baja, porque no había registrado señales de que no estaban solos en la gran oficina. Vaya 'Vigilancia constante'. -Auror Potter, Auror Granger-Weasley, Auror Weasley, les presento a los señores Paul Anderson y Soren Christiansen, de Sistemas de Seguridad Anderson.

Paul Anderson era tan alto como Harry, pero no tanto como Ron y Soren Christiansen. Anderson tampoco era tan musculoso como el otro guardaespaldas; la mirada aguda de sus atractivos ojos azules revelaban un espíritu inteligente , así como las líneas de alrededor hablaban de su buen humor. El cabello marrón ondulado enmarcaba un rostro que mostraba dedicación y largos días al sol. Era mayor que Harry y sus compañeros por unos cuántos años, no muchos. Parecía, en todo, un buen tipo; también su compatriota, que además de musculoso, se parecía mucho a Ron: alto, pelirrojo, pecoso, de ojos azules, con líneas de risa profundamente grabadas en la cara; una cicatriz apagada que partía su ceja y corría por la longitud de su rostro, un severo recordatorio de que no era tan afable como parecía. En verdad, a Harry le recordaba muchísimo a Charlie Weasley, y eso era un buen comienzo para la relación. Aún así, su presencia era un signo de que Malfoy y una gran parte de la población no confiaban en sus habilidades ni en las del Ministerio, y eso escocía.

Los hombres se saludaron con los Aurores y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Malfoy, para discutir tácticas e información de seguridad en las apariciones públicas. Después de media hora, Harry admitió, de mala gana, que lo habían impresionado. Aunque, cuando Malfoy intentó levantarse, Paul se paró rápidamente para ayudarlo, el temperamento de Harry se soltó y luchó un momento con la urgencia de arrancar al americano de al lado del menudo rubio. Por suerte, nadie pareció notar su reacción. El sentimiento de dominación que le surgió para con Malfoy lo desconcertó, como mínimo, y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Enseguida, Mark Allenby regresó con las prometidas credenciales de seguridad y los contratos de confidencialidad y anti-piratería que Malfoy insistió en que cada Auror firmara, antes de distribuirles las credenciales. Así sucedió, con muchos gruñidos y algunas protestas débiles. Con la credencial en su poder, Ron miró a Harry con una sonrisa traviesa y, casualmente, lanzó un _'Tarantallegra'_ en dirección a Malfoy. Antes de que el hechizo saliera completamente de los labios de Ron, Paul puso un escudo que hizo que el hechizo rebotara con el doble de fuerza y forzó a Ron a bailar por toda la habitación. Hermione terminó rápidamente el hechizo y murmuró algo acerca de evaluar los reflejos de los agentes de seguridad.

-Correcto. Sólo los estaba evaluando. Muy bien. Realmente rápido-. Agregó Ron, ruborizado y avergonzado ante las miradas incrédulas y molestas de los agentes.

Malfoy rió, desde su lugar detrás del escritorio. –Sí, bueno, ahora que el Auror Weasley nos ha demostrado tan gentilmente la última sensación de los salones de baile, vamos al simposio. Mark, voy a encontrarme con Blaise en la estación de tren, inmediatamente después. ¿Harías que Blinky le alcance el paquete para Anna?

El asistente sonrió mientras ayudaba a Draco a vestirse con una sobre túnica sin mangas, del mismo color oliva de los pantalones y bordada con el color vino de la túnica. –Por supuesto. Dale un beso en mi nombre-. Respondió, enderezando el cuello de la túnica y alisando los hombros para que cayeran apropiadamente. –Y tú, deberás esperar la llamada de Brandon Wilder de Gladrags, camino a Hogwarts.

Malfoy frunció el ceño. -¿Mandó una propuesta con una lechuza, esta mañana?

Mark suspiró. –Es la misma. No quiere cambiar de opinión con el asunto de la imagen.

Frunciendo el ceño, el Director tomó un bien usado portafolio, colocó en él su Signatus, una Mini-esfera con teclado portátil, unos cuantos legajos rebosantes, y cruzó la oficina a grandes trancos. –Bien. Llama a Marie; Dile que rechace todos los envíos de Gladrags y prepare a los niños para una prueba en el próximo domingo en Moon Frog. Que Josette prepare los contratos acostumbrados y llene los formularios de donación en el Ministerio-. Malfoy abrió la puerta y miró enojado a sus escoltas. – Bueno, vamos, no tengo todo el día- Espetó Hir. – Ah! Mark, tacha a Wilder de la lista de invitados de la fiesta del Patrimonio.

Malfoy casi gruñó al entrar al ascensor. -¡Maldito bastardo adulador! Explotador, ávido de ganancias, pedazo de tragón...

Mark rió y tomó el portafolio de mano de su jefe. -Draco, cálmate. Sabías que pasaría esto y ya planeaste qué hacer. Los niños tendrán lo que necesitan. Es mejor así.

El rubio resopló. –Ya lo sé. Es que en Moon Frog no están tan preparados como creen para hacerse cargo del aumento de la producción que esto va a ocasionarles. Quería darles más tiempo, por lo menos hasta la primavera-. Hir volvió la mirada llena tristeza hacia su asistente, y Harry se quedó sin aliento viendo tanta emoción en ella. –Y, detesto esto-. El joven Director suspiró. -Gladrags debería hacerlo porque es lo correcto, y al diablo con los costos y las ganancias. Están más que deseosos de explotar el factor 'bonitos huérfanos', de hecho están ansiosos de hacerlo. ¡No van a aumentar sus ganancias a costa de mis ángeles, Mark!- Harry se sorprendió por la ira y el resentimiento que escuchaba en la melodiosa voz de Malfoy.

-Ah, ¿están hablando de la donación anual de Gladrags al Ministerio para la Fundación de los Huérfanos de la guerra? Saben que ellos...

Harry se sobresaltó interiormente por la pregunta, hecha tan alegremente. Esa era la naturaleza de Hermione; siempre igual: no entiende que hay opiniones que no le han pedido, y por lo tanto, no son queridas; sin embargo ofrece su opinión en cada situación porque, honestamente, quiere ayudar y disfruta resolviendo problemas. Por suerte, Harry vio la furia creciente en los ojos gris plata de Malfoy, y le pellizcó el antebrazo en un fútil intento de sacarla de tema.

Por suerte para todos, Mark interrumpió hábilmente, antes de que Malfoy pudiera desatar su ira. -Auror Granger-Weasley,- Dijo, oficiosamente. –Creo que el Director Malfoy dejó claro que ninguno de los Aurores asignados a su seguridad debe inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Eso incluye el ofrecimiento de opiniones o información no solicitadas en conversaciones privadas. ¿Concuerda conmigo?

Hermione miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada. –Sí, por supuesto-. Respondió con rigidez. – Mis disculpas.

Si alguno de ellos se sorprendió porque Malfoy no agregó ningún comentario malicioso adicional, nadie lo demostró. Harry, por ejemplo, esperaba algo parecido a un comentario de Snape, recordándole su lugar a Hermione; y se alegró de que no lo hiciera, sin importar el motivo. El resentimiento hacia adentro del grupo podía hacer mucho más difícil el trabajo.

Se detuvieron en el segundo piso para dejar bajar a Soren, luego todos bajaron en el primer piso, a la entrada de la sala de conferencias. Malfoy, Allenby, y Anderson se adelantaron, como habían quedado, y los Aurores se quedaron vigilando la entrada.

-Merlín, Mione-. Dijo Ron, cuando los otros entraron a la sala. -¿Te perdiste la parte del contrato que reserva el derecho a la Fundación Renacimiento y a las Empresas Malfoy de reclamar daños y retribución a perpetuidad? ¡Maldición, sólo mantente en silencio alrededor de ese bastardo!

Ella asintió, sintiéndose reprendida. –Lo sé. Lo siento, Ron.

- Miren, ustedes dos, ya está. No va a volver a pasar. Creo que esa fue nuestra advertencia… pero Ron tiene razón, Mione, mantente callada alrededor de Malfoy, sea lo que sea que Hir diga, a menos que sea un acto criminal, mantén la boca cerrada.

Ella enderezó los hombros. –Así será, Harry. No va a pasar otra vez-. Suspiró. –Todo esto hace que me pregunte qué es lo que Hir busca con todos estos negocios, agencias, contratos, apretones de manos y golpes en la espalda…

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Sí, pero a menos que tenga que ver con la investigación, o con conservarlo de una pieza, no es asunto nuestro-. Guiñó un ojo a su amiga. –Estoy seguro de que vas a tener mucho que contar cuando volvamos a la oficina.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. –En verdad, lo tendré. Toma este simposio, por ejemplo: 'Los peligros de la Farmacología muggle: Protegiendo a su familia de la Medicina muggle'. ¿Quiénes se creen que son éstos? ¿De qué hablan? ¡Pareciera que quieren despertar el pánico!

Mark se deslizó detrás de ella y se aclaró la garganta. –En verdad- Frunció el ceño. –sólo estamos tratando de asegurarnos de que la población esté informada sobre los peligros de la vacunación muggle para las enfermedades de la infancia y cómo afecta a los niños magos en el desarrollo de su magia. Es un asunto particularmente relevante para los que viven en áreas muggle y deciden mandar a sus hijos a las escuelas primarias de los muggles, y para los que tienen doble herencia y sus parientes muggles tratan de convencerlos de la necesidad de la vacunación para la salud de los niños. El Sanador Edwards, es el Jefe de Pediatría de San Mungo, y el Dr. Kelso, que es mago, pero trabaja mayormente con Squibs y Medicina alternativa, han estudiado los efectos de la vacunación en los niños magos durante los últimos veinticinco años-. Los tres Aurores se sintieron aleccionados, y Mark continuó. –Les sugiero a todos ustedes que dejen de sacar conclusiones sobre lo que hacemos en la Fundación Renacimiento. El Director Malfoy me comentó la…tumultuosa historia que comparten, y qué reacciones esperar de ustedes hacia Hir y su trabajo.

Por lo que he visto, Hir hizo predicciones muy acertadas. Les diría que, tal vez, necesitan considerar que lo que ustedes llaman prejuicios de los sangre pura, no son tan unidireccionales...si ustedes van a etiquetar cada acción de los nacidos magos como sospechosa. Además, les recuerdo que sus comentarios, opiniones, preguntas y afirmaciones son inapropiadas en este lugar. Están aquí como Aurores para proteger a nuestro Director que ha sido amenazado. Guárdense sus conjeturas para su tiempo libre-. Sonrió satisfecho. –Eso, si están seguros de que con ello no violan los contratos firmaron hoy.

Los tres se quedaron mirando, con la boca abierta, cómo Mark se daba vuelta y se alejaba a grandes pasos por el pasillo, con su túnica de mil rayitas flameando detrás.

-Bueno…- Comenzó Harry.

- Bocas cerradas-. Saltó Ron.

Los tres compartieron una mirada. –Bocas cerradas-. Exclamaron, al unísono.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y Malfoy y los dos agentes de Seguridad Anderson se les unieron –evidentemente, Malfoy sólo hizo la introducción-, y todos se dirigieron a la gran sala contigua a las chimeneas de la entrada. Ese era el único lugar en el edificio, excluyendo la oficina del Director, donde podían aparecerse. Un momento después, estaban en estación de Hogsmeade, donde los esperaba un carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos blancos. Allí los saludó una cara familiar para los Aurores.

-¡Draco!

-¡Blaise!- El amigo abrazó al rubio, con fuerza, y Harry se erizó cuando sus labios se encontraron, saludándose en un beso casto.

-¿Por qué el séquito?

El magnate rió. –Seguridad. Alguien intenta matarme-. Susurró, en un aparte.

-¿Y cuándo no?- Preguntó Zabini, secamente.

-¡Pendejo!- Malfoy le palmeó el pecho con el dorso de la mano. –Vamos, quiero verlo todo y llegar a Hogwarts.

Zabini suspiró dramáticamente, mientras ambos entraban al coche. –Por supuesto. ¿Por qué querrías pasar el tiempo en mi compañía con semejante belleza aguardándote?

Malfoy sonrió, auténticamente, y Harry se sorprendió por cómo ese simple acto le transformaba la cara. –Por supuesto, lástima que no puedas decir lo mismo de la mujer que te espera en tu casa.

-Voy a contarle a Pansy lo que acabas de decir-. Sonrió el hombre de tez oscura.

Apenas habían tomado el camino cuando Malfoy se quedó quieto. Harry reconoció la mirada; su RFA había sonado y le anunciaba quién era el que estaba llamando. La prueba de que estaba en lo cierto fue inmediata, Malfoy levantó la mano y tocó dos veces el audífono plateado que le adornaba la oreja, aceptando la llamada.

-Malfoy- Respondió Hir, con voz dura, otra vez era el poderoso empresario, no el amigo agradable. –Sí, hola, Brandon. Recibí tu lechuza esta mañana, sí. Dime, honestamente, Brandon, ¿puede ser que las seis páginas adicionales realmente eleven tanto el presupuesto del catálogo? Esas seis páginas pueden significar un mundo de diferencia en las vidas de esos niños. Mm…Ah, sí, lo sé, como un duende, realmente. Ya veo. Bueno, lo he considerado y debo decirte que me decepciona bastante que Gladrags no pueda servirnos. Vas a tener que decírselo gentilmente, supongo. Los niños de la casa del Patrimonio van a lucir la colección de invierno de Moon Frog. No, no voy a aceptar otra propuesta, Brandon; hiciste lo que pudiste, por supuesto. Mantente en contacto con Josette, ella maneja las cuentas...realmente no creo que esa sea una buena idea, Brandon. Tal vez la colección de primavera. Estamos en contacto-. Malfoy tocó su audífono, otra vez, cortó la comunicación y se apoyó en su asiento, con un suspiro.

-¿No arreglaste con Gladrags?- Preguntó Zabini, preocupado.

Malfoy levantó una mano. –Un minuto, Blaise, déjame…—Su viejo amigo asintió y Malfoy volvió al trabajo. Hir tocó su auricular y pidió la comunicación deseada. -Gertrude Banks, Moon Frog -. Sacó su Signatus del portafolio, esperó y comenzó a hablar apenas encendió el aparato. -Gerty, soy Draco…Sí, lo hice...ahora puedes decir 'Yo te lo dije',- Malfoy sonrió y codeó a Blaise cuando se rió. –Sí, sé que me advertiste que lo harían. Muy bien, bueno, ¿puedes ayudarme? Sí, un guardarropa completo para el invierno, con accesorios, para ochenta y siete niños. Todo, Gerty, crecen como plantas a esa edad. Coordina con Marie por talles y diseños, ella rige la Casa del Patrimonio. Mmhmm, sí, cobertura total para tu catálogo apenas esté completo el guardarropa, retratos de para veinte de mis niños y página central con información de contacto con el Departamento de Bienestar del Niño y Asistencia Familiar… con una información sobre la dicha del fácil proceso de adopción. Perfecto. Eres un tesoro, Gertrude Banks. Por supuesto que lo digo en serio. ¿Mm? Bueno…Gerty, si lo tienes para el próximo domingo, no me sorprendería ver anuncios de tu Moon Frog en 'Corazón de Bruja' el lunes siguiente. Mmm…¿Comerciales en el programa de Whimzic Alley?... Es posible, haré algunas llamadas y te contesto sobre la telenovela. Mándame una lechuza expresa a mi oficina y lo firmaré. Grandioso. Gracias, Gerty-. Malfoy tocó su auricular con un movimiento triunfante y sonrió ampliamente a Zabini.

Su amigo rió. –Eres un maestro, Draco.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, pero aún sonreía de una manera que contagiaba entusiasmo a todos en el carruaje. Harry opinaba que Hir estaba radiante. –Sí, bueno, mi brillantez desborda. Mis ángeles tendrán nueva ropa de invierno, y Moon Frog será el mayor nombre en vestimenta para niños para la primavera. Es un trato de ganancia total. Arregla las cosas con los consejeros, ¿puedes hacerlo, Blaise? No me importan las pérdidas, sólo quiero estar seguro de que las cosas se hacen como corresponde con Moon Frog.

Zabini asintió, sacando su propio Signatus.- Es para Moon Frog, si no lo manejo personalmente, Pansy me va a arrancar la cabeza. Ha estado tratando de ayudar a Lavender a sacar adelante esta compañía todo el año pasado.

Malfoy afirmó. –Mmm, maldito orgullo Gryffindor-. Dijo, casi cariñosamente. –No te preocupes, Blaise, ya va a darse cuenta. Sabes que los Gryffindor son un poco lentos, le va a tomar un tiempo entender lo que queremos decir los Slytherin cuando afirmamos que apoyamos a los amigos verdaderos y que honramos nuestras deudas, ya lo va comprender, eventualmente- Ambos Slytherin ignoraron el resoplido de Ron.

-Pansy deberá hablar con Lav sobre el aumento de la producción- Continuaron hablando sobre logística y tiempos de producción, totalmente enfrascados en asuntos de negocios durante el resto del viaje, de modo que resultó sin incidentes.

Cuando el carruaje tomó la calle principal, camino a Hogwarts, Blaise señaló la larga caja rectangular que Blinky, la elfina de Malfoy, le había dado en la estación.

-¿Regalos para Anna?

Malfoy sonrió. Hermione codeó ligeramente a Harry. -¿Anna?- Moduló, sin emitir la voz. Harry se encogió de hombros. Habían mencionado a 'Anna', varias veces, pero los investigadores no sabían quién era, y eso lo intranquilizaba levemente.

-Rosas del invernadero de la cabaña, tú sabes cómo le gustan.

-Verdad- Respondió Blaise. –Déjame adivinar...galletas de jengibre.

Harry se sorprendió muchísimo al ver un suave rubor en los rasgos de Malfoy. Hir asintió y sonrió apenas. –Helene y yo nos levantamos más temprano...

Zabini frunció el ceño. –Quieres decir que difícilmente pudiste dormir-. Lanzó una mirada furibunda a Harry. -Helene me envió una lechuza esta mañana, Draco. Sé lo que sucedió anoche.

Malfoy suspiró y, con un gesto cansado. –Estoy bien, Blaise. Mira, más allá de los psicóticos esos; soy Triari, soy gay, y tú sabes cómo reaccionan algunos muggles ante personas que no caben en sus lindas y prolijas cajitas identificadoras.

Blaise negó con la cabeza, enérgicamente. –No es una buena razón, Draco. ¡Debes cuidarte más, esos malditos muggles podrían haberte matado!

-Para nada. No soy completamente incapaz de defenderme, sabes-. Se burló, Malfoy.

-No estoy diciendo eso. Eres rápido, fuerte, y sabes más hechizos que la mayoría de los magos vivientes. ¡Pero, ese no es el punto, Merlin, Draco, ya no estás solo! ¡Anna quedaría destruida si algo te sucediera!

Los Aurores observaron con gran interés cómo Malfoy palidecía. ¿Quién era Anna? ¿Qué significaba para Malfoy, y por qué perderlo la afectaría tan profundamente? Harry quería saberlo con desesperación, y de algún modo temía la respuesta.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, Malfoy recobró la compostura. –Nunca dejaría a Anna sin recursos- Siseó Hir.

Zabini lanzó a su amigo una mirada de aguda censura. –No se trata de dinero, y tú lo sabes. Ella se encontraría devastada sin ti.

Malfoy volvió la cabeza. –Lo sé-. Dijo, suavemente. –Estoy siendo más cuidadoso, Blaise. Nunca la dejaría voluntariamente, ella es la razón para todo mi trabajo.

Una mano oscura apretó, gentilmente, la mano pálida de Malfoy. –Lo sé, Draco. Pero me preocupas, y también a Pansy. Hay un loco suelto, tú eres nuestro mejor amigo, y nos preocupas.

Malfoy sonrió satisfecho. –Yo también te quiero, Zabini-. Dijo Hir, con suavidad, y el carruaje se detuvo.

Harry hizo un control visual de los alrededores, antes de permitir que los demás bajen del carruaje. Junto a la puerta principal, sólo había cinco niñas envueltas en cálidas capas, usando bufandas de todas las Casas, esperando en los escalones. Los Aurores bajaron primero, formando un perímetro triangular. En terrenos de Hogwarts, probablemente, era algo innecesario, pero hacía tiempo que Harry había aprendido que era mejor permanecer a salvo, que lamentarse después. Soren Christiansen bajó a continuación, y se paró junto a la puerta del carruaje. Le siguió Blaise y luego, Paul Anderson, quien, notó Harry, colocó sus manos con bastante descaro alrededor de la cintura del rubio cuando éste dejó el carro.

-¡Vama!- Gritó, la más pequeña de las niñas reunidas, corriendo hacia el carruaje con los brazos extendidos, con mechones rubios platinados escapándose de las trenzas danesas que le enmarcaban la carita de apariencia élfica.

Acto seguido, Malfoy respondió y tres Aurores estupefactos podrían haber sido arrojados al suelo con la fuerza de una pluma.

-¡Anna!

El rubio se agachó y levantó en sus brazos a la niña sonriente, acarició su nariz y le besó la mejilla. –Te extrañé, Pétalo.

Con la boca abierta, Harry giró hacia sus mejores amigos, que se le acercaron. -¿Malfoy tiene una hija?- Preguntó, pasmado.

Ron parpadeó. –Bueno, eso es algo nuevo para los reportes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Terminología Triari:**

**Vamar:**Padres, usualmente se acorta con vama, o vam

**Veru:** Esposo Triari

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. 5

**Esta es la traducción de 'Renaissence', de Lyon's Own.**

**¡¡Gracias por todos los reviews!! -Me saco el sombrero y me inclino profundamente ante todos ustedes-.**

**5-**

Mientras Ron y Hermione continuaban susurrando, sorprendidos por el desconcertante descubrimiento de la identidad de la misteriosa 'Anna', la pequeña familia se despidió del tío Blaise, y luego todos entraron.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba pasmado por la transformación de Malfoy y por la tranquila felicidad que existía entre el padre y la hija.

-Me preocupé tanto cuando no recibí una lechuza esta mañana. Tú nunca te olvidas de escribirme-. La niña hizo pucheros.

-Lo siento, Anna. No volverá a pasar. Tuve una noche difícil- Explicó Draco, apoyando una mano en el pequeño hombro. –Además, tuve que levantarme temprano esta mañana.

Anna frunció el ceño. –Fue por…tú sabes…¿a causa de los ataques? ¿Te lastimaron?

Draco negó con la cabeza y la tranquilizó, rápidamente. -No, no fue a causa de eso. Tuve que ir a la parte muggle de Londres por un negocio y...me atrasé por culpa de un par de matones. Eran más estúpidos que peligrosos, de verdad. Cuando llegué a casa, Helene y Lars me mandaron a la cama sin siquiera un trago de brandy ni un juego de ajedrez- Agregó Hir, con una desenfadada media sonrisa. –Me dormí inmediatamente, tesoro. Siento mucho haber olvidado mi carta de todas las noches.

Una mano pequeña se levantó y apretó a la más grande que estaba apoyada en su hombro. –Está bien, mientras tú estés bien-. Anna levantó la vista y sus ojos grises y atentos evaluaron el estado de Draco. –Prométeme que no vas a volver a preocuparme de ese modo.

Draco se inclinó y le besó el cabello a la niña. –Lo prometo, vas a recibir una lechuza todas las mañanas, aunque sea con una nota corta.

Una sonrisa hermosa apareció en la carita, y Harry comprendió lo que había querido decir Zabini con que Anna quedaría devastada si perdiera a Draco. Era muy claro que Hir era el sol en su galaxia.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa cuando la niña, más tranquila, sonrió tímidamente a su padre y a la caja rectangular que Hir había pedido a Zabini. -¿Quieres que te a ayude a cargar las cosas, Vama?- Preguntó, toda inocencia y amabilidad.

Draco sonrió burlonamente, aunque sus ojos brillaban alegres. –No engañas a nadie, Anna. ¡Dioses, qué transparencia! ¿Qué es de la astucia de los Slytherin por estos días?

Anna rió y estiró las manos, de todos modos, hacia la caja que le alcanzaban. La destapó allí mismo y cuidadosamente sacó media docena de gruesas rosas blancas en un vaso de cristal. Su pequeña boca rosada como un botón, formó una O mientras sostenía las flores a distancia. -¡Son tan lindas!

Draco sonrió. –No tan lindas como tú, Pétalo.

Anna sonrió ampliamente por el halago y sus amigas se acercaron. –Son de nuestro invernadero, Vama las cultiva sólo para mí. ¿No son adorables?

-¡Huelen tan bien!- Asintió una de las niñas, vestida con colores de Ravenclaw, inclinándose sobre las flores para disfrutar mejor la fragancia.

-Mmmhmm- Coincidió Anna; sacó una de las flores del vaso y acarició la mejilla de su amiga con los pétalos suaves. –Ves, Oonagh, son suaves, también-. Suplicante, miró a Draco, y entre ellos pasó un pedido silencioso. Hir suspiró, afirmó con la cabeza, tomó su varita, mientras Anna sacaba todas las flores del vaso. Con un movimiento, Hir transformó el gran contenedor en un florero, con otro movimiento, ese uno se transformó en cinco. Hir contuvo la risa cuando Anna aplaudió, feliz, y compartió su tesoro con sus amigas. -¡Gracias, Vama!- Se iluminó. Las otras niñas suspiraron, admirando sus regalos.

-De nada, amor-. Respondió Hir, sosteniendo el último florero para su hija, con dos rosas. –Ahora, ¿por qué no llevas el resto de lo que tienes allí a la sala común? Yo iré a buscarte después de mi reunión con la Directora.

Anna asintió y sacó, del fondo de la caja, un recipiente tibio –estaba encantado para mantener su contenido recién hecho- que emanaba un olorcito irresistible.

Su ojos se agrandaron. -¡Galletas de jengibre! ¡Mira, Meggy, Vama me trajo galletas de jengibre!- Abrió el recipiente y reveló docenas de galletas en forma de corazón del tamaño de un Galleon, con un glaseado blanco en los bordes. Anna levantó una y se la puso sobre la lengua a su amiga, como si se tratase de una hostia, y después se rió de su cara de felicidad.

-Meghan ama las galletas de jengibre casi tanto como tú- Rió Draco, luego las despidió con un gesto de la mano. –Vayan y disfrútenlas. Te veré más tarde, querida.

Anna se estiró y le besó la mejilla, tomando las flores y dejando que Meghan lleve el recipiente de las galletas de jengibre, probablemente no era la mejor idea, viendo que tomaba dos más antes de ofrecerlas al resto de sus amigas. –Te amo, Vama-. Anna llamó a las niñas, feliz, alejándose a los saltitos con sus galletas de jengibre y sus flores fragantes.

-Yo también, Pétalo- Dijo Draco, levantando la voz. -¡Meghan, no te comas todas las galletas de Anna!

La niña se ruborizó y tragó. –No lo haré. Lo prometo ¡Gracias, Hir Malfoy!

-¡Gracias, Hir Malfoy!- Corearon las demás niñas, alejándose por el pasillo.

-Dudo que el Profesor Flitwick se lo agradezca, Hir Malfoy. Esta noche, la pequeña Meghan Collier va a andar rebotando por las paredes de su sala común, a juzgar por sus mejillas llenas.

Los visitantes se volvieron, y se encontraron cara a cara con la Directora, cuyos ojos brillantes contradecían su aspecto severo.

-Minerva- Sonrió Draco, extendiéndole las manos.

La máscara cayó y la Directora sonrió, colocando sus manos en las de Draco. –¡Qué bueno verte, Draco!-. Exclamó ella, con verdadero placer, sorprendiendo a los Aurores. –Y tan bien protegido-. Saludó con una inclinación a la comitiva de seguridad. -Auror Potter, no esperaba verte otra vez, tan pronto, igualmente es un placer. A ustedes también, Auror Granger-Weasley, Auror Weasley. Sin embargo, desearía que las circunstancias fueran otras.

Los tres asintieron; no querían ofender a su antigua Jefa de Casa, pero querían ser cuidadosos con las demandas del protegido susceptible.

Ella pareció entender, les hizo una inclinación y esperó a que le presentaran los agentes de Anderson.

-Paul Anderson y Soren Christiansen, de Sistemas de Seguridad Anderson. Ellos son mi guardia personal, por el momento. El señor Anderson es el jefe del equipo, también del que tenemos listo para el festival.

La Directora observó con cuidado a ambos hombres. –Encantada de conocerlos, caballeros. Confío en que harán todo lo posible para mantener a salvo a Hir Malfoy y a nuestros alumnos, teniendo en cuenta esos ataques horrendos.

-Por supuesto, Señora- Respondió Paul. –Hir es amigo, además de jefe. Nos tomamos muy seriamente su bienestar-. Guiñó un ojo a Draco, y Harry se erizó cuando vio que el rubio se ruborizaba levemente. –Y, en cuanto a sus alumnos, bueno, tampoco vamos a permitir que corran riesgos.

-Bien. Ahora, pasemos a mi oficina, hay algunos detalles que quiero que veamos antes del festival.

Las visitas la siguieron hasta la gárgola y subieron la escalera hacia la oficina. Sin embargo, los Aurores retrocedieron y Paul y Soren entraron. –No necesitamos estar en la reunión, Minerva, hay asuntos que deberíamos atender ahora que tenemos la oportunidad-. Harry señaló con su cabeza hacia una pequeña habitación para reuniones. –Podemos esperar allí, hasta que ustedes terminen.

-Está bien, Harry. Llama a Dobby si necesitas algo.

Draco saludó a los tres con una inclinación de cabeza. La anciana Directora le tomó el brazo.

-Soren vendrá por ustedes cuando terminemos-. Hir inclinó la cabeza. –Aprecio tu...discreción, Potter.

La referencia velada a la tendencia de Hermione a interferir en conversaciones ajenas y la sospecha de que no podría contener la lengua en una reunión con la Directora era bastante molesta, aunque Draco mostraba su aprecio por lo que era un esfuerzo de Harry en pos de la convivencia.

Harry se encogió de hombros y condujo a sus amigos hacia la salita de estar; inmediatamente llamó a Dobby porque se habían perdido el almuerzo por andar visitando las locaciones del festival.

-Así que Malfoy tiene una hija. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado-. Dijo Ron, con la boca llena de sandwich de jamón. –Ella tiene, por lo menos once años, así que Hir tenía...¿cuánto? ¿catorce? ¿quince?. ¿Crees que él, Hir…mmm..tú sabes, ¿crees que Hir es quien terminó preñado?-Rió ante la idea y casi se ahoga. Harry golpeó la espalda del pelirrojo; hizo una mueca al ver que algunas migas salían volando de la boca. Hacía años que lo conocía, pero aún así, los modos de Ron en la mesa seguían siendo atroces.

-No vamos a saberlo con certeza hasta que veamos los registros, pero tiene sentido que Hir haya sido quien la concibió-. Respondió Hermione, tomando un sorbo de té. -¡Merlin, debe haber sido muy difícil!

-¡Oh, Mione, no empieces a tenerle lástima al pendejo!- Ron se metió otro sandwich entero en la boca. -Mpmh, 'ir eda u'a miedda 'n 'sa época-. Ron tragó el contenido de su boca al ver la mirada furiosa de su esposa. –Disculpa.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. –Termina de masticar, traga y después habla, Ron. Como sea, sí, Hir era horrible en quinto año, con esa Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge, pero, tal vez eso era parte de los motivos por los que actuaba así. Además, Hir estaba tan envuelto en todo aquello de 'los sangre pura', que debe haber estado aterrorizado por el estigma terrible que esos círculos cargan sobre un padre soltero y además, por lo que sus padres podían llegar a hacerle.

Harry se dio un golpecito en la barbilla. –Tal vez, pero ¿cómo pasó, si Hir tenía quince? Pensé que los Triaris no se manifestaban hasta la madurez mágica.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Usualmente es así, pero hay excepciones a la regla, Harry. Puede ser que Hir se haya manifestado prematuramente.

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo, con su sandwich. –Aún así, embarazado a los quince... ¿y, quién será el otro padre? Necesitamos algunas respuestas definitivas antes de sacar conclusiones. El hecho de que Malfoy tenga una hija le da una nueva dimensión a nuestra investigación. Necesitamos localizar al otro padre de la niña y determinar si tiene o no, algún motivo que lo involucre con los anónimos y/o los asesinatos.

- Creo que con Anderson y Christiansen aquí, Malfoy tiene una seguridad adecuada en los terrenos de Hogwarts. No organizamos más que un día de guardias; así que yo me quedo aquí, y quiero que ustedes vayan al Ministerio para investigar todo lo que puedan sobre nuestra misteriosa Anna.

Hermione asintió, tomando notas en su Signatus. –Es una pequeña adorable, no me gustaría que quede atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

Ron coincidió. –Parece una dulzura de niña, aunque sea una Malfoy. Debe heredarlo de su otro padre; hasta compartió sus regalos...algo inaudito para un Malfoy.

Hermione rió. –Basta, Ron. Malfoy fue muy atento, obviamente Hir sabía que su hija no iba a comerse todas esas galletas de jengibre. Tú estás celoso, te vi: mirabas con ganas esa caja.

Ron gruñó y se levantó. –Muy bien, Harry, nos vamos. El lunes reportaremos lo que encontremos.

-Los veo el lunes, entonces.

Harry se quedó sentado allí, mientras sus pensamientos y su atención se desviaron hacia la encantadora niñita y su va...vamar, Harry recordó la palabra que correspondía a 'padre' para los Triaris. ¿De quién era hija? ¿Su padre y Draco habían estado enamorados? ¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Por qué Draco criaba solo a su hija? ¿Por qué sólo los muy cercanos sabían de la existencia de la pequeña? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, seguido por la entrada de una muy bienvenida sorpresa.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El hombre lobo entró, abrazó a Harry y se sentó. –Llamé a Dobby para pedirle una taza de té y él me preguntó si quería tomarlo con Harry Potter en la sala de espera de la Directora, así que aquí estoy. ¡Qué bueno verte, Harry! ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Harry sonrió. -¡Qué bueno verte a ti! En realidad, estoy con Draco Malfoy…

Harry hizo una pausa y Remus rió. –¡Bueno, Harry, ya era tiempo! ¡Hace años que esperábamos que dejen de dar vueltas uno alrededor del otro!- Se acomodó en su silla y se preparó una taza de té. –Cuéntame. ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos? ¿Y quién tomó la iniciativa, Hir te dijo sobre su viejo enamoramiento o tú te diste cuenta, por fin de que lo que alimentaba tu animosidad era necesidad de amar y pasión mal dirigida? Quiero todos los detalles para poder regodearme con Severus. Apostamos veinticinco Galleons, él decía que ustedes no iban a estar juntos antes de los treinta, por lo menos, ¡no puedo esperar, quiero recoger mi dinero!

Harry parpadeó, viendo cómo Remus casi cantaba victoria, complacido. Parpadeó otra vez y la cara de Remus se transformó.

-Ah, maldición- Suspiró el hombre lobo. –No quisiste decir que Draco y tú están juntos, sino que vinieron juntos, ¿verdad?

-Mmm...sí- Dijo Harry, incómodo; exhaló y se aflojó el cuello de la capa azul de su uniforme de Auror que, repentinamente, le resultaba ajustada. –El Ministro le asignó un equipo de protección, por todo lo que ha estado pasando.

Remus frunció el ceño. -¿Hir está bien?- Preguntó, preocupado.

Harry se sorprendió por la intensidad de su preocupación. –Sí- Contestó, vacilante. –Bueno, en general está bien; me imagino que nada de esto es fácil. Hir está recibiendo amenazas…y con esos asesinatos…

Los ojos de Remus tomaron un color ámbar iridiscente y gruñó. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

-Lo siento-. El hombre mayor movió la cabeza ante la expresión sorprendida de Harry. –Es que...esos asesinatos y algunas cosas que están pasando aquí mismo, en Hogwarts...Estoy un tanto 'al límite', estos días...Pensar que Draco o Anna podrían salir lastimados...—Gruñó, otra vez. —No podría soportar si algo les pasa.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron hasta la línea de su cabello. -¿Conoces a Anna?

Remus rió. –Por supuesto, Harry. Soy su Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Además, ella es mi ahijada.

Harry estaba casi seguro de que su quijada rebotó en el piso. –Ella...ella es...¿qué? Tú eres su...pero, ¡es Malfoy! y...

Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado y sonrió. –No te sorprendas tanto, Harry. Quiero mucho a Draco; tanto como a ti. Hir es mi cachorro, del mismo modo que tú lo eres. Anna es su hija y parte de mi manada. Draco me nombró su padrino para honrar ese vínculo.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas. –Pero…pero, tú eres…y Draco es…en tercer año...Hir odia...

Remus suspiró, y apoyó la taza en el plato. –Me gustaría pensar que has madurado como para pasar por sobre los prejuicios que tenías a los trece años, Harry, como lo ha hecho Hir. Ninguno de ustedes es un niño, ya no. Draco ha madurado, ha aprendido a pensar sin seguir ciegamente los dictados de su padre. Hir perdió a su familia a manos de un loco genocida ávido del poder para dominar al mundo mágico. Hir ha luchado por reconstruir la herencia de su familia y por cambiar positivamente nuestra sociedad. Tuvo el coraje de reconocer que estaba equivocado, de pelear junto a nosotros en la guerra, nos aportó su talento y sus habilidades para destruir a nuestros enemigos- a algunos de ellos Hir los llamó amigos alguna vez-. Salvó vidas, incluyendo la mía.

Ahora, dime, Harry-. Los ojos ámbar se clavaron en los verdes con una increíble fuerza de voluntad. -¿Vas a descartar a una persona semejante, por la Casa a la que perteneció en el colegio hace más de diez años atrás; o porque se fue de boca cuando tenía once años o porque te intimidaba cuando tenías quince; o porque se equivocó y no confió en las personas apropiadas cuando tenía dieciséis y estaba aterrorizado? Esperaba mucho más de ti, Harry-. Dijo, con una voz cargada de decepción.

Algo apretó dolorosamente el pecho de Harry y lo hizo apartar la mirada.

-¿Realmente piensas que puede haber algo entre nosotros?- Preguntó Harry, suavemente, después de un silencio largo e incómodo.

-Míralo, contémplalo por quien es, Harry. Sé lo suficientemente valiente como para pasar por encima de las tontas divisiones de Gryffindor y Slytherin; observa a la persona fuerte, valiente, generosa y con principios en la que Draco se ha convertido. Y sí, creo que podría haber algo maravilloso y realmente mágico entre ustedes.

En la superficie, la idea parecía ridícula. ¿Malfoy y él? Pero, una parte de Harry cantaba de placer por las palabras de Remus. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la carga eléctrica que sintió cuando tenía a Draco entre sus brazos, en verdad, fue algo mágico.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Soren atravesó la puerta. –Ya han terminado. Hir Malfoy se quedará a cenar y a una reunión de la Juventud de Renacimiento, después se retirará a su casa. Tenemos gente en la cabaña para la guardia nocturna, ¿y su equipo?

Harry se recobró. –Yo…yo necesito discutirlo con Hir Malfoy, pero con su gente en guardia y mi equipo en alerta, creo que sería suficiente con un Auror.

Con elegancia, Draco entró a la habitación. –Estoy de acuerdo con ese plan, Potter. Yo no veo la necesidad de contar con la presencia de ningún Auror, sin embargo, parece que no puedo deshacerme de ustedes. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con limitar el número de gente de tu equipo tropezándose en mi cabaña- Refunfuñó.

Harry se mordió la réplica y respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y exhaló lentamente.

Remus rió. Draco levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos del hombre lobo.

-¡Remus!- Hir sonrió, y por un momento, Harry se sintió extrañamente celoso porque esa expresión nunca la vio dirigida hacia él; y el sentimiento se intensificó cuando el rubio cruzó la habitación y saludó al viejo merodeador con un beso en la mejilla. -¿Cómo estás? Dime, ¿qué es eso que me contó Anna sobre una clase entera dedicada a los Wrackspurts?

Remus hizo una pausa, fijó una mirada en Harry y le apretó el hombro; luego se acercó a Draco y ambos salieron al pasillo del brazo, charlando animadamente como grandes amigos. Evidentemente, lo eran. Soren iba adelante, Harry intentó seguirlo, pero Paul lo sostuvo por un brazo.

-¿Qué?- Harry se soltó con brusquedad.

-Lo desea-. Dijo el americano, descaradamente.

Harry se sonrojó, a pesar de sí mismo. –Yo...

-No lo niegue, conozco la cara del deseo y he visto como usted lo mira. He visto como reacciona cuando yo lo toco-. Dijo Paul, con más firmeza. –Yo no soy su competidor, Potter; lo que hubo entre Draco y yo, pasó hace mucho tiempo; pero Hir es especial para mí. Draco es una persona asombrosa y no merece que jueguen con su corazón y el de su hija. Si usted no puede tomarlos en serio, entonces no se moleste en acercarse, porque si los lastima, deberá responderme a mí, y no me importa que usted sea un Super Auror o un héroe del mudo mágico.

Harry suspiró. ¿Se había perdido el memo que le avisaba que este era el 'Día para entrometerse en su vida amorosa'? –Tendré muy en cuenta su advertencia-Dijo, cortante y, con un empujón, pasó junto al agente americano que sonreía satisfecho, encaminándose al comedor.

.

Al llegar, saludó a Soren, que estaba apostado junto a la entrada; miró alrededor, y recordó que no había vuelto a Hogwarts desde la reapertura después de la guerra. En siete años, muchas cosas habían cambiado, aunque la mayor de las sorpresas era la mezcla de colores en cada una de las mesas: Ravenclaw con Gryffindor, Hufflepuff con Slytherin. Sí, había mesas para cada Casa, señalizadas con las banderas que colgaban de las paredes, pero los alumnos estaban tan mezclados que era obvio que esas divisiones no importaban demasiado. El asunto se hizo más evidente cuando Anna –definitivamente una Slytherin- se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y lo llamó con señas. -¡Auror Potter, venga a sentarse con nosotras!- Exclamó, alegremente. Y Harry recordó, también, que jamás pudo sentirse cómodo cada vez que entraba a un lugar y todos los ojos se volvían hacia él cuando que se mencionaba su nombre.

Sonrió forzadamente a los chicos asombrados que cuchicheaban entre ellos y fue a sentarse frente a la Ravenclaw de mejillas regordetas a la que le gustaban las galletas de jengibre. –Mm...gracias, Anna- Dijo, sentándose junto a ella, incómodo. Draco rió.

-¿No es lo que esperabas, eh, Potter?- Una ceja rubia se elevó y la incomodidad del Auror menguó. El comentario no era desdeñoso, notó Harry con rapidez; era una prueba...y una invitación.

-Los asientos son un poco más bajos de lo que recordaba-. Harry le sonrió ampliamente y la ceja se elevó más…como broma y no como burla, notó.

- Bueno, Potter, todos no podemos ser flacos y medio gigantes- Provocó el rubio mago.

-No lo escuches- Harry guiñó un ojo a la niña que tenía al lado. –Hir está celoso porque sus pies todavía cuelgan sin alcanzar el piso cuando se sienta en estos bancos.

En ese momento, sucedió la cosa más maravillosa; mientras Harry esperaba una respuesta cortante -aunque deseaba una pelea juguetona en cambio-, vio que la máscara de Malfoy caía completamente y le dedicaba _a él,_ una de esas sonrisas que quitaban el aliento. Draco rió a carcajadas; un sonido claro, efervescente, que levantó el espíritu de Harry y le entibió el corazón. -Touché, Potter. Pásame las zanahorias, por favor, tal vez todavía tengo esperanzas de crecer si como más verduras.

Harry le alcanzó la fuente a Anna para que la pase. –Mándala de vuelta para este lado cuando termines, Malfoy. Tal vez, si como suficiente puedo librarme de estos-. Dio un golpecito a sus lentes y Draco le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo diría que esos son sólo una fachada, Potter, siempre me pareció que veías muy bien la snitch cuando jugábamos- Malfoy colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de Anna. –¿Te conté, Pétalo, cómo el Perfecto Potter, aquí presente, me ganó atrapando la snitch en todos los partidos que jugamos Slytherin contra Gryffindor? Era increíble.

-Todos los partidos, menos cuando hiciste que me prohibieran jugar-. Lanzó Harry, sin acalorarse.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz ligeramente y desestimó el comentario. –Sí, sí, menos entonces.

Anna rió. -¿Hiciste que le prohibieran jugar Quidditch? ¡Qué terrible, Vama!

-Bueno, yo era un pequeño nyño terrible, en ese tiempo, ¿qué puedo decirte, Anna?- Malfoy se encogió de hombros, pero una pequeña sonrisa le elevó un extremo de la boca.

-Hir es incorregible- Rió Harry.

-Ya lo sé- Suspiró Anna, con afectuosa exasperación y un gesto dramático con los ojos.

-¿Era buscador?- Preguntó una de las niñas, Harry la reconoció, era una de las que habían estado más temprano en la entrada.

-El buscador más joven del siglo y además, invicto en todos los años que jugó- Respondió Malfoy, con un dejo de admiración en la voz.

-¡Pero usted es tan alto!- Protestó la morena de rulos.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –No siempre lo fui. Pegué un estirón entre el quinto y el sexto año, y uno más tarde. En verdad, Hir Malfoy y yo éramos de la misma altura hasta quinto año, por eso, Hir era mi mayor competidor. Ambos éramos talentosos, ligeros y estupendamente rápidos en las escobas.

-Sin embargo, tú siempre te las arreglaste para ser más rápido-. Bufó Draco, con un pequeño mohín de frustración.

Ver los labios rosados y carnosos haciendo pucheros, casi destruye el autocontrol de Harry. Nunca se había sentido tan tentado a besar a alguien; de no haber estado en el comedor con los ojos de todos sobre ellos, y con la hija de Draco en medio, probablemente hubiese tomado al mago rubio y le hubiese comido la boca allí mismo. El Auror tosió y se aflojó el cuello, luchando por recobrar el control. – Ah…supongo que…-Dijo, con voz quebrada y sonrojándose cuando Draco levantó una ceja inquisitivamente. –Por aquellos tiempos así era, pero ahora podrías darme vuelta y media.

Una sonrisa complacida fue su recompensa. –Bueno, vamos a tener que verlo, ¿verdad, Auror Potter? Yo no vuelo mucho por estos días, pero la oportunidad de aplastarte puede ser suficiente para seducirme y hacerme volver al campo de juego.

-¡Ay sí, antes de las carreras de postas del domingo! ¡Por favor, Hir Malfoy!- Suplicó otra niña.

-A pesar de todas mis protestas anteriores de que jamás me rebajaría a participar en una actividad tan ordinaria, parece que Chloe no va a detenerse hasta que yo ceda y me degrade-. Draco suspiró melodramáticamente. –Muy bien, entonces tendré que venir al Abierto de las Casas de Hogwarts de este domingo y participar en sus tontas carreras de postas-. Hir bajó la cabeza. –Y, ¿tal vez podríamos jugar 'uno contra uno', si el Auror Potter es tan amable?

Harry aceptó con una gran sonrisa y un guiño a la contentísima Chloe, que casi rebotaba en su asiento.

-¿Viste, Meggy? Te dije que las lechuzas funcionarían-. Dijo ella, en un murmullo, a la niña que tenía al lado.

Malfoy blandió un dedo. –Ah, sí, la brigada de lechuzas. Chloe, mi querida, estoy seguro de que el Profesor Lupin, tu Jefe de Casa, ya hizo mención a esto, pero déjame decirte otra vez: monopolizar la totalidad de la asamblea de lechuzas del colegio para colmar mis oficinas de invitaciones y súplicas para que participe del Abierto, constituye un uso inapropiado de los recursos del colegio. Por más gracioso que haya sido ver a mi equipo tratando de atraparlas. ¿Verdad que no volverá a suceder?- Reprendió con la pregunta.

Chloe bajó la cabeza. -No, creo que no, Hir Malfoy- Concedió, abatida.

Draco levantó la mano y acarició el cabello de la niña. – Está bien, admito que fue un plan bastante brillante, mucho más efectivo que una vociferadora. Uno de estos días podría usarlo, cuando necesite dominar a alguien.

Escuchando el tono ligero, Chloe levantó la cabeza y le sonrió pícaramente al mago adulto. -¿De verdad?

-De verdad- Asintió Draco. –Aunque debes saber, mi querida, que tenía planeado venir, de todos modos. Iba a ser una sorpresa para el famoso y energético quinteto-. Hir guiñó un ojo a la pasmada Chloe.

-¡Hir Malfoy!- lloriqueó. -¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? ¡Ahora tenemos detenciones toda la semana próxima, hasta que limpiemos la torre de las lechuzas, sin magia!

Draco rió. -¿Y arruinar mi sorpresa? Absolutamente no.

Harry trató, valerosamente, de no reírse cuando cinco casi idénticos pucheros se volvieron hacia Draco; trató y falló; resopló y casi lanza una lluvia de jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa. – Te sobrepasan en número, Malfoy. ¡Ríndete!

-¡Está bien!- El rubio levantó las manos. –Prometo que haré lo posible para no guardar secretos que las puedan mandar a detenciones por tratar de torcer mis planes.

Con un beso de Anna y un abrazo de la niña del otro lado, el magnate fue perdonado. Regresaron todos a dar cuenta de sus cenas con entusiasmo, mientras Chloe contaba cómo ella y las otras sobornaron y mimaron a las lechuzas hasta convencerlas para que entreguen sus cartas en primer lugar, luego, con un encantamiento duplicador –resultado de una extensa investigación, porque no era parte del programa de primer año-, hicieron voladores animados que anunciaban el Abierto de las Casas y suplicaban a Malfoy que concurriera. Enviaron las lechuzas a la Fundación Renacimiento cada mañana durante toda la semana pasada. En medio de un flamear de mangas y manos elegantes, Draco describió cómo el descenso de unas ciento cincuenta lechuzas, primero, aterrorizó y luego acosó a su equipo de colaboradores. Para el momento en que apareció el postre, Harry ya estaba completamente hechizado por el quinteto y, casi de mala gana, Draco y él partieron hacia el encuentro de la Juventud de Renacimiento.

-Son adorables-. Rió Harry, caminando hacia el cuarto piso, junto al triari. –Pero...son tan...tan...

-¿Animadas? ¿Frenéticas? ¿Agotadoras?- Los ojos de Draco brillaban mientras sonreía gentilmente a Harry.-Absolutamente-. Suspiró el mago. –No lo cambiaría por nada, Potter. Disfruto viéndolas actuar como niñas, a pesar de la charla incesante y las bromas tontas. La infancia es un tiempo precioso y ellas lo están viviendo como se debe. Yo…-Hizo una pausa y miró a Harry. –N_osotros_ nunca tuvimos la oportunidad, nunca nos permitieron ser auténticos niños. Nunca me molestará la exuberancia infantil.

Pensando en el niño de postura antinatural y reservada que conoció en el Callejón Diagon y en el niño abandonado y hambriento que vivía en el armario debajo de las escaleras, Harry asintió y levantó la mano para palmear el hombro de Draco. Esta vez, fue el rubio quien se quedó conmovido por la descarga eléctrica.

Harry retiró su mano con rapidez. -¿Qué fue eso?- Apretó los puños para evitar la tentación de volver a tocar al rubio que temblaba.

Draco levantó la vista hacia Harry. –Resonancia- Respondió, roncamente.

-¿Resonancia? ¿Qué…

Hir negó con la cabeza y paseó la mirada por el que parecía un pasillo vacío. –No tengo tiempo para remediar tu espantosa falta de conocimientos, Potter. Si quieres saberlo, ve a darle lata a Lupin más tarde. Ahora, vamos a la reunión, no quiero que los alumnos sigan esperando.

Confundido por el retorno del Draco desdeñoso, y molesto por lo cortante del comentario, Harry estuvo a punto de darle una réplica desagradable, pero notó la mirada subrepticia del mago hacia el pasillo y recordó que, realmente no estaban solos. Paul y Soren estaban 'desilusionados' y muy cerca. Lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo entre ellos, Harry supuso que Draco no querría una audiencia cuando lo discutieran; ciertamente, Harry no la quería.

Asintió y vio, con alivio, que los ojos grises se suavizaban. Había supuesto bien, porque un rato después, Hir lo condujo hacia un nicho cercano a la sala común y les pidió a sus guardias invisibles que se adelantaran. –Estaremos con ustedes enseguida; pero primero, hay algunas cosas que tengo que hablar con Potter.

-Bien, mantente alerta-. Paul asintió y siguió su camino con Soren.

-Draco, sobre…

El rubio levantó una mano para interrumpirlo. –Después, Potter. En verdad quiero hablarte sobre lo que va a pasar en la reunión.

Ante el tono serio, Harry asintió. –Muy bien, creí que sería una reunión de la Juventud de Renacimiento.

La blanca mano de Draco se extendió y se movió arriba y abajo. –Sí, lo es, pero también no lo es-. Respondió. –Las reuniones de la Juventud de Renacimiento, usualmente, son cada quince días, con los consejeros. Los alumnos de la reunión de esta noche solicitaron que yo me presente solo. Y, antes de que demos un paso más, Potter, necesito tu palabra que mantendrás en estricto secreto sus identidades y lo que se diga.

Harry frunció el ceño.-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Malfoy. Si algo de lo que se dice sirve para mi investigación...

-¡Maldición, Potter!-Espetó Draco. –¡Esos niños buscan sentirse seguros! ¡Lo último que necesitan es tener vigilancia sobre sus nucas!- Draco resopló, tratando de calmarse. –Mira, creo que tu presencia en la reunión va a hacerles muy bien. Francamente, sus familias están muy descorazonadas por la falta de respuesta del Ministerio ante los asesinatos, creo que ver que el Auror más condecorado del Cuerpo se ocupa del caso va a tranquilizarlos mucho.

Los ojos del Auror se agrandaron. –Es una reunión de triaris- Dijo Harry, finalmente. –Pero, ¿por qué te importa que ellos crean que el Ministerio actúa teniendo en cuenta su bienestar? Tú eres el que contrató al personal de seguridad privada, y…-Harry se interrumpió antes de admitir algo que había oído espiando a Malfoy en Transcendencia.

Hir levantó la nariz en el aire. –Me importa un comino la reputación del Ministerio, Potter; lo único que me importa es que esos jóvenes magos y sus familias estén a salvo y se sientan así. Ellos quieren creer en el Ministerio, quieren creer que al gobierno le importa y que no cierra los ojos a esos asesinatos a causa de estúpidos prejuicios.

-Bien- Harry continuaba molesto porque eso significaba que Draco no creía que el Jefe del Cuerpo de Aurores se preocupaba por resolver los asesinatos y en la protección de todos.

-Ah, no te sientas tan utilizado, Potter; tú sabes tan bien como yo que sólo el sentimiento público y la presión de la prensa han hecho que los poderosos se dignen a asignar un equipo de Aurores competentes para resolver los casos. De otra manera, esos idiotas de Wainwright y Ricks seguirían en los casos, y sólo mi posición extremadamente pública me hace merecedor de una guardia de protecció mago cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, desafiando a Harry a negarlo. –El sexismo es algo horrible, Potter, pero meter la cabeza en la arena no va hacer que desaparezca. Ciertamente hay elementos en el Ministerio que están muy interesados en mantener una orientación muggle hacia la heteronormalidad, y les encantaría que todos nosotros, los de 'géneros mezclados y confusos', muriéramos dolorosamente. ¡Despiértate!

-¿Heteronormalidad? Qué linda palabra de cincuenta galleons, Malfoy- Dijo Harry, suavemente, aún procesando lo que Hir acaba de decirle.

El rubio sonrió desdeñosamente. –Sí, bueno, 'felizmente hétero' no es una expresión para usar en compañías eruditas.

Harry rió, pero se puso serio cuando Draco agregó. –No creas que ya te escapaste de sus campañas, Potter. Ellos esperan que superes esta fase de experimentación y te establezcas con una princesa de cuento de hadas y tengas dos hijos...no son gente muy paciente.

Harry hizo una mueca. –Me gustaría ver que lo intenten. Ya hice mi parte, al fin tengo el control de mi propia vida y no voy a renunciar a ella en beneficio de algún cronista de los que esperan poder convertir mi vida en una truculenta novela romántica dentro de la heteronormalidad.

-Bien por ti, entonces-. Draco sonrió, aprobadoramente. –Veo que te gustó la palabra.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. –Estoy planeando salir a confundir a Hermione con mi extenso vocabulario en la primera oportunidad que se me presente.

El magnate arrugó la nariz. –Prrff, Granger-Weasley. Bruja brillante Potter, pero ella no debería estar en la calle-. Draco liberó una mano. –No te ofusques, simplemente te estoy diciendo que deberías aprovechar sus talentos en otra posición-. Se dio unos golpecitos en los labios con uno de sus delgados dedos y se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez como a investigadora de perfiles o algo así.

Harry no dijo nada, frecuentemente había tenido los mismos pensamientos. Movió la cabeza señalando el corredor vacío. –Ahora, con respecto a esos estudiantes, ¿cuál es el misterio?

Draco asintió y el peso de su dolor y preocupación por esos estudiantes cayó sobre sus hombros. –Algunos de ellos están en los registros de la Juventud del Patrimonio…sí, soy consciente de que todas las víctimas trabajaron con nosotros, de un modo u otro. Esa es la razón por la que no quiero que los nombres de esos niños estén registrados en ninguna parte, ni en la Fundación Renacimiento ni en tus reportes. ¡Estos son niños, Potter, niños! Cam…al menos, Hir había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, no es el caso de ninguno de estos niños. Todos se manifestaron prematuramente como triaris y su edad los coloca en un riesgo mayor. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que este monstruo tomó la vida de magos capaces y completamente entrenados, ¿qué oportunidad tendrían niños apenas entrenados en defensa? Y, antes de que empieces a ponerte como ejemplo con tu ED, deja que te recuerde que tú podrás haberte enfrentado a él, pero ni siquiera tú hubieses sobrevivido a un duelo con Voldemort a los once años.

-Es verdad, entiendo lo que dices…¿a los once? ¿Es normal que se manifiesten como triaris…tan jóvenes?

El mago resopló. -¿No caíste todavía, Potter? Tú decides qué es normal para ti. Ha habido nyños y nyñas triaris con manifestaciones a los cinco años. Las manifestaciones prematuras sólo significan un crecimiento más lento durante los siguientes estadios corporales, como todos los demás. Las manifestaciones prematuras no son comunes, pero tampoco imposibles. Ahora, ¿juras que mantendrás sus identidades en secreto?

Harry le tendió la mano. –Te lo juro-. Después de una pausa grave, Draco tomó la mano y la carga eléctrica provocó que sus miradas se encuentren, anhelantes. Draco aflojó el apretón, pero Harry lo sostuvo, saboreando el cosquilleo que ya se le estaba convirtiendo en una sensación familiar, una energía que corría bajo la piel. Sonrió.

-Es…

Un estremecimiento más profundo lo atravesó cuando el rubio apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios. –Pregúntale a Remus, Potter-. Dijo Hir, vacilante, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Después ven y hablaremos.

El mago se separó de Harry y siguió caminando. A mitad de pasillo, saludaron a los centinelas en la puerta del salón de estudios donde aún había otra sorpresa para Harry.

Ocho caras preocupadas, de varias edades, rodeaban la mesa, y una de ellas era conocida por Harry.

-¿Anna?- Harry cuestionó la presencia de la niña rubia.

-Hola, Auror Potter- Respondió ella, suavemente, apretando con fuerza la mano del nyño que tenía al lado.

Harry negó con la cabeza, resolviendo que más tarde le pediría respuestas a Draco, quien, cuidadosamente no expresaba nada en su rostro; sonrió. -No, Anna-. Replicó, afectuosamente. –Ya te dije, en la cena, ¿recuerdas?. Llámame Harry-. Miró alrededor de la habitación y miró a los ojos a cada niño. –Me gustaría que todos ustedes me llamen Harry.

Anna sonrió y apretó la mano de su amigo, tranquilizándolo. – Hola, Harry.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. –Hola, Anna. ¿Quieres presentarme a tus amigos?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. 6

**Todo es de Rowling; pero, la historia es de Lyon's Own y la traducción es mía.**

**Este capítulo es excelente...disfrútenlo, ¡ah, y gracias por los reviews! TODOS, gracias.**

**6.**

Una hora después del final de la reunión, cuando el último de los alumnos dejó la habitación, Harry se volvió hacia Draco. –Salió bien- Comenzó.

El triari asintió, pensativamente. –Como te dije, la mayoría sólo necesitaba que los tranquilices. Es importante que seamos cuidadosos y que estemos alertas, pero si podemos seguir con nuestra vida diaria sin dejarnos manejar por el terror, entonces le habremos quitado al asesino, el arma más potente de su arsenal.

-Mmm. Bueno, espero que esos chicos y sus familias se sientan más seguros después de esta reunión. Estuviste bien con ellos, Malfoy. ¡Y Anna!- Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Hir es increíble. Nació para ser líder.

-_Ella_, Potter- Corrigió Draco, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa por el halago. -Anna está… ganando confianza en sí misma como triari, luchando con condicionamientos de larga data que le impiden referirse a sí misma de ese modo...le resulta difícil. Ella aún no puede usar el pronombre de su género sin sufrir…serias consecuencias. Confío en que respetarás eso.

El corazón de Harry se estrujó ante la reticencia, el dolor y la impotencia que oía en la voz de Draco. –Lo haré, por supuesto-. Respondió Harry suavemente, deseando desesperadamente envolver al triari con sus brazos. Cualquiera sea la pena que Anna trataba de dejar atrás, obviamente, lastimaba profundamente a Draco.

Harry se preguntaba cómo ofrecerle algún consuelo o apoyo al reservado rubio, cuando el Barón Sanguinario se elevó desde el piso, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

-Hir Malfoy- Llamó el fantasma, con su voz incorpórea y espeluznante, mientras Draco se acomodaba su sobretúnica. -¡Venga rápido, están atacando a Anna en el pasillo del segundo piso!

Los ojos grises de Draco centellaron de preocupación y miedo. Con la capa flameando tras de sí, hir salió corriendo de la habitación. Ni siquiera durante la guerra, Harry había visto a alguien moverse tan rápido; él, Paul, y Soren apenas podían mantener el paso con el antiguo buscador, disparados por los pasillos como felinos cazadores. Por una décima de segundo, cuando giraron en el pasillo del segundo piso, Harry sintió una ligera lástima por los tres chicos que amenazaban, golpeaban, pateaban y escupían, no tenían idea de lo que iban a provocarse a sí mismos; esperaba que hayan disfrutado sus últimos momentos de respiración, porque la ira que marcaba el rostro de Draco anunciaba sus destinos como condenados a muerte.

-¡IMPEDIMENTA! ¡EXPELLIARMUS!- Atronó el mago, su voz se oyó en todo el pasillo, las varitas de los chicos les fueron arrancadas de las manos, volaron por el aire y fueron a dar a las paredes de piedra. Las estelas de los hechizos ondearon, dejando atrás el leve olor al ozono quemado. Paul y Soren corrieron hacia los atacantes de Anna, mientras un frenético vamar caía de rodillas junto a la pequeña golpeada.

Los dedos delgados, pálidos por la conmoción, levantaron los mechones de cabello manchados de sangre con infinita delicadeza y cuidadosa paciencia, despejándole la pequeña carita cubierta de moretones. -¿Anna? Pétalo, ¿puedes oírme?- El angustiado mago susurraba palabras cariñosas para tranquilizarla mientras la levantaba con cuidado en sus brazos. –Estoy aquí, Ángel. Poppy te va a dejar de maravilla inmediatamente. Todo va a salir bien, querida.

El corazón de Harry se quebró, al ver cómo una lágrima se deslizaba bajo los ojos cerrados de Draco.

-Draco, vamos- Dirigió, preparado para la corriente eléctrica, cuando pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del mago más pequeño, sorprendiéndose gratamente al sentir un afectuoso movimiento de energía entre ellos, tranquilizador y fortalecedor, en lugar de la primera sensación demandante. –Anna necesita ir a la Enfermería, ven- Él guió al triari y miró por sobre el hombro a Paul y a Soren, ellos le hicieron señas de que proceda porque tenían bien asegurados a los asaltantes.

Rápidamente, se dirigieron a la Enfermería, Harry llamó a los gritos a Madam Pomfrey, tan pronto como cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. La enfermera llegó bulliciosamente a la sala y le indicó al triari que acostara a la niña -que gemía- en la cama más cercana. –Ay, Merlin, ¿qué pasó?- Demandó, dirigiéndose a Harry, viendo que el rubio sólo tenía ojos para su niña golpeada.

-Unos estudiantes la atacaron en el pasillo.

La enfermera se quejó con un chasquido de lengua y, afectuosamente, apartó a Draco. -Hir Malfoy...Draco, siéntate, por favor, por favor- Suplicó al mago lloroso que se inclinaba cuidadosamente sobre la niña herida.

-Ven, Draco, deja que Madam Pomfrey trabaje. Anna estará bien, pero necesita tratamiento-. Dijo Harry, suavemente, tomando al triari por los hombros. –Deja que Madam Pomfrey la ayude-. Atrajo al mago hacia su pecho y asintió a la sanadora que se ocupaba con pociones y realizaba hechizos sobre la jovencita.

El silencio era pesado y Harry sentía que se le humedecía la capa con las lágrimas silenciosas de Draco. Harry sabía que era lo que seguiría: una furia implacable y la demanda de venganza, pero en este momento, la conmoción y la tristeza que emanaban del rubio eran olas capaces de apretujarle el estómago.

Las luces de los hechizos que rodeaban a Anna se apagaron, Madam Pomfrey frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia los ansiosos adultos. –Me temo que Anna padece varias heridas serias. El diagnóstico indica que fue atacada con los hechizos '_Confundus_', e '_Impedimenta_', luego fue asaltada físicamente. Tiene costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado, golpes internos y una seria conmoción cerebral. En este momento, la pequeña está muy lastimada. He hecho lo que se podía, ahora voy a observarla durante la noche por el golpe en la cabeza, pero, necesita descanso para que su cuerpo pueda ajustarse a la magia sanadora-. Se dirigió al angustiado triari. –Lo siento muchísimo, Draco; sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero me temo que debo pedirte que salgas, mientras el estado de Anna se normaliza. En una hora, más o menos, puedes volver si me prometes que no vas a interferir, pero por ahora, ¿por qué no vas a ver a la Directora o a la cocina a tomar un té? Creo que tú también estás afectado.

Unos mechones que se le soltaron de su trenza, se sacudieron violentamente mientras el cabello recogido se movía a los lados. –No puedo- Dijo Draco con voz quebrada. –La dejé sola y pasó esto- Los ojos enrojecidos le suplicaban a la enfermera –Por favor, Poppy. No me pidas que me vaya...

Para completa sorpresa de Harry, que en todos esos años desde que conoció a Madam Pomfrey nunca la había visto abrazar a sus pacientes, esta vez tomó al angustiado triari entre sus brazos. –Está bien, Draco- Dijo. –Nada dañará a Anna aquí. Yo la cuidaré. Ahora, por favor. Ve a tomar un té y trata de calmarte. Más tarde podrás verla, te lo prometo.

-Poppy- Comenzó Draco.

-Te lo prometo- Dijo ella, suavemente; luego su voz se tornó de piedra. –Busca a quienes hicieron esto, Draco. Encuéntralos y asegúrate de que sean castigados. Nunca, en todos mis años aquí, ningún estudiante fue atacado de manera tan cruel y cobarde. No dejes que lastimen a nadie más.

Con renovado propósito, Draco se apartó y asintió. Madam Pomfrey sacó un pañuelo de sus amplios bolsillos, lo humedeció en un recipiente cercano, cacareando como una gallina con su pollito, le limpió afectuosamente la cara a Draco. –Ahora sí- Sonrió. –Así está mucho mejor. Quiero que esos rufianes chillen y tiemblen de miedo en sus botas cuando te vean. ¿Vamos a dejarlos lastimar a nuestra Anna?- La sanadora frunció el ceño. –Yo misma iría a maldecirlos, pero Anna me necesita aquí, y estoy segura de que tú manejarás las cosas muy bien, Draco.

Su encargo fue suficiente para renovar la furia del rubio y una luz de venganza profana brilló en sus ojos. –Lo haré- Respondió Hir, con voz ronca. -¿Cuida a mi niña?

-Por supuesto- Madam Pomfrey le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

Con una última mirada a su hija dormida y un beso en la mejilla de la sanadora, Draco salió rápidamente de la Enfermería.

Madam Pomfrey se apresuró en tomar al Auror por la manga, antes de que siguiera al rubio. –Hir es como un hijo para mi, Harry. Mantenlo a salvo y no dejes que los lastime demasiado.

Realmente, ese no era el momento, pero la curiosidad demandaba una respuesta, y Harry la miró cuestionándola.

-La guerra-. Respondió ella, rápidamente. –Draco no podía andar por Hogwarts, excepto en la Enfermería; y con Severus ocupado, no había nadie más que hiciera las pociones que necesitábamos. El mocoso lloroso desapareció y se convirtió en un mago responsable y agradable. Nos acercamos uno al otro de modo que no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin Hir. Y además, Hir trajo a Anna a nuestras vidas. Ellos se convirtieron en mi familia, Harry. Cuídalos- Explicó, liberándolo para que siga al mago que buscaba venganza, mientras ella atendía a la niña golpeada.

Por la ventaja que llevaba, Harry recién alcanzó a Draco cuando éste llegó a la gárgola que guardaba la oficina de la Directora. La gárgola se corrió sin necesidad de contraseña, y ellos subieron en silencio. La cara del triari tenía una expresión familiar para Harry: fría determinación, furia glacial; la había visto varias veces en Hir durante la guerra, justo antes de que Malfoy lanzara crueles y castigadores ataques sobre las formaciones de Mortífagos. Pero esta vez era diferente, personal. Por el bien de Minerva, esperaba que Draco considerara la posibilidad de dejar algo que enterrar, al menos en una caja de fósforos. Como fuese, el papeleo sería interminable.

Secamente, el mago golpeó la puerta dos veces, y ésta se abrió mostrando una escena tensa: Paul y Soren tenían a los cuatro chicos a punta de varita, mientras los padres indignados protestaban airadamente a la Directora.

-¡Esto es ridículo! Nos hacen venir desde nuestras casas, locos de preocupación porque algo horrible le ha pasado a nuestro hijo, ¡y con qué nos encontramos! ¡Vincent atado como si fuera un criminal, sujetado por esos brutos que nos dicen que no le responden a usted! ¡Mi hijo ha sido atacado y demando que haga algo al respecto!- Gritó a la Directora un mago gordo, de cara colorada.

Ella lo ignoró y les hizo señas a los recién llegados. Harry tomó posición cerca de la puerta, y Draco se sentó en una silla, alejado del grupo de iracundos padres de los atacantes de su hija, y de los mismos chicos.

La Directora juntó la punta de los dedos. –Por favor, siéntese, señor Green. Ahora que Hir Malfoy ha llegado podemos comenzar. Aquí tengo- Levantó unos cuantos pergaminos. –el reporte de Madame Pomfrey sobre la condición de Anna Malfoy-Black.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando Harry emitió un sonido ahogado, detrás de la silla de Draco. –La señorita Malfoy-Black ha sufrido varias heridas serias y deberá permanecer, por lo menos, tres días en la Enfermería para recuperarse. Sus hijos-. Lanzó miradas serias a los padres de los chicos delincuentes. –fueron apresados mientras atacaban cruelmente a la señorita Malfoy-Black, y esa es la razón por la que los llamé esta noche, a pesar de la hora, como ha notado la señora Willoughby-. Miró furiosa a una mujer de aspecto demacrado, que se encogió en su silla. –Semejantes actos son inexcusables y deberán responder por ellos enfrentando serios cargos.

El mago gordo que gritaba cuando Harry y Draco llegaron, se puso pálido. –Eee, de seguro este es un malentendido, Directora McGonagall. Mi hijo Vincent es un muy buen chico, nunca lastimaría a un camarada sin una provocación. Lo más probable es que los chicos hayan andado armando trifulcas, como todos a su edad. La chica debe haber quedado en medio…tal vez estos...caballeros...-. Hizo un gesto despreciativo a Paul y a Soren. -...exageraron-.

-Le aseguro, señor Green, que este no es el caso-. Respondió Paul.

-Un momento, por favor, señor Anderson. Prefiero esperar a que llegue el otro Auror, para que se hagan las declaraciones.

-¿Los Aurores? ¡Qué! ¿Por una cosa tan mínima?- Objetó otro padre.

Draco se levantó y lo miró iracundo. –Esa cosa mínima, resultó ser un pulmón perforado y-

Antes de que pudiera eviscerar verbalmente al ofensivo mago, el fuego flameó y Tonks salió, tropezando, de las llamas verdes. – Lo siento. Siempre he tenido problemas con el transporte vía flú-. Se excusó, sacudiéndose las cenizas de su túnica azul de Auror.

La Directora frunció el ceño, ante los modales joviales de Tonks.

-Auror Tonks- Dijo, severamente, recordándole su deber a la metamorfomaga. –Ellos son Augustus y Marjory Green- Presentó al gritón y a su silenciosa esposa. -Elaine Willoughby, Daniel y Kaye Easton, Ralph y Mary Drew. Sus hijos, Vincent, Spencer, John, y Adam atacaron a una compañera estudiante, esta noche. Necesito que tome sus declaraciones y los mantenga en custodia.

-¡En custodia! ¡A ver, McGonagall!-Gritó Ralph Drew. -¡Son chicos, no hay necesidad de que intervenga la ley! ¡Que se disculpen con la chica, que cumplan una detención y listo!

Draco levantó una ceja y clavó la vista en el nervioso hombre hasta que volvió a sentarse. –Deje que le asegure, señor Drew, usted debería estar agradecido porque los Aurores hayan respondido tan rápidamente. La cárcel debería ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Si por mí fuese, sería feliz destripándolos y mandándoles a ustedes sus entrañas podridas por correo-. Sonrió maliciosamente. –Como soy un ciudadano respetuoso de la ley, sin embargo, planeo que todo su peso caiga sobre ellos, así que ¡CÁLLESE Y SIÉNTESE!

Drew se quedó con la boca abierta y su esposa levantó un dedo tembloroso en dirección a Draco. –¡Usted...usted...leí sobre usted! ¡Es uno de esos sucios asesinos Mortífagos!- Se volvió hacia la Directora. -¿Cómo puede permitir que su hija esté en este colegio con los hijos de la gente decente? Seguramente _ella_ estaba lanzando esos hechizos oscuros a nuestro hijo y sus amigos. ¡Fue en defensa propia! ¡Usted no pue...

-¡Suficiente! Oigamos lo que ellos tienen que decir y sabremos la verdad sobre este altercado. Todos ustedes deberán permanecer en silencio durante el interrogatorio o los haré retirar de esta oficina-. Dijo McGonagall, enojada, a los padres. –Por favor, Auror Tonks-. Dijo la Directora.

Tonks extrajo su Signatus y lo programó para grabar y transcribir, se acercó a los chicos, levantó el encantamiento silenciador y colocó el hechizo Veritas –una forma mucho más delicada que el Veritaserum, para asegurar la verdad en los interrogatorios con menores-. Colocó el Signatus sobre la mesa, frente a los chicos, y comenzó el interrogatorio. –Grabando, 7 de octubre, Auror de Primera Clase, Nymphadora Tonks, convocada al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por la Directora, Minerva McGonagall para tomar declaraciones sobre el incidente que sucedió esta noche. Las declaraciones son presenciadas por los padres de los supuestos asaltantes, los agentes de seguridad Anderson, Draco Malfoy, vamar de la víctima del ataque y el Auror de Primera Clase, Harry Potter-. Harry se concentró en lucir inexpresivo y amenazante, cuando los chicos y sus padres volvieron sus ojos asombrados en su dirección. Tonks se aclaró la garganta. –Por favor, digan sus nombres y edades- Comenzó, señalando al chico que estaba más alejado, a la izquierda.

-Vincent Green, dieciséis años- Respondió el chico, sacando pecho, orgulloso.

-John Easton, dieciséis años.

-Spencer Willoughby, quince años.

-Adam Drew, q- quince-. Dijo el último, con voz quebrada.

Tonks asintió y bajó la pantalla de su Signatus. –Describan el incidente en cuestión.

Vincent, obviamente, el líder, movió la cabeza, seguro de sí mismo. – Íbamos caminando por el pasillo y...y- Luchó con su voz, que pareció atrapársele en la garganta.

Tonks levantó una ceja y lo miró con reprobación. –El hechizo Veritas no le va a permitir mentir, señor Green. ¿Tal vez quiera comenzar otra vez?

El chico frunció el ceño. -¡Bien! Nosotros escuchamos, en la biblioteca, que la chica esta, Anna y una banda de sus amigos raros hablaban sobre una reunión de esos estudiantes triaris. Así que esperamos por ahí hasta que la reunión terminó, para enseñarles una lección. No importaba a quién, los monstruos como ellos no deberían andar cerca de los chicos normales. No los queremos aquí.

La señora Green ahogó una exclamación, pero no dijo nada cuando su hijo miró hacia ella con odio. -¡Son monstruos, mamá! ¡Son fenómenos antinaturales! No deberían estar aquí, no deberíamos estar en el colegio con ellos. ¿Quién sabe lo que hacen cuándo nadie los ve? ¡Probablemente molesten a los niños pequeños! ¡Tenemos que protegernos!

Tonks suspiró, impaciente. –No le pregunté qué es lo que usted piensa de los triaris, señor Green. Dígame lo que sucedió esta noche.

El chico se encogió de hombros. –Esperamos a que salieran de la reunión, como todos salían en grupos, íbamos a dejarlo, pero esa chica Anna salió sola hacia las mazmorras; la seguimos y la sacudimos un poco.

-Exactamente, ¿cómo la 'sacudieron un poco', señor Green? ¿la hechizaron?

-Yo la hice tropezar, y le di con un _Impedimenta_, John le lanzó un _Confundus _para asegurarnos de que no supiera quiénes éramos, luego la golpeamos con los puños. Adam la escupió y le dijo que no queríamos a los de su clase en Hogwarts, y John la pateó y le dijo que íbamos a arrastrarla hasta Hogsmeade y a dejarla para ese tipo que los mata en los callejones-. Terminó, desapasionadamente, mientras el hechizo hacía completo efecto.

Harry sintió la ira y el dolor, reuniéndose en el interior de Draco como un torbellino mortal, mientras el triari imaginaba el dolor de su niña y el miedo que seguramente sintió pensando en ser abandonada para el asesino. Harry acarició la tela suave del hombro del mago, deseando calmarlo, y se sorprendió cuando la energía zumbó entre ellos y pareció suavizarse compasivamente. Draco levantó la vista y Harry se encontró con sus ojos grises, aún brillando con furia y dolor, pero que ahora parecían controlados, de algún modo. Había algo más en esas fuentes ardientes de plata fundida; gratitud, tal vez, pensó Harry, y apretó nuevamente el hombro delgado bajo su palma.

Tonks terminó con las declaraciones y la Directora miró a cada chico con severidad y un dejo de tristeza. –Tenemos ya el relato de los sucesos de esta noche. Estoy realmente consternada por su conducta, señores Green, Easton, Willoughby, y Drew; que ustedes hayan sido capaces de planear con malicia semejantes actos de violencia, en Hogwarts, un lugar que debe ser un refugio seguro para nuestros alumnos; es terriblemente perturbador. Y lo peor, es que han actuado premeditadamente con tal odio e ignorancia. Desde este momento quedan expulsados del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.- Una mirada sofocó los comentarios de los padres de los chicos. – Sus varitas serán quebradas, y serán entregados en custodia al Cuerpo de Aurores. Asumo que Hir Malfoy desea presentar cargos-. Miró a Draco, quién asintió.

-En verdad, lo haré. Quiero que estas porquerías, indignos de llamarse magos sean juzgados por el Wizengamot como adultos.

-¡Pero...pero eso significa que irán a Azkaban si son condenados!- Lloriqueó la señora Willoughby, retorciendo las manos en su pañuelo.

Draco sonrió con crueldad. –Pues sí, así será. Y agradezca que eso es lo peor que permite la ley y que los dementores ya no están- Los ojos grises se endurecieron como piedra. –Puede que no me sea posible reclamar la ley del Talión al Ministerio, pero la magia misma me asegurará la justicia-. Con la rapidez de un relámpago, su varita apuntó a los chicos. -¡_Retributio!- _Gritó Hir, y una niebla dorada transparente los envolvió. Los cuatro chicos brillaron durante un momento y la niebla les fue absorbida por la piel.

-¡Mi hijo!- Chilló Marjory Green. Salió disparada de su asiento hacia el chico y luego se volvió hacia Draco, indecisa entre consolar a uno o confrontar al otro. -¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?- Demandó, corriendo junto a su hijo.

-Hir realizó el hechizo Retributus- Respondió la Directora, en tono sombrío. –Un hechizo antiguo que provee justicia por las maldades hechas. Los efectos varían, pero son duraderos y no hay contra hechizo. Algunos lo llaman el hechizo que 'Da conciencia', pues cada una de las acciones malvadas que cometieron les volverá con el dolor de sus víctimas, cada una de sus opiniones prejuiciosas volverán a sus hijos desde la perspectiva de los afectados por su intolerancia-. Suspiró. – Hir Malfoy…

Draco levantó la nariz en el aire. –Tengo todo el derecho, Directora.

Ella asintió, rígidamente. –Es verdad. Aún así…

-¡Ella…él..ee, Hir maldijo a nuestros hijos! ¿Por qué nadie hace nada?- Gritó Kaye Easton.

Su marido le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. –No hay nada que puedan hacer, querida- Dijo él, tristemente. -John y los otros lastimaron a su hija. El hechizo Retributus es una antigua tradición mágica. Hir tiene todo el derecho, podría haber declarado una disputa de sangre entre nuestras familias, o algo peor.

La señora Easton no tenía consuelo. –Jamás había oído nada de este hechizo _Retributus_- Espetó ella. –¿Hir puede citar cualquier ley antigua que nadie recuerda y maldecir a nuestro hijo y nadie puede hacer nada? ¡Dios, a veces desearía no haber sabido que soy bruja!- Y comenzó a llorar.

Harry consideró el asunto entre el enojo y el lamento; él tampoco había oído nunca nada sobre el hechizo Retributus. Supuso que era una de esas cosas que se enseñan en las familias de magos, junto con las antiguas disputas de sangre y los matrimonios estratégicos. Su ignorancia y la de la señora Eaton eran ejemplos de las fallas del experimento de Albus Dumbledore. Al menos, si les hubiesen enseñado sobre el hechizo Retributus, ella hubiese sabido a qué atenerse, como sí lo sabía su marido, evidentemente.

Además, él seguía confundido con el respecto a Anna. ¿Cómo podía ser una Black? Hizo a un lado sus preguntas, por el momento, y se acercó a Tonks, dirigiéndose a las familias. –Sus hijos, desde ahora, quedan bajo la custodia del Ministerio. Los llevaremos a las celdas adonde permanecerán hasta que deban comparecer en las audiencias ante el Wizengamot. Ustedes podrán verlos después de que los procesemos. Entonces, también podrán ver a sus abogados. Les recomiendo que retornen a sus hogares, tienen días muy ocupados por delante-. Bruscamente, Harry levantó a cada chico, mientras Tonks sacaba un traslador especial para traslados en masa. Harry se dirigió a Paul y a Soren. –Más tarde, los Aurores regresarán para continuar con la guardia de protección de Hir Malfoy. Mientras tanto, estoy seguro de que ustedes podrán manejar bien las cosas, caballeros. Muchas gracias.

Los agentes saludaron a Harry con una inclinación, y él luchó por desechar la sensación posesiva que lo invadió cuando Paul apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco. Un ojo acostumbrado podía ver que el pequeño mago estaba exhausto y angustiado, pero aún así, se mostraba fuerte, erguido y poderoso, sin permitir que las familias de los atacantes de su hija lo viesen vulnerable. Con una mirada final a esos cambiantes ojos grises y una inclinación a la Directora, Harry fue llevado por el traslador.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Procesar a los jóvenes no les llevó mucho tiempo, ya que el temor a las consecuencias de sus acciones reemplazó las bravuconadas. Harry tenía esperanzas de que el interrogatorio los condujera a otros potenciales peligros para los estudiantes, y tal vez a los responsables, más allá del Colegio, los que usaban a los jóvenes para hacer el trabajo sucio. Por mucho que quisiera arrancarles las respuestas, estaba aún más desesperado por volver a Hogwarts; a Anna, que ya se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, y a Draco, de quien, de un modo en que Harry jamás hubiese sospechado, se moría por saber más.

Harry convocó a su equipo completo para una reunión. Asignó los interrogatorios a Seamus, sabiendo que su carácter afable haría que los chicos estén más cómodos en la terrible habitación reservada para los interrogatorios, y los alentaría a hablar más libremente. Hetty y Tonks fueron destinadas a la vigilancia del sábado, pero Harry tenía la relativa certeza de que Draco no dejaría la enfermería hasta que Anna fuese dada de alta, así que no había necesidad de asignar a nadie para el festival; su sola presencia sería suficiente mientras el joven millonario permaneciera en Hogwarts.

Como ya era tarde, repasaron los hechos rápidamente, y Tonks se ofreció a regresar a Hogwarts, para que Harry pudiera descansar. A él no le agradaba la idea, pero tenía sentido, debía estar descansado y alerta pues la seguridad de Draco estaba en sus manos. Retornó a su oficina, con Ron y Hermione a sus espaldas. Después de que tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, la bruja se ocupó en colocar encantamientos de privacidad.

-¿Imagino que lo que sea que descubrieron sobre Anna es delicado?- Preguntó Harry, irónicamente, mientras los encantamientos se asentaban y Hermione se ubicaba nerviosamente en una silla.

-Bueno…es así. Fue muy difícil encontrar información sobre Anna, Harry.

Él frunció el ceño. -¿Tiene algo que ver con que Anna es una Black?

Los ojos marrones se agrandaron. -¿Qué es lo que sabes, Harry?

Él se encogió de hombros. –Nada, realmente. Minerva mencionó el nombre completo de Anna durante la reunión en su oficina: Anna Malfoy-Black. No entiendo cómo eso es posible, a menos que Draco haya cambiado su nombre. ¿O es algo…más serio?

Ron resopló, pero resulto un sonido perturbador. –Ah…es…correcto, es…_serio…-_Murmuró, pasándose una de sus grandes manos sobre la cara.

Harry les clavó a sus amigos, una mirada que decía 'vamos, escupan todo lo que saben'.

Hermione se retorció las manos. –¡Ay, Harry! Bueno…es muy perturbador. Yo no lo creería, excepto porque no hay otra explicación posible. A menos que algo muy inusual se revele en los registros de adopción, me temo que la verdad es horrible.

-Mione, ¿de qué se trata?- Espetó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, no pudimos acceder a todo el legajo, está sellado por el Departamento de Bienestar Infantil y Servicios Familiares porque la adopción está en proceso.

-Espera, ¿adopción en proceso? Pero…

Hermione suspiró. –Eso es lo que nosotros pensamos, Harry, pero ahí está el tema. Por lo que dicen los reportes médicos, el nacimiento de Anna fue el resultado de la violación de un menor.

Harry palideció. –No estás diciendo…

Hermione sacó una copia de los archivos. –Hir nació unas semanas después, en Hogwarts, el 12 de abril, e inmediatamente fue adoptada. Los nombres de sus padres adoptivos están en el archivo sellado, así que deberemos esperar hasta el lunes para poder verlos, pero es evidente que Anna es una triari, manifestada prematuramente a los siete años. Sus padres adoptivos quisieron someterla a cirugías correctivas muggles, pero Anna es alérgica o resistente a todas las formas muggles de anestesia, por lo que no se pudo proceder con las cirugías. La adopción quedó sin efecto y la niña regresó a la custodia del Departamento de Bienestar Infantil, pasó por varios orfanatos y finalmente terminó en la Casa del Patrimonio. Malfoy completó la petición de adopción, apenas unos meses después de que regresó de los Estados Unidos.

-Bien, ella es triari, pero Anna prefiere ser nombrada como niña, Hermione. Pero nada de eso explica…- Interrumpió Harry, con impaciencia.

Hermione le alcanzó un pergamino, tristemente. -Harry, contamos los meses y…bueno…tienes que recordar que él era un fugitivo, un tanto inestable por su estadía en Azkaban...

-Y Malfoy había sido un bocón con lo de Cedric y Voldemort, y diciendo que tú tenías lo que merecías, era una mierdita…y además, él estaba alterado porque debió mandarte de nuevo con los malditos Dursleys-. Agregó Ron.

Harry dio vuelta el pergamino, el temor y la bilis se le subían a la garganta. _Anastacia Narcisse Malfoy-Black_, se leía en el certificado de nacimiento, y su peso al nacer y cuánto medía; la fecha y la hora, la firma de Madam Pomfrey como la Sanadora asistente, y en una línea, los nombres de los padres de Anna: Draco Lucien Malfoy y Sirius Nigellus Black. El estómago de Harry se convirtió en plomo.

-Los certificados de nacimiento mágicos no distinguen entre madre y padre. Se considera obvio, y en el caso de triaris o padres varones que dan a luz, hay una pequeña estrella junto a los nombres, ¿ves?- Balbuceó Hermione, nerviosa, señalando la marca bajo el nombre de Draco.

Draco tenía catorce años. Harry iba a vomitar. Buscó rápidamente el cesto de basura bajo su escritorio y vomitó. Ron y Hermione se quedaron sentados, impotentes, mientras el recuerdo del querido padrino de su mejor amigo, se desmoronaba.

-Maldito Malfoy- Murmuró Ron, mientras Harry vomitaba en el cesto.

El joven se limpió la cara húmeda con su manga y miró con furia a su amigo pelirrojo. -¿Maldito Malfoy? ¿MALFOY? Hir era un pendejo, Ron, y un matón, pero dime cómo eso justifica que lo hayan forzado y tomado contra su voluntad- Demandó Harry, iracundo.

Hermione evitó los ojos enojados y traicionados de su amigo. –No lo justifica- Dijo ella, en voz baja. –Pero no estuvimos allí, Harry. No sabemos cómo fue. Recuerda que hechizamos a Crabbe, a Goyle, y que Hir quedó inconsciente. Tal vez Malfoy sedujo a Sirius. O...

Harry miró a su amiga con incredulidad. –Sí, Hermione. Un chico de catorce años, hechizado, inconsciente, se despierta cubierto de granos y decide seducir a un perfecto extraño. No. Tenemos…tengo que enfrentarlo. Quiero decir, ya lo sabía, ¿verdad?- Sollozó Harry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Yo sabía lo cruel que podía ser Sirius. Yo vi cómo usó a Remus, cómo casi mató a Snape y nunca se disculpó por ello. Había…había oscuridad en él. Yo…yo quería una familia, alguien que me quiera, lo quería tanto que lo ignoré-. Harry bajó la cabeza. –Todo lo que heredé de Sirius es de Anna, por derecho. Debería…-

-¡Deberías, nada!- Dijo Ron, enojado. -Él fue tu padrino, Harry, y te quiso y quiso cuidarte. La nueva mocosa Malfoy tiene un papi rico para que le compre lo que quiera.

-¡Tal vez no quiero nada, Ron!- Gritó Harry. –¡Tal vez no quiero ir a mi casa y que todo a mi alrededor me recuerde que todo lo que creí de Sirius era mentira! ¡Tal vez no quiero la herencia de un violador!

-Ay, Harry- Suspiró Hermione, compasivamente. –No era mentira. No puedes desechar completamente todo lo que Sirius fue, nada más que por un momento de locura.

-¿Un momento de locura? ¿Acaso soy el único que piensa con claridad, aquí? Sirius violó…VIOLÓ, a un chico de catorce años. ¡UN NIÑO! Un niño que fue obligado a dar a luz a su bebé y a entregarlo a unos padres, obviamente incapaces. ¿Alguno de ustedes se detuvo a pensar lo que debe haber sido para Malfoy? Y después, creer que ese bebé está a salvo y es amado por una familia en algún lugar, y luego encontrarla viviendo en un orfanato y tener que nadar por el pantano del Ministerio para reclamar derechos legales sobre una niña que es su sangre.

Harry se pasó ambas manos sobre la cara. -¡Merlin, cómo mierda voy a mirarlo a la cara, ahora?

-¿A quién, Harry?- Preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

- A Draco, a Anna, a los dos. ¿Cómo voy a mirarlos a los ojos sabiendo que fue mi culpa? La única razón por la que Sirius anduvo por allí era yo, Hermione. Si no me hubiese ido a buscar…si yo no me hubiese quejado por Draco...

Ella negó con la cabeza. –El pasado es el pasado, Harry. Hay millones de 'si', que podrían haber hecho que las cosas fuesen distintas. Realmente, esto no cambia nada. Ahora sabemos que el otro padre de Anna no es importante para la investigación. Eso es lo único que realmente importa. No es como si tú y Malfoy fuesen amigos y algún día debieran hablar el tema. Nosotros…debemos hacer nuestro trabajo, Harry. Encontraremos al asesino y después, ninguno de nosotros deberá volver a verlo o pensar nunca más en Malfoy.

Harry sabía que eso no era cierto. El mago rubio y su hija ya eran importantes para él. Sabía que los quería a ambos en su vida; quería ser importante para ellos, quería cuidarlos. Sus ojos enrojecidos se encontraron con los de sus amigos y él asintió, pero, en realidad, Ron y Hermione no entendían. Miró de reojo a su reloj. Otro día difícil, y, al final, iba regresar a Hogwarts esta noche, después de todo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. 7

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renaissance'.**

**Por supuesto Harry Potter es exclusiva propiedad de J., nada es mío...**

**A pesar de estar abocada a 'Vínculo' en este momento, no pude dejar que sigan pensando barbaridades del querido Sirius…El capítulo está dedicado a todos los 'Black':**

**Sami, Olimka, Fran Ktrin, Veroboned, rlucy, himextina, Mesic, Murtilla, AMANDE DARCY, alexia_1986, Leslie Rebeka Black....**

**¡¡¡¡gracias por reviews, me alegran muchísimo!!!!!**

**7.**

Harry salió tambaleándose del transporte flú, y distraídamente se sacudió las cenizas. –Gracias por pedirle a Minerva que conecte el flú para mi, Remus- Dijo, cansadamente. El hombre lobo intentó una sonrisa, pero desistió cuando observó mejor la apariencia de Harry.

-No fue nada, Harry. Te ofrecería té, pero por cómo luces, creo que ambos necesitamos algo más fuerte-. Lo condujo hasta un sillón muy cómodo y sirvió dos vasos de whisky de fuego; colocó uno frente a Harry y se sentó. –Lo que sea, Harry, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Tú lo sabes.

Harry asintió, rígido. –Lo sé, Remus. Es que...no creo que puedas ayudarme con esto.

Remus afirmó, solemnemente. –Bueno, el principio es una buena manera de comenzar- Lo alentó.

Harry volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando el fuego. -¿Cómo están Anna y Draco?

La sorpresa y la ira cruzaron la cara agobiada de Remus. -¿No se tratará de esos chicos, verdad? Hace un rato pasó Tonks, antes de tomar la guardia en la Enfermería y me dijo que estaban en celdas. No se…

Rápidamente, Harry negó con la cabeza. -No, Remus, no han ido a ninguna parte. No se trata de ellos. Sólo quiero saber cómo está Anna. Yo... yo sé que ella te importa.

Remus suspiró aliviado. –Bueno…después de lo que han hecho, deben ser castigados severamente. Y, bueno, Anna…está mejorando. En verdad, yo recién llegaba de la Enfermería cuando tú llamaste. Estuve hablando con Draco. Esto lo ha golpeado con dureza, Poppy tuvo que darle un sedante y mandarlo a la cama para asegurarse de que Hir y Anna descansen durante la noche- Remus sonrió un tanto. -¿Entonces, tu opinión sobre Draco está cambiando?

El extremo de la boca de Harry se levantó levemente. –Puede ser...Hir...Hir no es como yo creí que era, quiero decir...he visto que sigue siendo un competidor implacable y que siempre consigue lo quiere; pero ya no se trata de ganar pequeñeces infantiles. Se trata de asegurarse de que los niños del Orfanato de la Casa del Patrimonio tengan lo que necesitan, de ubicar a los niños en familias amorosas… Se trata de que la Fundación trabaje para beneficiar a todo el mundo mágico...

De alguna manera, creo que Hir es un héroe mayor de lo que yo jamás fui, Remus.

Yo vencí a Voldemort, pero Malfoy y la gente como Hir son los que luchan por reconstruir nuestro mundo, los que tratan de hacernos mejores, más seguros y menos expuestos a los ojos de los muggles, los que nos hacen esforzarnos por usar nuestra magia con maneras nuevas. Ellos no permanecen estancados sólo aferrándose a los logros pasados, siguiendo la tradición ciegamente. Nos ayudan a adaptarnos, evolucionando, supongo...tomando las tradiciones y adaptándolas al nuevo milenio. Eso es algo merecedor de admiración.

En los labios de Remus apareció una ligera sonrisa divertida. –Vaya epifanía has tenido esta tarde, Harry.

El joven se encogió de hombros. –Realmente no fue una epifanía, sólo...dejé de sospechar de todo. He estado pensando en lo que vi y aprendí sobre Hir, sin asumir que está llevando adelante un plan infame. Y…-Harry se sonrojó. –Hay algo más.

Remus levantó una ceja, intrigado.

-¿Qué sabes sobre 'Resonancia', Remus?

El hombre lobo sonrió ampliamente. -¡Bueno!- Se dio una palmada contra el muslo. –Ya era tiempo de que te dieras cuenta. ¿O fue Draco?

-Fue Draco- Admitió Harry. –Hir me pidió que te preguntara a ti.

Remus asintió. –La Resonancia es un aspecto de la magia, Harry- Dijo, lanzándose en una explicación. –Es lo que permitía el éxito de los matrimonios arreglados, y la mezcla de familias- Observó a Harry con cuidado. -¿Sabes por qué, aún antes de que Voldemort y su perversión política sobre la pureza de sangre y los Mortífagos, la mezcla y los registros de las familias eran importantes, Harry?

-¿Por lo de Ameinias?- Respondió Harry, vacilante.

-En parte- Asintió Remus. –De alguna manera, la magia es casi sensible, busca recrearse y mantenerse a sí misma. Como seres mágicos, nuestra relación con la magia es simbiótica. A través de nuestra historia, ciertas familias han desarrollado afinidades por talentos especiales. Los Smith, por ejemplo, son muy talentosos con el trabajo mágico del metal, o los Flitwick, que han sido siempre talentosos con el uso de los encantamientos.

Los compromisos, frecuentemente, eran arreglados entre las familias para reforzar esos talentos; sin embargo, no siempre avanzaban- Hizo una pausa, obviamente pensando en ejemplos históricos que desafiaban la convención.

–Bueno, usualmente, no se avanzaba con el compromiso, a no ser que la pareja en cuestión tuviera Resonancia. La Resonancia es una sensación entre la pareja, producida por la magia de ambos. La forma más simple de definirla es decir que se trata de un indicador; una confirmación mágica de que los dos en cuestión son compatibles a nivel mágico y espiritual.

-Entonces, ¿es una especie de vínculo?- Preguntó Harry.

- No, no es un vínculo- Aclaró Remus. –Aunque puede indicar la existencia de uno. La Resonancia es la aprobación mágica de una pareja, y, por supuesto varía entre las parejas. Hay personas que se han casado o comenzaron una relación con muy poca Resonancia; pero, las alianzas más sólidas y los mejores matrimonios han sido entre personas con una fuerte Resonancia- Ladeó la cabeza. –Dime, ¿cómo es entre tú y Draco?

Harry se ruborizó y Remus rió. -¿Tan fuerte?

-Yo...es difícil de explicar, Remus. Es diferente en diferentes situaciones; es como si fuese golpeado por un rayo, o como si entrara a una tina de agua perfectamente caliente, o como un gran abrazo cuando lo necesitas, es...es...es agradable.

El hombre lobo asintió. –Eso suena muy bien-. Al ver la mirada confusa de Harry, continuó. –Tus padres tenían una Resonancia similar. Por supuesto, les tomó unos cuantos años comprender porqué se sentían tan atraídos, aún cuando se detestaban tanto mutuamente-. Le obsequió una mirada significativa a Harry.

-Perdimos muchísimo tiempo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Harry, tristemente.

Remus se encogió de hombros. –Obviamente no estaban preparados, Harry, y ninguno de ustedes comprendía qué era lo que sentían. Con tus padres fue igual. Por ser hija de muggles, Lily no sabía lo que era la Resonancia; y tu padre, bueno, siempre estuvo tan seguro de que era una fantasía construida por melosos románticos. Ninguno de ellos concurrió jamás a un Baile del Anillo, así que no hubo ninguna persona mayor y más experimentada que pudiera orientarlos.

-¿El Baile del Anillo?

Remus asintió. –Ahora se los considera más como Bailes de la Mayoría de Edad. Pero, antiguamente, los jóvenes casaderos de la comunidad se reunían para formar parte de los Bailes. En ellos, los jóvenes se formaban en dos círculos y bailaban entre ellos, bajo la mirada atenta de los padres y acompañantes. Puedes pensar que hacían planes, y…-Rió. -...muchos los hacían; pero la mayoría observaba quiénes eran los que tenían Resonancia. Luego, las familias se reunían para arreglar los compromisos o cortejos. Cuando yo era más joven, el Baile del Anillo era organizado cada año por una antigua y poderosa familia de sangre pura. Los Potter organizaron el Baile cuando teníamos quince años, y, por supuesto, no fuimos. En lugar de eso, Sirius pasó unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego al dormitorio y 'celebramos'.

-¡Pero, tenían sólo quince años!-Harry entendía perfectamente porqué su padre se mostraba reticente ante la idea de emparejarse con alguien tan joven.

-Bueno, oficialmente, los Bailes se hacían para celebrar la mayoría de edad de los que cumplían diecisiete años, pero se invitaban a todos los jóvenes entre quince y diecinueve años-. Remus tomó un sorbo de whiskey y rió. -¡Merlín, Harry, nadie esperaba que se casaran esa noche! ¡Algunas veces, pasaban años de cortejo, para asegurar la Resonancia sentida en el Baile del Anillo!

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Es que todo parece tan…no sé...¿qué hay de enamorarse con quien uno quiere? Además, ya no hay Bailes del Anillo o Bailes de Mayoría de Edad, así que alguien debe haberse dado cuenta de que el 'mercado de carne' no era el mejor modo de encontrar un esposo.

Remus golpeó su barbilla con sus dedos. –La Resonancia no sofoca tu libre voluntad, Harry. Eres libre de actuar o no; como te dije, es un indicador de que tú y otra persona son compatibles, no significa que debas unirte a alguien contra tu voluntad. Y, en verdad, la tradición del Baile del Anillo está regresando. La Fundación Renacimiento ha dado un Baile cada primavera, los últimos dos años. La primera guerra contra Voldemort interrumpió la práctica de la tradición; la gente no se sentía segura en reuniones de ese tipo, con sus hijos tan expuestos. Ahora que él ya no está, estamos retomando esas partes de nuestra cultura que sacrificamos para protegernos a nosotros mismos, mientras él ganaba poder-. Remus sonrió, viendo la escandalizada expresión de Harry. –No te imaginas la cantidad de gente que, realmente, espera con ansias el retorno de los Bailes de Mayoría de Edad, Harry. Ya he otorgado un buen número de detenciones a brujas de ojos soñadores que se la pasan mirando catálogos de túnicas de fiesta en lugar de libros de texto, y eso que aún faltan meses. Además, te sorprendería saber quiénes han tenido matrimonios arreglados después de un Baile del Anillo. No los desprecies, Harry. La magia es una fuerza muy ponderosa y la Resonancia nunca se equivoca.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con petulancia. -¿Cómo quiénes?

Remus sonrió complacido. -Como Arthur y Molly Weasley, o Frank y Alice Longbottom, Edgar y Ethel Bones, Sturgis y Phoebe Podmore, por nombrarte algunos que tú conoces de la Orden.

-Sólo son sangre pura…mmm…nacidos magos, ¿verdad? Es por eso…

Remus lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza. –Todo joven debe ser invitado, Harry, sea nacido mago o nacido muggle. Supe que Ted y Andrómeda Tonks tenían una Resonancia tan poderosa que lo notaron todos los que fueron a ese Baile del Anillo. Esa fue una de las razones por las que los Black podrían haber esperado que se escaparan juntos, aunque después se enfurecieran por eso. En general, existe un profundo respeto por las parejas unidas en los Bailes del Anillo, Harry. Hasta los padres de Sirius, Orion y Walburga, tuvieron Resonancia en su Baile del Anillo. Y...- Remus frunció el ceño. -…por más desagradable, prejuiciosa, equivocada y cascarrabias que haya sido, honestamente, ella amó muchísimo al padre de Sirius; y Orion también la amó.

Harry palideció dramáticamente, ante la mención de los Black. Observándolo, preocupado, Remus movió su varita y la botella de whisky de fuego volvió a llenar los vasos. -¿Qué sucede, Harry? Seguramente no hiciste semejante camino hasta aquí, a esta hora, para que te cuente una historia o por una clase de etiqueta.

Harry parecía afligido; de repente, la calidez alegre de las habitaciones de Remus no era suficiente para quitarle el frío del alma. –Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad Remus?- Preguntó, decepcionado. –¿Lo de Sirius?

El hombre lobo frunció el ceño, confundido. -¿Qué es lo que sé, Harry? ¿Qué tratas de decir?- Alentó, cuidadosamente.

-Anna- Harry casi gimió.

Durante largos minutos, Remus se quedó en silencio. –Así que lo descubriste- Suspiró. –Esperaba que…pero debí saber que con la investigación y el ataque…- Sacudió la cabeza. – Entonces, ¿es por eso que viniste, Harry? ¿Vas a reportarlo? Si lo haces, el Departamento de Bienestar Infantil va a llevarse a Anna.

Harry movió la cabeza, confundido. -¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Acaso Draco y Anna no han sufrido suficiente? ¿Por qué lo castigarían por querer criar a su hija?

Ahora, era Remus el que lucía confundido. –Porque es magia que involucra sangre, Harry. Tú sabes que el Ministerio no lo aprueba. El Rito de Adopción de Sangre no es ilegal, pero algunos lo consideran Rito Oscuro, aunque no lo sea. Sabes que el uso de sangre está mal visto.

Además, se trata de Draco, y tú sabes que encontraran una manera de convertirlo en una violación de su libertad condicional.

-¿Rito de Adopción de Sangre? ¿De qué estás hablando, Remus? Yo solo quiero saber, ¿cómo pudiste perdonar a Sirius por lo que le hizo a Draco? ¿Cómo pudiste seguir llamándolo amigo después de eso? ¿Cómo…cómo…cómo puedo admirar a alguien capaz de hacer eso?- Para el final, Harry gritaba.

Remus frunció el ceño, cuando Harry terminó sus divagues, y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, dijo. –No sé qué es lo que crees que sabes, Harry, pero creo que está bastante lejos de la verdad-. Le alcanzó el vaso. –Toma esto y después quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, porque actuar sin el conocimiento completo de la situación puede llevarte a resultados desastrosos.

Harry tragó el líquido ámbar, dándole la bienvenida a la sensación quemante en sus entrañas. Se calmó lo más posible y asintió a Remus.

- Bien, entonces. Hace once años, un triari que se manifestó prematuramente, de la casa de Slytherin, fue brutalmente violado-. Remus hizo callar a Harry con una mirada, cuando el joven amagó con hablar. –Veo que ya sabes esa parte. Lo que tú no sabes es que ese joven triari era un amigo de Draco Malfoy. Discretamente, Draco hizo los arreglos para que ese estudiante recibiera tratamiento y para que el niño fuera adoptado. Tengo entendido que el violador nunca fue acusado porque la víctima, atemorizada y avergonzada, no formuló la denuncia; y que él y Draco tuvieron un breve enfrentamiento durante la guerra, que terminó con una muerte bastante dolorosa-. Remus mostró sus dientes. –La niña que nació de esa violación, es Anna. Fue adoptada por una pareja joven que estaba desesperada por un niño. No puedo explicarte lo que sufrió Anna, después de manifestarse prematuramente, Harry, pero esa no es mi historia para contarla y lo que sé lo escuché en confianza; pero sí puedo decirte que fue una bendición que Anna fuera restituida a la custodia del Departamento de Bienestar Infantil y terminara en la Casa del Patrimonio.

Estoy seguro de que cuando Draco regresó de Estados Unidos, Hir no había pensado en convertirse en padre inmediatamente; tenía apenas veintidós años, después de todo, y estaba concentrado en tomar la conducción de la Fundación Renacimiento. Pero, Hir vio a Anna en la Casa del Patrimonio y reconoció algunos de sus rasgos. Draco, por ser triari, estaba más preparado para comprenderla, por eso, desde el comienzo, se hicieron inseparables.

Draco tomó la decisión; Hir sabía que el Departamento de Bienestar Infantil le haría muy difícil la adopción de una niña, pero si podía eludir algunos de los resentimientos que causaba el apellido Malfoy, obtendría la custodia. Hay un Ritual de Adopción antiguo, un Rito de Adopción de Sangre, bastante arcaico; que produce una transformación radical en el niño, destruyendo todos los signos y rastros de los padres originales, y los reemplaza por los rasgos de los padres adoptivos.

Harry cerró los ojos y pensó. –Entonces, ahora Draco es el padre biológico de Anna a través del Rito de Sangre. Pero, su certificado de nacimiento…¿no debería consignar los nombres originales?

Remus negó. –Los certificados de nacimiento son documentos mágicos, Harry. Se actualizan automáticamente cuando interviene la magia. Antes del Rito, estaban los padres biológicos de Anna, después del Rito, los nombres de los nuevos padres biológicos.

-Y…cómo puede…Sirius…

Remus se apoyó pesadamente contra el respaldo y suspiró. –Eso es a causa de Andrómeda Tonks, Harry. Draco no quería que la familia Black terminara con Hir, y necesitaba un segundo padre para Anna. Hir acudió a Andrómeda y le pidió ayuda para cambiar los padres de Anna. Por ley, Tonks y yo nunca podremos tener hijos-. Dijo, con tristeza. –El linaje de los Black hubiese finalizado con Draco, si Andrómeda no hubiese intervenido-. Remus sonrió complacido. –Andrómeda no ha perdido la esperanza de que Tonks y yo, algún día podamos tener hijos; pero, decidió tomar la oportunidad de resucitar la familia Black.

No sé cuando lo hizo, pero Sirius había regalado a Andrómeda un amuleto de sangre. Esos amuletos son muestras de una gran confianza y cariño, porque la sangre que contienen puede ser usada para todo tipo de magia. Andrómeda y Draco usaron el amuleto en el Rito de Adopción, pero ella no le dijo a Hir de quién era la sangre que contenía. Así fue como Sirius se convirtió en padre desde el otro lado del velo. No hubo consentimiento, Harry, pero no en la manera en que tú pensabas. Honestamente, Sirius no fue siempre la persona más éticamente correcta, creo que a él le hubiese complacido poder ayudar a Anna y tener un hijo propio. Le gustaba la idea de ser padre, pero nunca creyó que tendría la oportunidad de serlo.

Ahora, donde quiera que esté, tiene una hija que lo ama profundamente, y una parte suya continúa viviendo.

Harry movió la cabeza. – Lo que hizo Andrómeda no estuvo bien, Remus. Draco quería que Anna tuviese dos padres que pudiera conocer, que estuvieran presentes en su vida. Ahora, ela no los tiene.

-No, pero eso no significa que ella no pueda amar a Sirius completamente, y sentirse consolada por su recuerdo, como te pasa a ti con tus padres. Anna sabe todo sobre su padre, de mí, de Andrómeda y de otros que lo conocieron. No es fácil, pero ella lo sobrelleva bien. Y tiene mucha gente en su vida que la quiere; Anna no está privada de una familia que la ama, Harry, y eso es lo que Draco quería para ella.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello. –Más de 'la magia logrando lo imposible'- Murmuró. Miró a Remus, cansado, parpadeando con rapidez, como para mantenerse despierto. No lo ayudaba el hecho de que nunca tuvo demasiada tolerancia con el alcohol, y esta noche había bebido más de lo acostumbrado. -¿No te p-parece…de..masiado, Remus?

-Tal vez- Se encogió de hombros. –He aprendido, hace tiempo, Harry, a no forzar mi entendimiento sobre la magia, y a aceptar que la magia puede hacer más de lo esperado. Pero, hablando de Anna...

-No voy a decir nada, aunque no me gusta pensar que Ron y Mione creen que Sirius fue c-capaz de algo tan hor…hori….malo. Yo pensé que él hi…zo algo t-tan hor-horible- Prometió Harry, masajeándose los párpados. –Y…no 'ntiendo por qué Draco no'speró que apr'eben la'adopción.

-La verdad saldrá en algún momento, Harry, y podrás corregirlo entonces. Es una buena lección para todos ustedes, para que aprendan a no sacar conclusiones cuando no tienen suficientes hechos para probarlas. Además, con frecuencia, Sirius fue culpable del mismo pecado, es justo, de alguna manera, que su recuerdo sea ejemplo de lo que no deben hacer. Considéralo una lección de vida de tu padrino-. Remus tomó la mano de Harry, como un signo de absolución para el joven Auror. –Y, en cuanto a la Adopción-. Remus se encogió de hombros. –Pueden pasar años antes de que la aprueben, o puede que no lo hagan nunca, Harry. Draco y Anna no podían esperar, el Rito de Adopción de Sangre no puede realizarse después de que el niño cumple los diez años. La magnitud de la transformación es demasiado estresante para el cuerpo.

Harry asintió, cansado. –Mm…'ueno.

Remus se inclinó y le desarregló el cabello de Harry. –Vamos, cachorro, creo que ya tuviste demasiadas revelaciones por una noche. Ve a la cama. Tonks cambiará la guardia con Seamus por la mañana, y ella te despertará cuando llegue.

Los ojos de Harry se nublaban. –L'siento…los fines de semana son para ustedes…juntos...

-Verdad, pero con el festival, estaremos bastante ocupados, de todos modos- Dijo Remus, conduciendo al joven Auror a la habitación de huéspedes.

Apenas se quitó la túnica, y Harry se dejó caer en la cama. Tan pronto como la cabeza alcanzó la almohada, ya estaba dormido. Con una sonrisa afectuosa y un breve movimiento de cabeza, Remus cerró la puerta. Había sido un día muy largo y tumultuoso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. 8

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renaissance'.**

**Por supuesto Harry Potter y sus circunstancias son exclusiva propiedad de J....yo sólo juego un rato con ellos.**

**8.**

Anna fue dada de alta de la Enfermería el domingo, después de la cena, y como Draco nunca se retiró de su lado, Harry reasignó a su equipo para reforzar la seguridad del festival y él no se alejó demasiado del castillo. Especialmente el sábado, cuando a causa del Abierto de las Casas, mucha gente paseó por Hogwarts, familiarizándose con los pasillos del castillo o volviendo a verlos; y con sus residentes, el cuerpo docente, los fantasmas y los cuidadores.

Con tantas personas vagabundeando por allí, aunque con supuestas buenas intenciones, Harry creyó que era mejor estar preparado para todo, sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se paró toda la tarde del sábado, en las puertas de la Enfermería.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey declaró que su paciente podía irse, Harry acompañó a Draco y a Anna hasta los dormitorios de Slytherin.

-Realmente, no deberías, Draco- Escuchó que Anna se quejaba, cerca de la entrada.

El tono y la postura de Draco eran implacables. –No voy a arriesgarme más, Anna. Fui poco cuidadoso con tu seguridad una vez- El dolor que le causaba admitirlo se oyó en el pasillo helado y le recordó a Harry su propia falla en ese tema. –No voy a ser descuidado otra vez. La Directora McGonagall ya dio su permiso; Soren se quedará como tu guardia personal, y otros agentes de la compañía de Paul se instalarán en Hogwarts para patrullar los pasillos, por la seguridad de todos los estudiantes-. Draco levantó una mano. -Sin discusiones, Anna- Dijo Hir, con firmeza.

La nyña suspiró. –Muy bien- Aceptó, haciendo pucheros y cruzando los brazos. –Todavía no veo por qué yo tengo que tener mi guardaespaldas. No va a pasar nada, Vama, menos con Harry aquí; ¡él es mejor Auror que existe! Él no va a dejar que nadie me lastime. ¿Verdad, Harry?- Ella sonrió, confiada y giró exactamente hacia el punto donde estaba parado el Auror invisible.

Draco giró sobre sus talones. -¿Potter?

Harry tiró de su capa y se reveló. –Hola, Draco-. Sonrió a la pequeña. –Lo haré, Anna. No quiero ver que te suceda algo malo a ti, nunca más, pero tu…vama tiene razón. Va a ser bueno tener aquí a los agentes de Seguridad Anderson, porque yo no puedo cuidarte a ti y seguir a Draco por todos lados para que no se meta en problemas, al mismo tiempo.

Anna rió. –Ah, entonces está bien. Cuida a Vama por mí. Pero, ¿vas venir a visitarme?

Harry asintió, sonriendo ampliamente a la niña que ya significaba tanto para él. –Por supuesto- Se acercó al par y se agachó, colocándole un mechón rizado detrás de la oreja. –Si no, ¿cómo voy a hacer para contarte las travesuras que hacía tu padre cuando venía a visitarme al Colegio?- Susurró, conspiradoramente.

Los ojos grises de Anna se agrandaron asombrados. -¿Conociste a mi Papi?

Harry sonrió suavemente. –No tanto como me hubiese gustado, pero sí, lo conocí. Fue mi padrino, ¿sabes?

Anna negó con la cabeza. -¡No sabía eso! ¡Guau!

-Te voy a contar todo. ¿Sabías que fue un animago?

Anna asintió. –Tío Remus me contó.

Harry sonrió. –Acostumbraba andar por los terrenos conmigo y mis amigos. Lo llamábamos Snuffles en su forma de perro-. Levantó la mirada hacia la cara inexpresiva de Draco; reconoció la desaprobación y se encogió de hombros. –Te voy a contar más en mi próxima visita, ¿te parece bien?

Una fila de parejitas perlas blancas se asomó tras sus labios rosados. –Me gustaría mucho, Harry.

-Es una cita, entonces. Y, como nos perdimos el Abierto de las Casas y las carreras de postas, tal vez, Draco y yo podamos jugar ese partido uno contra uno, como les prometimos.

Con una última gran sonrisa, Anna se arrojó a los brazos abiertos de Harry. –¡Sería maravilloso! ¡Hagámoslo, Harry, por favor!- Se acercó a su oído. -Vama necesita divertirse más; a veces se olvida de que todavía no es viejo. ¿Lo vas a cuidar, verdad?- Agregó, preocupada.

-Lo prometo- Dijo Harry, en su cabello.

-¿Y vas a venir a contarme de mi Papi?

-Tienes mi palabra, Anna. Será un placer-. Lo sería, verdaderamente. En su mente, Harry podía imaginarse la excitación en la cara de Anna, mientras compartían sus historias. Una calidez especial le llenó el corazón, imaginándose que, en algún lugar, Sirius sonreía, deleitándose en la alegría de su pequeña que lo llamaba Papi amorosamente.

Unos labios suaves le besaron la mejilla y lo trajeron de vuelta al presente. –Gracias, Harry- Dijo ella, cuando terminó el beso.

Él le ofreció una amplia sonrisa. –De nada, Anna.

Draco no podía esconder totalmente su mueca de enojo, pero ésta desapareció, de todos modos, cuando la pequeña levantó los brazos. Hir la alzó en un abrazo apretado. –Te amo, Anna- Draco la mantuvo en sus brazos. –Prométeme que estarás a salvo. Usa la astucia de Slytherin, ¿sí? Escríbeme todos los días.

Anna asintió. –Te lo prometo. Siento mucho que me lastimaran, Vama, pero no va a volver a pasar, voy a ser más cuidadosa y no voy a ir sola a ninguna parte.

-Lo sé, Pétalo. No fue tu culpa. Sólo...-Draco la abrazó otra vez. –Sólo sé cuidadosa, tú eres todo lo bueno en mi vida, Anna.

-Te amo-. Harry escuchó el susurro de Anna, antes de darle un beso inocente sobre los labios.

De mala gala, el mago rubio bajó a Anna y con un último saludo susurrado, la niña desapareció detrás de la pared de la mazmorra.

-Es una niña muy especial. ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba aquí?

-Anna es muy sensible a las firmas mágicas- Respondió Draco, e instantáneamente la reserva característica de los Malfoy volvió a su lugar. –Además, es muy perceptiva. Puede que hayas estado invisible, pero no eras exactamente inaudible, Potter- Espetó Hir, mordazmente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y tomó al triari por el codo, empujándolo hacia un rincón oscuro. –Ah, no, Draco. No voy a permitirte que vuelvas a poner ese acto distante y altanero...Nosotros...no sé, ya dejamos eso atrás...estamos en camino a vernos uno al otro, y ya no reaccionamos por lo que percibimos del otro. No me dejes afuera, ahora, dime qué es lo que te está molestando.

Draco tiró de su brazo y se zafó. –¡Lo que sea que pase entre nosotros, Potter, no te da licencia para usar a mi hija!- Siseó el triari.

-¿Usar?- Harry frunció el ceño y bajó más la voz. –Primero: yo no haría eso. Yo sé lo que es estar desesperado por migajas de recuerdos de mis padres; sé lo que es querer saber cosas con tanta fuerza que haría lo que sea por los más mínimos detalles: sus colores favoritos, o sus comidas favoritas, una historia sobre sus peores asignaturas, o las cosas que los hacían reír. Tú dices que no le negarías a Anna su niñez; muy bien; yo no voy a negarle su filiación. Compartir a Sirius con alguien que lo ama lo mantiene vivo. Anna lo merece, sin precio ni condiciones.

-¿No vas a dejarla por el próximo gatito que no pueda bajarse del árbol, Potter?-Demandó Draco. –Porque ya ha sido abandonada con demasiada frecuencia por personas que ella creyó que la querían-. La voz de Draco era el rugido protector de un vamar.

Harry lo miró con pesar. –Yo sé demasiado bien lo que es ser abandonado, Draco. Nunca le haría eso a ella. ¿De acuerdo? Y ya sé que la identidad de su padre debe permanecer en secreto por ahora, o por lo menos el Rito de Adopción de Sangre. No voy a contárselo a nadie. Aunque, mi equipo...bueno, Ron y Hermione, buscaron los registros del nacimiento, y piensan...- Harry suspiró. –Piensan que Sirius te violó, en King's Cross, al final de nuestro cuarto año, Draco- Quería que el rubio estuviese al tanto del trasfondo de lástima con el que se encontraría, de parte de sus viejos amigos y de dónde provenía.

Tomándose un momento para asimilar la sorpresa, el rubio sonrió. –Bueno, nunca hubiese sospechado que ellos creerían que mi primo fuera capaz de semejante cosa, pero debo admitirlo, Potter, son buenos. Hasta determinaron la ubicación del ataque.

Harry palideció un tanto. – ¿Quieres decir...los padres de Anna? ¿La violación sucedió en el tren?

Draco miró a la distancia con una mueca de dolor. –Encontré a Hir en los baños, -después de que ustedes se divirtieron-, sangrando y llorando- Hir sacudió la cabeza, pensando en el recuerdo. –La ayudé a higienizarse lo mejor posible, mientras Hir quitaba muchos de los hechizos que ustedes me lanzaron; luego inventamos una historia para poder pasar el verano juntos, para cuando sus padres vinieron a buscarla. No les interesó, no les importaba, realmente; Hir sólo era una heredera, un símbolo. Así que nos escondimos todo el verano, estudiamos encantamientos cosméticos, hicimos largas caminatas por los terrenos, que fueron, en verdad, vistas al Sanador en el pueblo cercano a la Mansión. El resto ya lo sabes.

Harry asintió. -Draco…realmente no es asunto mío, pero ¿se trataba de Pansy? Sé que ustedes eran íntimos, en ese entonces.

El mago se miró los pies, fijamente. -No Potter, no se trataba de Pansy. Hir era un año menor que nosotros, sólo tenía trece años cuando pasó esto. El atacante era alumno del séptimo año, él…bueno, estoy seguro de que podrías descubrir quién es si sigues escarbando. Pero, yo…yo te pido que no lo hagas, Potter. Hir ya lo superó, no necesita saber más, sólo que Anna es mi hija, y prefiero dejarlo así. Hir lo sabría si hiciese las cuentas, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere volver a ese tiempo. El trauma fue…bueno, le tomó un largo tiempo, recobrar el balance emocional. Tu equipo puede ser compasivo y con buenas intenciones, pero…esto seguramente afectaría su equilibrio y haría que su salud mental retrocediera años. ¿Comprendes?

Harry tomó el hombro de Draco, cerrando los ojos un momento, para gozar la sensación de la Resonancia entre ellos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y retrocedió un paso. –Comprendo. Las identidades no importan para nuestra investigación, y los registros muestran que tú y Sirius son los padres de Anna-. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. –Dejémoslo así.

Draco asintió, aliviado. –Gracias, Potter.

-Harry.

El rubio sonrió. -Harry, entonces. Ahora, si no te importa, _Harry_, me gustaría ir a casa. Mark fue muy gentil, trayéndome una muda de ropa y algo de trabajo de la oficina, pero estoy muy atrasado, tengo muchos contratos y propuestas para revisar antes de mañana. Y, estoy desesperado por una ducha y un trago fuerte.

Harry se pasó una mano por su cabello despeinado. –Mm...hablando de...necesito asignar a alguien a tu casa...y como van las cosas...creo que lo mejor sería que…sea yo.

Draco hizo un gesto despreocupado con su mano elegante. –Ya lo había pensado, Po—Harry. Helene ya tiene lista una habitación de huéspedes para que uses-. El borde de su boca se elevó. –Aunque, si yo fuera tú, iría con mucho cuidado. Parece que le hiciste una impresión bastante pobre a mi ama de llaves; y Helene, squib o no, es una mujer formidable.

Harry hizo una mueca. –Sí-. Suspiró. –Mira, a propósito de eso...empecé con el pie izquierdo con ella, pero sería agradable no tener que lidiar con abierta hostilidad tantas horas al día. Si me disculpara, tú crees que...

La sonrisa sobradora de Draco brilló en plenitud. –No te preocupes, Harry. Helene es una mujer perfectamente razonable cuando se trata de cosas de importancia. Arrástrate suficiente y sinceramente, y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera tratará de envenenarte al segundo día.

-Grandioso- Harry giró los ojos y suspiró.

-Bueno, entonces...¿Vamos?- El rubio ladeó la cabeza.- Ahora que estoy tranquilo con la seguridad de Anna, realmente ansío volver a casa.

0000000000000000000000000

Viajaron directamente, vía flú, desde las habitaciones de Remus a la cabaña. Harry, distraído por sus pensamientos sobre el largo y agotador día, tropezó con sus propios pies, al salir de la chimenea.

-Qué gracia tienes, Po—Harry- Sonrió, Draco, parado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, en medio de la habitación; y con Helene riéndose detrás.

-Draco me dijo que usted se quedará un tiempo, Auror Potter- Dijo, con frialdad, el ama de llaves, después de un momento de silencio incómodo.

Harry asintió. –Hasta que su seguridad esté garantizada y quienquiera que esté detrás de estos ataques, esté preso en Azkaban, señora Raedler.

Draco suspiró. –Está bien, Helene, de verdad. Auror Potter y yo…hemos llegado a un acuerdo, hemos…clavado el hacha...como dicen ustedes los yanquis.

Harry se adelantó y le tendió la mano a la desconfiada americana. –Lo siento, hemos tenido un comienzo lamentable entre nosotros, señora Raedler. Yo actué infantilmente y fui grosero. Espero que podamos volver a empezar-. Sonrió, vacilante, y la desarmó con su expresión, mezcla de optimismo y arrepentimiento; la misma que ponían los niños del orfanato cuando habían cometido alguna travesura y querían evitar su enojo. Sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando algo sobre 'tener debilidad', Helene apretó la mano de Harry y notó la pequeña sonrisa aprobadora de Draco, por sobre el hombro del Auror. –Muy bien, Auror Potter-. Sonrió, y suspiró. -Helene Raedler, encantada de conocerlo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –El placer es mío, señora Raedler- Dijo Harry, apretando la mano con gentileza. -Auror Harry Potter.

Helene sacudió la cabeza y su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño. –Muy bien, vamos a instalarlo-. Dijo. Un momento después, Draco se adelantó y apoyó una mano en su hombro, cariñosamente.

-Está bien, Helene, yo lo llevo. Sé que has estado esperando para interrogarme- Sonrió levemente. –Le indico a Harry y en unos minutos bajo para tomar un té contigo y con Lars-. Sus ojos brillaron un tanto. –Y no rechazaría una porción de tu tarta de cebollas.

Con un golpecito cariñoso, Helene los mandó arriba y giró hacia la cocina. –Tú eres tan malo como Lars- Comentó, por sobre el hombro, mientras el mago y el Auror subían las escaleras.

-¡A ti te encanta eso!- Dijo Draco, en voz alta, descaradamente, indicándole a Harry el final del corredor. Hir abrió una puerta sin adornos, dando lugar a la habitación más ostentosa que Harry había visto en la pequeña casa. Era, exactamente, el tipo de cuarto que apenas unos días atrás, Harry hubiese esperado fuese el cuarto de Draco: con pesados cortinados de brocado color marfil, ribeteados de oro, en las ventanas y alrededor de la cama, haciendo juego con un cubrecamas bordado; y enmarcando la lustrosa madera oscura de la antigua cómoda y del respaldo, con sus incrustaciones y tallados.

Perceptivo, como siempre, Draco hizo un gesto abarcador con el brazo. –Probablemente es demasiado para tu gusto, P—Harry, también para el nuestro, la verdad sea dicha; pero, Pansy insistió, esta es su habitación y la de Blaise, con frecuencia, así que tiene sentido arreglársela de modo que a ella le agrade-. Hir encogió ligeramente un hombro delgado.-Nosotros vivimos con bastante simpleza, aquí-. Hir sonrió. – Bueno…con simpleza, comparado con lo que se espera de los Malfoy. -Ponte cómodo-. Hir giró para dejar el cuarto, pero volvió la cabeza cuando llegó a la puerta. –Eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros en la sala de estar. Las tartas de Helene, realmente son muy buenas.

El estómago de Harry saltó por razones que no tenían nada que ver con hambre, cuando Draco le sonrió auténticamente, y dejó la habitación. Sacudiendo la cabeza por su propia reacción, Harry sacó su bolso encogido, desempacó y se higienizó.

Cuando bajó, encontró a Draco y a Lars jugando al ajedrez con un tablero antiguo de estilo muggle; y a Helene tejiendo con maestría un alegre sweater azul, sentada en un sofá. En una esquina, podía verse un programa perodístico en una Esfera, Draco asentía aquí y allá a los comentarios del periodista y daba un mordisco a su tarta. Era una escena tranquila, reposada, obviamente rutinaria. Harry pensó en sus propias noches y deseó tener alguien en casa, alguien a quien retornar. Con frecuencia sentía que Kreacher y él vagaban desconcertados alrededor del antiguo hogar Black, pues los días en que la casa estaba llena de gente y noticias, terminaron con la guerra.

Harry se sentó junto a Helene y miró el sweater. -¿Es para Anna?

Helene sonrió. –Es una tradición navideña en mi familia. Mi madre acostumbraba a tejernos un sweater nuevo a cada uno, todos los años-. Pasó una mano sobre la suave lana azul. –Vi estas madejas de lana en una tienda del pueblo y supe que a Anna le encantaría.

A Harry le sorprendió un poco que ella comprara en el pueblo muggle, pero recordó que estaba intentando mejorar su relación con Helene y se guardó el comentario. En cambio, preguntó sobre Ameinias, convencido de que debería estar más abierto a la discusión, esta vez. Helene sonrió, con complicidad.

-¿Asumo que ha preguntado a personas de su confianza?

Harry asintió. –Aún no estoy cómodo del todo con esto. Por mucho tiempo, consideré que esa línea de pensamiento no tenía sentido y sólo era propaganda. Pero, hablé sobre el tema con un amigo, con un Profesor y con la Directora, y me enteré que las teorías de Ameinias habían sido suprimidas o ensuciadas deliberadamente en Hogwarts, durante años. Usted parece saber mucho sobre el tema, así que pensé que…-Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, sí, puedo entender que pensara así, considerando el daño que hicieron los Mortífagos y los extremistas sangre pura como Voldemort y Lucius. -El click-click de las agujas se detuvo y Helene le dio una palmadita a una mano de Harry. –Los extremistas son peligrosos, Auror Potter.

-Harry- Interrumpió él.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. –Harry. Ellos toman pensamientos comunes o motivos racionales y los pervierten, usándolos para dividir y controlar a la gente. Eso no es lo que Ameinias quería para nosotros; su fin era que los magos fuésemos más conscientes de la necesidad de ser administradores de nuestros dones-. Ella miró a Harry con atención. –La magia es un don, ¿no crees, Harry?

Él inclinó la cabeza, casi temeroso de desafiar esa mirada, aunque, honestamente, creía lo mismo.

-Entonces, es importante que entendamos ese don, tanto cuanto sea posible. Sí, la magia puede morir en una familia; y ahora sabemos, cosa que Ameinias no sabía, que también puede re-emerger o aparecer espontáneamente en una familia muggle. No sabemos cómo ni por qué sucede eso en el caso de auténticos nacidos de muggle –tal vez la magia perciba la disminución del uso en el mundo, o tal vez las cualidades de alguna familia en particular se potenciarán con la presencia de la magia y nos traerán fortalezas que necesita nuestro mundo.

-La capacidad de Granger para la lógica y la concentración, por ejemplo- Intervino Draco, dejando caer su rey mientras Lars sonreía victorioso. –He dado una mirada a su genealogía, y por lo que he visto, es una auténtica nacida de muggles, y no un caso de magia re-emergida en una línea de sangre recesiva. Su poder mágico es limitado, pero tiene muchos talentos que nuestra comunidad necesita y de los que se beneficia.

Harry parpadeó. –No hubiese esperado semejantes comentarios brillantes de tu parte, considerando el intercambio que tuviste con ella el día de la conferencia, Director Malfoy- Bromeó ligeramente, levantando una ceja e inclinando la cabeza.

-Personalmente, no diría que me agrada.- Sonrió Draco, sobrador. –Me parece una irritante sabelotodo, limitada por sus propias interpretaciones de las cosas y por una adhesión ciega a viejas figuras de autoridad-. Hir se encogió de hombros. –Pero no carece de talento. Hay muchas personas que no me agradan, pero son buenos magos y brujas, nos hacen más fuertes y más auténticos con nosotros mismos y nuestra magia.

-¿Más auténticos con nosotros mismos?

-Ese es el concepto de 'administradores', de Ameinias- Respondió Helene. –Somos administradores del don de la magia; nuestro deber para con nosotros mismos, para con nuestro mundo, para con nuestros hijos, es preservar el uso de la magia y aumentarla. Ser auténticos con nosotros mismos como seres mágicos, respetarnos unos a otros y al don que se nos ha dado, eso es vital para nuestra supervivencia y nuestro futuro.

-Entonces, para ustedes, realmente no se trata de ser sangre pura, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Harry a la habitación en general, pero mirando a Draco a los ojos.

El magnate se burló. –Ya vimos qué tan lejos nos llevó eso, ¿no? Honestamente, Harry, ¿puedes pensar que mi padre fue un ejemplo de 'administrador' de otra cosa que no fuese su propio dinero y poder? La magia demanda de nosotros una cierta conciencia y responsabilidad. La Fundación Renacimiento trabaja para hacer conocer y comprender esa responsabilidad. Usamos etiquetas como 'nacidos de magos' porque son convenientes, pero no se trata de adherir ciegamente a las tradiciones y costumbres. La magia es una fuerza mística, sensible, que vive dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Cuando crecemos, nos exponemos a diferentes ideas y culturas, de ese modo nuestra magia crece y se adapta. Pero, debemos ser cuidadosos para encontrar el equilibrio y no someternos a otras culturas. La exposición a la corriente cultural muggle de occidente nos ha traído aparejada una gran innovación- Señaló la Esfera. –Pero, también nos trajo persecuciones, y algunos ideales y principios que nos han dañado. Necesitamos aferrarnos al orgullo de ser 'seres mágicos' y a lo que nos diferencia de los muggles, sin odios.

Harry sonrió levemente, mientras el discurso de Draco se hacía más apasionado. El ardor y el entusiasmo habían pintado sus mejillas con un atrayente color, y sus manos cortaban el aire con gracia, con movimientos de las muñecas y giros de sus dedos para abarcar el 'nosotros'. A Harry le agradaba saberse parte de la comunidad que Draco describía tan vivamente y con la que se sentía tan apasionadamente comprometido.

Los cuatro charlaron hasta tarde, y Harry recibió un curso rápido de filosofía y teoría mágicas, de las razones que alentaban los esfuerzos de la Fundación Renacimiento y de personas como Helene, Lars, y Draco. Él respetaba su empuje para mantener viva y lozana su herencia, y realmente se quedó con la analogía que hizo Helene, comparando a los magos con las Primeras Comunidades de Norte América, que también debieron luchar para mantener vivas sus tradiciones y para desarrollarlas. La Fundación Renacimiento no abogaba por el aislamiento, sino por tratar de mantener los recursos y el orgullo por la originalidad del mundo mágico, en contraste con la gran exposición a otras culturas y a las influencias externas. Harry comprendía ahora, y además, lo sabía, que las mentes y corazones de la comunidad mágica tenían una larga batalla por delante, a causa de los legados de Voldemort y de Dumbledore, -de ambos-.

Finalmente, Helene los mandó a dormir. Harry se inclinó hacia Draco y le rozó ligeramente un hombro. –Hablé con Remus sobre la 'Resonancia'-. Susurró. El rubio se estremeció delicadamente. –Parece que todo esto me ha dado la oportunidad de ser más auténtico conmigo mismo.

Unos ojos grises brillantes se encontraron con los suyos, de frente. -¿Hablaremos más sobre esto, entonces?

Harry aflojó los hombros, y una cálida corriente familiar lo bañó. –Lo haremos, si tú quieres.

Draco lo observó unos momentos más, y lentamente inclinó la cabeza. –Me…parece bien-. Hir le ofreció una sonrisa leve. –Buenas noches, Harry.

Sintiéndose audaz, Harry sonrió y depositó un beso suavísimo sobre la mejilla de Draco. –Dulces sueños.

Draco se retiró, sacudiendo su cabeza, divertido. –En verdad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. 9

**Esta es la traducción de la historia 'Renaissance', de Lyon's Own.**

**Por supuesto, todo el universo, etc, etc, etc, de HP le pertenece a JKRowling**

**9.**

A pesar de la promesa hecha esa noche, ni Harry ni Draco volvieron a mencionar la Resonancia en los días siguientes. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo, sin hablarlo, que aunque la atracción que había entre ellos y lo que significaba que resonaran con tanta fuerza debía ser discutido; sin embargo, la investigación y la seguridad de los triaris británicos eran prioritarias para ambos.

Semanas después, el equipo de Harry aún no se acercaba a la resolución de los asesinatos, estaban como al principio. Lo único positivo era que no hubo nuevos ataques; parecía que que la publicitada investigación de los Aurores, más el pequeño ejército de agentes de seguridad contratado por la Fundación Renacimiento, habían intimidado a los perpetradores. Lo negativo era que sin crímenes que alimentaran la necesidad del público de espectáculo y lascivia, aumentaba la presión de las autoridades sobre el equipo de Harry, para que se dedique menos a la investigación y vuelva su atención a otras cosas; en otras palabras, querían terminar con las guardias de protección.

Harry pensaba que era una idea terrible, y no sólo porque eso significaría terminar con la proximidad diaria y el coqueteo ligero con Draco. Casi fue derrotado por la maquinaria burocrática, y debió recurrir a su posición de Héroe de la Guerra Contra Voldemort. Las concesiones que tuvo que hacer fueron mínimas: su equipo continuaría trabajando en la investigación, pero sólo él seguiría asignado a la protección de Malfoy. Aunque gruñó, realmente le parecía bien. Entre Paul, Nick Thomas -en lugar de Soren-, y él mismo, Harry confiaba en que podrían mantenerlo a salvo. Sin embargo, si alguien trataba de determinar los hábitos de Draco para atentar contra su vida, le resultaría algo muy fácil de hacer. Ciertamente, aunque el dinámico mago era un genio inquieto, poseedor de una energía innovadora intensa, Hir conservaba un horario que respondía al pie de la letra a la definición de predecible. Harry se acostumbró rápidamente a la rutina.

El coqueteo, las indirectas y los contactos cuidadosos y propios que hacían que la calidez de la Resonancia vibrara entre ellos, eran los mejores momentos en los días de Harry; lo mantenían energizado y con su esperanza concentrada en un futuro donde pudiese disfrutar completamete la compañía de Draco, sin necesidad de ocupar su tiempo con preocupaciones y con deseos de justicia para las víctimas. Mientras tanto, acompañar al rubio triari, generalmente significaba ser arrebatado entre aburrimientos adormecedores -cuando se ocupaba de los asuntos de la Fundación Rencimiento y su masivo imperio mediático-; y un enorme entusiasmo cuando se lanzaba a un nuevo proyecto o trabajaba en experimentos mágicos.

Los lunes los pasaban completos en la oficina. Malfoy no aceptaba compromisos ni visitantes. Hir y Mark, su secretario, se autosecuestraban en la colosal oficina del Director, desde temprano en la mañana hasta tarde en la noche. En privado, Harry los llamaba 'días de trabajo del genio'. Draco parecía capaz de estar en una docena de lugares al mismo tiempo: intentaba combinaciones de hechizos, preparaba oscuras pociones y examinaba cómo interactuaban, hacía malabares con todo tipo de equipos 'magico-eléctricos' y prototipos, tomaba o dictaba notas sobre una cantidad increíble de asuntos. Usualmente, Harry ya estaba agotado para el mediodía, sólo con ver cómo Draco pasaba de planes a procesos y a productos; y para la hora en que Mark lo miraba suplicándole que lo ayude a sacar al multifacético loco y genial mago de la oficina, Harry se sentía completamente exhausto y listo para una cena deliciosa con Helene y Lars y para su maravillosamente cómoda cama prestada.

Llevar a Draco a casa, en verdad, tampoco le aprovechaba , porque el triari continuaba trabajando por la noche, en cosas que traía de la oficina, hasta que una enojada Helene le ordenaba "¡Deja todo eso y vete a la cama de una vez!

Los martes, Draco almorzaba con la 'Tía Andy', y le costaba a Harry unos buenos quince minutos de esfuerzo controlar las risas que amenazaban con escapársele cuando la alegre Andrómeda Tonks llegaba a la oficina para sus almuerzos. Era el día en que Draco 'cumplía con los compromisos sociales'. Después de un almuerzo de charla con una tía que no tenía tapujos en compartir todo tipo de historias vergonzosas sobre su 'pequeño nyño' favorito, Draco asistía a varios tés y reuniones con las señoras auxiliares, y escuchaba cómo las señoras de pelo azulado –obviamente con más galleons que sentido común, a juzgar por sus exageradas túnicas y bustos agrandados con magia- parloteaban sobre el estado miserable de esto y lo otro, o lo atrayente de aquello, mientras halagaban el buen trabajo de la Fundación Renacimiento, o sobre una exhibición en el Museo del Patrimonio, o sobre algún artista que exponía en la Galería Isis. Aunque Harry preguntó por allí, nunca pudo saber exactamente auxiliares de qué eran las señoras. Inevitablemente, sin embargo, siempre se retiraban de esas tortuosas reuniones con promesas de favores y cheques para la Fundación. Harry notó que, al parecer, Draco no lograba comer durante esas reuniones, lo que era algo bueno, considerando que los elfos domésticos de la Casa del Patrimonio harían avergonzar hasta a Molly Weasley por la cantidad de comida que servían las noches de los martes. Hasta a Harry, que había desarrollado un apetito prodigioso después de años de frecuentar la mesa de la matriarca Weasley; le resultaba difícil vaciar el plato. A los elfos parecía ofenderlos si las mejillas no permanecían rellenas mientras cenaban con los niños en la Casa del Patrimonio y la Junta Directiva de la Academia. Con frecuencia, Harry envidiaba un poquito a Draco, quien parecía escaparle a los enojados elfos cambiando de mesa a mitad de la comida, siempre haciendo participar a los niños en conversaciones sobre lo que aprendían, cómos se sentían, si disfrutaban las lecciones y los juegos. Harry observaba con asombro como el famoso encanto de los Malfoy se dirigía de igual modo al más exuberante y al más tímido de los niños, y cómo sus inteligencias brillaban bajo la atención de Draco. Hir utilizaba el tiempo después de la cena para reunirse con el Director del Orfanato, para informarse sobre los niños recién llegados y sobre las necesidades del lugar. Harry comprendió que Hir estaba al tanto de todo pero no estaba en los detalles;Draco había contratado a gente de confianza que amaba su trabajo, y eso se notaba. Hir se preocupaba en estar informado y en involucrarse personalmente, pero sin temor a una mala administración. Las tardes de martes y miércoles, más livianas, Draco las pasaba con Lars y Helene, jugando: cartas, juegos de mesa o ajedrez. A veces, miraban conciertos o debates en la Esfera, y tenían discusiones amistosas sobre estilos o diferentes puntos de vista, que duraban hasta la hora de ir a la cama.

Los miércoles eran días más livianos, había más reuniones -la mayoría en la Fundación Renacimiento-, aunque el Director también se reunía con los gerentes de Manufacturas Malfoy, los curadores del Museo del Patrimonio, compradores de la Galería Isis, o el equipo de Investigación y Desarrollo del Centro Thaum. Los jueves eran más de lo mismo, sólo que en las reuniones se incluía al equipo de trabajo de la Fundación Renacimiento. Además, Draco desaparecía misteriosamente por unas horas, en compañía de Paul o Nick; y por alguna razón, Hir no compartía con Harry la ubicación del lugar a donde iba. El Auror admitía que el hecho lo frustraba y le producía sospechas, pero le aseguraron que no sucedía nada peligroso o ilegal, y el lugar en sí mismo, estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, así que era lo más seguro posible.

Las noches de los jueves, Draco iba al club Transcendencia, a reunirse con Steph, a ver y a ser visto. Harry observó, como aquella primera vez, que Draco disfrutaba coqueteando, siendo el centro de atención, y que nunca aceptaba ninguna de las numerosas ofertas, aún sin tener en cuenta los gruñidos que emanaban del Auror. Aunque nunca bailaban juntos, Harry siempre se divertía; amaba ir al club, porque Draco aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para tocarlo y moverse sinuosamente contra su cuerpo, llevando la vibración entre ellos casi hasta el frenesí. Ninguno de esos detalles, ni de las furiosas pajas que solía necesitar después; nada de eso entraba en los reportes.

Y, luego, los viernes.

Harry les temía a los viernes, porque siempre había alguna gala a beneficio o alguna función del Ministerio a la que tenían obligación de ir. Ah, Draco tenía amigos en el Ministerio, pero debía prestarse al juego. Hir era poderoso, y todos lo sabían, así que las sonrisas falsas se colocaban en su sitio, y las posturas políticas se aseguraban. Draco lucía circunspecto esas noches. Los toques casuales entre ellos nunca levantaron sospecha, pero de todos modos, consolaban a Harry y lo tranquilizaban, porque le hacían ver que Draco creía con tanta fuerza como él en lo que había entre ellos, y que terminarían juntos.

Sin embargo, a los ojos de Harry, el mejor de los días, el que hacía tolerable la semana de aburridas reuniones con burócratas, los discursos teóricos que creía que podrían dormir hasta a Hermione, y todos los aburridísimos negocios...eran los sábados: porque los sábados, Draco visitaba a Anna.

Ese sábado comenzó como cualquier otro. Harry se despertó jadeando, con otro delicioso sueño erotico, con Draco arqueándose bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose de placer mientras se tocaban mutuamente llevándose al clímax. Pensó, en ese estado nebuloso post-orgasmo, que aunque sus sueños eran muy, pero muy buenos, en algún punto eran decepcionantes, por lo ambiguos. A pesar de la preferencia de Draco por la ropa ajustada, Harry no tenía una imagen clara de cómo lucía el triari bajo esas túnicas a medida y esas capas fluidas.

Harry no tenía dudas: cuando ese cuerpo flexible, finalmente se le revele, la belleza de Draco sería algo más allá de cualquier imaginación; sólo que lo frustraba un tanto que les estaba llevando demasiado tiempo llegar hasta ese punto. Con un movimiento de su mano limpió su cuerpo y las sábanas y rió ante su propia impaciencia. Apenas un mes atrás, no podía soportar al aristocrático mago, y ahora estaba desesperado por meterse en sus pantalones...¿o en sus bragas? Otra vez, sonrió ante su propia tontería; como fuese, sabía que se estaba enamorando del triari, con todo: cuerpo y alma.

Ahora, lo llamaban el aroma del café recién hecho y de las galletas dulces de jengibre, y, dejando de aventurar qué era lo que Draco usaba o dejaba de usar bajo sus túnicas, necesitaba levantarse. Después de todo, era un día histórico. Más tarde iba a adueñarse del culo de Draco, porque, al fín, esta mañana cumplirían con el pedido de las niñas, y jugarían el partido de buscadores en el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts.

Harry dedicó un breve pensamiento a otras maneras en que desearía adueñarse del culo del antiguo Slytherin, pero se obligó a concentrase en el entusiasmo de su próxima victoria.

Por supuesto, hacía años que Draco y él no volaban enfrentados –Harry podía estar más pesado, más viejo y un poco más lento en la escoba que en sus años dorados en Gryffindor-, pero aún era un buscador jodídamente bueno. Su equipo en la Liga Interdepartamental del Ministerio seguía invicto, él era el buscador, y ya iba por el tercer año consecutivo. Podría asegurar que su pequeño triari comelibros estaba completamente fuera de práctica, pero Hir debería esperar otra cosa si pensaba que iba a ser un juego distinto a los duros, terriblemente competitivos, a todo o nada, que los habían hecho famosos a ambos, durante sus años en Hogwarts.

Después de una ducha rápida, Harry apoyó un bolso con su equipo de quidditch junto a su asiento en la mesa de la cocina, mientras estiraba la mano para tomar la humeante taza de café preparada a su gusto, ofrecida por la gigantesca manota de Lars. –Buen día, Lars- Respondió Harry, alegremente, a la sonrisa del hombre –Harry notó que Lars era un hombre de muy pocas palabras-, y se sentó, dándole un sorbo a la aromática bebida.

Helene sonrió y apoyó delante de Harry, un plato conteniendo un ligero desayuno. –Ah, veo que alguien está de buen humor. ¿Confiado, Harry?

Draco resopló levemente, detrás de la edición matutina del Profeta. –Siempre fue un pendejo arrogante. Yo diría que es un poco prematuro que ya estés planeando tu vuelta de victoria, Potter. Para que sepas, en estos años he acrecentado dramáticamente mis formidables habilidades. Vas a tener que pelear bastante para ganarme.

Harry sonrió alrededor de un tenedor cargado de huevo y jamón; tragó y le hizo un guiño a su adversario. –Entonces, supongo que estamos a mano, Malfoy. Para que sepas, yo también he ganado unos cuantos trucos.

Draco bajó el periódico y arrugó su nariz respingada. –Unos cuantos kilos, querrás decir. Tengo serias dudas: ¿podrás lanzarte trás la snitch, cargando esa grasa, alrededor del campo de juego?

-¡Gordo! ¡Ja! Esto es todo músculo, Malfoy. Sólo porque, al parecer, la pubertad te pasó por al lado, no te la agarres con el resto de nosotros.

Haciendo un gesto expresivo con una mano, Draco abarcó a los hombres del cuarto. –Quieres decir que, obviamente, no soy medio-gigante como ustedes brutos cabezas flojas. No te preocupes, Potter, vas cantar otra canción en un rato. Los mejores buscadores tiene una fuerza suave, como la mía.

Disfrutando la discusión, y la sonrisa astuta de Draco, Harry extendió un brazo, rodeó la cintura angosta del triari y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. –Tal vez sea así, pero definitivamente, hay ventajas en la fuerza bruta, ¿no crees?- Murmuró en el oído de Draco, complaciéndose en la cálida sensación de la Resonancia y en el ardor en la cara de Draco.

-Ha-Harry- El rubio ahogó un grito.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y le depositó un breve beso en la mejilla. –Pronto.

El mago asintió, acalorado por el deseo y el anhelo. –Sí- Prometió. –Ya es tiempo.

Harry lo soltó y depositó otro beso leve sobre sus nudillos. –Sí, ya es hora de que yo les muestre a Anna y a las niñas, cómo luce un buscador campeón en acción- Hizo un guiño, aliviando el ambiente cargado.

Draco sonrió, agradecido por el alivio temporal, y nuevamente tomó su lugar en el asiento. Podía ser que Harry le haya dado algo de espacio, pero no iba a durar mucho.

Helene sonrió maliciosamente por sobre su café. -Mmm. Bueno, esto sí que es algo interesante. ¿Te importaría aclararnos cuánto hace que pasa esto, Draco?

El triari se sonrojó aún más. –Todavía no pasa nada, Helene. Po—Harry y yo llegamos a un entendimiento.

Lars rió. –Un entendimiento, ¿así le dicen ahora? En mi época decíamos 'estar calientes'.

Recuperando su acostumbrada compostura, Draco frunció el ceño. –Lars, eso no es asunto tuyo-. Resopló y se levantó de la mesa. -Helene, por favor, prepara el paquete de galletas para las niñas. Podremos irnos tan pronto como tenga listo mi equipo.

-Ajá, yo diría que calientes y muy molestos, Lars- Dijo Helene, ignorando el comentario de Draco al salir por las puertas vaivén de la cocina.

Paul sacudió la cabeza, en el rincón desde donde observaba la escena. –Déjenlo. Ustedes saben lo difíciles que le resultan este tipo de cosas.

Helene sonrió con tristeza. –Lo sé, pero es una rareza poder provocarlo de este modo- Ella le hizo una inclinación a Harry. –Le haces bien. Hir sonríe más. Necesita alguien que lo ame, que esté a su lado...que no seamos sólo Lars, Anna y yo-. Miró a la distancia. –Alguien que le recuerde cómo vivir el presente, y que hay más para disfrutar en la vida que trabajo o cambiar el futuro-. Helene se volvió y suspiró. –Gracias, Harry.

Harry sonrió levemente. –Hir también me cambió a mi, Helene. Yo...yo realmente me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado.

-Eso es... exactamente eso, ¿verdad? Ustedes se encontraron mutuamente, descubrieron que pueden estar juntos.

Harry se ruborizó bajo la mirada insistente de la mujer. –Aún no sé qué es, pero sé que Draco es increíble, y realmente...bueno...- Se encogió de hombros; nunca había sido muy elocuente, y sin importar lo encariñado que estuviera con Helene y Lars, no deseaba explicarles sus sentimientos, aún no. Aún había tanto que lo descolocaba, y todavía tenía mucho que compartir con Draco. Cuando él encontrara las palabras, Draco debería ser el primero en escucharlas.

Helene pareció aceptarlo y le señaló su equipo. –Bueno, entonces, vamos. Las niñas no quieren esperar por sus galletas de jengibre, ¿sabes?

Harry sonrió, pensando en el modo en que Meghan casi lo atacó la semana pasada, para tomar el recipiente caliente. -No, realmente no quieren...

Julian apareció en su marco en la cocina. –Draco ya está listo. Hir dice que le diga a Potter que es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, y que deje de aplastar su culo lamentable-. El pequeño lanzó unas risitas, por las palabras desvergonzadas, y los saludó a todos.

-Eso es para mi, entonces-. Harry sonrió, colgó la tira sobre el hombro. En verdad, éste se estaba convirtiendo en un día maravilloso; no podía esperar para compartirlo con Anna.

Por supuesto, una vez que llegaron a Hogwarts, no tuvo mucho tiempo con Anna. Viajaron vía flú hasta Las Tres Escobas, y luego aparecieron a las puertas del colegio, allí los esperaban las niñas y bastante gente.

Alcanzándole el recipiente a la más tímida del quinteto, Lisa, de Hufflepuff; Harry saludó a la gente con una inclinación de cabeza. -¿Y qué es esto?- Le preguntó a la niña, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Draco y Anna se adelantaban, de la mano.

-Ah, bueno, mucha gente se enteró de que usted y Hir Malfoy iban a competir en este juego y decidieron venir, Aur—mm—uh—Harry- Respondió, con un susurro chillón.

Harry movió la cabeza, recordando que Draco amaba jugar para el público, y tal vez, poniéndos un poco nervioso; él no jugaba con tanto público desde sus días de colegio.

-¡Vamos, Potter! ¿No vas a echarte atrás, no? Tu público, que te adora, te está esperando- Gritó Draco, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ah, ahora sí que Hir está en problemas- Harry le guiñó un ojo a Lisa. –Voy a limpiar el campo de juego con su cu---cuerpo de hurón- Se autocensuró rápidamente y subió a Lisa sobre los hombros, Paul y Nick ya se habían adelantado, con Draco y Anna.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, compañero! ¡Él nunca te venció y hoy no será diferente!- Gritó una voz familiar y bienvenida, más adelante, mientras se hacían camino a través de la multitud bulliciosa.

Harry giró y saludó a sus mejores amigos y a su equipo. -¿Y esto? ¡No puedo creer que todos estén aquí!

Seamus rió y Harry bajó a Lisa; ella quería correr adelante, con los demás, y Harry, al parecer podía tardar bastante con esos adultos de apariencia oficial.

Seamus tiró del cuello de su túnica azul. –Técnicamente, todos estamos en misión oficial. Hay un buen número de personas que planean presenciar el juego y podrían ser blancos.

Hetty asintió. –La Sección de la Juventud del Patrimonio de Hogwarts decidió presentar una Asamblea Informativa después del juego y Servicios para escobas a beneficio, por la tarde. Así que un buen número de miembros de la Fundación Renacimiento están aquí.

Harry asintió, ya hecho a la idea de la multitud y revisando el horario diario para sopesar el peligro. –Bien, entonces, colóquense en pares y patrullen las gradas durante el juego. Nos quedaremos a almorzar, y luego, asumo que Dr...Malfoy se dirigirá a la gente durante la Asamblea Informativa. Así que, yo me quedaré cerca suyo todo el tiempo. Estaremos alertas y si hay algo sospechoso, primero actuamos, nos trasladamos al Ministerio y después evaluamos. En caso de una respuesta rápida, Tonks, Hetty, y Seamus permanecerán en sus puestos hasta que la situación se resuelva. Ron, Hermione, y yo volveremos al Ministerio y conduciremos los interrogatorios. ¿Está claro para todos?

-Sí, señor- Respondió el equipo, y se separaron en pares para patrullar, excepto Ron y Hermione, que quedaron atrás.

-Harry, compañero, cuídate. Tú sabes qué fácil es atacar a alguien en el aire.

Harry afirmó. –Lo sé. Debería haberlo pensado antes- Agitado, se pasó una mano por el cabello. –Pero deberemos enfrentarlo; están los agentes de Anderson, así que tendremos ayuda a la mano si la necesitamos. Me aseguraré de que la guardia personal de Draco esté alerta. Christiansen no se separará de Anna, así que sabemos que ella estará a salvo. Creo que estaremos bien, Ron.

-¿La guardia personal de Draco?- Ron ahogó un grito. –¿Desde cuándo estás tan amigo del hurón, Harry?

Harry le dedicó una mirada fría. –Mira, Ron, el último mes ha sido...intenso. Pasé mucho tiempo con Draco, Hir es diferente a lo que tú...a lo que nosotros pensábamos. Hir es gracioso, brillante, y sí, somos amigos; sería difícil no serlo viviendo pegados durante semanas.

Hermione frunció el ceño. –Sólo te pido que no pierdas tu objetividad, Harry. De todas las cualidades que Hir puede tener, Malfoy jamás ha sido inofensivo. No queremos que salgas lastimado si resulta que te está usando por alguna razón.

-Dame algo de crédito, Mione; soy capaz de conocer a la gente- Resopló Harry. –Draco no va a lastimarme ni a usarme. Hir sólo trata de sobrevivir a esta locura y continuar con su vida- _Una vida más rica, más completa, una vida conmigo;_ pensó, brevemente.

-No lo sé-. Ella levantó la nariz. –Te has estado mostrando en los periódicos con Hir, en todos esos eventos estas semanas. Además, es espantosamente conveniente que la Juventud del Patrimonio tenga ese evento a beneficio el día de hoy. Para la mayoría de la gente lucirá como si tú apoyaras a la Fundación Renacimiento y su agenda. Eso es peligroso, Harry.

Él se encogió de hombros. –Pase lo que pase, los apoyo- Tocó bajo la barbilla de su amiga; ella se había quedado con la boca abierta. –Podremos hablar de eso más tarde. En este momento, tengo un juego de buscadores que ganar-.

Harry salió hacia el campo de juego, a grandes trancos, dejando a sus asombradísimos amigos para que comiencen con el patrullaje.

Harry acomodó su cuerpo en un ángulo, para un descenso, justo cuando Draco hacía su segundo circuito alrededor del campo. Era una grandiosa mañana para jugar quidditch; había sol, el aire era fresco pero no demasiado frío y con el viento justo para volar. Harry estaba pasando un rato fantástico. Madame Hooch explicó las reglas del desafío a la audiencia, su voz autoritaria sonó a través del campo, y soltó la snitch para el primero de los cinco juegos. La snitch estaba programada para que se moviera por veinte minutos en cada juego, y parecía querer vengarse por esa falta de autonomía volando a una velocidad como para quebrar cuellos, y provocando maniobras mucho más osadas que las usuales.

Harry estaba en su elemento, pero Draco también; el mago más liviano tenía razón sobre el peso de Harry, la mayor masa muscular le hacía más difícil seguir muchas de las maniobras de Draco. ¡Maldición, qué maniobras! El antiguo Slytherin siempre había volado con gracia, pero ahora, la combinaba con una determinación inclemente y con una habilidad que no tenía en la época del colegio. El resultado era impresionante, Hir tenía la confianza como para intentar descensos y movidas que Harry sólo había visto en los jugadores profesionales; se tomó un momento para preguntarse con quién entrenaría Draco y dónde...ese momento fue demasiado largo...

-¿Vencerme no es tan simple como pensabas, Potter? Cacareó Draco, con la mano levantada y sujetando la snitch; sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo y alegría. A Harry se le cortó la respiración, y se imaginó que a partir de ahora, vería un brillo similar en esos frecuentes sueños eróticos. Sacudió esos pensamientos y sonrió.

-Puede que estemos 2 a 1 en tu favor, Malfoy, pero el juego aún no terminó. ¡Tú sabes lo que sucede cuando la gente subestima mi motivación para ganar!

Draco resopló y Harry probó que tenía razón, cuando ganó el próximo juego en menos de cinco minutos, con una zambullida espectacular que tuvo a todos los espectadores conteniendo el aliento. Hubo unos segundos breves de silencio y luego la multitud enloqueció, y Harry escuchó el grito de Anna. -¡Gran atrapada, Harry!- Compartió una sonrisa con ella y con su desconcertado vamar, que sacudía la cabeza, asombrado e incrédulo.

Con el tanteador empatado, el próximo juego fue cruel, desafiante, tal como los juegos de la adolescencia. Definitivamente, no se contuvieron en nada; Harry dio y recibió: burlándose, amagando y hasta pateando la escoba de Draco; jugó del modo más sucio, como nunca. Valió la pena, sin embargo, fue el juego más excitante de su vida, y cuando su mano se cerró sobre la snitch por última vez, lanzó una risa victoriosa nacida desde cada rincón de su mente y corazón.

Por eso, lo confundió levemente que su brazo se levantara involuntariamente. Miró hacia su mano cerrada y luego hacia Draco, que le sonreía con la más pícara y maliciosa sonrisa que jamás le haya visto.

-Puedes soltarme la mano, Potter.

Harry parpadeó. Era verdad: su mano estaba cerrada sobre la mano del otro buscador, no sobre la snitch. Harry casi se cae de su escoba, riendo a carcajadas. -¡Maldición! Buen...no, excelente juego, Malfoy. ¡Felicitaciones!

Sonriendo, Draco inclinó levemente la cabeza. Hooch se elevó para confirmar la victoria. Harry retrocedió y saludó, inclinándose ante su oponente, luego unió sus propias manos al aplauso que llenó el estadio.

Harry no pudo reunirse con Draco y las niñas sino hasta bastante después de que aterrizaran en medio de la multitud que se había desparramado en el campo.

Harry siguió preocupado hasta que vio que los agentes de Anderson abrían el paso para el joven magnate y las niñas, que lo seguían como los patitos entusiasmados a su mamá pata. Ron y Seamus, ambos quejándose por los Galleons que habían perdido en sus apuestas, arrinconaron a Harry por unos quince minutos. Luego debió controlar si el equipo de Aurores había notado alguna actividad inusual o sospechosa durante el partido. Los liberó a todos para que sigan con las patrullas por el resto del día, y concertó una reunión para el lunes siguiente, si es que no había nuevos acontecimientos.

Todos se sentían frustrados por cómo se había estancado el caso, y a menos que surgieran nuevas pistas, no había nada que pudieran hacer, salvo continuar con las nóminas de los miembros de las organizaciones y tratar de establecer una conexión entre las víctimas. Tenía que surgir algo, y cada uno de ellos deseaba que el caso se quebrara, antes de que se perdiera otra vida.

Mientras Harry se reunía con su equipo, la Juventud del Patrimonio colocaba sus puestos de Servicios para escobas en el campo de quidditch. Había áreas de pulido, arreglo de las hebras de paja, y alineación y diagnósticos –este manejado por los alumnos de los años superiores-. Sorprendía a Harry, ver lo ordenados y eficientes que parecían los chicos; le sonrió a uno que reconoció del encuentro de triaris. El nyño lo saludaba, desde el puesto de pulido, sacudiendo un paño con entusiasmo. Era bueno ver al nyño feliz, sintiéndose seguro en su entorno, tan distinto al chico tímido y aprehensivo que conoció.

_Por esto es por lo que __Draco está luchando: por la aceptación y la seguridad de ese nyño y muchos otros como hir. Draco es como un general, usando diferentes estrategias, pero es la misma guerra de mierda._ Harry suspiró y se encaminó a las duchas. Él era soldado desde la edad de once años. ¿Alguna vez terminaría la lucha? Alguna vez pensó que la paz y el futuro se habían ganado con la derrota de Voldemort. Pero, ahora sabía que se había convertido en Auror porque una parte suya comprendió que la lucha no acababa nunca. Siempre habría injusticia que pelear, violencia y maldad que derrotar, e inocentes que proteger. Lo único que él sabía hacer era pelear, y estaba contento con eso; y si en este último mes ganó madurez en sus perspectiva, comprendiendo mejor todo lo que se jugaba en esta última batalla de corazones, mentes y vidas...bueno, entonces, estaba mucho más decidido a ganar.

Se había negado a perder a Ron y a Hermione por culpa de la maldad de Voldemort y la intolerancia de gente como Lucius Malfoy; había peleado por ellos. Ahora, se rehusaba a permitir que Anna creciera en el miedo, odiándose o denigrándose a sí misma por ser diferente, Draco tampoco tendría por qué ocultarse. Harry decidió que él lucharía para que los seres mágicos se sientan orgullosos por lo que son, por sus dones, por sus habilidades; como siempre, él lucharía por un mejor furturo.

_Y lucharé para que__ Ron y Hermione estén de mi lado durante la batalla..pero no espero con ansias esa conversación, ahora que les dije que apoyo a la Fundación Renacimiento._

Antes de hacerle frente a ese dragón, él necesitaba una ducha y la dulzura de las sonrisas de las pequeñas. Estaba seguro de que podría enfrentar hasta a la desaprobación de Hermione, después de una contundente dosis de risas del quinteto y abrazos. Anna daba los mejores abrazos. Harry sonrió satisfecho; tal vez, si todo salía bien, podría conseguir un beso de reconciliación del ganador del día. Recorriendo una mano enjabonada sobre su pecho desnudo, bajo la lluvia caliente de la ducha, sonrió...un beso de reconciliación...un beso de lengua..._Ah, sí, qué buena idea_...y bajo la mano.

Finalmente, Harry se unió a Draco, Anna y sus amigas, en el comedor, para el almuerzo. Se había perdido la Asamblea Informativa por disfrutar una tranquila paj...ducha. Se detuvo brevemente con Tonks, para controlar las cosas; ella le lanzó miradas furiosas y desaprobadoras durante toda la reunión informal. Harry había creído que las sospechas iniciales de la bruja contra Draco ya no existían, pero al parecer, la opinión sobre su primo había empeorado, si eso era acaso posible.

Harry se hizo la nota mental de seguirla de cerca; las aversiones personales no tenían lugar en esta investigación; y él no tenía deseos de darse coces contra otro de sus amigos por su relación con el rubio triari. Había asumido que, debido a la relación cercana que Remus tenía con los Malfoy, Tonks sería más receptiva, otra vez, debía recordar que presuponer la posición de alguien, frecuentemente culminaba con él haciendo algún desastre.

Las niñas y otros alumnos lo llenaron de preguntas durante el almuerzo, y sólo tuvo oportunidad de comer cuando ellos recreaban los puntos más altos del juego con los cubiertos. Se las arregló para hacerse del pimentero justo cuando Oonagh, animadamente repetía el descenso que él había hecho en el segundo juego, y varios observadores exclamaban sus 'Oooohhh' y Ahhhhh', por sus rápidos reflejos.

-¡Usted es tan rápido, señor Potter! ¡Nunca hubiese creído que podría ganarle a Hir Malfoy!- Halagó otro estudiante, mientras Harry terminaba de usar el pimentero.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, ¿verdad Draco?

El millonario Malfoy le dedicó una rápida sonrisa. –Eso dicen, Potter, pero creo que hemos establecido, de una vez por todas, quién es el mejor buscador de los dos.

Harry rió. –Ah, bueno, un partido no puede cambiar mi record de partidos ganados- Se apoyó en el respaldo y se estiró. –Aunque, aún estoy impresionado...jugaste de maravillas. Yo juego ocasionalmente, ¿sabes?, con mis compañeros de trabajo, ¡Pero tú; nunca te vi volar igual! Obviamente te mantienes al día.

-Puede decirse...- Respondió Hir, sin darle los detalles que pedía Harry. Anna le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Vama!

-¿Qué, Pétalo? Tengo que tener algún secreto- Hir sonrió ampliamente y le acarició el cabello a la niña.

-No es ningún secreto, Harry-. Anna puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Harry. -Vamar juega con los chicos de la Casa del Patrimonio y de la Academia todo el tiempo. Él es el entrenador de los buscadores, y hasta hace clínicas con entrenadores profesionales que vienen a enseñarles cosas nuevas a los equipos-. Levantó su nariz en el aire, mirando con enojo fingido al triari mayor. –En verdad, te mantienes al día.

En ese momento, a Harry, hir le recordó tanto a aquella antigua imagen fría de Narcissa Malfoy en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, que no pudo evitar reírse. Draco y Andrómeda le habían contado que esa era una imagen falsa que Narcissa mostraba al público, la máscara Malfoy sobre una muy amorosa y apasionada, aunque equivocada mujer. Harry pensó que seguramente a ella le complacería saber que su nieta se le parecía tanto, en ambas cosas: en su naturaleza amorosa y en su habilidad de jugar a fingir, aunque sólo fuese por diversión.

Draco levantó una ceja, cuestionándolo, y la risa de Harry se expandió. Se inclinó y apretó cariñosamente el hombro del triari. –Sólo pensaba en cómo me recuerda a tu madre, toda primorosa y correcta en público-. Captando un extraño brillo en los ojos de Draco, Harry agregó, con honestidad. –Y tan hermosa.

Los ojos grises se suavizaron y Draco apoyó una mano suave en su hija. –Gracias, Harry.

El Auror guiñó un ojo a la nyña y le dió un último apretón a la mano de Draco. –Así que, ¿qué tenemos planeado para la tarde, mis queridas?- Preguntó al quinteto.

Las niñas se quejaban de que debían cumplir con el próximo turno en el puesto del pulido de las escobas y de las interminables tareas escolares; sus quejas fueron apoyadas por toda la mesa y Harry sonrió para sí mismo por lo poco que habían cambiado las cosas en estos años.

Usualmente, los sábados, se quedaban unas horas de visita, compartían la comida con las niñas, se reunían informalmente con los alumnos triaris, y luego salían a ver alguna exhibició, o Draco se daba el gusto de salir de compras. Hir hacía una absoluta caza por las librerías mágicas y muggles, como descubrió Harry. Con frecuencia, sacaba libros al azar, para hojearlos mientras tomaba un café en los bares que ofrecían esos lugares. La semana anterior, Harry se había asombrado sobremanera, viendo cómo Draco leía, simultáneamente, 'Líderes militares árabes y astrónomos iraquíes', una copia de 'Mecánica Popular' y la 'Justicia de Kushiel', escribiendo furiosamente con su lapicera en páginas y páginas de su block de notas, mientras pasaba hojas aquí y allá y sus ojos cruzaban las páginas. En momentos como ese, especialmente después de hacer que Draco le explicara lo que había leído, Harry se preguntaba cómo se las había arreglado Hermione para tener mejores notas que Draco en el colegio. Ella tenía un fino e impresionante intelecto, pero él sabía que Draco, simplemente era jodídamente brilliante.

Sin embargo, parecía que hoy, Draco tenía otros planes, porque cuando dejaron a las niñas, Hir condujo a Harry hacia un área discreta, cerca del lago, en vez de hacia las puertas principales. Al entrar a un pequeño resguardo de arbustos, Draco giró y le indicó a sus guardias. –Estaremos bien, no iremos lejos.

Paul frunció el ceño, pero Draco negó con la cabeza y el hombre permaneció en su lugar. Una mano pálida y ligera se cerró sobre la de Harry. Como siempre, la calidez de la Resonancia se esparció entre ellos desde ese punto de contacto.

-¿Eso pasará siempre?- Preguntó Harry, dándose cuenta de que, al fin, había llegado el momento de hablar.

-Más o menos- Respondió Draco, todavía mirando hacia el lago. –Nos acostumbraremos y no será tan distrayente como ahora, pero en momentos de emoción intensa o extrema, lo sentiremos más.

Algo se retorció en el pecho de Harry, ante la confianza y experiencia que contenía la voz de Draco. El mago se volvió hacia él, como leyéndole el pensamiento. –Al menos, así fue entre Paul y yo.

Harry gimió y dejó caer la mano de Draco. Había leído algo sobre Resonancia, en las últimas semanas, y no recordaba nada sobre resonar con más de una persona. ¿Eso sucedía porque Draco era un triari? ¿Y si era por otra cosa, tal vez Harry no era lo suficientemente bueno para Draco? ¿O tal vez había perdido algo o su alma estaba dañada a causa de Voldemort? Cerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Draco lo siguió y levantó una mano hacia la mejilla de Harry. La Resonancia fue tan suave esta vez, la más tierna de las caricias.

-Mírame, Harry-. La voz era dulce y a la vez imperativa. Harry no se resistió y ahogó un gemido otra vez, por la profundidad del deseo y la seguridad que encontró en los ojos brillantes de Draco.

-Quiero que comprendas que esto es diferente- Draco suspiró y la mano bajó por la cara de Harry, pasó por su pecho, cruzó sobre el brazo y terminó sosteniéndole la mano, una vez más. –La Resonancia es un indicador de compatibilidad, recuerda que no es un vínculo ni nos obliga a cambiar; y se manifiesta con diferente intensidad, dependiendo de la pareja. ¿Crees que cada participante de los Bailes del Anillo sólo resuena con una persona?- Hir miró a Harry con incredulidad. –Por supuesto que no. Hay personas que resuenan con más o menos fuerza con varias. Sucede que Paul fue la primera persona con la que yo percibí Resonancia...y lo que compartí con él fue apenas el mínimo destello, comparado con la brillantez que compartimos tú y yo.

-¿En verdad?- Preguntó Harry, roncamente, recobrándose lo suficiente como para colocarle un mechón errante trás la oreja delicada de Draco.

El triari le apretó la mano en respuesta. –En verdad, nunca sentí por nadie lo que siento por ti- Hir mantuvo firmemente la mirada en los ojos de Harry. –Confía en mi-. El gris profundo variaba y cambiaba con la luz, de un gris de nube tormentosa a un plata, a un gris de olas de mar embravecido; a veces con un dejo azul y hasta de violeta; pero siempre constantes y determinados. Allí, Harry encontró la verdad en Draco. Harry asintió temblorosamente, y el sol salió en su interior.

Draco tironeó de él para que se siente y se acurrucó a su lado, arreglando a Harry para su comodidad; apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y comenzó a hablar como si estuviese contándo un cuento para que Anna se durmiera. –Cuando terminó la guerra, me dediqué a construir las mejoras en Manufacturas Malfoy y las bases para la Fundación Renacimiento. Necesitaba mantenerme ocupado y sentir que contribuía con algo...que construía la comunidad, después de la destrucción que ayudé a provocar con la guerra.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, para negarlo, pero Draco lo hizo callar. –Es verdad, Harry: luz u oscuridad, la Orden o los Mortífagos, todos causamos destrucción, aunque fuera necesaria, y tal vez fue necesaria; pero yo estaba cansado de todo eso.

Decidí que necesitaba irme. Los Raedler, los padres de Lars, eran contribuyentes de la Fundación Renacimiento, desde el principio. Tú sabes cómo son los yankis, tratando de asociarse a cualquier cosa británica tradicional para levantar su estatus-. Hir se encogió de hombros. –Me invitaron a los Estados Unidos de America, y fui.

Fue una experiencia increíble para mi, Harry, te contaré más en otro momento; pero, bueno, conocí a Lars y a Helene, que estaban peleados con sus familias, entonces. Acompañé a los Raedler para lo que fue mi primer Baile del Anillo. Por supuesto que había oído sobre ellos, pero no había uno en Inglaterra desde hacía décadas, y yo no iba como un prospecto, la hermana de Lars, sí. Me alegró la invitación para ver algo que sólo había leído o escuchado de los amigos de sociedad de mi madre.

La empresa de Paul había sido contratada para la seguridad, y fue pura casualidad que chocáramos uno con el otro y termináramos uniéndonos al baile-. Draco sonrió suavemente, recordando. –Él estuvo encantador y agradable, y fue muy bueno conmigo –supongo que no querrás oír esa parte-. Hir se inclinó y miró a los ojos a Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Nos cortejamos después de eso, y honestamente, creí que sería feliz dejando todo lo que había planeado aquí y quedándome allí, con él.

-Draco- Harry gruñó, en advertencia.

-Y, un día- Hir continuó serenamente, acariciando el pecho de Harry con sus dedos. –un muy bien parecido y recio hombre, llamado Soren Christiansen entró a la oficina para postularse como agente- Draco sacudió la cabeza, con pesar. –Yo estaba allí para almorzar con Paul, y supe, apenas se miraron, que él no me dedicaría otro pensamiento. Fue como...ser golpeado por el Fuego Demoníaco...así pasó la Resonancia entre ellos, Harry. Mi corazón se quebró, un poquito –el de Paul también-, pero yo sabía que Soren...Paul es uno con él; y eso jamás hubiese sido así conmigo.

La mano de Draco se elevó y bajó con un profundo suspiro de Harry. -¿Y nosotros, Draco, lo que siento contigo...por ti...

El triari se inclinó más sobre Harry y le acarició el cuello. –Contigo, Harry...ardo como en el centro mismo del sol. Y eso está bien. Como Paul y Soren encontraron la perfecta Resonancia entre ellos, así yo la encontré contigo. ¿Puedes negarlo? Honestamente, Harry, ¿esto que sentimos te parece que es menos que _todo_?

Apoyándose más, Draco empujó a Harry con él, y la fuerza y el peso sólido de todo su ser se estremeció cuando la calidez estalló entre ellos. -¿Todo?- Murmuró Harry, contra la curva suave de los labios de Draco.

-Sí- respondió Hir, en un susurro húmedo. Y ardieron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. 10

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renainssance'.**

**Por supuesto Harry Potter es exclusiva propiedad de JKR...**

**10.**

Harry suspiró y se restregó los ojos bajo los lentes, cansadamente.

A pesar del agotamiento mental, su cuerpo seguía con energías -aún horas después-, y su sangre aún hervía con el calor que habían compartido él y Draco durante la interrumpida sesión de besos. Hizo una pausa para sonreír. Esos besos habían sido positivamente incendiarios...¡_Merlín!_, ¡y el modo en que Draco se movía! El triari encajaba perfectamente con él, hasta el último detalle, tan perfectamente como se lo había imaginado... aún mejor. Pero, entonces, como ahora, la aguda vibración de su RFA evitó que las cosas pasaran a mayores; otra vez, el deber obligó a Harry a separarse de Draco (o de sus pensamientos sobre Hir), para responder.

-Potter.

-Lo siento, Harry-. Dijo la voz de Tonks –Que sonó a susurro-. –Sé que no quieres que te molesten durante tu repaso por los nuevos reportes, pero Kingsley y Arthur están aquí, esperándote para hacer una declaración a la prensa.

Harry maldijo y tiró a un lado una pila de pergaminos. –Jodidos buitres, ¿no podían darnos un par de horas más, por lo menos? ¡Puta madre!

Tonks se quedó en silencio, en la línea, y Harry suspiró. –Bien, Tonks, ya voy. No tengo ni idea de qué voy a decirles- Murmuró, entre dientes, cortando la comunicación.

Harry casi deseó poder llamar a Draco para pedirle que mandara a los sabuesos del Profeta a molestar a otro, pero él era el líder de la Fuerza de Tareas, no había otro a quien molestar; además, el magnate de los medios ya le había explicado que Hir había cedido el manejo de Corazón de Dragón y sus intereses, a Blaise Zabini.

Zabini, les exigía un nivel de integridad mucho más elevado a sus periodistas, y junto a eso, una mayor responsabilidad pública y un justo uso de las pruebas en las que se basaba el trabajo periodístico; él se negaba a encargarse de los detalles, y dejaba a los reporteros a merced de una nueva cohorte de editores que no aceptaban tonterías. Desafortunadamente para Harry, muchos de esos editores eran tiburones que favorecían a los subordinados que se parecían a ellos.

Aún así, él había aprendido algunos trucos para lidiar con la prensa, en los últimos años. Se acomodó la túnica y asumió el personaje que funcionaba mejor con ellos: el Auror comprometido, determinado, que templaba su confianza con humildad; su sed de justicia con comprensión por las fallas humanas; el que tenía un profundo respeto por la vida y la ley. Había recibido muchísima ayuda de Hermione, de Kingsley, y del reportero estrella del _Quisquilloso, _Colin Creevey, para construir este rostro público particular. Aunque estaba preparado, los flashes casi lo ciegan cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, y casi lo ensordecen un segundo después, cuando puso un pie en el atrio. Finalmente, se hizo camino hasta el podio erigido frente a la fuente de la Hermandad Mágica, justo a tiempo para que Kingsley y el señor Weasley -Harry nunca pudo acostumbrarse a llamarlo Arthur, aunque Molly hacía ya mucho tiempo que era 'Mamá Weasley'- se materializaran a su lado.

-Ciertamente, te tomaste tu tiempo, Potter- Murmuró el Jefe de los Aurores, mientras sonreía para la cámara.

-Ahora no, Kings- Dijo Harry, de la misma manera. –Terminemos con esto.

El señor Weasley llamó al orden, confirmó los detalles básicos sobre la última víctima, ofreció sus propias condolencias y las del Ministerio a la familia, y nuevamente aseguró al público que el Cuerpo de Aurores estaba haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a la ciudadanía y atrapar al asesino. Aunque no le había resultado fácil, Harry pensó que la había sacado bastante leve; el olor a sangre estaba en el agua, pero los tiburones todavía esperaban a su mayor presa.

Kingsley tomó el centro de la escena y agregó unos cuantos detalles sobre medidas de seguridad que ya estaban en práctica y enfatizó en la diligencia de los Aurores asignados al caso, intencionalmente llevando la atención de la gente a la formación de un Equipo de Tareas liderado por el Auror Harry Potter. Esa fue la señal para Harry, podía sentir que los tiburones se acercaban a comenzar con el 'frenesí alimentario'. _Gracias, __Kingsley._

Harry se adelantó y se aclaró la garganta. –Como han dicho nuestro Ministro y el Jefe de los Aurores, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para llevar a este asesino a la justicia. En este momento, elementos del crimen que no pueden ser revelados al público, están siendo analizados y procesados, comparándolos con los otros horrorosos asesinatos anteriores.

El Equipo de Tareas está compuesto por algunos de los mejores y más brillantes Aurores, estamos determinados a prevenir otros ataques, y hemos tomado medidas para proteger al público. La operación de protección conjunta con Sistemas de Seguridad Anderson ha sido efectiva hasta ahora; además se le ha puesto a disposición una protección especial a aquellos miembros de nuestra comunidad que han sido amenazados personalmente con estos ataques; les pedimos que si se les ha ofrecido la protección especial, colaboren con esa medida adicional de seguridad. Mientras tanto, los miembros del Equipo y yo, trabajamos para mantener a todos a salvo. Muchas gracias.

-¡Una pregunta, Auror Potter!

_Por supuesto, no podían dejar que hiciera mi declaración y me fuera, ¿verdad?_

-¿La participación en partidos de Quidditch de celebridades para caridad, ahora es parte de sus deberes como integrante del Equipo de Tareas? ¿No es cierto que la última víctima fue brutalmente asesinada mientras usted andaba retozando con sus amigos sobre los terrenos del colegio de su infancia?

_Ah, esa asquerosa pu..bruja de la WWN. Jamás debí prestarme al estúpido plan de Hermione y su cita a ciegas. No es mi culpa que terminara con su vestido blanco de cocktail manchado de merlot, sólo porque pensó que manosearme por debajo de la mesa le garantizaría una entrevista exclusiva..._

-El partido de buscadores de hoy, en Hogwarts, no fue un evento de caridad, sino simplemente una exhibición amistosa que debió reprogramarse; originalmente estaba planeada para el Abierto de las Casas-. Respondió Harry, tranquilamente, complacido por cómo había dado un rodeo a los reclamos más encendidos.

-¿Pero, la Juventud del Patrimonio no fue anfitriona de una reunión de reclutamiento y de un evento benéfico después del partido, Auror Potter?- Preguntó otro reportero.

-Sí, como un club extra-curricular autorizado en Hogwarts, la Directora Minerva McGonagall les permitió realizar el beneficio esta tarde, pero las actividades del club no tienen relevancia en este caso, así que...

-Auror Potter, la Fundación Renacimiento menciona, en algunos de sus fines, el renacimiento y reemergencia del orgullo, la cultura y la comunidad mágicos. ¿Qué dice usted sobre esos fines? ¿Usted cree que este recientemente descubierto movimiento por el 'orgullo triari' ha sido tomado como blanco por este asesino, como respuesta a organizaciones como la Fundación Renacimiento?

_Y así es cómo se siente el alimento de los tiburones...se van enterar de lo que es bueno. Ya puedo ver las vociferadoras humeantes, y al menos una docena serán de Hermione._

Harry respiró hondo, hizo contacto visual con tantos reporteros como pudo. Si iba a exponer el cuello, lo iba a hacer a lo grande, y quería asegurarse de que todos comprendieran lo serio de su compromiso con la Fundación Renacimiento, cómo interpretaba su misión y por qué ahora apoyaba, verdaderamente, todo el trabajo de Draco y hacia dónde se dirigía.

–Sí, _personalmente,_ apoyo la misión y las metas de la Fundación Renacimiento. Sin embargo, el _Ministerio_, como todos saben, no se encolumna ni aboga por ninguna organización de caridad _independient_e, en particular, ni beneficia a ninguna por sobre las demás.

Desconozco si hay un 'movimiento del orgullo triari', pero aplaudo la valentía y la convicción que muestran aquellos miembros de nuestra comunidad que se rehusan a avergonzarse y a callar sus diferencias.

La diversidad de nuestra gente –brujas, magos y triaris- es un don de la magia, y una parte integral de lo que hace al mundo mágico tan hermoso y único. Nosotros, como seres mágicos, junto a nuestros hermanos...- Harry hizo una pausa para señalar a la estatua que tenía detrás, porque había gente que se rehusaba a ver lo obvio a menos que se lo pongan delante. -Centauros, elfos, hadas, duendes, hombres lobo, veelas y otros, debemos unirnos contra las fuerzas del odio, de la intolerancia y de los prejuicios, que van a destruirnos desde dentro.

Tal vez es eso lo que quiere este asesino: que nos demos la espalda unos a otros, que nos dividamos entre nosotros y nuestra fuerza. Les recuerdo a todos que el amor, la unidad y la aceptación son nuestras armas más grandes contra el miedo y la disensión.

Sintiendo que no había estado tan mal, con dejos de Dumbledore y todo –sin importar los errores del hombre, Harry siempre lo había encontrado bastante inspirador-, amagó a bajar del podio, pero en cambio se desmaterializó con la mano de Kingsley firmemente asida de su codo.

El truco de la desmaterialización, había descubierto Harry, era un traslador especialmente diseñado para traspasar las barreras del Ministerio –un privilegio concedido sólo al Ministro, al Jefe de Aurores y al Jefe de los Inefables-. La magia evitaba el brillo y el efecto de gancho, era todo un avance técnico, en el que Harry no estaba interesado.

Como fuere, sorprender a Kingsley con preguntas sobre la desmaterialización no fue una táctica de evasión tan efectiva como Harry esperaba. El superior se asentó relativamente rápido y le clavó una mirada iracunda a Harry. -¿Qué mierda creíste que hacías ahí?

Harry dio un respingo. Kingsley detestaba toda suerte de vulgaridades; que insultara era un muy mal signo.

_Al menos no __levantó la voz, entonces sí, realmente hubiese estado en problemas._

-No creo haber hecho nada malo- Replicó el joven Auror. Harry no estaba de humor para juegos ni iba a ser sometido. –Tracé una línea hasta donde va la investigación, ofrecí los mismos detalles que tú y el señor Weasley. Y sí, hice una declaración personal apoyando a la Fundación Renacimiento, pero creo que dejé claro que esa es mi posición, no la del Ministerio.

-Bien claro- Espetó Kingsley. -¡Maldición, Harry! ¿Tienes idea de lo lejos que los periódiocos llegarán con esto? ¡Acabas de darle carta blanca a Malfoy y a su pequeña brigada de sangre-pura! Lo único que detiene a la Fundación Renacimiento de lanzarse a una guerra de propaganda y a manejar completamente cada sector de nuestra sociedad es la falta de apoyo, causada por la percepción de ilegitimidad del público en general. ¡Y tú acabas de darle el sello de aprobación del 'Niño Que Vivió'! Tú sabes lo que la gente siente contigo, Harry—No puedo creer que seas tan imprudente con tu reputación y el poder de tu respaldo.

Harry respiró aliviado, esto era personal, entonces, y Kingsley le hablaba más como amigo que como su oficial superior, aunque Harry era consciente de que el Jefe de los Aurores, ciertamente estaba allí. Aún asi, si su amigo pensaba que con eso iba a convencerlo, estaba equivocado.

-Tal vez, eso sea suficiente para que la mirada del público pase por sobre la reputación de Draco y vean lo que la Fundación hace en realidad, ¿no crees?

El Ministerio ha usado el valor de mi nombre para sus propios fines desde que era un niño, Kingsley. Tal vez ahora, yo quiero tener algo de control sobre eso.

Además, yo creo en lo que la Fundación Renacimiento está haciendo. Me he sacado de encima la sospecha que me cegaba sobre el bien hecho por cuaquiera que lleve el apellido Malfoy. ¡Basta de buscar sombras de Lucius y los Mortífagos! La Fundación Renacimiento no busca la exclusión de los nacidos de muggle ni el aislamiento del mundo mágico...

-Aún no...sólo buscan controlar el Ministerio- El hombre gruñó y le lanzó un pergamino azul brillante al pecho de Harry.

Harry leyó el panfleto que anunciaba:

**ESTA PRIMAVERA, VOTE POR EL CAMBIO**

**JOHN C. DAVIS**

**MINISTRO DE LA MAGIA**

Este mensaje es finaciado por el Partido Renacimiento

-¿Qué es esto? ¿John Davis no es...?

-Sí, el padre de Cameron Davis. También está en la Junta Directiva de la Fundación Renacimiento, aunque técnicamente, el partido y la Fundación son dos entidades completamente separadas.

Lee entre líneas, Harry. Fíjate en su plataforma y dime si no acabas de abrirle las puertas a un nuevo Lucius.

Conmovido por el reclamo, Harry leyó el panfleto cuidadosamente. Con calma miró a los ojos a Kingsley, cuando terminó. –Si él gana va a ser un excelente Ministro.

-¡Qué...Harry! Después de todo lo que hizo Arthur, no puedes, seriamente...

-Detente, Kings- Interrumpió Harry, con fialdad. -¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que mire más allá de la persona, y vea las acciones políticas? Yo quiero al señor Weasley, nada cambiará eso, creo que ha sido un buen Ministro; ha eliminado mucho del lastre que hundió al Ministerio durante décadas. Creo que puede seguir siendo un buen Ministro, pero si John Davis gana, será algo bueno si es honesto aquí, con lo que dice que va a hacer. Veo a alguien que tiene la voluntad de continuar el trabajo del señor Weasley y mejorarlo-. Harry apretó el panfleto en su puño. –Este es un candidato que busca reformas legales y de protección similares a las de la actual administración, así como reformas sociales que harán más fuertes a nuestra comunidad, más segura y menos dividida. No voy a discutir contra eso, no veo nada peligroso ni equivocado aquí.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo llamarías a las leyes que apuntan específicamente a los nacidos de muggles, como sus planes para aumentar las penas contra los que violen el Estatuto del Secreto?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. –Vamos, Kingsley. La propuesta es para todos los que lo violen, algo que tú mismo has estado reclamando durante años. Debería buscar en tu armario una máscara, si pedir menos trabajo para los Desmemorizadores y más respeto por el Estatuto y la protección de todos, es todo lo que identifica a un Mortífago. Además, propone mayores penas para las agresiones a muggles, especialmente si la víctima es amigo o familiar de una bruja o mago nacido de muggles. Y, ¡ay qué miedo!, también quiere una intervención del Ministerio en una más temprana integración de los nacidos de muggles- Se burló Harry. –Mejores servicios para las familias de los nacidos de muggles; guarderías mixtas, escuelas primarias que, definitivamente son parte de su plan de supremacía atroz.

-Sí- Replicó Kingsley. –Si su meta es el adoctrinamiento de los nacidos de muggles sobre su supuesta inferioridad desde pequeños, hacer que odien y rechacen a sus familias, quitarles la confianza sobre la igualdad con los sangre pura.

Harry suspiró. -Kingsley, realmente tú no puedes entenderlo porque lo único que has conocido toda tu vida es el mundo mágico, pero no es tan fácil dejar todo atrás, como les exigimos a los nacidos de muggles. Para mi fue fácil dejar el mundo muggle porque jamás tuve raíces allí. Yo odiaba mi vida, y mi familia me despreciaba, no tenía amigos ni relaciones. Pero, la mayoría de los niños no son criados así. A esos niños, a los once años, les pedimos que decidan y se acepten a sí mismos como alguien fundamentalmente distinto a sus familias y que les den la espalda a ellas. Si empezamos más temprano y les damos a esos niños la oportunidad de crecer con magia y en el mundo mágico, podremos encontrar mejores modos de conectar esa fractura, dándoles al mismo tiempo, conocimiento y orgullo en todos los aspectos de su identidad. Podremos alentar la aceptación, la adaptación, el orgullo, en lugar de generar envidia, amargura, y resentimiento en las familias muggles. ¡Vamos!, ¿quién no se resentiría si unos 'tipos raros en vestidos' vinieran a llevarse a sus niños por meses interminables, sabiendo que eventualmente esos niños podrían no retornar?

Los nacidos de muggles necesitan entender que los seres mágicos somos más que muggles capaces de hacer magia. Somos mágicos, administradores y conductores de nuestros dones, cultura, historia y tradiciones, así como de nuestras innovaciones y descubrimientos.

No podemos permitirnos perdernos a nosotros mismos en algún pasado glorioso, ese es el camino al aislamiento, al estancamiento y a la extinción; pero tampoco podemos cambiar todo lo que somos para adaptarnos a los muggles, porque ese es el camino hacia la exposición, la dispersión y la extinción.

Kingsley volvió a sentarse y a considerar con cuidado las palabras de Harry. –Tú estás diciendo que hay otro camino, una manera de honrar el pasado manteniendo una apertura hacia el futuro...crees que esa es la dirección en que va la gente de Malfoy.

-No sólo Malfoy, pero sí; por eso es que trabaja la Fundación Renacimiento, Kingsley, y por eso los apoyo. Quiero haya seres mágicos por siempre, y que nos sintamos orgullosos de lo que somos y de nuestros dones. Además, el nombre es Renacimiento no clonación.

Ante la mirada perpleja de Kingsley, Harry sonrió. –No importa, es un proceso muggle de duplicación, te lo explicaré en otro momento.

Kingsley lo miraba con esa mirada, la que decía 'Me colmas la paciencia, Potter,' así que Harry se levantó y le extendió la mano. -¿Estamos bien?

El hombre mayor asintió. –Me has dado mucho en qué pensar, Harry, y lo haré. Estamos bien- Estrechó la mano y señaló la puerta. –Suficiente. Ve a atrapar a ese asesino.

Harry suspiró, pensando en los reportes que había dejado en su oficina, en las nuevas fotografías de otro homicidio atroz, y dejó que una furiosa determinación lo invadiera. Asintió solemnemente, ambos comprendían que, como amigos, considerarían uno las palabras del otro, pero ahora como Aurores debían ponerse al frente; debían buscar justicia para la gente, protegiéndolos a todos.

...................................................................................

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando un ligero golpe en la puerta de la Sala 3 interrumpió la nebulosa de cuerpos mutilados y hechos desoladores que flotaba delante de los ojos cansados y colorados de Harry. Parpadeó, intentando quitarse la sequedad de la vista, pensando que la alucinación desaparecería, pero la visión de Draco Malfoy apoyado indiferentemente contra el marco de la puerta, permaneció.

-El sereno me dejó subir- Dijo Hir, suavemente, y por un momento, Harry estuvo seguro de que soñaba con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qu- qué haces aquí?- Preguntó, con voz ronca.

Una esquina de la boca de Draco se elevó en una media sonrisa. –Ciertamente, hubo suficiente cantidad de noches en las que tú y Mark me sacaron de la oficina. Creí que sería bueno devolverte el favor- Hir cruzó la habitación y abrió un pequeño bolso que reveló una humeante taza de té. –No es exactamente una droga energizante, pero creo que te hará bien.

Harry lo sorbió agradecido. –Gracias. Es justo lo que necesitaba- Paladeó el sabor sugestivo.

-Limón y jengibre- Respondió Draco, y otra vez pareció leer los pensamientos de Harry. –Suficiente para despertarte para el viaje a casa, pero no tanto como para mantenerte despierto una vez que llegues allí.

-No puedo irme ahora, no hasta que...

-Harry, estás exhausto- Draco negó con la cabeza, balanceando sus largos cabellos rubios. –Jugaste un partido completo de buscadores esta mañana, corriste detrás de las niñas y detrás mío toda la tarde. Luego lidiaste con este desastre...-Hir suspiró. –Y la conferencia de prensa... la pasaron en vivo en la Esfera 14. Lo que dijiste, Harry...lo que hiciste; sé que vas a sufrir represalias. Sin duda, tus Weasley y Granger, por ejemplo; pero significa tanto para tanta gente- Hir se acercó y bordeó la oreja de Harry con sus labios. –Significa tanto para mi. Si alguna vez dudé de que pudiéramos estar juntos; o comprender la pasión que sentimos por lo que hacemos, esta noche perdí todas mis incertidumbres-. Draco se deslizó alrededor de Harry, y le masajeó los hombros con firmeza.

-¿Sabes?, la única cosa en la que nunca pude ponerme de acuerdo con Paul, es que él siempre me vio como alguien necesitado de protección. A él no le agradaba mi dedicación a 'la causa' y no podía entender que yo también soy un luchador. Mis armas, usualmente, no son hechizos ni maldiciones –no he estado en un frente similar desde la guerra-, pero tengo mis propias fortalezas. Yo necesito a alguien que lo vea, que sepa lo que es luchar tan duramente, que pueda seguir insistiendo aún cuando nadie crea. Tú vives esa pasión, Harry, y esa fortaleza, y no puedo decirte cuánto te admiro por eso- Draco se inclinó y besó cálidamente la sien de Harry.

-Draco- Gruñó el Auror; en su interior, el deseo batallaba con la fatiga.

-Me gusta que quieras cuidarme, Harry, pero nunca pierdas de vista mi fortaleza y el hecho de que yo también quiero cuidarte. ¿Vendrás a casa conmigo? ¿Ahora? ¿Me dejarás cuidarte? ¿Dormirás unas horas para estar fuerte y preparado mañana?

Harry se derritió en esas manos delicadas y fuertes. Nunca nadie había querido cuidarlo de este modo –en realidad, él nunca había tenido una pareja romántica-, nadie había querido compartir su vida, dando y recibiendo.

–Dios...sí, Draco. Vámonos a casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. 11

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renainssance'.**

**Por supuesto Harry Potter es exclusiva propiedad de JKR.**

**11.**

Harry se había equivocado con las vociferadoras. La horda roja lo tapó tan pronto como llegó a su oficina, a la mañana siguiente. Y no una, sino dos docenas, eran de Hermione, la misma bruja que ahora lo miraba con furia del otro lado del escritorio, flanqueada por su otro mejor amigo. En este momento, realmente, lo único que Harry quería era bajar la cabeza y salir corriendo de vuelta a casa. ¡Y el día había comenzado tan bien!

Había despertado tibio y cómodo en el cuarto de huéspedes de la cabaña.

De hecho, la noche anterior, Draco lo sacó de la oficina, lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, lo llevó a casa vía flú y lo acostó en la cama. Cuidadosamente, Hir lo desvistió, acariciándolo y masajeando los músculos rígidos, mientras le sacaba una a una las capas de ropa. Como ratificación de la fatiga de Harry –o la habilidad de Draco-, terminó más relajado que excitado por el contacto.

Esta mañana, un café fuerte y dulce, y unos besos aún más dulces, lo saludaron al despertar. Se levantó y Draco lo abrazó.

Harry aún seguía asombrado. Ese abrazo había sido diferente a los abrazos que había recibido de amigos y amantes expresando cariño, o preocupación, o alivio. Este fue un...abrazo: Draco lo atrajo contra sus pechos y lo sostuvo allí como si él fuese especial y necesitara ser protegido contra el mundo, o tal vez, sólo como si ese fuera un lugar seguro para retomar fuerzas y enfrentar el día.

Algún tiempo indeterminado, más tarde, cuando Harry se separó suavemente, Draco apenas se inclinó y le rozó la boca con sus labios. –Tengo que ponerme al día con algunas cosas, así que me quedaré aquí todo el día. Llámame si me necesitas, ¿sí?

Harry sonrió. –Sí- Respondió, suavemente, considerando cuán nueva era la oferta y lo bienvenida que le resultaba, viniendo de Draco.

Cuando se iba, nuevamente, Draco deslizó sus brazos delgados alrededor de la cintura y se apoyó contra su pecho. –Mantente a salvo hoy, ¿sí?- Lo urgió el Auror, y Draco rió.

-Como si hubiese alguien tan loco como para querer lastimarme aquí. Vivo con Helene Raedler, ¿recuerdas?- Coincidentemente, ella salía de la cocina en ese momento, con una sartén en la mano, y a pesar de que lo esperaban las consecuencias del horror, Harry entró riendo a la chimenea.

Por supuesto, todo el buen humor y la serenidad le fue arrebatada en ese momento. Suspiró. Los amaba, realmente, pero era aterrador lo parecidos a los dementores que podían ser Ron y Hermione...

-Bueno, Harry James Potter, ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor?- Hermione golpeó el escritorio con El Profeta. -¡Mira este desastre!

Harry miró los titulares: '_¡Potter declara su apoyo!'_ y se encogió de hombros. –Podría haber sido peor.

-Harry, esto no es gracioso. Tienes que tomarlo seriamente. Tienes que llamar al Profeta de inmediato, y concertar una entrevista para retractarte. ¡La gente de la Fundación Renacimiento lo va a aprovechar! ¡Yo sabía que Malfoy planeaba algo, y ahora ni siquiera vamos a poder discutir lo que vimos en su cuartel general, ni cómo su agenda perjudica al mundo mágico, por esos estúpidos contratos! ¡Es terrible!-Hermione se estrujó las manos y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, lo que Harry sabía, por experiencia, que no era algo bueno.

-Tenemos que contactarnos con San Mungo inmediatamente. Deberíamos hacer que nuestro personal de pociones haga algunos análisis, también. De ese modo tendríamos una prueba doblemente verificada. Sea lo que sea, seguro que es ilegal y viola su libertad condicional, así que podremos sacárnoslo de encima para esta tarde y podremos volver a concentrarnos en los asesinatos. Yo tengo algunas ideas para rastrear el lugar de venta de los pergaminos, porque hemos descubierto algunas particularidades. Entonces, Ron, tú vas con Harry a San Mungo. Probablemente deberías llevar a Tonks y a Pendleton. Hetty puede traer una muestra de sangre para los análisis y Tonks puede quedarse de guardia. ¿Te parece bien, Harry?

Harry parpadeó.

A veces le pasaba que no seguía, exactamente, la lógica de Hermione, así que le hizo repetir lo que acababa de decir. Cuando terminó, la expresión de la cara Harry fue suficiente para que la 'máquina perpetua' se frene de golpe.

-Dime que no hemos perdido todo este tiempo, que podríamos haber usado para trabajar en la solución del asesinato de Leslie Redbank, para darle vueltas a una teoría de mierda sobre la posibilidad de que Draco me esté dosificando con alguna poción para controlar mi mente. ¡DIME QUE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, AURORES CONDECORADOS QUE SE LLAMAN A ELLOS MISMOS INVESTIGADORES, NO ACABAN DE PASARSE MEDIA HORA INSINUANDO QUE SOY DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDO COMO PARA TENER UNA OPINIÓN POLÍTICA PROPIA, DEMASIADO INOCENTE COMO PARA NO DARME CUENTA SI ME USAN O NO, E INMERECEDOR DEL TIEMPO Y LA ATENCIÓN DE DRACO MALFOY!

-¡Puta madre, compañero! ¿Qué te hizo la comadreja? ¿Dónde está tu objetividad? No puedes desechar todo lo que te decimos porque tienes algún deseo enfermizo. ¿Crees que no lo hemos notado, Harry? Eres el hazmerreír de todo el departamento, hombre. Hemos tratado de protegerte…dos meses atrás no hubieses explotado así con nosotros... Tienes que…

-Dos meses atrás, no estaba enamorado de quien es el blanco de este hijo de puta...¡Ahora, salgan de mi oficina! Reunión del Equipo de Tareas en cinco minutos. Quiero que Leslie Redbank esté agregada a la pizarra, con todos los detalles conocidos sobre el asesinato de ayer. Prepárense para discutir teorías válidas sobre el crimen y toda la información que pueda ayudarnos a localizar al sospechoso.

-Pero, Harry, no crees que…quiero decir, tal vez tus sentimientos están…no crees que tus actos se deban a una culpa mal asumida…Creo que deberías considerar tu relación con Sirius, tal vez te ves en la obligación de arreglar el error que él cometió con Malfoy...- Hermione lucía como si quisiera retomar sus idas y venidas. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar con sus teorías, Harry dijo, en un tono de voz bajo, helado, con absoluta finalidad.

-Si valoras nuestra amistad, Hermione Granger-Weasley, ni pienses en terminar ese pensamiento. Ahora, salgan de mi oficina. Ya tienen sus órdenes.

La reunión estaba cargada de una atmósfera tensa, incómoda. El cisma en el Trío Dorado era palpable, y con el temperamento de Ron y el mal humor de Harry, los otros miembros del Equipo se movían precariamente, como en un campo minado.

El Equipo de Tareas revisó el último caso. Leslie Redbank, cuarenta y dos años, la encontraron muerta apenas a la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Hasta ahora era el ataque más descarado, a mitad del día, en una calle transitada; obviamente el asesino había tenido en cuenta esos factores: le había ahorrado la tortura que habían sufrido las otras víctimas. Hir era la única víctima que murió antes de ser desentrañada y su cuerpo no mostraba efectos de la maldición Cruciatus. Además, Leslie era la única víctima sin conexión aparente con la Fundación Renacimiento; y muy pocas personas sabían que era triari, había vivido toda su vida como una bruja común.

Ron insistía en que volvieran a ver todas las teorías que habían considerado hasta entonces, incluyendo la primera sospecha de Harry, de que tal vez, estos asesinatos eran parte de una maniobra para desacreditar al Ministerio, a la luz de las próximas elecciones. Ahora que la candidatura de John Davis se había anunciado oficialmente, Ron sugería que esa teoría merecía una segunda mirada.

En un día ordinario, esa sugestión hubiese sido considerada, mantenida o desechada; pero hoy no era un día ordinario. El Equipo de Tareas completo había oído la explosión en la oficina de Harry. Y lo peor era que Harry sabía que esa era la manera de Ron de evaluar su _objetividad_. Realmente, lo único que podía hacer en este momento era controlarse y no levantarse para golpear a su mejor amigo.

No ayudó para nada que Pendleton comentara que un plan semejante, aunque poco probable, era posible, y bastante ingenioso. Por eso, durante media hora, repasaron las notas de arriba a abajo, recontaron los hechos y trabajaron con la hipótesis de que un agente de la Fundación Renacimiento o del Partido del Renacimiento pudiera ser el responsable de los asesinatos. Harry contuvo admirablemente su temperamento, recordándose a si mismo que esto era necesario para levantar toda sospecha sobre Draco. Sus compañeros no tenían la misma exposición que él, al poder del millonario triari, así que no tenían modo de comprender qué tan lejos de ese tipo de maquinaciones estaba Hir. Al final, sin embargo, un comentario bajo de Ron lo sacó de quicio.

Harry revisaba los pergaminos del análisis de los anónimos, porque planeaban repasar la información, ahora que habían terminado –ahora que dejaron de perder tiempo, pensó Harry- de considerar la 'nueva teoría'. No estaba prestando demasiada atención a las conversaciones paralelas; todo lo que llegó a captar fue el comenario susurrado de Ron a Seamus, sobre los 'fenómenos que no podían decidir adónde querían meter sus pitos', y eso colmó su paciencia.

A Harry no le importaba a quién iba dirigido el comentario -aunque tenía su buena sospecha-, ya había tolerado suficiente mierda de Ron, y si el pendejo no podía mantener su jodida boca cerrada, Harry tendría que cerrársela. Un segundo después, salió disparado de su silla y levantó a Ron de un tirón, cruzando la mesa de conferencias.

-¡Potter, es suficiente!

Su puño estaba a milímetros de la cara de Ron cuando se oyó el ladrido de Kingsley. Harry y todos los ocupantes de la habitación se quedaron helados cuando el Jefe de los Aurores y su acompañante se acercaron a la mesa de conferencias. El extraño era alto, un hombre que exudaba poder y se conducía con una autoridad tal, que a Harry le recordó las representaciones de César. Su cabello canoso lucía un corte de un estilo adecuado a la imagen, y aunque los múltiples piercings que llevaba en las orejas eran algo inusual, las joyas le acentuaban el aura de distinción y refinamiento.

Harry estaba tan cautivado que le tomó un momento unirse a los rápidos movimientos del resto del Equipo al ponerse de pie, -con la cara colorada e incómodo-, en posición de atención.

-Señor- Comenzó Harry, dirigiéndose a Kingsley, aunque inseguro en cómo hacerlo. –Me disculpo…

-Demasiado pedir unidad y aceptación, ¿ eh, Auror Potter?- Preguntó el invitado de Kingsley, mirando a Ron con desconfianza. –Pero, bueno, supongo que es mejor que mi esposo sepa, desde ahora, el tipo de hombres que tendrá en su Ministerio...eso si, un 'fenómeno' como él es elegido Ministro.

Con eso respondió a cuánto tiempo hacía que escuchaban y causó un furioso rubor en Seamus y una acentuada palidez en Ron. Por suerte, Hetty, tan brillante como Hermione, pero ni de cerca pomposa como ella, se adelantó en medio del tenso silencio.

-Hir Blackforge, Auror Hetty Pendleton- Hetty extendió la mano. –Reciba nuestras más profundas condolencias por la pérdida de su hija.

-Gracias, Auror Pendleton. Y mis disculpas, parece que interrumpí el...trabajo del Equipo de Tareas. Estoy seguro de que no esperaban la vista de civiles y los saqué de foco-. El mago alto sonrió levemente, aunque nadie creyó que esa sonrisa era otra cosa más que una superficialidad diplomática. –Estuve recorriendo Departamentos esta mañana, cumpliendo mis funciones como Director de campaña de mi esposo, y Kingsley no pudo negarse al pedido de su viejo compañero de entrenamiento que quería ver al Equipo de Tareas en acción. Por cierto, estoy impresionado, particularmente, dado los comentarios del Auror Potter a la prensa-. Hir dirigió su asombrosa mirada azul, cruzando la habitación hacia Ron y a Seamus, mostrando que no estaba impresionado en nada. Sin embargo, sus ojos se suavizaron cuando se encontraron con los de Harry, y Hir ofreció su primera sonrisa genuina.

Harry continuaba nervioso; rodeó la mesa y extendió la mano al triari.

–Hir...Blackforge- Rebuscó el nombre que acababa de usar Hetty. –Gracias por su interés. Por favor, sepa que estamos comprometidos en detener al asesino de su hija y en llevarlo ante la justicia.

El mago asintió con el rostro inescrutable y estrechó la mano de Harry con firmeza.

-Sea que su esposo gane o no, Hir Blackforge- Agregó Hetty. –Tenga por seguro que en el Cuerpo de Aurores conservaremos la diligencia y la dedicación-. Inclinó la cabeza levemente. –Que disfrute el resto de la recorrida.

Con otra sonrisa suave, el mago hizo una inclinación. –Bueno, Kingsley-. Hir giró y se paró hombro con hombro, junto al imponente mago negro. –Vamos a ver a los espías; supongo que debería pasar por allí antes de irme.

-Muy bien, Aubrey; Potter, en mi oficina, en cuarenta minutos-. Kingsley no se molestó en esperar una respuesta; él y Aubrey Blackforge pasaron por la puerta caminando con un ritmo similar, lo que mostraba la familiaridad entre ellos.

El suspiro de alivio colectivo de los jóvenes magos, casi ahogó la voz tersa de tenor de Hir Blackforge mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo...casi…

-Dime, Kingsley, ¿qué estándares están usando en la Academia de Aurores para evaluar los valores y la personalidad de los que ingresan, por estos días?

Harry hizo una mueca.

Ahora, con la puerta firmemente cerrada, Hetty se dejó caer en la silla. –Hijo del Ministro o no, Weasley, acabas de joderte a ti mismo. Tú y Finnegan.

Seamus tragó saliva. –Bueno, sí, tal vez, si Davis se convierte en Ministro...pero, mierda, lo que me confunde es que este tipo es uno de ellos-. Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Uno de cuáles, Finnegan?- Resopló Hetty. -¿Uno de los padres de las víctimas? ¿O uno de los 'ellos' bien conectados triaris? ¿O uno de los 'ellos', los Aurores Leones Negros?

Allí fue el turno de Ron, de quedarse sin aire. –Leones Negros...¿él es uno de ellos?

-Hir- Corrigió Hetty. –Y si con 'uno de ellos' quieres decir su capitán, el legendario Auror que luchó solo contra veinte Mortífagos y los venció, en la batalla de Ellis Moor, en la Primera Guerra contra Voldemort, y que es más temido y respetado que Ojo-Loco Moody en su esplendor...entonces, sí, Hir es uno de ellos.

Hetty puso los ojos en blanco ante la súbita palidez de Ron. –Saben que nada de esto debería sorprenderlos. Todos ustedes estudiaron la Primera Guerra contra Voldemort y la Historia de los Aurores; el nombre Blackforge debería resultarles familiar. Además, ustedes leyeron el perfil de la víctima-. Señaló con su varita la pizarra de evidencias y repasó el perfil de Cameron Davis. –Aquí dice-, Realzó el texto. –Miembros sobrevivientes de la familia, padres: John Cameron Davis, padre, 57 años; Aubrey Blackforge, vamar, 58 años; hermanos: Maximillian John Davis, 32 años; Tracy Jeanine Davis-Smith, 26 años; Eloise Aubrey Davis, 20 años. ¡Por amor de Merlin! Tracy fue a Hogwarts con todos ustedes. ¿Cómo puede ser que no sepan esto?

-Ella era de Slytherin- Suspiró Harry. –Cuando éramos chicos, asumíamos que lo único que teníamos que saber sobre los Slytherin era que ellos eran aprendices de magos oscuros y que cada uno de ellos tenía padres Mortífagos.

-Bueno, hubiese sido diferente si hubiéramos sabido que una de las pequeñas serpientes tenía un Auror famoso en su casa-. Se defendió Ron, con gesto huraño.

-Probablemente no- Agregó Hermione, pensativa; y se volvió hacia Hetty. -¿Sabes por qué los Davis no se unieron a la Orden? Quiero decir, obviamente hubiésemos aprovechado sus habilidades durante la guerra. Mira la diferencia que hizo Ojo-Loco, aún con su declinante...reputación.

Hetty se encogió de hombros. –No puedo asegurar nada, pero si tuviese que apostar, diría que se debió a que Dumbledore no tenía buena disposición con la mayoría de las antiguas familias de sangre pura. Eso, y que la mayoría de los Davis apoyaban al Ministerio; Blackforge lo apoyaba, al menos. Fue entrenado por Scrimgeour, ¿sabes? En algún lado leí que Hir lideraba una milicia de granjeros durante la guerra; por eso creo que en algún punto se alejó de viejo Rufus.

Pero nada de esto nos acerca al asesino, así que yo les voy a decir sólo una cosa más, antes de volver a trabajar: Yo no querría a Aubrey Blackforge como enemigo, y para los que todavía insisten, no todos los triaris pueden ser identificados a simple vista, por ejemplo, Aubrey Blackforge y nuestra última víctima, Leslie Redbank, así que superen sus jodidos prejuicios y guárdenselos mientras reconocen lo estúpidos e infantiles que son.

Ron y Seamus tuvieron la gracia de parecer avergonzados. Hetty cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia ella en señal de gratitud y señaló a Tonks que comience con las últimas novedades sobre el análisis de los anónimos. Pero, antes de que pudiera empezar, una gran lechuza gris entró volando por la puerta para las lechuzas que estaba disimulada en lo alto de la pared. Harry la reconoció vagamente, pertenecía a la Directora; con rapidez, alivió al ave de la pesada carta que cargaba.

-Espera, Tonks-. Harry leyó rápidamente los primeros párrafos y se enderezó. -Definitivamente, espera; puede que tengamos nuevas pistas aquí.

El Equipo murmuró interesado, mientras Harry seguía leyendo. -Muy bien- Dijo, asegurándose de que lo oyeran y sin mirarlos. -Hetty, ve a buscar los reportes completos de los chicos que capturamos después del ataque a Anna Malfoy-Black. Tonks, tú y Hermione, dénles una mirada lo más pronto posible; y vuelvan con lo que encuentren-. Cuidadosamente, separó algo de la segunda página de la carta y lo extendió sobre la mesa, dedicándole a la mujer una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa desenfadada. -Si tengo razón, tu reporte del análisis va a necesitar una gran revisión. Ron, Seamus, ustedes están encargados del trabajo de campo.

-Yo voy a reunirme con Kingsley y todos necesitamos comer algo. Volveremos a encontrarnos a las tres-. Juntó sus papeles y salió para la oficina del Jefe de los Aurores. Lo sorprendía la reacción de Kingsley ante la candidatura de Davis, considerando que había sido compañero de entrenamiento de su veru, y de que ambos parecían amigos.

Aunque a Harry le hubiese gustado tener oportunidad de hablar con su amigo y superior para comprender sus motivos, ciertamente no deseaba la bien merecida reprimenda que estaba a punto de recibir. Sabía lo que se le venía, porque Ron y él habían cruzado la línea. Como líder del Equipo de Tareas, Harry debía dar el ejemplo; debería haberse colocado más allá de los comentarios infantiles de Ron.

-Parece que no voy a tener que reprenderte, para nada, si me dejo llevar por tu expresión-. Harry dio un salto. La voz profunda de Kingsley interrumpió sus cavilaciones; levantó la vista, sorprendido porque ya estaba frente a la puerta de la oficina del Jefe de los Aurores y tenía al hombre, de pie, a su lado. La mirada avergonzada de Harry le obtuvo una breve sonrisa. -Recién llego de acompañar a Aubrey hasta el atrio...caminé a tu lado unos pasos, debes haber estado hundido en tus pensamientos para no notarlo-. Kingsley abrió la puerta e invitó a entrar a Harry.

-Algo así-. El joven hizo una mueca dolorosa. -Mira, Kingsley, lo siento. Crucé la línea esta mañana y mis acciones se reflejan pobremente en tu persona y en el Departamento. Perdí de vista mi responsabilidad ante mi Equipo, como su líder, y ante las víctimas. No puedo...

-Ajá...así que interrumpí otro de los famosos viajes hacia la culpa de Harry-. Interrumpió Kingsley, tranquilamente. Giró la cabeza, aflojando los músculos del cuello, efectivamente sacando a Harry de su tren de auto-recriminación. -Ahórrame la carga, Harry. Tú sabes lo que hiciste mal y lo que se espera de ti, de ahora en adelante. ¿Sí?

-Sí, Señor-. El tema de meterse en problemas con Kingsley, era que Harry nunca sabía si iba a encontrarse con el hombre dándole unos gritos o asumiendo el papel de mentor. Como fuese, era horrible, sin embargo, Harry sospechaba que su amigo sabía lo mucho que él detestaba decepcionar a las personas que le importaban, y sabía cómo usar su propensión a la culpa para lograr el mejor resultado.

El imponente Jefe Auror asintió ligeramente y el muy discreto aro que prefería por estos días, brilló en la luz del sol que mostraban sus ventanas encantadas. -Entonces, no hay necesidad de seguir con el asunto. Sin embargo, yo diría que no has hecho una impresión tan pobre a Aubrey, como piensas. Hir estaba encantado contigo.

-Sí, seguro...viene a ver cómo progresamos en la búsqueda del asesino de su nyña y encuentra al supuesto líder del Equipo de Tareas peleando como un chico de escuela-. Harry resopló y se desarregló el cabello. -Lo siento tanto, Kings...-Suspiró.

-Suficiente, Harry. Lo dije en serio. Tu...pequeña indiscreción fue dejada de lado, confía en mi, Hir estaba mucho más preocupado por la conducta de Weasley y de Finnegan que por tu respuesta. Hir insistió mucho en que tú eres el indicado para conducir esta investigación. Viniendo de un Auror del calibre de Aubrey es un gran elogio.

Harry se refregó la nariz con el pulgar, recibiéndolo con poca gracia; luego siguió.

-Sobre eso...anoche...bueno, Pendleton nos acaba de sacudir a todos por imbéciles, por no...

-¿Hacer la conexión entre el renombrado Auror de Primera Clase Aubrey Blackforge y el candidato a Ministro, John Davis?- Kingsley rió, oscuramente. -Yo tuve una reprimenda similar de la fuente original, y te garantizo que el Equipo de Tareas la sacó barata con Pendleton.

Pero, en mi defensa, John Davis es un nombre relativamente común, y Aubrey y yo no nos mantuvimos en contacto a través de los años. Hir no hablaba mucho de su familia cuando éramos compañeros, y una vez que nos separamos por mi participación en la Orden, Hir fue transferido a una oficina de campaña. No quiero excusar mi ignorancia, pues he sido un amigo muy pobre para Hir. La candidatura de John nos da una nueva oportunidad de unirnos, y voy a aprovecharla. Probablemente, Aubrey es la persona más fuerte que he conocido; Hir es increíblemente leal y de buen corazón. Es un buen amigo, y...-, Kingsley miró a Harry. -...un buen aliado-. Había mucha información en esa pausa, y Harry realmente no comprendía, pero al parecer su amigo sí. -Entonces...

-Entonces, no envidio a Arthur, Harry. La próxima primavera, muchos de nosotros vamos a tener que tomar decisiones difíciles-. Los profundos ojos marrones de Kingsley mostraban tristeza, pero también determinación, y Harry supo que las decisiones que tomaría serían durísimas para él.

Kingsley apretó sus labios gruesos, un momento, luego le ofreció té y se tomó un rato para prepararlo. Le alcanzó una taza humeante a Harry, y suspiró.

-Aubrey y yo hablamos de muchas cosas, esta mañana; Hir trajo muchos temas a mi atención, sobre el manejo de este Departamento, y me hizo reconsiderar seriamente lo que he estado haciendo en esta oficina y más allá.

Según Aubrey, he desarrollado una visión en túnel...y después de pensarlo un poco, me inclino a decir lo mismo...Harry, si me quedaba alguna duda, después de anoche, la he desechado. Vas a tener mi apoyo para lo que sea que te caiga por tu asociación con Malfoy y la Fundación Renacimiento.

Harry se desplomó en su silla. Las vociferadoras eran una molestia, pero al final significaban muy poco. Eran otras repercusiones las que le preocupaban: la posibilidad de ser abandonado por sus amigos, las maniobras políticas en el Ministerio. Ahora sabía que tenía, al menos a uno de sus amigos, firme en su esquina; alguien más experimentado en navegar por las corrientes políticas, y que podría cubrirle las espaldas.

Podía enfrentar el camino solo, pero prefería hacerlo acompañado por alguien en quien pudiese confiar, era un nuevo sendero que marchaba hacia el futuro del mundo mágico.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. 12

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renainssance'.**

**Por supuesto Harry Potter es exclusiva propiedad de Jkr..**

**12.**

_Querido Auror Potter:_

_El propósito de esta carta es doble. En primer lugar, debo agradecerle en nombre de Hogwarts, de los estudiantes y del cuerpo docente. Ot__ra vez, tal como ocurriera frecuentemente en sus propios años de colegio, su valentía y franqueza constituyen un ejemplo de lo mejor del mundo mágico, e inspiran esperanza y coraje en otros._

_La noche pasada, mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes permanecía y estudiaba en sus salas comunes, su conferencia de prensa fue transmitida en las Esferas, varios canales. Los alumnos que no la oyeron de primera mano, se enteraron por sus compañeros de clase o leyeron la cobertura, esta mañana, en El Profeta. Desde la declaración del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ningún anuncio movilizó tanto al cuerpo estudiantil. Nuestros Premios Anuales ya me han solicitado que instituyamos una mesa redonda de debates semanales. Las mesas redondas y los encuentros de consejo les darán a nuestros chicos la oportunidad de comprender mejor los problemas que enfrenta nuestra sociedad, así como de articular sus ideas y opiniones para basarlas en hechos y no en conjeturas. Ya han empezado a organizarlas y quieren comenzar con la discusión de los conceptos de unidad y hermandad entre los seres mágicos. Hemos invitado a expertos en Relaciones entre Criaturas Mágicas, junto a dos renombrados historiadores, para que hablen y promuevan un diálogo abierto entre los estudiantes._

_Además, y tal vez__ esto sea lo de mayor interés inmediato para usted: se me han acercado tres estudiantes, involucrados en la distribución de la propaganda ofensiva que le mostré durante su visita, después de la muerte de Cameron Davis. Su alusión a que el odio y la intolerancia siguen su curso y terminan en conflictos como los engendrados por las guerras de Voldemort, conmovió a esos estudiantes que ya estaban inquietos por la violencia a la que incitaban esos panfletos. A pesar de la retórica que patrocinaban, Cameron Davis era una compañera, y su muerte le puso una cara conocida al asunto. Sus palabras, alentando a la responsabilidad por los propios actos y de unos por otros, como seres que comparten un mundo único y maravilloso, les dieron el empujón final a estos vacilantes estudiantes para aferrarse a su coraje y presentarse ante mi. Tengo la sensación que estos alumnos son auténticos en su arrepentimiento y no he tomado otras medidas, más allá de la reunión con los padres, la quita de privilegios y la asignación de detenciones. _

_Entregaron todas las copias remanentes de los panfletos, hechas por ellos, así como los documentos originales.__ Según los estudiantes, fueron diseñados e impresos por una fuente externa a Hogwarts que permanece desconocida. __He preservado esos originales para que puedan ser analizados. __Confío plenamente en que usted y su grupo de tareas tendrán éxito en identificar la firma mágica original._

_Puede serle de utilidad, notar que los estudiantes: __Vincent Green y Spencer Willoughby, a quienes recordará por el ataque a Anna Malfoy, en octubre, fueron los responsables de reunirse con esa fuente externa a Hogwarts, traer los originales al colegio para luego copiarlos y distribuirlos. _

_Espero que la voluntad de estos alumnos de enfrentar sus propios prejuicios y actos errados pueda ayudarlo a terminar con la violencia que ha destruido tantas vidas y ha envuelto tantos corazones en __la oscuridad de la intolerancia._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del Colegio Ho__gwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Harry leyó la carta una vez más con una sonrisa cautelosa. Finalmente habían recibido el cambio de aire que este caso necesitaba. Despachó a su equipo para que se hagan cargo de las pistas que McGonagall sugirió: rastrear la firma en el pergamino, revisar las declaraciones de los chicos. Los que habían sido sentenciados con fianzas y prolongados períodos de servicios comunitarios; y a pesar del pedido de Draco de mano dura, habían sido tratados como delincuentes juveniles, pues el Wizengamot consideró que los efectos perdurables del hechizo _Retributus_ constituían un castigo suficientemente severo. Si fuese necesario, podían traer a los chicos para un interrogatorio adicional, pensó Harry, pero por ahora...le dolía la cabeza y sus pensamientos iban y venían sobre cómo hacer para reconciliar a Ron y a Hermione con la idea de su relación incipiente con los Malfoy.

Ron y él se habían peleado muchas veces, pero nunca por algo que tenía el potencial de destruir _completamente_ la confianza y el respeto que tenían uno por el otro. Con Hermione...bueno, su error al creer que Draco había sido violado y victimizado le permitía un dejo de compasión que podía extenderse a comprensión hacia sus sentimientos, pero Harry tenía sus dudas, sobre todo una vez que ella sepa la verdad sobre el nacimiento de Anna y el Rito de Sangre de su adopción. El Rito podría ser considerado Magia Oscura, y Hermione era implacable cuando se trataba de usarla. Harry suspiró profundamente, sólo pensar en la pelea inevitable que se avecinaba, hacía que su sufriente cerebro estuviera a punto de estallar. El joven Auror apoyó la cabeza sobre su Libro de Registros, sintiendo cada segundo de su edad, con más o menos cien años adicionales.

-Disculpe la molestia, Auror Potter-. Natalie, la secretaria de la Unidad, asomó la cabeza por la puerta. -Hir Malfoy está aquí y quiere pasar, señor.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó de un salto del escritorio. _Auch, mala combinación:_ _dolor de cabeza más movimiento brusco_. Sintiéndose un tanto nauseoso, asintió cuidadosamente. -Sí, déjalo entrar, Nat. Gracias. Ah, y pon un asiento junto a la puerta para el Agente Thomas, por favor.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Draco entró a la oficina. Le tomó una mirada, nada más, notar la palidez y la postura de Harry y empujarlo de vuelta a su silla. Antes de que el Auror se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, se halló con las manos alrededor de una humeante taza de té que olía ligeramente a rosas, como la poción que Draco tenía en las manos.

-Bebe, Potter-. Dijo el triari, suavemente, en consideración al tenaz dolor de cabeza de Harry. -Me gusta mucho esta túnica y, en este momento, tú más pareces querer vomitarla, que conversar conmigo-. Hir apoyó el frasco de la poción y puso sus dedos ágiles a trabajar, trazando círculos ligeros en las sienes de Harry. El tierno movimiento contradijo su mordacidad.

Calmado por el ritmo suave, Harry se relajó. Se alivió la tensión, y para cuando Draco terminó con el improvisado masaje, la poción ya había surtido su efecto. Harry era una masa tambaleante, cuyos problemas estaban ahora en la lejanía. -'so fue mravilloso...- Balbuceó Harry, mientras Draco lo apoyaba contra el respaldo del asiento.

-Bueno-. Hir rió. -Mis manos siempre fueron talentosas.

Harry rió ligeramente. -Díselo a la snitch, la próxima vez que juguemos-. Lentamente, se movió hacia adelante, haciendo girar el cuello. -Tal vez reconsidere y deje que la agarres.

Draco se burló y le dio un golpecito en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. -Pendejo. Te pediría que recuerdes nuestro último juego de buscadores, Potter.

-Además-. Agregó, con una sonrisa suave, dando la vuelta, para sentarse en el borde del escritorio de Harry. -Yo ya agarré el premio más elusivo y excepcional-. Hir se inclinó y se encontró con los labios de Harry en un contacto breve, pero que confería ternura y un fiero sentimiento de posesión. Harry sonrió contra su boca y levantó una mano para apoyarla contra la mejilla, mostrándole que era reconocido y correspondido.

-Lo tienes-. Sonrió, dándole un beso casto a los labios de Draco, una vez más, antes de darle otro beso a la punta de la nariz y volver a apoyarse completamente contra el respaldo de su asiento. -Ahora, dime qué te trajo al Ministerio. Pensé que ibas a quedarte en casa todo el día-. Harry estiró la mano y acarició los pálidos y delgados dedos de Draco mientras hablaba.

Enderezando la espalda, el rubio frunció el ceño y buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Harry siseó al ver que Draco sacaba una familiar hoja de pergamino; parecía el mismo tipo de pergamino que usaba el asesino.

-¿Otro más?

Draco suspiró con disgusto y se lo alcanzó. -Me hace responsable de la muerte de Hir Redbank, y de acuerdo a esto, las cosas se pondrán peor.

Harry desplegó la nota y Draco recorrió con un dedo el párrafo más perturbador:

_Corruptor de__ inocentes, destructor de familias, hasta aquellos con los que dices no estar aliado, son engañados por tu influencia. El mundo sólo estará limpio después de que se lave de tu sangre. Así como a Abraham le fue exigido que sacrifique a su amado hijo, así yo haré sangrar a los niños para purgar al mundo mágico de tu suciedad. Así se salvarán sus almas; así los liberaré de ti, pastor falso y maldito._

Harry levantó la vista, pálido y temblando de furia. -Draco, esto es...

-...perturbador, lo sé-. El rubio negó con la cabeza. -Es una locura. Pero nos ha dado otra pista. El casi sacrificio del hijo de Abraham se relata en un libro muggle, un texto sagrado llamado La Biblia-. Hir le dirigió una mirada cuestionadora a Harry; él asintió su familiaridad con el libro en cuestión. Después de todo, había sido criado por muggles, y aunque los Dursley nunca habían sido frecuentes visitantes de la iglesia, sí iban en fiestas ocasionales. Dudley había tomado algunas lecciones en la escuela dominical -eso significó para Harry, hacerle las tareas que le mandaban allí y así conoció algunas historias bíblicas-.

Draco redirigió su atención al pergamino, señalando el párrafo con un dedo. -Según esto, yo diría que el asesino es alguien que estuvo expuesto a una religión cristiana muggle.

Harry lo consideró, cuidadosamente. -¿Un nacido de muggles?

Draco sacudió la cabeza. -No...tal vez alguien con doble herencia...La clave es que estuvo _expuesto_ al Cristianismo, no que tiene un conocimiento real de él. Quien sea que esté haciendo esto no fue criado verdaderamente en la religión. Hay muchos errores y referencias mezcladas. En la historia de Abraham, Dios le pide que sacrifique a su hijo, sí, pero es salvado; porque el Dios de los cristianos ve la voluntad del padre de obedecer la orden como una prueba de la completa fe de Abraham. Por eso le provee un cordero para que sacrifique en lugar de su hijo; Dios no permite el sacrificio del hijo, como sugiere el autor del anónimo.

Según sus creencias, el único sacrificio sangriento es el del Hijo de Dios, Jesucristo, de donde toma el nombre el Cristianismo. Por eso los cristianos lo llaman, entre otras cosas, Cordero de Dios; inocente de los crímenes de los que fue acusado, y como Hijo de Dios, el único capaz de redimir los pecados de la humanidad.

El asesino mezcló los significados de las historias, tal vez hasta se considere a sí mismo, poderoso como Jesucristo o tan creyente como Abraham-. Draco resopló y sacudió la cabeza. -No sé. Yo estudié superficialmente el Cristianismo y otras religiones muggles como para familiarizarme con sus postulados y mitos, no soy un teólogo para responder a esto, Harry. Y aunque lo fuera, yo diría que alguien capaz de semejante nivel de violencia ha pervertido las enseñanzas que recibió-.

Harry se apretó la nariz bajo sus lentes; puntaditas de tensión se hacían camino lentamente hacia adelante y se acumulaban detrás de sus ojos y le atravesaban la frente. Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, hoy iba a ser un día de dolores de cabeza. -Voy a hacer que mi equipo se ponga a trabajar en esto-. Dijo, cansado. -Hermione hizo un perfil, pero no menciona nada como esto. Tal vez comprendiendo la motivación básica de su locura podamos protegerte a ti y a los demás blancos-.

Los ojos grises se tornaron tormentosos, llenos de tristeza y frustración. -Harry, yo no quiero arriesgarme. Creo que esto es una amenaza a los niños cercanos a mi. Minerva aprobó seguridad adicional. Le he ordenado a Paul que instale equipos secundarios en Hogwarts, en la Casa del Patrimonio y en la Academia. Además, él se unirá a Soren en la guardia personal de Anna-.

El triari respiró hondo y le clavó una mirada decidida a Harry. El Auror elevó las cejas, esa mirada no auguraba nada bueno. -Tenemos que terminar con esto-. Harry asintió y juntó las manos. Podía coincidir con esa afirmación, pero no le gustaba nada hacia dónde se dirigía. -Se acerca la Navidad y ninguno de nosotros necesita tener esta amenaza sobre la cabeza. Sabemos que el asesino me quiere a mi, y creo...-, Hir miró tentativamente a la cara desolada de Harry, -creo que deberíamos darle lo que quiere.

Harry parpadeó. El silencio se esparció entre ambos, lento y espeso como melaza. Parpadeó otra vez.

-No.

Draco levantó una mano, suplicante. -Espera, Harry, escúchame. Particularmente, no me solazo en la idea de colocarme como carnada, pero hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer en los dos lugares, en la Casa y en la Academia, en nombre de los preparativos para la Navidad, si este idiota me vigila. Es la oportunidad perfecta. Estaré en contacto con los niños que también parece querer, y podríamos arreglar una seguridad discreta para no ponerlos en riesgo. Podríamos crearle la ilusión de un botín demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo: los niños y yo.

-¡NO! ¿Estás loco, Draco? ¡No voy a ponerte a ti en la línea de fuego para obligar a ese psicópata a mostrarse! De ninguna manera, puedes salir herido o muerto. Y sólo Dios sabe lo que haría Anna si eso pasara...O un niño de la Casa del Patrimonio o de la Academia podría ser tomado como rehén, o salir herido o muerto porque alguien perdió la concentración por un segundo...¡Es demasiado, es jodídamente riesgoso!

Vamos a seguir las pistas que nos da este anónimo y esperemos que nos conduzcan a algo. Ahora tenemos las referencias bíblicas para considerar. ¡No hay ninguna necesidad de arriesgarte a ti!- Harry pateó su silla hacia atrás y se paró, tomando al rubio triari por los hombros delgados. -No puedo ponerte en peligro, Draco. ¡No lo haré!

Sin apresuramientos, Draco se zafó de las manos que Harry y con gracia casi sobrenatural se deslizó del escritorio, cruzó la pequeña oficina y se sentó en una silla de cuero, en la esquina reservada para las conversaciones, cerca de la chimenea. Harry interpretó acertadamente el comportamiento, pero aún así, se sorprendió cuando Draco habló, finalmente. -Me parece recordar, Potter-. Comenzó Hir, cruzando las piernas lánguidamente. -que ya te he dicho que yo no soy de los que se sientan para ser cuidados. A pesar de las ocasionales demostraciones en contrario, sé que no careces de facultades mentales ni del sentido del oído, así que asumo que recuerdas que nuestra relación no te da el derecho de guardarme entre algodones para alejarme del peligro -real o imaginario-. Hir elevó una ceja rubia pálida, y su voz estaba empapada de esa altivez que Harry había despreciado tanto en su juventud.

_S__upongo que me lo merezco._ Sintiéndose completa y brutalmente reprendido, la mirada de Harry se encontró con la mirada brillante y fiera de Draco; otra vez se pasó las manos por el cabello. -Como sea...tampoco puedo sostenerte lo suficiente-. Gruñó, sabiendo que intentar algo así, probablemente terminaría en la bronca de su vida.

Harry resopló. -Muy bien, bien, ya lo entendí-. Suspiró, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el mechón negro que se había arrancado y dando un respingo al contar los cabellos. Levantó los cabellos arrancados. -¿Ves? La preocupación me está dejando calvo, y es tu culpa, absolutamente. Espero que aún te guste cuando termine por allí con una calva como la de Kingsley.

Draco resopló ante el intento de Harry de aliviar el mal humor, pero cuando ambos compartieron una sonrisa, algo de la tensión se disipó en la habitación. -Entiendo, Draco, de verdad-. Dijo Harry, rodeando el escritorio y poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Draco. -Es sólo que...no quiero que ningún ciudadano sean un blanco como el que tú sugieres. Pero, viendo la situación en la que estamos, lo tendré en cuenta-. Admitió, de mala gana, con los ojos fijos en el diseño sutil de la lana de los pantalones del triari. -Odio pensarlo, pero lo haré. Y tengo que hacerlo aquí...sólo...¿comprendes por qué esto me pone nervioso, verdad?- Con cuidado, acarició el borde filoso de la lana gris. -No podría soportarlo...no podría...no quiero que te pase nada, Draco, no podría soportarlo-. Agachó la cabeza, susurrando su preocupación.

Draco emitió un sonido evasivo y condujo la cabeza de Harry para que se apoye en el apoyabrazo del sillón. -Supongo que ahora sientes lo que sentiré yo, cuando Harry Potter, el Extraordinario Super Auror, sea llamado a responder en una situación peligrosa-. Tiernamente, Hir rascó el cuero cabelludo de Harry, y luego tironeó para levantarle la cabeza. -Tú tienes tus deberes, Harry, tus responsabilidades-. Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión firme de compasión y comprensión. -Yo no trataré de cambiarte ni de socavar tus compromisos, pero tú tampoco deberías quitarle valor a los míos. Tengo que cumplir mi deber con la Fundación Renacimiento, con los triaris; y tengo que hacer mi parte para detener esos asesinatos. Hir Redbank no era parte de la Fundación, para nada, por lo que Mark y yo hemos averiguado, Harry. Si el asesino ahora puede buscar a cualquiera, entonces nadie está a salvo. Tengo que hacer algo para detener esto-.

Flojamente, los dedos de Draco se deslizaron por el cabello de Harry, que asintió. -Llevaré tu propuesta a mi equipo. Esperaremos para ver qué tan lejos nos lleva el análisis del pergamino; primero veremos si podemos aislar la firma mágica de ese bastardo-. Harry se levantó hasta su altura, estirando las piernas. -Si no tenemos suficiente para cazarlo, entonces es probable que implementemos tu plan, contigo como carnada para exponerlo-. Giró los hombros, suspirando resignado.

La sonrisa desolada y de aceptación de Draco, al comienzo del 'estiramiento' de Harry, se volvió una sonrisa traviesa mientras contemplaba su figura. -Bien-. Ronroneó Hir, atrayéndolo hacia la silla. -Tengo planes para ti esta Navidad, señor Potter-. Draco susurró cálida y demandantemente contra los labios de Harry. -Y créeme, no tienen nada que ver con andar cazando a psicóticos ni respondiendo llamados a escenas de crímenes nocturnos-.

A estas alturas, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a la Resonancia y al ardor relampagueante que, a veces, estallaba entre ambos. No era una sensación indeseada, especialmente en este momento. Harry se acomodó en la silla, envolviendo cada lado de las caderas de Draco con sus piernas. Con ternura le tomó un lado de la cara, acariciándole los labios suaves con el pulgar. La energía llameó y se esparció sobre ellos en una ola aguda de placer que Harry no creía poder describir. No era precisamente sexual o sensual, sino que despertaba algo más profundo y les hacía desear desesperadamente la privacidad y el tiempo para explorarla por completo, desnudos y con tranquilidad. En cambio, Harry debió conformarse con los murmullos de placer ininteligibles de Draco, mientras se besaban. Cada caricia le abría un mundo de intimidad, y cada vez que su lengua pasaba los labios carnosos sentía la necesidad abrumadora de gustar más, de _saber más_ sobre Draco. Estremeciéndose por el esfuerzo de no dejarse llevar enteramente, sabiendo que su oficina no era el lugar apropiado, acarició el torso de Draco con ternura, mientras le dejaba una hilera de besos húmedos por el cuello y mordisqueba la unión del cuello y el hombro, gruñendo para hacer a un lado el borde redondeado de la túnica.

Draco no se quedaba quieto bajo Harry; las manos del triari eran un torbellino, presionándole la espalda, acariciándole los músculos de sus nalgas firmes y volviendo arriba a aferrarse al cabello oscuro despeinado. -Harry-. Jadeó, sintiendo un dolor momentáneo cuando Harry separó su boca para tomar aire y casi percibió cómo sus últimas reservas se desmoronaban cuando esos labios volvieron a cubrir los suyos. Este hombre, Hir lo sabía, él era el hombre que quería...el que necesitaba...para siempre.

Estaban en su propio mundo de pasión cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe. -¡Harry! Tienes que echar al perro guardián de Malfoy; el pendejo apenas me dejó pasar...- Ron registró la escena por completo: la ropa desarreglada, los labios hinchados y rojos, las caras ruborizadas por la excitación -y vergüenza por parte de Harry-, los brillantes ojos grises y verdes...Rápidamente, la cara de Ron perdió todo su color, dejando sólo en evidencia sus pecas. -¿Harry?- El sollozo estrangulado apenas pasó por sus labios, y el hombre en cuestión se levantó, acomodándose la túnica azul.

Harry se aseguró de que desde su posición tapara al mareado y desaliñado triari que seguía sentado en la silla. -¿Qué sucede, Ron?

-No lo sé, _Harry-._ Ron acentuó; con los músculos de la mandíbula fuertemente apretados. -¿Por qué no me dices tú qué mierda crees que haces con el cara de hurón?

El reflejo de los lentes casi ocultó el brillo de furia en la mirada que Harry clavó en su amigo. La mayor altura del otro significó muy poco; Harry lo arrojó contra la puerta cerrada. -¿Cómo te atreves a venir a insultarlo de ese modo? _Te lo dije, _Ron; te dije lo que siento por Draco, y aún así tienes el coraje de venir a tirar tu mierda aquí. Lo que hago en _mi_ oficina, en _mi_ tiempo libre no es asunto tuyo-.

Harry retrocedió y respiró hondo. -No voy a dejar que me arrastres a esto. Tuvimos una jodida buena suerte porque Kingsley no insistió en apuntar un reporte disciplinario en nuestros legajos personales por el incidente de esta mañana. No voy a volver a abusar de su generosidad y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

Ahora, si tienes algo útil que decirme, dímelo y sal de aquí, antes de que alguno de los dos hagamos un daño que no podamos reparar-.

Los labios de Ron se afinaron aún más, sin embargo, hizo una inclinación cortante. -El equipo está reunido en la Sala 3-. Dijo, en el tono más neutro posible. -El análisis del pergamino ya está hecho y de acuerdo a Hermione y a Tonks, parece que estamos casi listos para avivar el fuego bajo ese caldero...Señor.

-Muy bien-. Harry luchó contra su molestia y se las arregló para señalarle la puerta al erizado Auror pelirrojo. -Avísales que iré enseguida-. Enderezó la espalda hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse -con demasiada fuerza-, detrás de Ron, luego se dejó caer en los fuertes y delgados brazos que le envolvieron la cintura. -¿Asumo que tú y Weasley ya se agarraron una vez, antes, el día de hoy?

-Un poco, sí-. Harry suspiró, dejando que un poco más de su peso descanse contra el cuerpo que tenía detrás suyo. Cerró los ojos brevemente, disfrutando la novedad de tener a alguien capaz de soportar su cansancio por un rato. -Kingsley estaba mostrándole las oficinas al Jefe de campaña de John Davis y las cosas se pusieron demasiado feas.

Apoyando la cara entre los hombros de Harry, Draco hizo un ruidito de afirmación y masajeó en círculos el abdomen firme del Auror. -Ah, sí, recuerdo que Hir Blackforge mencionó algo sobre una recorrida. Pero, dejando de lado el espectáculo de diplomacia y cortesía Gryffindor que le dieron tú y Weasley, ¿cómo fue? -Preguntó Hir, con la gruesa capa apagándole la voz, pero no el sarcasmo.

-Bastante bien, supongo-. Harry se encogió de hombros. Con cuidado se deshizo del abrazo y giró, dentro del círculo de los brazos de Draco. -¿Qué tan involucrado estás tú en eso?

El triari negó levemente con la cabeza; unos mechones rubios se habían soltado en su sesión caliente de besos y le caían sobre la cara. -No mucho. Hice algunas donaciones de carácter personal. Me agrada John y apoyo su visión para el Ministerio-. Las esquinas de su boca se tornaron un tanto. -A pesar de la creencia popular, yo no tengo interés en el tipo de política al que se dedicaba mi padre, Harry-. Los ojos brillaron, conocedores. -El Partido del Renacimiento es una entidad verdaderamente aparte de la Fundación Renacimiento, a pesar de compartir el nombre. Y aunque yo estuviese interesado en el tipo de tratos y arreglos turbios por los que se conoció a Lucius, Aubrey Blackforge demostraría que Hir es un oponente formidable. Es escrupulosamente honesto y dirige los asuntos del partido con puño de hierro.

-Así lo creí-. Respondió Harry, adelantándose y abrazando completamente a Draco. -Pero no hago daño en preguntar.

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -Verdad-. Liberó una mano para rascarse la nariz, mientras Harry metía el anónimo en una carpeta y juntaba pergaminos sobre su escritorio. -Harry-. Draco interrumpió el silencio pensativo. -Lo que estamos construyendo entre nosotros necesita más que entrega y...deseo-. Hir se ruborizó levemente, pensando en la actividad de hacía un rato. -Necesita confianza; y con nuestra historia, será algo difícil de conseguir sin honestidad de nuestra parte. Si tienes dudas, pregúntame. Puede que siempre tenga planes y estrategias en mi trabajo-. Hir sonrió. -Soy un Slytherin, después de todo, pero espero que no haya secretos entre nosotros.

Las manos de Harry se quedaron quietas sobre los últimos papeles. Una mirada de intenso afecto y gratitud le cruzó el rostro y sonrió. -Draco...-.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza. -Lo sé, Harry-. Respiró hondo como si necesitara poner la sensiblería a un lado. -Ahora, junta tus cosas y ve a tu reunión. Thomas se ocupará de llevarme a casa a salvo-. Un pequeño suspiro señaló el retorno del inescrutable hombre de negocios y Harry asintió su reconocimiento. A él le hubiese gustado quedarse, alargando el tiempo que pasaba con el triari y disfrutando la ternura que compartían, pero sabía tanto como Draco, que tenía límites. Hir aún estaba aprendiendo a confiar en Harry con su lado suave y más emotivo, bajando las barreras que había construido para proteger su vulnerabilidad; eso tomaría tiempo. Brevemente, Harry le tomó las manos como despedida y puso su cara de poker, listo para volver a enfrentar otro largo día.


	13. 13

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renainssance'.**

**Por supuesto Harry Potter es exclusiva propiedad de Jkr..**

**13.**

-Muy bien, gente, ¿qué tenemos?- Harry cargó, pasando por la puerta de la Sala 3, ganando inmediatamente la atención de su equipo. Estaban reunidos en grupos y pares alrededor de la mesa y de la pizarra de evidencias, pero todos se sentaron rápidamente una vez que Harry tomó su posición en la cabecera. Notó la mirada furtiva que intercambiaron sus mejores amigos y la mandíbula apretada de Ron, pero las dejó pasar en favor de la mirada de anticipación de Tonks -era la expresión de un Auror a punto de hacer un gran arresto-. -Tonks, ¿qué nos dices sobre el análisis del pergamino?

-Finalmente tenemos algo, Harry-. Sonrió con orgullo. -Ese pergamino ha sido hecho exclusivamente para los clientes de una pequeña imprenta llamada Nuevos Horizontes. La mayoría de sus publicaciones son textos religiosos...

Harry saltó desde su asiento. -¿Biblias?

-Mm...sí- Las cejas de Tonks se elevaron ante el ansioso aporte de Harry, pero él le hizo señas para que continúe. -...así como libros de plegarias y devocionarios, todos escritos por una tal María Martha Lázaro. La imprenta funciona en un negocio pequeño en Hogsmeade, pero estaba bien cerrado cuando Seamus fue esta tarde.

-Había un cartel que decía que sólo atendían con citas concertadas-. Agregó Seamus. -Y tampoco había nadie en el departamento de la planta alta. Todo el lugar me pareció pequeño y mugriento... No creo que reciban muchos visitantes.

-No, no lo creo-. La voz de Harry sonó pensativa y severa. -¿El rastreo de la firma mágica sobre los anónimos nos llevan a María Martha Lázaro?

Esta vez, fue Hermione quien respondió. -No, Harry. La firma nos conduce a un hombre adulto, que no está en los archivos del Ministerio. Quien sea que creó esos panfletos no recibió la licencia de Aparición, nunca tuvo problemas con el Departamento de Aurores, y lo más probable es que haya sido educado en su casa, porque todas las instituciones educativas registran las firmas de sus alumnos.

También puede significar que es poderoso más allá del común, o que es muy bueno en realizar magia sin varita, porque todas las varitas están registradas-. Agregó, frunciendo el ceño, preocupada.

Hetty negó con la cabeza. -Lo dudo, hubiésemos registrado grandes cantidades de residuos en las escenas de los crímenes, si estuviésemos lidiando con un mago de extraordinario poder. Es más probable que esté usando una varita casera ilegal, o una reliquia familiar de la época anterior a que se estableciera el registro de varitas. Además, si fuese tan poderoso, no se hubiese molestado en reclutar a mocosos de primer año para hacer su trabajo.

Y hablando de esos mocosos simplones, los señores Green y Willoughby se mostraron muy ansiosos por ayudarnoa a adelantar nuestra investigación- Lanzó una sonrisa triunfante a toda la habitación, una que haría salir corriendo a los lobos. -Cuando supieron que podían agregárseles cargos por obstrucción.

Harry rió oscuramente. -No creo que les hayas dicho que había posibilidades de que fueran tratados como adultos, ¿verdad, Hetty?

-Puede que haya mencionado eso...-Replicó la bruja de cabello oscuro, sin darle importancia. -...y que una acusación adicional violaría los términos de su libertad provisional.

-¡Hetty, eso es ....coerción!- Hermione ahogó una exclamación.

La mujer mayor le disparó una mirada despreocupada. –Ellos confirmaron la relación entre los anónimos y nuestro sospechoso-. Continuó, ignorando el resoplido ofendido de Hermione. –El nexo es un tal señor Iscariote, con el que se encontraron en Las Tres Escobas, durante el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade.

-Los atrajo la idea de un nuevo orden social, con ellos en la cima, por supuesto. Además respondieron bien a que Iscariote los tratara como adultos, escuchando sus opiniones y respetando sus ideas. Nunca se les ocurrió que los estaba engañando y usándolos como peones para que le hagan el trabajo sucio, desparramando odio.

-Ese tipo de validación puede ser muy efectivo para reclutar jóvenes, Hetty-. Dijo Hermione, y agregó. –Particularmente hombres jóvenes que buscan una identidad colectiva y un sentido de pertenencia; pero aún desean ser considerados poderosos y únicos. Esos mensajes están hechos para convencer a los adolescentes que el establecimiento de un nuevo orden es un llamado superior. Pasa todo el tiempo con grupos fanáticos en el mundo muggle, que tienen como blanco a los adolescentes.

-Idiotas-. Resopló Hetty. –Todos ellos. Cegados por su propia soberbia.

-Bueno, cualquiera sea su motivación, sabemos que este Iscariote está involucrado y tenemos que traerlo-. Harry frunció el ceño: el nombre le resultaba familiar, estaba seguro de que lo había oído antes, ¿pero dónde? Se lo preguntó al equipo. -¿Alguien conoce a la familia Iscariote?

Seamus negó con la cabeza. –No es una familia mágica. Yo diría que es un alias. Fui criado como católico, -como saben, es un tipo de religión cristiana-. Explicó a los miembros del equipo que tenían limitada experiencia con las religiones muggles. -Judas Iscariote fue uno de los doce discípulos elegidos por Jesucristo. Y, depende de cuál sea el punto de vista, puede ser considerado el dicípulo más devoto, el que llevó a su Señor a cumplir su destino a pesar de conocer el tormento al que sería sometido Cristo; o puede ser considerado el peor de los amigos, el que traicionó al Hijo de Dios por treinta monedas de plata...un poco más de tres mil Galleons de ahora.

Harry tamborileó sus dedos sobre el anónimo que había recibido Draco esa mañana, mientras relacionaba sus recuerdos vagos de las clases de los domingos con las conjeturas de Draco y lo que descubrieron en la investigación; todo se relacionaba.

–Dado lo que sabemos de Nuevos Horizontes, yo diría que hay, definitivamente, una conexión con Iscariote. Puede ser que estemos tras una o varias personas, pero considerando la evidencia; se trata de un mago obsesivo, que se autoengaña creyendo que está respondiendo a algún mandato superior, con la misión de purgar al mundo de la impureza, o alguna porquería semejante-. Harry movió la varita: el anónimo voló hacia el pizarrón de evidencias y se agrandó para que todos pudieran verlo. Harry subrayó las partes más amenazantes y compartió con el equipo, las conjeturas que Draco había sugerido más temprano.

-Lo que dijiste tiene sentido, Seamus-. Asintió Harry, en voz alta, mientras ensamblaba su teoría. –Creo que Iscariote actúa solo. Es el autor de los anónimos y el asesino. Se ve a sí mismo como el sirviente más fiel, el que tiene que hacer el sacrificio más difícil y el que se arriesga a que el mundo lo aborrezca porque la gente común no puede comprender el tipo de fe que se necesita para llevar a un inocente a la muerte, como lo hizo Abraham. Sólo que Dios detuvo la mano de Abraham. Sin embargo, Judas tuvo que consumar el acto de traición porque el mismo Jesús se lo pidió, aunque fuera la cosa más dolorosa que debió hacer y más tarde se ahorcó, avergonzado.

-¡Caramba, Harry, eso sí que es...retorcido!-. Dijo Tonks en voz baja y con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

-Bueno, por ahora, son sólo conjeturas-.- Admitió Harry. –Pero es una buena teoría de trabajo, y encaja con lo que sabemos hasta aquí. Tenemos que encontrar a nuestro Iscariote, lo que significa que tenemos que hacer un allanamiento en Nuevos Horizontes porque al parecer lo encontraremos allí con nuestras respuestas.

-Tenemos que actuar ahora, Harry-. Interrumpió Seamus. –He leído sobre asesinos obsesionados con la religión. Iscariote, o como sea que se llame, va a seguir hasta que cumpla con su misión. Tenemos que detenerlo ahora.

-Y lo haremos-. Dijo Tonks, reemplazando su incomodidad con determinación. -¿Iremos esta noche, verdad Harry?

Él asintió y el equipo comenzó a planear la redada y el arresto. Harry le dio a Hermione, la tarea de evaluar los escritos de María Martha Lázaro, esperando conseguir un mayor conocimiento de la mente del sospechoso. Además, ella debía investigar registros de nacimiento, para tratar de determinar la verdadera identidad de Iscariote.

Durante la hora siguiente, trabajaron en los planes; y Harry envió a Ron a hacer el reconocimiento en Hogsmeade. El pelirrojo colocó un Guarda-Mortífagos, un artefacto sólo disponible para los Aurores, que consumía la magia de las barreras de casi toda estructura, mientras proyectaba una ilusión táctil que imitaba imágenes y sensaciones. Además, Ron usó su Signatus para hacer un mapa de la estructura del edificio, para que el equipo pudiera completar el plan con una proyección tridimensional. Cuando regresó a hacer el reporte, aún no había señales del sospechoso. Coincidieron en que era algo preocupante, pero posiblemente, retornaría al edificio por la tarde. La redada estaba programada para las once en punto de la noche.

-No quiero arruinar nada, pero ¿cuál es el plan B si esta redada no sale como esperamos?- Preguntó Seamus, una vez que las indicaciones tácticas fueron hechas.

Harry levantó la vista del modelo y suspiró. –He discutido con Draco Malfoy sobre la oportunidad de tenderle una trampa al asesino. Sabemos que está obsesionado con Hir Malfoy como blanco, y basándonos en el último anónimo, podríamos tenderle una trampa colocando a Malfoy como carnada-. Ignoró el resoplido incrédulo de Ron y el comentario murmurado sobre la cobardía de Draco; se masajeó los ojos bajo los lentes. –Espero no tener que llegar a eso. No quiero tener que poner a ningún civil –y especialmente no a uno que está bajo nuestra protección-, en semejante posición de riesgo. Aquí tenemos un buen plan-. Harry señaló con la mano el modelo tridimensional. –Y si todo sale bien, podremos acabar con todo esta misma noche-. Como líder del Equipo de Tareas, Harry decidió que les detallaría el plan que involucraría a Draco, sólo si las cosas salían mal. De otro modo, lo único que lograría sería apabullar las mentes de su gente y desviarles la atención de la misión de esta noche. Por ahora, estaba satisfecho con el trabajo realizado; estaban cerca del final de esta pesadilla.

Harry liberó a todos para que descansen un poco. Convinieron en juntarse a las nueve, para finalizar los arreglos y coordinar con los Aurores adicionales que participarían en la captura. Todavía tenía que informarle el plan a Kingsley, buscar la orden de allanamiento, informar a los otros Aurores que se les unirían en la misión. Levantó la vista hacia las caras expectantes de sus mejores amigos, y se dio cuenta de que había una cosa más que tenía que hacer.

Una vez que la sala se despejó, Harry se puso de pie y enfrentó a los dos que esperaban cerca de la puerta. –Bueno, vamos.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior; tenía los brazos llenos de libros y pergaminos, así que no podía retorcerse el cabello, como acostumbraba cuando estaba nerviosa o alterada.

_Muy bien, parece que tendré que comenzar yo esta vez, _decidió Harry, cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó sobre la mesa, fingiendo despreocupación y esperando poder mantener la confrontación en un nivel relativamente tranquilo. -¿Sabes qué es la Resonancia, Hermione?

-Es una supuesta reacción vincular que ocurre entre dos personas con una gran compatibilidad de almas y magia manifiesta-. Respondió ella, automáticamente, asintiendo con la cabeza sobre la frase memorizada. –Pero es un mito, Harry. Realmente no existe. Yo no tengo 'Resonancia' con Ron, por ejemplo. Sólo somos dos personas que nos amamos mucho y trabajamos juntos, pero no existe una conexión mística de ese tipo entre nosotros.

¡La Resonancia es otro ejemplo de la hegemonía de los sangre pura, es otra práctica usada para mantener el status quo; en este caso es para justificar que jóvenes magos y brujas entren a matrimonios arreglados!

Harry volvió sus ojos a Ron, sin perder el breve respingo del hombre cuando Hermione, de hecho, negó la existencia de la Resonancia entre ella y su marido. -¿Y tú que crees, Ron?- Preguntó, suavemente. -¿Tú piensas que es sólo un mito? ¿Qué diría tu madre si le preguntáramos?

El esbelto pelirrojo frunció el ceño. –Ella diría que es un milagro de la magia. Uno de los grandes misterios y una bendición para aquellos que la tienen. Eso es lo que acostumbraba a decirnos cuando nos contaba cómo se conocieron ella y papá. Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con nada, Harry?- Preguntó, tercamente. Su tono era más afilado y defensivo de lo necesario, y Harry supo que Hermione iba a tener que calificar y cuantificar cómo había herido a Ron, -mucho más de lo que ella podía entender-. Pero esa era una preocupación para otro momento.

-Yo tengo Resonancia con Draco Malfoy.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Rugió Ron, ante la simple afirmación de Harry. -¿Esperas que creamos que tienes _Resonancia_ con esa asquerosa serpiente?- Negó con la cabeza. –El desgraciado te drogó, Harry; esa es la única explicación posible. La Resonancia…- Miró a su esposa con tristeza, por un momento. –Es real, y sólo sucede entre personas enamoradas o que pueden enamorarse con toda el alma. La Resonancia es eterna, y honesta y _natural_…y ese hurón fenómeno no tiene ni un hueso honesto en su retorcido cuerpo-. El resoplido de Ron sonó desgradable y húmedo. –¡Que te caliente el paquete mezclado de Malfoy no es Resonancia, Harry!

Harry se separó de la mesa y a mitad de camino para revivir la pelea de la mañana, se contuvo. Ron se movió hacia atrás y Harry apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, concentrándose en la sensación de las uñas en las palmas. _Ron es mi mejor amigo. No voy a romperle la jodida cara en pedazos, no me importa lo satisfactorio que sería hacerlo en este momento._ Cerró los ojos y proyectó la mirada desaprobadora de Kingsley, firmemente en su conciencia; mientras se esmeraba en respirar hondo rítmicamente, hasta que se le pasó la urgencia de cerrale la boca a Ron a la fuerza. Harry exhaló, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Tengo que coincidir con tu madre, Ron-. Se las arregló para decir, al final, en una voz suficientemente razonable. –La Resonancia es un milagro. Es verdadera. Y, definitivamente, me considero bendecido. Estoy enamorado de Draco-. Dijo Harry, con firmeza, pasando la mirada entre sus amigos, deseando que lo comprendieran, en verdad. -_Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy_. No me drogó-. Mantuvo la mirada en los ojos azules brillantes de Ron. –No me autoengaño ni estoy compensando una culpa mal entendida-. Continuó, encontrándose con los incrédulos ojos color chocolate de Hermione. –Estoy enamorado. Hir es cariñoso, divertido, inteligente, astuto, fuerte; y sí, sexy como el demonio. Hir es todo lo que querría en un compañero si pudiera mandar a hacerlo a mi medida. Lo que tenemos es asombroso, hermoso y eterno-. Harry dio otro paso pequeño hacia adelante y le clavó una mirada furiosa a su primer amigo, tan fría que quemaba. –Y si alguna vez, vuelves a llamarlo fenómeno...aunque seas mi mejor amigo, te voy a dejar tirado de tal manera que va a pasar un año hasta que puedas volver a levantarte-. Harry salió de la habitación dando grandes trancos, iracundo. Realmente, esperaba que el día mejorara, porque hasta ahora, era una mierda.

Harry perdía las esperanzas de mejoría con rapidez, a medida que se acercaba la hora de que el Equipo de Tareas saliera para Hogsmeade. Siobhan Bravura era una de los Aurores asignados para asistir en el allanamiento y la captura. Era osada, ruda, no temía a nada y era vengativa como nadie. Tampoco ayudaba, para nada, que no fue escogida para formar parte del Equipo de Tareas; a decir verdad, a ella le enfurecía no haber sido elegida para comandar el Equipo de Tareas.

Quería completa información sobre cada una de las teorías que hacían que el Departamento de Aurores se interesara en el blanco, cuestionaba cada uno de los datos que proponía el Equipo de Tareas, alentaba la división entre los Aurores que habían sido convocados para asistir en la captura.

Para las diez en punto, Harry se saturó. –Mire, Bravura, ya hemos repasado esto lo suficiente. O nos ayuda o no. Este no es su caso. Nuestro interés en Iscariote no es asunto suyo. Usted está aquí para ayudarnos a capturarlo. Punto final. No tenemos tiempo para alimentar su ego ni limpiarle el culo. Usted no es ninguna madera nuevita que no sabe qué hacer en una lucha y podemos valernos de eso, pero yo no voy a tolerar esto; hay otros Aurores capacitados en el Departamento. ¡Eso va para todos ustedes! Trabajamos juntos y volvemos. Esta mierda pendejada es lo que hace que buenos Aurores terminen muertos en el campo de acción. Y nadie va a morir bajo mi cargo. Así que YA MISMO, o bajan los humos y se ajustan al programa, o ahí está la puerta... yo puedo encontrar gente que sepa trabajar en equipo y recibir órdenes. ¿ME ENTENDIERON TODOS?

-Glorioso, Harry, bien hecho-. Susurró Hetty, a su lado; al ver que todos en la habitación se pusieron en alerta y se unieron a su grupo asignado para repasar el plan. Bravura le lanzó a Harry una rápida mirada de furia, pero cerró la boca y volvió su atención al resto del equipo encargado de la guardia del frente.

A las diez y media, todos tomaron un recreo. Harry decidió hacer una rápida visita a su oficina para desearle buenas noches a Draco. Era un gesto de un romántico enamorado, pero Harry ya estaba más allá de cuestionarse sus elecciones cuando se trataba de su nueva relación. Sentía lo que sentía y lo disfrutaba. Si hablar brevemente con Draco antes de la misión lo hacía sentirse mejor, entonces lo haría. Mantuvieron un breve intercambio por el Audio Flú, y Harry le prometió una llamada cuando el sospechoso esté bajo custodia. Advirtió a Draco que podía ser muy tarde, porque procesarlo e interrogarlo podría tomarle bastante tiempo. El magnate se burló y le dijo que no sea imbécil. Harry sabía que estaba hasta las narices, porque en verdad, acababa de pensar que el insuto había sido bastante cariñoso. Desconectó el aparato, terminando la comunicación, antes de hundirse en las profundidades del empalagoso enamoramiento y se dirigió a la Sala 3.

Se encontró con Hetty, a mitad de camino. Ella iba sorbiendo su acostumbrada taza de café y observando la portada del Profeta Vespertino. Casi llegaban a la puerta cuando la taza se resbaló de sus manos, con una chorrera de maldiciones. Harry estaba impresionado, nunca había pensado en colocar a un escreguto en ese contexto. -¿Detrás de la sangre de quién van los tiburones, esta vez?- Preguntó Harry, refiriéndose a los editores Cortagargantas del Profeta.

-No deberías preocuparte por los tiburones, Harry- Gruñó Hetty. La ira se veía en su magia, blanca y ardiente, crujía a su alrededor tan fuera de control que casi arrancó la puerta de su quicio.

-¡BRAVURA!- Gritó la bruja, llamando a la ruda Auror, apartando a todos para llegar hasta ella. -¡Patética, perra hambienta de gloria! ¿Estás contenta ahora?- Agarró a la mujer, más alta, por el cuello y la arrastró hacia la pizarra de evidencias.

Hetty sostuvo la cara de Siobhan contra la fotografía agrandada del cuerpo mutilado de Leslie Redbank. -¿Hir lo merecía? ¿O Hir?- Le pasó las imágenes de la autopsia de Cameron Davis. –¡Perra estúpida, has puesto todo en peligro!- Lanzó a la mujer a un lado con disgusto. Todos en el Equipo observaban. –Señor-. Jadeó, volviéndose a Harry. –Ya está. Iscariote ya se fue. Bravura lo alertó.

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron, incrédulos, pero Harry no se mosqueó, se afirmó en su rol y les recordó su autoridad a todos. –Explícate, Pendleton. Bravura, siéntese-. Espetó Harry, cuando la mujer se levantó del suelo.

Hetty señaló el Profeta Vespertino que había dejado caer sobre la mesa. –Cubrieron la historia de las iniciativas de los alumnos de Hogwarts, y cómo fueron inspirados por tu conferencia de prensa y como respuesta a la expulsión y _subsecuente arresto_ de varios alumnos responsables por la propaganda de odio y el ataque a una compañera. 'Auror Siobhan Bravura, una respetada y bien informada fuente en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio'- Hetty hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia su colega. –Citan aquí que 'está trabajando diligentemente para reformar a los jóvenes delincuentes'- La bruja diminuta negó con la cabeza. –Ella ventiló los nombres, Harry. Iscariote le da una mirada a esto y ya sabe que lo estamos buscando, basados en las declaraciones de los chicos.

_Bueno, joder. Así termina el completo día de mierda._


	14. 14

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renainssance'.**

Tooodoo le pertenece a la Señora JKRowling, ya saben, no tengo intenciones de ganar nada usando sus personajes, tan sólo un poco de entretenimiento...

_Gracias por todos los reviews!__ Este capítulo tiene una advertencia: en el argumento se mencionan elementos religiosos que pueden molestar la sensibilidad de algunas personas creyentes. No es la intención de la autora ni la mía: recuerden que es sólo una historia 'de mentiritas' y para pasar el rato._

_D.L._

**14.**

Finalmente, decidieron seguir adelante con el allanamiento. Existía una oportunidad, aunque mínima, de que Iscariote no haya leído el _Profeta vespertino_ y no supiera lo cerca que estaban los Aurores.

Por una vez, Harry no tuvo intención de contener el temperamento de Ron; le resultó agradable ver la ira del hombre dirigida a otro. Después de la pelea a los gritos que el malhumorado Auror sostuvo con Bravura, Harry le encargó escoltar a la desgraciada hasta Kingsley, para que su superior lidiara con el interrogatorio sobre sus motivos y su muy poco probable relación con el sospechoso. O era increíblemente arrogante, y en verdad creyó que ayudaría al caso dejando filtrar información al Profeta, o era increíblemente estúpida. Sea como fuese, Harry no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerse cargo del interrogatorio y la verdadera montaña de papeleo que acarrearía una acción disciplinaria –sumada a la golpiza que le propinaría si se quedaban solos por más de un minuto-.

Además...si Bravura terminaba con un moretón o dos, cortesía del iracundo tornado pelirrojo, porque ella logró que su trabajo de reconocimiento fuese casi inútil...bueno...poco podía hacer Harry.

El deprimido grupo de Aurores hizo su camino a Hogsmeade y ejecutó el plan de entrada, tal como lo había discutido, y nadie se sorprendió al encontrar abandonados a 'Nuevos Horizontes' y al pequeño departamento ubicado sobre la tienda.

Tonks arrojó a un lado la copia del Profeta vespertino que encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras revisaban la escena. -¡Maldición!- Hetty lo levantó. -¡Debe haber visto el artículo y asumió que los chicos lo delataron! ¡Se esfumó, no hay duda!- Su cabello se tornó de un colorado furioso mientras golpeó el piso con el pie, soltando su ira y frustrada por el escaso espacio. Los otros miembros del equipo recolectaron evidencias de las actividades de Iscariote.

Tonks giró hacia la escalera, para volver a la planta baja donde estaba la imprenta, y tropezó con una tabla floja, se tambaleó y golpeó el hombro contra una pared.

-¡Ay! Joder, yo...- Se quedó con la boca abierta, masajeándose el hombro dolorido: había una especie de tapa oculta. -Bueno, miremos aquí... ¡Caramba!- Cuidadosamente, la quitó, alcanzándosela a un miembro del equipo.

Harry y Hetty, los únicos miembros del equipo de tareas original que trabajaban arriba, se acercaron por detrás y vieron cómo se les revelaba un pequeño cuarto. -¡Merlin!- Exclamó Tonks, realizando un encantamiento iluminador y exponiendo el contenido.

Una de las paredes estaba cubierta con fotografías mutiladas de Draco Malfoy. Era increíblemente perturbador, ver cómo la imagen de Draco trataba de espiar alrededor de los maliciosos cortes en su cara y cuerpo, en la mayoría de las fotografías. En algunas otras, fruncía el ceño y trataba inútilmente de limpiarse las manchas de tinta y las otras marcas de la cara; y lo más perturbador de todo, eran varios 'Dracos' que movían los brazos, como buscando sus cabezas cortadas. -Bueno, ahora estamos seguros de que Malfoy es un blanco y de que Iscariote lo ha estado siguiendo durante meses-. Dijo Hetty, en voz baja. -Miren, ni siquiera la guardia personal lo desalentó-. Señaló varias fotografías donde aparecían Harry, Nick Thomas, y otros agentes de Anderson. -Este tipo está verdaderamente obsesionado.

-Sí, y miren aquí-. Tonks apuntó a la pared del centro. Esa también estaba cubierta de fotografías, que en su mayoría, eran imágenes religiosas. Había estampas de Madonas y oraciones. En la base de la pared, había un pequeño altar con una réplica de 'La Piedad' en el centro, rodeada de velas blancas. Directamente arriba, un retrato estilo muggle de una mujer de rostro severo, vestida en lo que parecía un hábito de monja del siglo diecinueve, fruncía el ceño a los visitantes; sus ojos duros, casi brillaban con malevolencia. Harry no estaba muy seguro del estilo muggle de la pintura, la presencia de la mujer era, ciertamente, imponente, y parecía muy tangible.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo pálido que desvió su atención del retrato: una vela pequeña ardía junto a una fotografía suya, de Draco y de Anna en los terrenos de Hogwarts, durante una vista de fin de semana. Draco estaba irreconocible, pero Anna lo saludaba desde el marco. Aunque un puño helado se le cerró sobre el corazón, la sangre de Harry, hirvió. Este loco iba trás Draco y _Anna_. Harry no iba a dejarlo; le hizo una mueca de desprecio a la mujer desagradable, cuya cara fruncida le recordaba demasiado a su tía Petunia, y ordenó que el cuarto completo fuera catalogado y transportado al Ministerio para ser examinado.

Salió del armario y sus horrores, y respiró hondo. _Sólo un poco más,_ Harry se consoló así mismo; después podría ir a casa y asegurarse de que Draco permanecía a salvo. El Equipo de Tareas tendría que reunirse por la mañana, para revisar los hallazgos de esta noche y discutir el plan para atrapar a Iscariote, usando a Draco como carnada. Pero eso estaba a largas horas de distancia. En este momento, Harry necesitaba sentir el peso sólido del triari en sus brazos y saber que por un ratito, él podía protegerlo de los monstruos de la noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El insistente timbre en su oreja no terminaba de despertar a Harry de la siesta que estaba tomando sobre su escritorio. Realmente no había planeado quedarse dormido, podía verse claramente por el charquito de saliva que se desparramaba sobre el último reporte de evidencias y por el auricular torcido que parecía una antena extraña saliendo de su sien. Semi dormido y murmurando incoherentemente, continuó intentando callar al sonido molesto cercano a su oreja. -Calla-. Gruñó, finalmente logrando silenciar el timbre. Por supuesto, eso significó que aceptaba la llamada.

-Estoy más que descontento, Harry Potter-. Dijo una suave voz de tenor, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry frunció el ceño, así no era como acostumbraba a oír a Draco en sus sueños. Los tonos educados del triari nunca estaban manchados con enojo o irritación. En verdad, a estas alturas, siempre evolucionaban hacia suspiros de deseo y gemidos guturales. Obviamente, Harry no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo si el rubio aún era capaz de emitir frases coherentes, y menos aún si podía usar un tono tan petulante. Tenía que arreglarlo. ¿Tal vez si le chupaba los dedos de los pies? Caía más y más en el sueño, para hacer justamente eso, cuando, una vez más, fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-¡Harry James Potter, no te atrevas a ignorarme cuando te estoy hablando!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe: ningún pie a la vista. _Maldición._ Se pasó la mano por la cara, haciendo una mueca al notar la humedad en su mejilla. -No te estoy ignorando-. Bostezó e intentó sentarse derecho o al menos acomodarse los lentes. -Lo siento-. Volvió a bostezar y se estiró, haciendo sonar sus vértebras. -Discúlpame, amor, debo haberme quedado dormido-. Hizo un movimiento de varita hacia el servicio de té que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa auxiliar, junto a su escritorio.

Draco resopló con un suspiro descontento. -Hace horas que deberías estar en casa, eso sin mencionar que podrías haber llamado para avisarme que estás bien. He estado preocupadí- preocupado, ¿sabes?

Harry sonrió por el casi desliz y se sirvió una tasa humeante de té. -Lo sé, y quise hacerlo, pero las cosas se pusieron un poco locas por aquí-. Agradecido, inhaló el aroma estimulante del té. –El allanamiento fracasó-. Dijo, pasándose una mano por el desastre enredado de color negro tinta sobre su cabeza. –El sospechoso recibió una advertencia y para cuando llegamos, había huido ya hacía rato.

-Lo supuse-. Dijo Draco, después de una pausa. –Ví el Profeta. Tu Auror Bravura parece casi tan incompetente como los primeros idiotas a los que les asignaron la investigación de los asesinatos.

Harry hizo una mueca; Bravura era una buena compañía para Wainright y Ricks.

-Supongo que no debe haber sido una completa pérdida, de todos modos, si hubiese sido así, ya estarías en casa-. Continuó Draco. Que el triari considerera su cabaña como su casa, le producía una tibieza interior a Harry, así como la confianza en asumir que, si dependiera de él, ahora estarían juntos.

-Sí, lo estaría-. Respondió Harry, bajando la voz. –Te extraño-. Sonrió, imaginándose la pequeña sonrisa que ahora compartían en silencio. –Me muero de ganas de estar en casa-. Agregó, recordando brevemente su imaginado juego con los dedos de los pies del triari. _Cuando todo esto termine…_

-Mmm, como debe ser. Ahora, dime qué fue lo que descubriste y que es tan importante que no puede esperar a que te tomes una cantidad decente de horas de sueño...Y supongo que aún no le escribiste a Anna, así que, por favor, hazlo antes de que sea más tarde. Ya sabes cómo se pone si no recibe tu carta.

Harry asintió y sacó una hoja limpia del cajón superior. Había tomado la costumbre de agregar algunas líneas, cada noche, a las cartas de Draco; o de enviar una propia cuando estaba en otro sitio. La pequeña había llegado a depender de esas palabras diarias y se preocupaba terríblemente por él, como lo hacía por su vamar. La primera –y última- vez que Harry se olvidó de hacerlo, una frenética Madam Pomfrey lo llamó vía flú desde la Enfermería, donde Anna permanecía en medio de un ataque histérico, convencida de que el Auror había sido herido gravemente. Se negaba a tomar una poción calmante, y ni siquiera su vamar podía tranquilizarla. Iracundo, Draco fue a buscarlo a las puertas del colegio, para escoltarlo hasta la cama de la niña, para que ella viera por sí misma que Harry estaba bien. A pesar de haber sido sometido a un sermón, por desconsiderado y olvidadizo, Harry contó ese día como uno bastante bueno, porque después de todo, recibió un abrazo de Anna.

Por ahora, sin embargo, Harry garabateó un saludo al principio de la página y dejó el pergamino a un lado, después le dedicaría unos minutos solamente a Anna. Iscariote no iba a mancharle la vida a la pequeña, no más de lo que ya había hecho, si de Harry dependiera. El hombre ya ocupaba demasiados de sus pensamientos, Anna merecía más que las hilachas de su atención.

-Encontramos muchas cosas allí…- Respondió Harry, cansado, llegando a la pregunta inicial de Draco. –Este hombre...está loco, Draco. Completamente loco-. Harry hizo una pausa, no quería compartir el resto, pero Draco tenía que saberlo, para que Hir se mantuviera a salvo. –Y lo peor es que está absolutamente obsesionado contigo, más de lo que pensamos al principio-. Harry tamborileó sus dedos contra el libro de novedades y arrestos. –No vas a ir a ninguna parte con menos de tres guardias, ¿entendido?- La orden sonó forzada.

Draco resopló.-¿Quién lo dice, el incontrolable Auror Potter, o mi sobreprotector novio, Harry?

-No es broma-. Gruñó Harry. -¿Necesito recordarte que ya asesinó a nueve personas, Draco? Ese hombre está loco y es peligroso. ¡No es el momento para tomar riesgos innecesarios!

Harry supo, por el largo silencio, que Draco había reconsiderado. El triari no iba a disculparse, también lo sabía. Pero, al menos, Hir tomaría las cosas con seriedad.

El casi imperceptible suspiro fue suficiente. –Bien. Informaré a Paul y haré que Mark ajuste mi agenda. Nos reubicaremos en mi oficina en la Casa del Patrimonio, bajo la excusa de los preparativos para las fiestas, como habíamos pensado tú y yo. Allí ya ha sido incrementada la seguridad. ¿Supongo que querrás que Paul esté presente en la reunión para planear cómo obligar a que este tipo, Iscariote, a que se exponga?

Harry apretó los dientes. Casi se arrepentía de haber empujado a Draco a tomar las cosas más en serio, _realmente_ no quería usar a su novio como carnada, y si era honesto consigo mismo, tampoco lo quería cerca de _Paul. –_ Sé que esto no te agrada, Harry-. La comprensión y la preocupación de Draco le acariciaron la oreja, tranquilizando sus miedos y dándole, sin saberlo, un agudo golpe a los últimos restos de celos irracionales. –Tú mismo lo dijiste, está obsesionado conmigo. Bien podemos usar su obsesión para nuestra ventaja y adelantarnos. Para mi, eso es mejor que seguir como hasta ahora, esperando a que haga su jugada. Mientras esté preocupado por mis movimientos, no acosará ni matará a nadie más.

Harry suspiró. –Tienes razón, no me agrada. Lo detesto.

-Estaremos allí a las nueve-. Dijo Draco, ignorando el puchero de Harry. –Eso te dará un poco de tiempo para realizar uno o dos encantamientos de limpieza y estar presentable.

-Sólo seremos el Equipo de Tareas, la gente de Anderson y tú, Draco-. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, de seguro le llegaría como respuesta, la razón para arreglarse. La sonrisa se oyó en la réplica de Draco.

-Sí, allí estaré yo...razón de más para que luzcas lo mejor que puedas, Potter.

Harry rió, complacido. –En verdad. Muy bien, Corazón, tendré poco tiempo pero veré qué puedo hacer. Adiós.

-Au revoir, Potter…¡espera! ¿me llamaste 'corazón'?

Harry terminó la charla, y siguió riendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El Equipo de Tareas ya había revisado los reportes de todo lo confiscado durante el allanamiento; Hermione estaba hablando de sus hallazgos en los escritos de María Marta Lazarus y de un diario que habían encontrado allí, cuando Draco y cuatro agentes de Anderson, incluyendo a Paul y a Nick Thomas, entraron a la sala. Draco y Paul tomaron asiento en silencio,y los otros agentes, literalmente, desaparecieron en el fondo.

Hermione hizo una pausa, pero fácilmente retomó después de una rápida mirada a sus notas. –De esto podemos concluir que María Marta Lazarus y Judas Iscariote son alias. María Marta fue el nombre de uno de los tres hermanos, seguidores de Jesucristo: María, Marta y Lázaro, de Bethania. Su fe fue tan grande que se dice que Jesús resucitó a Lázaro de entre los muertos. En verdad, es un relato muy interesante, y hay algunas especulaciones entre los historiadores mágicos de que esta podría ser evidencia de que Jesucristo fue mago...

Tonks se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, para llamarle la atención a Hermione y su viaje por la tangente. La joven se ruborizó. –Sí, bueno, es lógico que haya tomado un nuevo nombre relacionado con la resurrección. Sus escritos muestran que ella consideraba su conversión al cristianismo como la muerte de su ser anterior, y dedicó el resto de su vida a la interpretación de las creencias cristianas.

-Sus escritos son fanáticos, obsesivos. Decía que el ayuno y el castigo corporal eran claves para mantener la pureza espiritual, lo que explica la condición espartana de la vivienda...y algunos implementos confiscados, más...cuestionables-. Hermione señaló a un montón de cuerdas para azotar y equipo para ataduras que descansaban sobre la mesa de evidencias.

-Algunos escritos hacen referencia a dos hijos: Judas, el Traidor, y Ana, ambos son nombres bíblicos. Podría haber una tercera hija, Magdalena; o tal vez, María Marta podría haber cambiado su modo de referirse a Ana. No está claro, pero el pasaje que dice: '…ella, favorecida por la gracia de Dios, cayó en la depravación de la lujuria', pareciera confirmarlo, porque Ana significa gracia o favor. Creo que Ana hizo algo que María Marta halló tan imperdonable que cambió su nombre por el de la más famosa prostituta de la Biblia.

-¿Estamos buscando dos personas, Hermione?- Interrumpió Tonks, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

La bruja de cabello ensortijado negó con la cabeza. –María Marta dejó de mencionar a Ana Magdalena después de un tiempo, probablemente haya muerto. María Marta también está muerta; al menos hay una anotación en el diario de Judas Iscariote que dice: 'Hoy enterré a mi santa madre. Que Dios le de la paz y que sus enseñanzas me conserven en el camino de los justos, si tuviera la fortaleza. Suplico a Dios que me dé la fuerza para hacer lo que sea necesario.'-. Hermione se estremeció, al terminar la plegaria espeluznante de Iscariote.

-Judas Iscariote está demente, eso está claro. Tal vez la muerte de Ana Magdalena fue el detonante de su seguidilla de asesinatos, o tal vez lo fue la muerte de María Marta. Yo diría que Hetty tenía razón, no fue al colegio, sino que aprendió en su casa y usa una varita sin registrar; María Marta no hubiese querido que sus hijos se expusieran a la supuesta corrupción del mundo exterior.

-¿De dónde salieron los niños? ¿Sabemos si fueron hijos de María Marta, realmente?- Preguntó Hetty.

-No lo sabemos-. Hermione arrugó la nariz; detestaba no tener todas las respuestas. –Dudo que fueran suyos, considerando su mirada negativa sobre el sexo. Hasta en el matrimonio, sólo lo aceptaba para la procreación, ella decía que el sexo era, básicamente, un acto pecaminoso. Pero, hemos revisado sesenta años de registros y no hay niños adoptados o secuestrados que entren en la descripción.

-¿Sabemos por qué Iscariote toma a los triari como sus blancos?-. Ciertamente, Harry no querría a esta María Marta cerca de ningún hijo suyo; y si Iscariote fue secuestrado, el extremismo en el que fue criado, bien podría explicar su mente retorcida. Pero, en este momento, lo que ellos necesitaban saber era cómo sus antecedentes podrían ayudarles a atraparlo.

-Realmente, no-. Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto. –A María Marta le preocupaba eliminar de su vida todo lo que ella consideraba pecaminoso, antinatural o perverso. Suena lógico suponer que ella hubiese considerado a los triari como abominables y compartido esa visión con Judas-. Se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez, ahora que los triari aumentaron sus apariciones públicas, él se sintió urgido a actuar de acuerdo a eso.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. –No-. Interrumpió Hir, ganándose la atención de todos. –Todo esto es a causa de Ana Magdalena. Él la está redimiendo, o mejor aún, actuando en su memoria. Apostaría todo lo que tengo-. Hir golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano. -Ana Magdalena fue triari. Por eso, él nos toma como blancos. Tiene lógica. Ahora estoy más familiarizado con esa retórica. Hay algunos que creen que nosotros, los triari, somos antinaturales, insaciables demonios sexuales que pervertimos con lujuria a hombres y mujeres. Ana Magdalena debe haberse manifestado y alguno de ellos, María Marta o Iscariote, creyó que ella debía morir. Por lo que parece, María Marta debe haberle ordenado a Iscariote que la mate, y después de semejante acto de fe y sacrificio...

-…como el de Abraham-. Agregó Harry, en voz baja, haciendo la conexión con el anónimo.

Draco asintió con firmeza. –Fue exactamente así en su mente, sólo que Dios no le detuvo la mano. Tuvo que asesinar a un ser amado y después de eso, poco puede ser peor que ver a alguien como yo, embanderado con esa misma 'antinaturaleza' y alentando a otros a enorgullecerse por nuestro 'pecado' de ser diferentes. Mi trabajo para restaurar la aceptación del mundo mágico hacia los triari y las otras tradiciones debe parecerle una afrenta personal. Para él, todo mi ser es blasfemo, y más porque mucho de lo que hago tiene relación con niños…

-'_ Corruptor de inocentes, destructor de familias'- _Citó Harry. –Te vé a ti como el culpable de rasgar las bases de la sociedad.

-Si me mata, mata el mensaje-. Draco asintió, con determinación.

-Pero, entonces, ¿por qué ataca a otros? Ha asesinado a nueve personas, ¿por qué lo hizo, si sólo te busca a ti?- Preguntó Seamus, amargamente.

Harry se revolvió en su asiento, incómodo por el tono, que sonó como si culpara a Draco por las muertes.

-Porque no es suficiente para él, detener la enfermedad, Finnegan-. Respondió Hetty. –También tiene que encargarse de las víctimas. Eso es lo que él cree que está haciendo. Para él, el cuerpo sólo es un envase, no tiene valor, comparado con el alma. Si Iscariote cree que el alma de Ana Magdalena se salvó por la muerte de su cuerpo, entonces al asesinar a los triari está haciendo el trabajo de su madre y cumpliendo la voluntad de Dios.

-Y al usar la maldición _Interanea_, literalmente, está cortando de cuajo la perversión-. Concluyó Ron. Su cara lucía de un tinte verdoso, pero tenía sus ojos azules fijos en la fotografía del cuerpo mutilado de Leslie Redbank, con sus intestinos desparramados por el suelo.

-Así que ahora creemos saber por qué-. Dijo Harry, suavemente, mientras sus sombríos compañeros de equipo unían las piezas. -¿Y cómo lo detenemos?

-Aténganse al plan y usen a Draco para obligarlo a exponerse-. Interrumpió Paul. -Si tienen razón sobre sus motivaciones, y Draco pasa más tiempo alrededor de los niños, va a enfurecerse y _así es cómo lo queremos: furioso y desquiciado._ He manejado muchísimos casos de acosadores, y básicamente, éste lo es. Hagamos enfurecer a este loco, lo suficiente como para que cometa un error tan grande, que podamos atraparlo.

-Bueno, tal vez en los Estados Unidos se manejen de ese modo...- Hermione elevó la nariz, mirando a los agentes. -...pero nosotros no tenemos la costumbre de arriesgar a los niños, sólo para atrapar a un criminal.

-¿Ah, no?- Se burló Draco. -¿Y, dime, por favor, cuál fue el propósito de mantener abierto Hogwarts durante el fiasco de la Cámara de los Secretos, sino obligar a que el Heredero de Slytherin se revele, proveyéndole cantidad de posibles víctimas?- El triari resopló y tiró hacia atrá su larga trenza, por sobre el hombro vestido de terciopelo. -Los daños colaterales siempre fueron riesgos aceptables, al servicio del bien, a través de todo el tiempo que duró la dirección de Dumbledore-. Hir no levantó la voz, para nada, y eso hizo que sus palabras fueran mucho más punzantes.

Harry cerró los ojos. Este era el Draco lacerante, el de su juventud, el que siempre apuntaba a la yugular de sus oponentes. Sí, Hir había madurado, pero aún golpeaba rápido, con dureza y con verdad. Cada uno de los otros atesoraba recuerdos de Dumbledore. Los Gryffindor, más aún. Y el despreciativo Slytherin no tenía inconvenientes en destrozarles las ilusiones cariñosamente protegidas y en exponer al amado ídolo como un oportunista. Harry se arriesgó a abrir los ojos y a enfrentarse con valentía a la mirada dura como el diamante._ Así no, Draco, por favor. Ahora no...._

Los suplicantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los tormentosos grises...y le fue concedida un indulto, por ahora. Tan fácilmente como acostumbraba a manejar el sarcasmo y la observación astuta como armas, Draco también sabía usar la afectación, como parte de su arsenal. Harry suspiró, viendo que su novio se apoyaba tranquilamente contra el respaldo del asiento y hacía un despreocupado movimiento de mano, como si desvaneciera las últimas palabras, aunque no sus efectos.

–Y como _Yo_ seré la carnada de esta trampa-. El aristócrata arrastró las palabras. –Es importante que Iscariote me vea rodeado de niños. Sin embargo, el personal de seguridad deberá servir como un suficiente elemento disuasorio. Puede que esté furioso, y contamos con ello, pero no va a intentar nada hasta que crea que estoy solo. No va a arriesgarse a tener testigos, esa debe ser la razón por la que Redbank fue asesinada tan lejos de Hogwarts, a pesar de que había una considerable presencia de triaris en el colegio ese día.

Le proveeremos la oportunidad de dar el golpe: caminaré por los terrenos durante las clases y horas de comidas, por ejemplo. Fijaré una agenda regular para los próximos días y lo convenceremos de que estaré solo y desprotegido con frecuencia. Probablemente creerá que he bajado la guardia, rodeado por el Hogar y el colegio.

-Pero, no podemos dejar que andes por allí, como si nada, Malfoy. Queremos que _piense_ que puede secuestrarte, no que lo haga realmente-. Agregó Seamus, de mala gana.

Draco había tenido éxito redireccionando las sospechas y la ira de los Gryffindor hacia su persona, en vez de a sus recuerdos. Seamus sólo mostraba un rescoldo de resentimiento.

-Por eso, Finnegan, mis guardias y ustedes, Aurores preocupados por proteger mi adorable persona, estarán 'desilusionados'.

-Podríamos colocar alarmas periféricas, hemos identificado la firma mágica de Iscariote y dudo que conozca la tecnología de los Signatus-. Agregó Hetty.

Lentamente, Draco asintió, aprobando. –Muy bien, Auror Pendleton. Entre todos, tenemos los medios para mantener perfectamente a salvo a los niños, y a mi también, por supuesto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hir es jodídamente bueno en eso-. Dijo Hetty, más tarde, mientras Harry escribía el orden de las guardias de protección, en su oficina.

-¿Bueno en qué?- Preguntó, mirando hacia la puerta. Rápidamente, Hetty la cerró.

-Bueno en desviar la atención de la gente. La sala estuvo a punto de explotar cuando criticó a Dumbledore, pero Hir se las arregló para sacárselo de encima como si fuera un comentario malicioso esperado, de un snob sangre pura. Pudieron descartar el comentario, pero quedó la espina. Pueden tironearla y que duela, dejando una cicatriz que produzca desconfianza y disgusto; o sacarla con cuidado, examinarla, y aunque arda, dejar que la herida sane limpiamente.

Harry juntó la punta de sus dedos y los entrelazó. –Bien dicho, Auror Pendleton-. Sonrió satisfecho.

-No llegué hasta aquí, en el Cuerpo de Aurores, sólo a causa de mi belleza, Potter- Rió y se dejó caer en la silla, junto al escritorio. –Honestamente, Hir me impresionó, Harry; sería un Auror excelente si no se pasara todo el tiempo reorganizando el mundo mágico y gastándose el sueldo de Seamus. De verdad, no podrías haber elegido mejor.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. –Gracias. Eres una de los pocos que piensan así.

-Ah, cualquiera lo suficientemente agudo como para notar el pequeño golpe y cambio de táctica que hizo en la sala, puede ver que Hir es adecuado para ti. Inteligente, dispuesto, reflexivo; no creas que no me dí cuenta de que tú fuiste el que le pidió que desvíe la atención. Hir es un mago magnífico, Harry. Ahora, hablemos de cómo vamos a mantenerlo vivo durante todo este desastre.

Una semana más tarde, cuando Draco desapareció de los terrenos de la Casa del Patrimonio, Harry agradeció profundamente la previsión de Hetty.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	15. 15

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renainssance'.**

Tooodoo le pertenece a la Señora JKRowling, ya saben, no tengo intenciones de ganar nada usando sus personajes, tan sólo un poco de entretenimiento...

**Gracias por todos los reviews!**

**15.**

Ahora que sabían que Judas Iscariote estaba suelto y tenían acceso a su firma mágica, los Aurores, en especial Harry, estaban asombrados y decepcionados por la frecuencia con que los Signatus marcaban su presencia alrededor del Hogar del Patrimonio. A dos días de iniciada la Operación Cercis -en una referencia mórbida al árbol del suicidio del discípulo de Jesucristo, cortesía del macabro sentido del humor de Seamus, que esperaba que éste Judas Iscariote también termine ahorcado-, Harry era un manojo de nervios. Cada vez que se registraba una identificación positiva en un Signatus, él luchaba con la urgencia de aparecerse junto a Draco y llevárselo a un lugar seguro.

-Realmente, deberías dejar de preocuparte, Harry-. Le dijo Tonks, cuando trató de ocultar la reacción, parándose repentinamente como si se tratara de un mero deseo de estirar las piernas. Era la sexta vez que lo hacía en las últimas dos horas, y ya resultaba abismalmente transparente. –Hir puede cuidarse solo; siempre lo ha hecho-. Agregó ella, con un tono amargo.

Harry miró de reojo a su amiga; y ella agachó la cabeza y desvió la mirada. –Discúlpame-. Murmuró.

Esta era la primera vez, en bastante tiempo, que estaba a solas con la metamorfomaga, y creyó que era un buen momento para aclarar las cosas. Harry había notado, hacía ya un tiempo, que ella parecía desubicada. Su acostumbrado cabello desarreglado, ahora lucía bien cortado y peinado en un conservador rodete; y en lugar del asombroso pelo colorido, por el que era reconocida, ahora llevaba un color marrón ratón. Hasta sus camisetas alegres y festivas, que contrastaban espantosamente con su túnica azul de Auror, habían sido reemplazadas por unas tranquilas blusas blancas o de color marfil. Hacía mucho que Harry quería hablar con ella, pero no había tenido tiempo. Sintiéndose culpable por haber sido un amigo lamentable, se inclinó junto a su silla; en la sala de operaciones preparada en el ático del orfanato.

-¿Tonks, qué sucede? Has estado…no sé…últimamente no pareces tú.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo a la cara. –Qué bueno que lo hayas notado, Harry. Supongo que el mundo no empieza y termina en con el jodido Draco Malfoy, después de todo.

Harry se puso en cuclillas. –Bueno, eso me han dicho-. Parpadeó, sorprendido. Nunca había oído tanto veneno en la voz de la mujer –usualmente de buen carácter-. –Yo..yo no estoy seguro de donde salió eso que acabas de decir, pero todo esto: el cabello, la ropa, ¿qué tiene que ver con Draco?

Tonks suspiró. –No importa, Harry. No entenderías, estás tan mareado con Hir, como todos los demás.

Harry estiró la mano y tomó la mano de Tonks, sintiendo que, en ese momento, el contacto era importante; aunque no comprendió el impulso, tampoco se lo cuestionó.

-Tonks, si hay algo...mira, yo lo amo, es cierto, pero no estoy ciego ante sus faltas; así como él tampoco se ciega ante las mías. Si Draco te ha hecho algo...quiero decir, yo te quiero...sabes lo que quiero decirte...eres mi amiga y yo quiero a mis amigos y quiero ayudarlos cuando algo no está bien. ¿Draco ha hecho algo?- La pregunta fue titubeante. Harry no estaba seguro de dónde venía el enojo de Tonks, y seriamente dudaba que Draco fuera culpable de haberla lastimado, pero no encontraba otra manera de sacarla de la tesitura en la que estaba plantada, para ella Draco era un problema.

-¿Cuándo tu precioso Draco no es culpable de algo, Harry?- Espetó Tonks. -Mira, olvídalo. Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi nueva apariencia, sólo estoy tratando de asegurarme que las personas indicadas noten que he madurado. No puedo seguir siendo, por siempre, la chica alegre de pelo rosado, ¿verdad?

Estoy cansada de que me pasen por encima, Harry. Tengo una década más de antigüedad que tú, y apuesto a que ni siquiera quedé en la última lista de los candidatos para Líder del Equipo de Tareas de Kingsley. Sólo quiero que me tomen en serio y no que me traten como la hermanita torpe de todos, hasta que me retire.

Harry negó con la cabeza, ante el tono de inseguridad de su voz. -Tonks, se te toma seriamente-. Dijo, con suavidad. -Eres una Auror condecorada, tienes cantidad de experiencia de campo, de la guerra y también anterior. En mi caso, siempre te he tenido como ejemplo...

La mujer mayor, levantó las manos, cansadamente. –Détente, Harry; no necesito una arenga...Sólo...tú quisiste saber y yo te contesté, eso es todo-. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Aunque se mantenía erguida, emanaba cansancio, y a Harry le pareció que estaba más que apagada por esos días: la vibrante mujer de costumbre, parecía extenuada...se dio cuenta de que parecía disminuída, apagada, tal como su cabello y sus ropas. Harry se entristeció. –Cuando quieras hablar, Tonks, yo estaré aquí para escucharte.

Ella no le respondió.

Esa noche, mientras caminaban desde el punto de aparición hasta la cabaña, Harry le preguntó a Draco si Hir sabía qué podría estar molestándole a su prima. –No se me ocurre nada en este momento-. Replicó Hir, ajustando más firmemente el brazo de Harry alrededor de sus hombros. –Ni Remus ni tía Andy han mencionado nada sobre dificultades recientes. Nunca fuimos muy cercanos con Nymphadora, Harry. Ni siquiera después de que mi tía y yo nos reconciliamos, durante la guerra; ella siempre se mantuvo al margen. Puedo hacer averiguaciones discretas, si quieres-. Ofreció.

Harry depositó un beso en los helados mechones de cabello fino. –Necesitas un sombrero; y gracias por el ofrecimiento, amor, pero no. Si pasara algo serio y ella quisiera mi ayuda, me lo diría. Somos suficientemente amigos como para eso; y si sólo necesita un poco de tiempo y espacio para superarlo por sí misma, no quiero inmiscuirme.

Se detuvieron en el borde, en el límite que rodeaba la cabaña y Draco bajó las barreras. Hir hizo una pausa, antes de atravesar la puerta. –Si eso es lo que tú quieres...Pero no me gusta que te cause semejante preocupación-. Hir pasó sus dedos sobre el frunce formado entre las cejas de Harry. –Te está sacando arrugas.

Harry capturó los finos dedos con los suyos y les besó las puntas. -_Tú_ me sacas arrugas, eres un imán para los problemas, Draco Malfoy-. Dijo, con ligereza. –Siempre lo he creído.

Una ceja pálida se elevó. -¿Ah, sí?

La punta de la lengua de Harry se asomó entre sus labios y capturó minúsculas partículas de sal de la piel de Draco. -Mm-hmm, desde la primera vez que te ví-. Dijo, en voz baja.

Draco curvó el labio inferior bajo sus dientes de perla; su respiración se alteró y abrió la boca para hablar...

-En ese caso, Harry Potter, ¡tú eres un Problema con P mayúscula! ¡Ahora, adentro, ustedes dos, antes de que los mate!- Espetó Helene, desde el umbral de la puerta, con una mano en la cintura y golpeteando con el pie.

Draco agachó la cabeza pesadamente y maldijo. _Mis sentimientos exactamente._ Harry dio un paso atrás y se masajeó la frente, en un esfuerzo por no lanzarle una mirada furiosa a la casera de su novio.

-Pensé que ibas a llamar para avisar que llegábamos tarde a la cena...-Susurró Draco.

-¿Estuve...ocupado?- Susurró Harry, a su vez, encogiendo los hombros lastimosamente.

Los hombros de Draco se levantaron y cayeron con un suspiro. –Debes saber, Potter, que caseras del calibre de Helene son casi imposibles de encontrar. Aunque, en este momento debo reconocer que la mujer ha sido increíblemente inoportuna...pero, bueno, como fuera, es un tesoro. Si me haces perder a mi casera, te prometo que te vas a arrepentir-. Los ojos de Draco brillaron divertidos y un dedo pinchó entre las costillas de Harry.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé-. Suspiró Harry, bromeando y empujando a su amor hacia adentro. –Y también se arrepentirán mis hijos y los hijos de mis hijos, a perpetuidad-. Recordó las advertencias de Draco, el primer día que se encontraron en la Fundación Renacimiento.

Su novio puso los ojos en blanco, recordando, y golpeó la panza de Harry con el dorso de su mano. –Idiota.

El día siguiente fue mejor para Harry –era parte de la protección visible de Draco-, siguió al triari durante todo el día, como los días anteriores al asesinato de Leslie Redbank. El Auror se asombró por lo bien que el joven magnate se había ajustado a la pequeña oficina que tenía a su disposición el la Casa del Patrimonio; aunque, sabiendo lo adaptable que tendía a ser, Harry supuso que no debería sorprenderse.

Draco confió muchísimo en que su secretario ejecutivo se encargaría de que la transición fuese llevadera. Varias veces al día, Mark Allenby iba y venía entre esa oficina y la otra, desperdigada, de la Fundación Renacimiento, pero en realidad, rápidamente se sintieron como en casa en el acogedor espacio. Draco rió cuando Harry sacó el tema.

-Definitivamente, el lugar tiene sus compensaciones-. Hir señaló la ventana con un movimiento de mano; por ella, más abajo se veían los terrenos, donde jugaba un ramillete de niños demasiado pequeños para concurrir a la Academia. -Es una alegría poder pasar algo de tiempo con mis ángeles, todos los días. Pero, en general, ¿por qué debería limitarme? No tiene sentido hacerlo por tener una oficina más chica-. Hir levantó levemente su hombro izquierdo, en un elegante movimiento. -No quiero y no lo haré.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. -Eres tan consentido-. Sonrió, perplejo. -¿Sabes? Esa misma actitud de 'Es lo que yo quiero, cuando yo lo quiero y porque yo lo quiero', fue lo que alejó de ti cuando te conocí-. Mirando hacia atrás, ahora, Harry podía verle el humor a la situación, y su voz, rica en matices lo demostraba. -¡Me recordaste tanto a mi primo Dudley!-.

Draco levantó la vista de las proyecciones trimestrales y arrugó la nariz. -¿Ese gigante gelatinoso de la fotografía, el que le mostraste a Anna?- Hir se horrorizó. -¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante comparación, Potter? Te concedo que esos lentes de sistema de salud pública que usabas, eran atroces, pero no creí que tu vista fuera tan pobre. ¡Merlin! ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor?

Los labios de Harry se curvaron. -No quise decir físicamente, tonto. Tus actitudes eran similares, por esa época... Como fuese, así lo creí.

-Ajá-. Draco pasó a la próxima página del informe y la controló; al momento siguiente, sus dedos ágiles volaron sobre el teclado de su Esfera. -Tal vez era un poquitito consentido en esa época. Mi madre mimaba bastante a su único hijo-. Admitió Hir, mientras continuaba escribiendo. -Pero yo aprendí, desde pequeño, que aunque un Malfoy siempre debe esperar lo mejor, uno sólo recibe lo que se ha ganado. Yo merezco lo que tengo y quiero, porque soy el mejor, Potter -y he trabajado muy duro para serlo-. Agregó, levantando la nariz al aire y pasando a la próxima pantalla.

Harry no tenía mucho para responder a eso, por lo que se inclinó y depositó un beso en el cabello sedoso de Draco. Amaba sentir los cabellos suaves contra sus labios, y el aroma que le llenaba la nariz cuando acercaba la cara a la cabeza de Draco. Rápidamente, el gesto se transformó en una de sus cosas favoritas. -Si tú lo dices-. Murmuró.

-Así es-. Draco separó la proyección de la Esfera, de modo que el informe inicial de operaciones, sus notas y un documento en blanco flotaron al frente. Sacando otro teclado, como si quisiera probar lo que acababa de afirmar, Hir puso a trabajar simultáneamente, cada mano en un proyecto separado. Harry retrocedió, sabiendo que pasaría un rato antes de que Draco regresara, ahora que su concentración estaba completamente tomada; volvió a su asiento junto a la chimenea para disfrutar la vista de un tipo diferente de artesano trabajando. Las manos de Draco se movían con fluidez, como un pianista cuya composición tuviera una base y variaciones con distintos tempos.

Mark llegó, vía flú, con los brazos llenos de rollos impresos de las consolas de la oficina principal. -Pon los esquemas de las Mini-esferas sobre la mesa de trabajo, los planes para la excursión de verano de la Juventud en la bandeja de 'Urgentes', y necesito que me resumas la correspondencia del día, después de que me prepares una taza de té, Mark. Gracias-. Así lo saludó Draco, sin perder ni un segundo y sin sacar los ojos de las pantallas.

El hombre mayor, luciendo tan inteligente como siempre, compartió una breve sonrisa con Harry. -Creerás que estoy acostumbrado, después de todo este tiempo, pero, de vez en cuando, me asombro. No he conocido a nadie capaz de dividir su atención y hacer varias tareas a la vez con la misma eficiencia que lo hace Hir.

-Lo sé-. Coincidió Harry, con la voz cargada de asombro. -Hir escribe más rápido con una mano, de lo que la mayoría hace con dos.

Un suave resoplido sobrepasó el sonido de las teclas. -Aunque aprecie su admiración por mis habilidades, caballeros, les recuerdo que estoy ocupado, no sordo. Ahora, Mark, ¿serías tan amable de alcanzarme mi té? Y, Potter, he visto cómo escribes. No me sorprende que te maraville, considerando el método de dos dedos que tú empleas-. Draco desvió la vista de las proyecciones y le dedicó un coqueto guiño y una sonrisita al Auror.

Mientras Mark acomodaba en sus lugares los solicitados materiales nuevos, Harry tomó la tarea de prepararle el té a Draco. Cuando la humeante taza de Oolong estuvo lista, colocó la taza de porcelana -fina como una pluma- y su plato, junto al codo de Draco; tal como había visto hacer a Mark en incontables ocasiones (algunos días parecía que el triari sobrevivía sólo con té). -Gracias, Harry-. Susurró, apreciando verdaderamente el gesto, y siguió trabajando. No era necesaria una respuesta. Harry sabía que Draco estaba de vuelta en su "zona" y haría una pausa sólo cuando estuviera listo. No sería demasiado tiempo después, porque Draco odiaba el té tibio. Se apoyó contra la pared detrás del escritorio de Draco, y esperó. Algo así como un minuto más tarde, el triari terminó con el documento de su mano izquierda; la pasó por encima de la derecha, que seguía moviéndose, y levantó la taza. -Sabes que todavía tienes que almorzar...-Interrumpió Harry.

-Lo sé-. Respondió Hir, sorbiendo su té, aún humeante. -Sospecho que Marie va a enviarme unos ángeles a eso de las doce y media. Hoy hay pollo y pastel de jamón. Por alguna extraña razón, los niños han decidido que es mi comida favorita-. Hir hizo una mueca y se estremeció delicadamente. -¡Imagínate! Y no hay modo de negarlo. Sin embargo, debo admitir que Cook se las arregla para hacerlos particularmente bien, el agregado de los puerros y la nuez moscada transforma un plato completamente plebeyo y lo hace pasable. Pero los niños no lo aprecian como merece, la mayoría dice: 'Es rico'-. Chilló, imitando la vocecita de un niño; y luego se lamentó. -Los sabores sutiles pasan completamente desapercibidos para el paladar de un niño-.

Harry se mordió el extremo del labio, mientras la diatriba de Draco se extinguía, y miró a Mark, diciendo sin emitir sonido. -¿Los puerros y la nuez moscada?

El secretario se encogió de hombros. -¡Es rico!- Replicó, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry tosió para tapar su risa contenida y decidió que necesitaba su propia taza de té. Levantó la tetera, y cuando Mark asintió, sirvió dos tazas. Se la alcanzó y compartieron otra sonrisa. Una vez, ambos se había quejado juntos de los refinados gustos de Draco. Ah, en casa, las comidas simples eran costumbre, pero en la oficina y al comer afuera, todo en entrenamiento Malfoy se ponía en evidencia. Mark provenía de una granja en en corazón de Lancastershire, había crecido trabajando y tenía los mismos problemas que Harry para adaptarse a las comidas pretensiosas y para tomar con la punta de dos dedos a las que Draco acostumbraba durante el día. Además, Harry sabía que el almuerzo de hoy era el resultado de un encuentro secreto de Mark y los entusiastas chicos de la Casa del Patrimonio, que le habían pedido una lista de las comidas preferidas de Draco, para preparárselas durante su recolocación temporaria. La lista resultó más una lista de los platos favoritos de Mark... pero eso era algo que Harry no revelaría jamás.

El almuerzo fue un entretenimiento, se hicieron sugerencias para la decoración de la Navidad y de la fiesta para los niños. Cada vez que surgían más y más ideas exageradas, limitadas sólo por la imaginación de los niños, las risas resonaban por el comedor.

Más tarde, Harry y Draco se unieron a las lecciones de vuelo del día, que consistían en mejorar la coordinación mano-ojo, y la agilidad, con un circuito diseñado con obstáculos voladores móviles. Y como desafío extra, cuando los adultos tomaron el campo de juego, liberaron algunas bludgers. Harry estaba realmente sorprendido por lo difícil que le resultaba mantenerse montado en la escoba. Hizo una nota mental para acordarse de sugerir la implementación de algo similar en la Academia de Aurores. Se divirtió, pero permaneció alerta y en guardia; si alguna vez se sentía tentado a disminuir su estado de alerta, sólo necesitaba pensar en el Signatus que tenía en el bolsillo y que había sonado más de diez veces ese día, o mirar la cara sonriente de Draco, para recordar el altísimo precio que pagaría por esa distracción.

Sin embargo, con todo, fue un día fantástico. Llegaron a casa sin incidentes y disfrutaron del estofado de conejo que Helene sirvió en la cena, con pan crocante recién salido del horno. La conversación durante la comida se mantuvo liviana, Harry y Draco contaron algunas de las payasadas de los niños y Draco les pasó a Helene y a Lars el pedido de ayuda del Director del Orfanato, para colocar las decoraciones de las Fiestas, como en años anteriores. Por supuesto, los trasplantados americanos accedieron y Helene le recordó a su amigo lo que necesitaban a mano, mientras ayudaban a Marie y al resto de cuepo docente a preparar todo.

Después de la cena, Harry se ofreció a lavar los platos, mientras Draco y Lars limpiaban la mesa, pero Helene no lo dejó, como siempre, y luego los despachó a todos para poder terminar la limpieza. Draco empujó a Harry, riendo, hacia las escaleras, explicándole que en el canal 37 -el de las telenovelas-, había una maratón de los episodios de la semana de 'El Callejón del Capricho'. Y aunque Helene se quejaba con frecuencia de los argumentos rebuscados, del melodrama ridículo, de las actrices anodinas y cargadísimas de maquillaje, de que los papeles masculinos eran, o irredimibles muchachos o los mayores héroes; estaba enganchada con el programa. Demasiado ocupada durante el día, como para mirarlo en su horario original; sin embargo no se perdía las maratones de episodios, notó Draco, desde que la Esfera se instaló en la cocina. Hir suponía que su amiga se avergonzaba de su devoción por la telenovela y los echaba para no tener que soportar de una bien merecida burla -dadas sus numerosas y bulliciosas quejas-. -Bueno, arreglado lo de Helene, y probablemente Lars pase la noche tallando, porque sus regalos de Navidad siempre son hechos a mano; eso nos deja libre la velada...¿con qué nos ocuparemos, señor Potter?

Con una rapidez y fuerza que su tamaño contradecía, Draco hizo pasar a Harry por la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y lo lanzó contra ella, con un solo movimiento rápido; luego se puso de puntas de pie y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Asombrado por lo abrupto del ataque, Harry ahogó una exclamación y abrió ligeramente la boca. Draco tomó ventaja, invadiendo la húmeda caverna con su lengua; halló a su novio lo suficientemente recuperado como para que la lengua de Harry le saliera al encuentro en el duelo. Una calidez tintineante se esparció por las palmas de Harry, subió por sus brazos y rodeó a Draco, atrayéndolo y tratando de bajar por su garganta.

Draco se separó, girando la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, probablemente para recuperar el aliento, pero Harry no podía separarse ahora, así que levantó una mano hacia la nuca de Draco y abrió los dedos para sujetarla en el lugar. Un calor voluptuoso le anidó en las entrañas...caliente y tan bueno, pero insuficiente. Cuando Draco volvió a separarse, Harry revirtió las posiciones; tiró de los broches que mantenían cerrada la túnica de Draco, haciendo caso omiso de su fina hechura o de la lujosa tela. Ganando acceso, abrió la túnica y frotó sus pulgares contra las clavículas del triari, quitándola de sus hombros.

Draco gimió y la boca de Harry se esforzó en absorber cada uno de esos sonidos deliciosos...la piel, el sudor, el calor...era tan bueno... Harry gimió y lamió una larga línea bajando por la barbilla de Draco y chupando su cuello. -Harry...dioses, Harry-. Sollozó Draco, aferrándole el cabello humedecido, para que siga en ese punto sensible, justo bajo su oreja. -Ahí, sí...- Siseó, y Harry trabajó con la carne tierna entre los dientes. Draco se enarcó contra él, y Harry levantó las manos de la cintura al broche del sostén, que usaba el trairi bajo sus ropas y moldeaba sus pechos.

Draco se soltó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta. -¡E-espera!- Hir sostuvo a Harry, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba pronunciadamente para recobrar el aliento. Cuando el chisporroteo entre ellos se aclaró un tanto, Draco se quitó los pantalones y la túnica arruinada, y luego empujó y tironeó de Harry através del cuarto, hasta que cayó de espaldas en la cama. Hir gateó sobre él, con un rápido movimiento de varita y una palabra susurrada, la túnica del Auror desapareció y Harry quedó sólo vestido con sus pantalones.

Harry los giró a ambos y lo besó otra vez, mientras desenganchaba cuidadosamente los broches del sostén. El frenesí de deseo que los había invadido junto a la puerta, había dado paso a algo más tranquilo, suavizando la sensación desesperada. Harry siguió más despacio con el ritmo de su amor, esos besos que habían sido deliberados y profundos y húmedos, al principio; se volvieron lánguidos, y se tomó el tiempo de explorar la boca de Draco con su lengua inquisitiva.

El sotén cayó a un lado, Harry se separó y lentamente hizo su camino por la barbilla afilada y el cuello grácil, lamiendo y mordisqueando. Draco jadeó; Harry se detuvo en el hueco de la base del cuello del triari, lamiendo el sudor que se había juntado allí. Draco gimió, arqueándose hacia las manos de Harry, que no quitaba la boca de la piel frágil, pero que sí comenzó a acariciar a Draco con más firmeza, respondiendo a su necesidad de mayor contacto.

Harry deslizó su pulgar por la curva del pecho desnudo hasta el pezón, tomando el botón sensible entre el pulgar y el índice, hasta que Draco se estremeció y se aferró a los hombros anchos del Auror. -No...me atormentes...- Draco se tensó contra él y un sollozo impotente salió de sus labios.

-Shh...está bien, amor-. Harry hundió la cara en el valle entre los pechos del triari y luego giró la cabeza para chupar y besar esa suavidad; selló la boca sobre la areola rosada y pasó la lengua por el pezón endurecido. Excitadísimo, Draco estiró la mano buscando su erección, pero Harry la apartó. -Paciencia-. Gruñó, y luego levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada gris tan oscurecida por el deseo, que el límite entre la pupila y el iris era casi indistinguible. -Deja que yo me ocupe de ti-. El mundo se detuvo por un momento, Draco apretaba su labio hinchado entre sus dientes pequeños y parejos. Cuando, finalmente, Hir concedió un breve y vacilante asentimiento, Harry volvió a bajar la cabeza y esta vez, tomó el pezón suavemente entre sus labios.

Draco gimió y enredó sus dedos en el cabello sedoso y negro de Harry; sólo sosteniéndolo, sin presionarlo contra sus pechos. Harry masajeó y chupó uno, luego el otro, dándole atención a cada uno, por turnos. Podría haberse contentado con saborear esos pechos toda la noche; Draco era tan maravillosamente receptivo...Se preguntó, en un brevísimo momento, si podría llevarlo al orgasmo sólo jugando con sus pezones. Sin embargo, lo dejaría para otra vez, esta noche tenía un festín por delante, y Harry tenía intención de probar todo lo que se le ofrecía.

Mordió, y acarició, bajando por ese cuerpo cimbreante, deteniéndose para trazar con su lengua el borde de las costillas y el ombligo, antes de frotar su barbilla áspera contra el vientre de Draco. Harry amaba los contrastes de tonos y texturas entre ellos: Draco era tan rubio, y su propio tono de piel era de un tinte oliváceo oscuro; la piel de Draco era suave, tersa; y la suya era más áspera y su cuerpo tenía más vello. Por ahora, ignoró el miembro mojado de Draco y pasó ambas manos arriba y abajo, por los muslos, tomó en su mano los testículos pequeños y los masajeó suavemente. La cara de Harry descansó en la unión de la cadera y el muslo de Draco, llenándose la nariz del singular aroma de la excitación de Draco, a la vez dulce y embriagadora, hombre y mujer combinados. Se deslizó más abajo, abriendo más los muslos de Draco y apoyó la cara en el espacio entre las piernas del triari, introduciendo su lengua en la humedad cálida de Draco, que gruñó, estremeciéndose, mientras el músculo ágil lamía los pliegues de su cuerpo. Entonces, la lengua juguetona de Harry se ocupó de su clítoris y Draco chilló, agarrándose con fuerza de la cabeza de Harry.

Harry rió y lo repitió, artísticamente demostrando que era capaz de múltiples tareas: una mano se cerró firme alrededor de la hombría de Draco, bombeando en sincronía con los movimientos de su lengua.

Draco balbuceaba y sollozaba, golpeando la cama, llenando a Harry de un orgullo masculino primitivo, por ser capaz de llevar a su amante a la incoherencia. Por un breve momento, se retiró y admiró la vista de Draco, tan cerca de levantar vuelo; su mano se delizó más rápidamente sobre la dureza de Draco; luego se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó la cabeza del miembro con la boca y chupó con fuerza, mientras deslizaba dos dedos de su mano libre, dentro de la dulce tersura que su boca había dejado. -¡Ay, dioses, Harry! Así, sí...¡Más!- Suplicó Draco, retorciéndose. Harry deslizó sus dedos contra las paredes palpitantes y frotó el punto, detrás de los testículos de Draco con su pulgar, y Hir acabó, gritando su nombre.

Draco se estremeció convulsivamente, y fluídos cálidos entraron a la boca de Harry y se volcaron sobre sus dedos.

Harry aguantó los trallazos y tragó, acariciándolo tiernamente mientras unos temblores leves continuaban recorriendo el cuerpo ágil. Subió hacia la cabecera de la cama y tomó a Draco entre sus brazos, cuando finalmente se quedó quieto. Una mano delgada y temblorosa se levantó y le apartó el flequillo húmedo de sudor de la cara. -Eso...fue...Nunca sentí algo así-. Susurró Draco, con voz ronca.

Por un largo rato, Harry sólo lo miró a los ojos; esas profundidades grises resplandecían y eran tan hermosas que voluntariamente, él deseaba ahogarse en ellas.

-Y se pondrá mejor aún-. Dijo, suavemente, con sus propios ojos destellando, llenos de amor. -Dios, Draco...te-

Esos dedos largos bajaron de su ceja y le cubrieron amorosamente los labios. -Lo sé, Harry, yo siento lo mismo-.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Draco, tratando de respirar; nunca se había sentido tan poderoso, ni tan vencedor, ni tan completo...era algo abrumador.

-¿Harry? Tú...no...deberíamos-

El hombre de cabellos oscuros suspiró y pasó una pierna sobre su amante, para que Hir pudiera sentir su hombría, aún pegajosa y relajada. -¿Qué quieres que te diga, amor? Lo hiciste por mi-. Apenas si registró la magia aseándolos, ni el resoplido suave del rubio, que murmuró: -Siempre tan elocuente, Potter...- Antes de sucumbir a la fatiga.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxx

_**Sin palabras...**_

_**Aunque sí quiero saber qué les pareci**__**ó...**_

_**D.L.**_


	16. 16

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renainssance'.**

Tooodoo le pertenece a la Señora JKRowling, ya saben, no tengo intenciones de ganar nada usando sus personajes, tan sólo un poco de entretenimiento...

**16.**

Harry entró alegremente, dando grandes zancadas, en la División de Aurores. Una noche de buen descanso, sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de Draco había obrado maravillas, bajándole el nivel ansiedad que lo embargaba desde el comienzo de la Operación Cercis. En general, se sentía mejor, más fortalecido, más asentado. Por supuesto, puede que eso tuviera más que ver con la intimidad compartida con Draco que con el descanso. Sonrió para sí mismo, entrando a su oficina. Anoche llegaron más lejos que nunca; la confianza que Draco demostró, abandonándose a la pasión, conmovió a Harry. Eso no significaba que el triari se haya comportado como una pequeña violeta en los encuentros anteriores; se habían masturbado uno al otro, frotado hasta el orgasmo, y por supuesto, besado innumerables veces; pero Draco siempre se había mantenido controlado, marcando los límites.

Harry aceptaba las limitaciones que Hir imponía, la relación iba más lenta de cualquier otra que haya tenido desde Ginny Weasley, en Hogwarts; pero lo que estaba construyendo con Draco era más poderoso y duradero que cualquier otra experiencia anterior. Le contentaba saborear esa progresión despreocupada, tenían décadas por delante para disfrutar uno del otro, ¿qué eran una pocas semanas comparadas con eso?

Sin embargo, anoche había sido distinto y se habían acercado a lo que serán cuando compartan sus vidas. Draco se había desnudado por primera vez y había confiado en Harry con todo lo que Hir era. Se había mostrado vulnerable en todos los aspectos y creyó que Harry no lo presionaría para tomar ventaja, confió en él con todo su ser -un regalo precioso-. Fue otra primera vez, de lo que Harry esperaba, fuese toda una vida de cariño y descubrimientos. A pesar de la novedad de esta etapa de su relación, la mañana no fue incómoda ni intranquila entre ellos.

Realmente, no fue una sorpresa; habían compartido la cama de Harry con bastante frecuencia, y aún la mañana después de esa primera noche, Draco se había levantado y lo había saludado como si hubiesen sido compañeros de cama por años y como si Hir tuviera todo el derecho a estar allí. Los dulces besos que despertaron a Harry, se convirtieron en algo mucho más ardiente, hasta que Draco se retiró, con una sonrisa maliciosa y un ligero apretón en la erección matinal del Auror. No hubo tiempo para más, Draco iba a desayunar con los niños de la Casa del Patrimonio, y Harry debía reportarse con Kingsley a primera hora. Saberlo no evitó que Harry expresara un gruñido miserable y se hundiera de nuevo en el colchón para una paja furiosa, cuando Draco salió de la habitación exponiendo sin vergüenza su delicioso trasero.

En verdad, para cuando Harry estuvo listo para tomar la red flú, ya iba retrasado; y en el apuro por llegar a la chimenea, casi derribó a Helene. Evidentemente, ella había visto a Draco esa mañana, porque le lanzó una mirada conocedora a Harry, hasta que el apurado Auror se incomodó, ruborizándose, y desvió la vista. Para conservar la paz, Helene puso en sus manos un paquete tibio de arrolladitos de canela recién hechos, antes de que él se alejara por la red flú. Harry aterrizó en el Ministerio, con la risa de Helene aún en los oídos.

Era tiempo de encontrarse con Kingsley. Las conclusiones del Equipo de Tareas habían asombrado al Jefe de los Aurores, y las posibles repercusiones que la retorcida cruzada de Judas Iscariote podría ocasionar en el mundo mágico, le habían perturbado seriamente. El Ministro monitoreaba de cerca la situación, ansioso por lo que podría significar para los verdaderos cristianos británicos; además, aún había grupos separatistas de sangre pura (aunque ninguno tan violento ni subversivo como los Mortífagos) que probablemente usarían los hechos como evidencia de la necesidad de mayores controles sobre la exposición a la cultura y filosofía muggles.

Afortunadamente, no hubo más filtraciones con la prensa –el pesado castigo impuesto a la Auror Bravura y su nuevo destino –que básicamente señaló el fin de su carrera en el Ministerio- sirvieron de ejemplo para cualquiera que se viera tentado con conceder entrevistas. Nadie quería compartir puestos con la Auror Bravura en la División de Mantenimiento y Manejo de Desechos de Azkaban.

Kingsley planeaba publicar una serie de declaraciones controladas -para mitigar cualquier posible crisis-, una vez que Iscariote fuera arrestado. No cabían dudas, todo este sórdido asunto saldría a la luz, y él esperaba poder controlar el revuelo limitando el acceso a los detalles más escabrosos. Además, quería saber cómo fue posible que esto ocurriera, por eso asignó a Hermione la tarea de descubrir el verdadero origen de Iscariote. Si realmente era el hijo de María Martha Lazarus, ¿cómo podía prevenir, el Ministerio, que semejantes abusos ocurrieran en el futuro?, y si no era su hijo, ¿dónde estaba su familia, cómo había ocultado su secuestro el fanático perturbado?

Harry entró, dando grandes pasos, a la oficina de Kingsley, con los rollitos de canela en la mano, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas delante del escritorio. El hombre de piel oscura repasó la figura de su joven amigo, astutamente, con ojos evaluadores. Luego se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento y una sonrisa lenta se extendió en su rostro.

-¿Te importaría compartir lo que te ha puesto de tan buen humor?

-No, somos exclusivos. Sin embargo, puedes tener un arrolladito de canela. Son similares, de alguna manera, son calientes, dulces y tienden a dejarte pegajoso...

-¡Joder, Harry!- Kingsley dio una palmada a su escritorio y rió con ganas. –Joder-. Extendió la mano para tomar el arrolladito ofrecido. –Sea lo que sea, obviamente, Malfoy te hace bien-. A estas horas, sobre un estante lateral, una cafetera muggle siempre estaba lista; con unos movimientos de varita, Kingsley hizo que dos jarritos de la aromática bebida flotaran hacia ellos. –Nunca te he visto tan...nunca antes tuviste esta alegría de vivir, Harry. Se te ve muy bien-. Kingsley hizo una pausa, tomó un sorbo de café y volvió a mirar a Harry. -¿Seguro que no quieres hablar de ello?

-En este momento, no; tal vez después, con un trago o dos, cuando este desastre haya pasado. Por ahora, baste decirte que soy feliz, Kings...como dijiste, tengo alegría de vivir, y eso me gusta.

El Auror mayor lo observó solemnemente. –Aférrate a eso, Harry, ahora que lo has encontrado. No todos somos tan bendecidos. Que puedas sonreír y bromear en un momento como este, significa que es suficientemente poderoso como para considerarlo un premio por tu preocupación y ansiedad, y por lo horrible que es todo esto; significa que lo que tienes es bastante especial.

Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los profundos ojos marrones y le devolvieron la apreciación con una promesa. –Lo haré, Kings.

una inclinación, el interludio entre amigos terminó. –Ahora, con respecto a esas barreras periféricas en la Casa del Patrimonio. El Ministro está preocupado por su cercanía con los niños. ¿Estamos absolutamente seguros de que no pueden activarse accidentalmente?

Harry le reportó sobre el estado de la Operación Cercis casi durante una hora, compartiendo las observaciones del Equipo, el número de veces que la firma mágica de Iscariote fue registrada por la barrera, y cómo eso les llevó a pensar que el mago debe estar acampando cerca de los terrenos de la Casa del Patrimonio, porque de otro modo, ese número de apariciones diarias debería disminuir. Crearon una cuadrícula de búsqueda en los alrededores, con la esperanza de localizar la base. Las cosas progresaban lentamente. Iscariote era cauteloso, más ahora que era consciente de que los Aurores sabían de él. No regresó a Nuevos Horizontes, pero el Equipo de Tareas coincidía en que todo iba de acuerdo al plan. estaba tan concentrado en Draco que era poco probable que atacara a otros.

Kingsley quedó satisfecho con el reporte, pero instó a Harry a acortar los tiempos. El público y todos los involucrados con la investigación necesitaban que se resolviera pronto. Sugiririó que Harry considerara incluir patrullas de Aurores Desilusionados en los terrenos de los alrededores, junto con las actuales medidas para tratar de descubrir el escondite de Iscariote. Trabajaron sobre la logística de esa idea, y luego Harry se preparó para marcharse –tenía programado relevar a Ron en la Casa del Patrimonio al mediodía-.

-Espera, Potter. Una cosa más-. Harry dejó de juntar sus cosas. –Esta tarde saldrán unos 'Memos', pero yo quiero decírtelo en persona. La semana próxima comenzaremos con cambios en el Departamento. Algunos ya venían gestándose desde hace mucho tiempo, otros...bueno, el Ministro y yo no coincidimos en todo, pero quiero que sepas que tengo mucha confianza en ti, Harry, y que mi puerta siempre estará abierta.

-Eso suena bastante ominoso, Kingsley-. Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Exactamente qué tipo de cambios?

-Mayormente, reestructuracióés de la guerra, el Ministro y su Consejo decidieron que había demasiados administradores, demasiada burocracia y formalidad. Muchos puestos fueron quitados y las responsabilidades se repartieron entre varios equipos.

Harry asintió, recordando lo complacido que se había sentido al ver que muchos de los laderos de Fudge y de Scrimgeour fueron despedidos, cuando el señor Weasley se hizo cargo.

-En algunos Departamentos, esa distribución funcionó bien. En otros, condujo a una interrupción de la comunicación y de la cooperación, cosas peligrosas.

-Bien, puedo verlo-. Respondió Harry, a la silenciosa sugestión de Kingsley. –Como los problemas que hemos tenido con los Desmemorizadores o los Magos del grupo de Choque que trabajan con nosotros, a pesar de que somos del mismo Departamento.

-Exactamente. El Departamento será reestructurado, habrá un Jefe de Departamento que controlará todas las operaciones, y hará más fluida la colaboración en investigaciones, para facilitar resultados. La mayoría de las Divisiones serán reasignadas en Escuadrones o Unidades y cada una de ellas tendrán su propio líder. además, dedicaremos varios miembros del Cuerpo de Aurores a campos especializados, como Investigación Forense y Análisis, por ejemplo...

Antes de que pudiera decir más, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y Hermione entró con la mirada desorbitada y frenética. -¡Harry! ¡hubo un ataque en la casa del Patrimonio! ¡Ron y Seamus fueron heridos...y están en San Mungo!

Con un movimiento rápido, Harry se levantó de su asiento, llegó a la puerta y tomó a Hermione por los hombros. -¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé-. Gritó. -¡No lo sé! Tonks y Hetty respondieron a una llamada de auxilio del Signatus de Seamus, pero aún no reportaron nada-. Las palabras se amontonaban en su pánico. -¡Tengo que ver a Ron!

-Espera, Hermione, necesito saber todo lo que han dicho-. Cuando la mujer angustiada no respondió, Harry la sacudió una vez, firmemente. -¡Auror Granger-Weasley!- Espetó Harry, y Hermione pareció calmarse un tanto. -¿Hay otros heridos? ¿El estado del sospechoso? Tonks debe haberte dicho eso, al menos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y perdió la compostura tan pronto como la había recobrado. -¡No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé! ¡No sé nada, Harry!- Levantó la voz con cada repetición, hasta terminar gritando. -¿No te importa que Ron esté herido? ¿por qué me detienes aquí? ¡Tengo...tengo que irme!

Harry pasó una mirada preocupada a Kingsley, por encima del hombro. Kingsley asintió y un joven Auror se acercó rápidamente, obviamente atraído por el estado de Hermione. Harry le pasó su amiga, que ahora sollozaba, y Kingsley bajó las barreras de su oficina, para que pudiera cominicarse con su RFA. Harry tocó su audífono y llamó a Tonks.

-Harry. ¡Gracias a Merlin!

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-Una emboscada. Iscariote escapó y...lo siento, Harry...se llevó a Malfoy.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en hacer trabajar a sus pulmones. _Adentro y afuera, nariz, boca...¡vamos, Potter! lo has estado haciendo desde que naciste...adentro...respira, puta madre...afuera..._

_-¿_Harry? Harry, ¿estás ahí?

_No, __en verdad, no._ Sintió que emergía: un miedo arrasador y una ira negra, turbulentos como lava, ahogándolo. Las profundidades más oscuras de su magia se elevaron para encontrarse, mostrando su alegría y manifestándose: envolviéndose alrededor de su cuerpo como un basilisco siseante de brillantes ojos amarillos y colmillos del color de la sangre. Iba a consumirlo, a exprimirlo; era todo ira y terror y la locura de lo más oscuro de sus emociones.

_NO. NO __te lo permitiré. Draco me necesita. Anna me necesita. Estás bajo mi control, yo soy el amo aquí...soy mi propio señor._

Con un esfuerzo hercúleo, Harry luchó para que su magia volviera a estar bajo control: se obligó a calmarse y sin piedad reprimió el pánico, la ira, el miedo...-¿Harry?- La voz de Tonks pareció pequeña y distante. –Aquí estoy-. Dijo, con voz áspera, y ahora sudando, y por la expresión en la cara de Kingsley, su lucha había sido visible. Sacudió la cabeza una vez, lidiaría con eso más tarde. -Tonks, ¿el orfanato está a salvo? ¿Hay algún civil o personal que no sea del Ministerio herido?

-Dos bajas de los agentes de Anderson, civiles no. Paul Anderson fue llevado a San Mungo y el Agente Nick Thomas está muerto.

Harry cerró los ojos y maldijo. Aunque no lo conoció bien, Nick fue un buen hombre.

-Estaré allí en cinco minuto. Quiero un reporte completo: el estado de Malfoy, posible vía de escape, todo. Quiero agarrar a esta mierda, ahora. Asegúrate de que Mark Allenby esté disponible cuando yo llegue allí-. Harry golpeó su RFA y se volvió hacia Kingsley.

La expresión del rostro del Jefe de los Aurores era determinada. –Lo que sea que necesites, Potter. Los equipos enviados a Nuevos Horizontes estarán preparados y en el lugar en diez minutos. Yo mismo los pondré al tanto-. Este era Shacklebolt: Auror duro, probado en la batalla y listo, guerrero, mentor y camarada de armas. Su presencia tranquila y su conducta fría en las crisis eran más que bienvenidas. Agradecido porque el hombre reconociera lo que él necesitaba y no podía articular en ese momento, Harry asintió y salió hecho una tromba.

El líder del Equipo de Tareas arribó al orfanato, se dirigió al salón principal y ordenó que su equipo se le uniera. Marie, la Directora, estaba pálida, conmovida, pero compuesta; ofreció toda la asistencia que pudiera proveer. Los niños estaban siendo mantenidos en la sala de juegos y el gimnsasio, mientras durara la situación.

Tonks, Hetty, Mark, y el resto de los agentes de Anderson entraron rápidamente al salón. –Reporte- Ladró Harry, aún antes de que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa principal.

-Malfoy llegó media hora antes de las siete de la mañana, tomó el desayuno con los niños y salió a caminar por los terrenos con los agentes de Anderson, Paul Anderson y Nick Thomas, y los Aurores Seamus Finnegan y Ronald Weasley, Desilusionados. Se les acercó alguien, que asumimos que fue Judas Iscariote, como Mark Allenby con poción multijugos. Auror Finnegan notó inmediatamente la sospecha de Malfoy y lanzó el alerta. Ambas guardias, la de los agentes y la de los Aurores comenzaron a lanzar hechizos ofensivos para desarmar e incapacitar al impostor, pero él tenía algún tipo de aparato esférico que hacía rebotar los hechizos, de vuelta a la persona que lo lanzó y con una mayor potencia. Creemos que esa amplificación fue la causante de la muerte. El agente Thomas fue golpeado con un hechizo aturdidor con la potencia de veinte.

-Ah, mierda-. Harry se pasó la mano por la cara. -¿Dónde encontró Iscariote los recursos para obtener algo así?

-Creo que puedo responder a eso-. Mark se adelantó y le mostró su Signatus. –Aquí tienes a tu Judas Iscariote-. En la pantalla apareció un hombre sombrío, con insulso cabello marrón y ojos azules acuosos, de entre unos 50 y pico, o 60 años.

Harry proyectó la imagen para que todos pudieran verla: una credencial de empleado. –Trabaja con la cuadrilla de limpieza compartida entre las Industrias Malfoy y la Casa Central de la Fundación Renacimiento, es conocido como Jude Cariot. Hace casi una quincena avisó que estaba enfermo. Esta mañana temprano robó en un laboratorio de alta seguridad en las Industrias Malfoy. Los hechizos grabadores captaron a Cariot –Iscariote- irrumpiendo en la División de Desarrollo e Investigación y robándose el prototipo usado en el secuestro de Hir Malfoy.

-Dime que es el único en su tipo-. Suplicó Hetty, pensando en que iba a ser casi imposible acercarse a Iscariote si tenía un arsenal de esas cosas a su disposición.

-Sí, lo es. Es un aparato que nos ha encargado el Ministerio, para ser usado como escudo personal en casos donde los Aurores estén severamente superados en número y bajo fuego. Sin emabargo, las pruebas demostraron que la transferencia de magia es inestable y puede causar que el aparato amplifique los hechizos que rebotan en él. Fue diseñado para incapacitar, no para matar, así que Desarrollo e Investigación sólo produjo un modelo, hasta que la magia pudiera ser estabilizada y se pudiera usar el escudo sin riesgos.

-Bien. Una preocupación menos. Ahora, ¿qué sabemos de Malfoy? ¿Hir está herido?- Harry forzó a su voz para que no acarreara ni un ápice de la ansiedad que sentía ante la respuesta a esa pregunta. -Pendleton, ¿trataste de activar el encantamiento localizador que pusiste en las cuchillas escondidas en la botas de Malfoy?

-Finnegan fue el último en ver a Malfoy; dijo que cuando Iscariote lo cargó sobre sus hombros antes de desaparecerse, Hir estaba inconsciente pero respiraba-. Replicó Tonks, ignorando el pequeño suspiro de alivio de Harry.

Luego, Hetty hizo un gesto negativo. -No hemos podido localizar la firma mágica de Malfoy, ni la de Iscariote-. Respondió. -Los hechizos localizadores estándares no dan resultado, como si algo estuviera ocultando las coordenadas del Signatus, hasta los encantamientos amplificados de las botas han fallado. Lo siento, Harry.

Pero creo que si ese aparato es inestable, eso es lo que está causando el problema. Si está filtrando y es lo suficientemente poderoso como para alterar las coordenadas, supongo que es lo único capaz de interferir con nuestro plan de contingencia y localización. ¿Podemos ratrear esas filtraciones?- Preguntó Hetty a Mark.

-No lo sé, eso va más allá de mi conocimiento técnico, pero haré que alguien de Desarrollo e Investigación se ponga en contacto contigo.

-Hazlo. Que manden a alguien que esté en el proyecto, para asesorarnos. Necesitamos saber todo lo que podamos sobre ese maldito prototipo antes de volver a enfrentarnos con él. El resto de ustedes: en pares-. Ordenó Harry al resto de los Aurores recién llegados. -Busquen en los terrenos, lo que sea Iscariote pueda haber dejado atrás. Estuvo sin trabajar, no fue a su casa, y además, hizo saltar como locas las barreras periféricas toda la semana pasada. Si estuvo acampando cerca de aquí, quiero saber dónde. Todos ustedes reportarán con la Auror Pendleton cada cinco minutos.

-Tonks, toma dos pares y ve a la Fundación Renacimiento y después a Industrias Malfoy; revisa cada pulgada del lugar de trabajo de Iscariote, entrevista a todo el que recuerde haberlo visto. De alguna manera tuvo que enterarse de la existencia de ese aparato. Rápido, pero sin perder detalle, estamos trabajando contra reloj. Recuerda que cualquier cosa puede darnos pistas sobre su paradero, y si se robó algo más, tenemos que saber qué es.

Una vez que todos recibieron su tarea, el salón se vació y Harry salió al pasillo; se dejó caer en un silloncito colocado en un hueco cercano, apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos. Su magia estaba allí, girando, juntándose, esperando salir. Si él bajaba la guardia por un momento, estaba lista para surgir y crear el caos -salvaje y descontrolada, sin conciencia, poderosa, oscura-, aunque no necesitó recordar esto último, dada la aparición del basilisco en la oficina de Kingsley.

Era la parte suya que se alimentaba de crueldad mezquina, de discordia; la que disfrutaba demasiado las maldades más cuestionables de los gemelos, la que alentaba los dardos que Ron -ahora que era hijo del Ministro y tenía una posición de poder-, lanzaba a aquellos que alguna vez se burlaron de él o lo desairaron. La parte que saboreaba la agonía en las caras de los criminales que atrapaba, cuando se les sentenciaba a Azkaban, la que se deleitaba en su dolor. Era el legado de Voldemort que Harry debía soportar, lo odiaba y a la guerra que debía luchar con él. Ah, sí, todos tenemos una parte así, él lo sabía, con pequeñeces, resentimientos y mezquindad; pero en Harry, esos aspectos menos agradables de su psiquis, se manifestaban violentamente en su magia, gracias a la exposición a la magia negra de la maldición asesina en la infancia.

Durante la guerra, se entrenó para controlarla, dominarla, para no estar a su merced y poder usar su poder mágico sin ser subyugado por él. Pero ahora, así como en ocasiones de intenso dolor o ira, esa magia luchaba contra sus grilletes, y a veces, se soltaba. Entonces, Harry era capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Le temía a esa capacidad, porque eran cosas grandes y terribles.

Durante la guerra, en un ataque en el Callejón Diagon, los gemelos Weasley fueron capturados por Mortífagos. Harry se enfureció y en un arrebato de iracunda magia oscura, se las arregló para rastrear sus desvaídas firmas mágicas. Una hora más tarde, apareció en San Mungo con Fred desmayado en sus brazos y George apenas aferrándose a sus hombros. Los tres portaban manchas de sangre y extensas heridas provocadas por maldiciones. Ninguno de ellos mencionó lo que había pasado; dos semanas después, cuando se recuperaron lo suficiente, condujeron a los Aurores al lugar donde estuvieron cautivos. Allí hallaron los restos de treinta Mortífagos –con sus cuerpos abiertos, aplastados y mezclados en una casi indistinguible masa de carne podrida-. Sí, Harry sabía que era capaz de cosas grandes y terribles.

Esta vez, un fanático perturbado se había llevado a su amante. Nada de lo que haya sentido antes se comparaba con esto. Creyó que odiaba a Voldemort, a Bella, a Fenrir Greyback; después de todo, ellos habían asesinado a sus padres y a Sirius, destrozando su familia. Pero su amor por ellos –aunque verdadero y compasivo-, era nebuloso: no había conocido a sus padres y Sirius le fue arrebatado antes de que su relación se desarrollara con firmeza. En cambio, Draco era su realidad presente, y su futuro, y su amor, y Harry _ardía de odio por _Judas Iscariote. Destruyó a Voldemort porque amaba al mundo mágico y terminó sintiendo lástima por ese ser que temió tanto a la muerte y al amor, que retorció y separó su alma en una oscuridad más allá de lo imaginable. Acabar con eso fue misericordia y esperanza en el renacer del mundo.

Ahora, en Harry no existía la compasión por Iscariote; quería venganza, sangrienta y cruda quería a su Draco de vuelta, y que Merlín ayude al fanático asesino si lastimaba a Draco en alguna manera. Los ojos de Harry llamearon con un color verde tóxico, y su poder surgió y se asentó. Por ahora esperaría –las volutas de la gran serpiente se ondularon, expectantes-, pronto estaría libre.

_****_

_**¡Qué enojosa me resulta Hermione en esta historia! Allí hubiese estado yo, dándole ánimo a Harry para que la sacuda con ganas...**_

_**Un gracias por todos los reviews!**_

_**D.L.**_


	17. 17

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renainssance'.**

Tooodoo le pertenece a la Señora JKRowling, ya saben.

**Sólo una advertencia**: este capítulo contiene mucho uso de símbolos, de nombres y creencias que, en la vida real, significan mucho para mucha gente -entre las que me incluyo-. Por eso, el contenido puede resultar violento. Recuerden que esto es ficción y que en la vida real, los fanatismos llevan a la locura, o a la inversa, y eso sí es doloroso para muchos...esto sólo es entretenimiento.

_**Gracias.**_

D.L.

**17.**

Draco despertó muy confundido, vestido sólo con sus pantalones y la banda que le cubría los pechos; con los brazos y las piernas sujetos con grilletes al cielo raso y al suelo de una pequeña caverna, iluminada por docenas de velas. Hir tenía frío, estaba dolorido y tan desorientado que le tomó un buen rato recordar lo que había pasado. Cuando lo hizo, cerró los ojos -sentía un creciente dolor de cabeza- y casi gruñó: el orfanato, el encuentro con Nick y Paul, un intercambio de burlas con la Comadreja y ese bobo de Finnegan, la caminata por los terrenos, y Mark aproximándose con el prototipo de escudo, diciendo que había sido perfeccionado y que Investigación y Desarrollo se lo enviaba...pero ese no era el protocolo y le había dado el día libre a Mark porque era el sexto cumpleaños de su hijo. Hir dio la voz de alarma, y de repente volaron hechizos y lo golpearon. Draco sintió como si algo le quebrara el pecho, y luego, nada...Tenía que ser Iscariote, ¿pero cómo había conseguido el escudo, y dónde estaba ahora, y por qué Hir seguía con vida?

Draco no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse nada más, un ligero movimiento de aire fue el mensajero de una dolorosa cachetada que le cruzó la cara. –Estás despierto, siervo de Satán. No me engaña tu apariencia.

El confundido triari ahogó un grito y luego siseó, cuando registró el dolor. El golpe lo sacudió, modificando su posición en las cadenas y haciéndole sentir que las costillas probablemente estaban fisuradas o rotas, durante la lucha de más temprano, en la Casa del Patrimonio. Respiró por lo agudo del dolor y apretó los dientes a medida que mermaba un tanto.

-¡Enfréntame, demonio! ¡Libera a Draco Malfoy! ¡Te lo ordeno en el nombre de Dios!

Draco resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. En cambio, recordando los años de entrenamiento, Hir hizo uso de la famosa sangre fría de los Malfoy y se enderezó, encadenado como estaba. Por ahora, refrenaría la lengua y esperaría a ver qué hacía Iscariote. Lucius le había enseñado bien: nunca acicatear al que sostiene el látigo. Le había tomado un tiempo, pero el quejoso y locuaz mocoso había aprendido, eventualmente, que el silencio traía algo de paz durante las dementes sesiones disciplinarias de su padre.

-¡Te reto a que me enfrentes y me digas tu nombre verdadero, demonio! Si no temes a Dios, hablarás; ¿o temes que si sé tu nombre Él pueda guiarme para que cierre el acceso que tienes a este receptáculo y a nuestro mundo? ¡Contéstame y serás expulsado, demonio del infierno!

Draco lo miró con furia.

Luego pensó -gimiendo, al sentir que caía otro golpe, sobre el abdomen que ya estaba tornándose púrpura, y con la fuerza suficiente como para doblarlo, si no fuera por las cadenas-, en que a veces, Lucius lo castigaba por no gritar durante esas sesiones. Eso le recordó a Draco, lo que realmente había aprendido a manos de su padre, y era que los locos eran impredecibles y no importaba qué hiciera, terminaría lastimado si lo que se le había metido en la cabeza a este tipo, era herirlo. Los psicópatas no necesitan razones y no aceptan otra verdad que no sea la propia.

-¡Respóndeme!- Esta vez, el puño macizo de Iscariote le cruzó la boca.

Los jadeos y resoplidos impacientes de Iscariote eran los únicos sonidos en la caverna, aún después de que sacara la varita y lanzara maldición trás maldición sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Draco. Ni siquiera un Cruciatus prolongado extrajo los sonidos esperados del atormentado triari.

El hombre, simplón y robusto, retrocedió; el demonio lo miró con frialdad. ¡Nada! ¡Ni un sonido! Sólo lo miraba, a pesar del gran dolor que, él sabía, le había infingido a ese cuerpo. ¡No debía ser así! El demonio debería haber gritado, con ira, suplicando misericordia, haciéndole promesas imposibles para que lo liberara. Eso fue lo que su madre le había explicado que sucedía, siempre que los impuros eran descubiertos y los santos los expulsaban de los cuerpos que contaminaban. ¿Acaso el monstruo que había mancillado a Ana no había gritado y suplicado una vez que se había dado cuenta de que el final estaba cercaba, que él y su madre iban a condenarlo al inframundo y a regresar a Ana a su lugar de hija de Dios?

¿Cómo este demonio –poseyendo la carne débil y corrupta de un Malfoy, todos conocidos magos oscuros-, podía ser más fuerte que el que poseyó a Ana, su hermana pura e íntegra, que murió para liberarse de ese cuerpo manchado que ese engendro de Satán había convertido en algo tan antinatural? ¡No podía ser! Este demonio no era tan poderoso, él iba a asegurarse de rebajarlo, y entonces, Malfoy, como hizo Ana al final, aceptará su destino y partirá voluntariamente a los brazos del Redentor, para vivir feliz en la paz que reina en los cielos. Sí, así será.

Y una vez que el demonio haya sido exorcizado y su maldita sujeción en la sociedad mágica sea rota, Judas continuará su trabajo, reuniendo las ovejas perdidas y arrancándoles sus perversiones para salvar sus almas acosadas. Como su madre le había advertido, era una tarea ingrata, los que no tenían Dios no comprendían su misión, pero él sería para los magos, lo que fue Juan el Bautista para los judíos de Galilea, él prepararía el camino para Cristo en los duros corazones de los magos y las brujas.

Sólo él tenía el corazón y la fe para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Como Job, él sufriría por su fe; como Abraham, tendría la voluntad de sacrificio; como Moisés, conduciría; como su santa madre, María Martha, enseñaría que el camino de Cristo es el de la tribulación física, pero la recompensa de la pureza espiritual es inmensamente superior a las privaciones. Judas asintió para sí mismo y tomó el mango del látigo flagelador. Puede que haya soportado la maldición, pero nadie puede por soportar mucho tiempo los latigazos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Para cuando Mark regresó con un investigador de las Industrias Malfoy que trabajaba en el escudo, Harry casi había hecho un surco en el piso con sus idas y vueltas. Simon Grocott era un hombre de baja estatura, regordete, con ojos marrones oscuros, que frecuentemente se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos finos, como controlando que los pocos pelos que le quedaban permanecieran donde debían. Cuando estrechó la mano de Harry, su palma estaba húmeda por el sudor nervioso, y tartamudeó cuando describió en detalle el aparato de escudo. A pesar de que físicamente impresionaba falto de lustre, se las arregló para arreglar un 'localizador' que ayudaría a los Aurores a rastrear la posición del aparato, basado en las filtraciones de magia residual. Para Harry, parecía una cruza entre un buscador de tesoros de la playa y una varilla de zahorí; pero, mientras hiciera su trabajo, podía ser una reliquia perdida de los cazadores de espeluznantes snorkacks y a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

-U-u-u-sted q-q-q-ue-r-r-rrá ser c-c-c-uidadoso con eso-. Tartamudeó Grocott después de alcanzarle el aparato, con la vacilación de un inventor que no terminó su último proyecto –que sin duda sería la mayor invención de la historia del mundo mágico-. Harry maniobró con los botones de control. –N-n-n-no ha s-s-sido t-t-te-testeada f-fuera del l-l-a-laboratorio-. Harry lo miró con recelo. –P-por s-s-supueto q-q-que es p-p-perfectamente s-seguro.

-Estoy seguro de que alcanza tus acostumbrados estándares de certeza, Simon-. Lo tranquilizó Mark, palmeando el hombro del hombre regordete y alejándolo de los Aurores reunidos y de los agentes de Anderson.

Harry trepó a uno de los tres bancos y aplaudió para llamarles la atención, mientras Grocott se alejaba murmurando sobre las diversas aplicaciones y variables cuánticas.

-¡Muy bien, gente! El registro de coordenadas del Signatus registró cuatro distorsiones en las últimas tres horas. Nos apareceremos en el perímetro de cada una de ellas y seguiremos al localizador. Recuerden, fuerza mínima. Iscariote aún posee el aparato de escudo y sabemos qué tipo de daño puede hacer. Nuestro objetivo es recuperar al rehén y atrapar a Iscariote. Ahora no es el momento para reclamar que pague por nuestros colegas caídos. El equipo Alfa viene conmigo, el equipo Bravo va con Tonks. Coordinen sus Signatus. ¡Nos aparecemos a las tres!

Los primeros dos sitios fueron dos fiascos –un chico de cuatro y seis años, respectivamente, que experimentaron una poderosa irrupción de magia incontrolable-. El registro de coordenadas tenía docenas de esas distorsiones por día, cuando los pequeños magos o brujas experimentaban los dolores del crecimiento mágico y causaban accidentes por toda Gran Bretaña. Las consecuencias era mínimas, en la mayoría de los casos, pero como muchos de esos incidentes eran causados por nacidos de muggles, había complicaciones ocasionales.

Harry suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz bajo los lentes, mientras un Especialista en Relaciones con Muggles se llevaba a la histérica madre del niño de seis años. Un equipo de Desmemorizadores estaba en camino, para lidiar con los vecinos. ¡_No tenemos tiempo para esto! __No hay necesidad de estar aquí, conteniendo amas de casa asustadas por una explosión de vajilla y explicándoles la existencia de la magia cuando sólo Merlín sabe lo que ese bastardo puede estar haciéndole a Draco en este mismo momento. __¡Tengo que encontrarlo!_

—ry…¡Potter!- Hetty le alcanzó una botella de agua. –Vamos a encontrarlo- Dijo, ante su evidente preocupación; pero no agregó que todo iba a estar bien –eran demasiado realistas como para consolarse con cortesías-. –Los Desmemorizadores están aquí, podemos irnos-.

Harry le devolvió la botella con una inclinación de gratitud. –A las tres, entonces-. Se encontró con las miradas de su equipo y contó.

Esta vez, cuando Draco recuperó la conciencia no se movió. Hir sabía que cada momento que podía conseguir, le daba más tiempo a Harry para encontrarlo—porque Harry _iba a encontrarlo, _no tenía duda al respecto-, pero debía ser de modo que no los destruyera a ambos y a Anna, tendría que ser pronto. Draco sabía que su cuerpo no soportaría mucho más, las articulaciones de sus hombros estaban demasiado inflamadas y puede que para cuando lo rescatasen, el daño circulatorio fuera permanente. Los pulmones le dolían, Hir no podía afirmar si alguna de sus costillas rotas había perforado el tejido blando, pero cada vez le costaba más respirar y el sonido húmedo que acompañaba sus esfuerzos no era un buen signo. Sin embargo, sus mayores preocupaciones eran la pérdida de sangre y la hemorragia interna –el dolor en su abdomen le indicaban que tenía algo roto dentro que velozmente acumulaba sangre-, si no recibía ayuda rápidamente, Hir sabía que moriría.

El golpeado prisionero no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor cuando la parte de atrás del mango de un látigo flagelador le pinchó un costado, dándole a una costilla rota. –El demonio está despierto. Ese es el modo de Satán, el ocultamiento. Escúchame, demonio, liberaré a este hombre de tus garras.

Mordiéndose para no responderle que no era un hombre sino un triari, y aunque tuviera 'las partes de una chica', Hir tenía unas pelotas más grandes que el imbécil negador que tenía delante, Draco se enderezó, quedándose lo más quieto posible. Iscariote levantó la pesada herramienta. -¡Sal, demonio! ¡en nombre del Redentor, Jesucristo, te expulso de este cuerpo!- Draco sintió el golpe y gimió.

-¡Sí, así es!- Asintió Iscariote, ávidamente, con un brillo febril, de locura, en la mirada. -¡Lucha, Draco Malfoy! ¡Pídele a Dios, y recibirás su misericordia!- El látigo le cruzó el torso, dejando líneas de fuego a su paso. Demasido cansado como para contenerse, Hir gimió nuevamente. –Bien. Eso está muy bien-. Aprobó Iscariote, golpeándole el pecho y los hombros. Las puntas tachonadas cayeron pesadamente sobre un pezón y Draco siseó. La banda que le cubría el pecho le proveía de muy poca protección. -¡Adelántate, Draco! el demonio no puede suprimir tu voluntad, tu fe puede salvarte. ¡Dios te dará la fortaleza para resistir a su poder!- Los golpes caían con más fuerza, porque Iscariote ponía toda su energía en golpearlo con el látigo flagelador, una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, invocando el nombre de Dios y recitando plegarias entrea jadeos. Draco gritaba, agonizante, con cada corte que se abría, con cada azote que caía sobre su cuerpo sangrante.

¿Pasaron minutos, horas? La golpiza terminó. Sin aliento, Iscariote dejó caer el flagelador, y con una ternura completamente disociada del ataque salvaje que acababa de realizar, tomó con ambas manos sudorosas la cara de Draco, levantándola para verlo a los ojos. -¿Puedes oírme, Draco?- Preguntó, gentilmente. –Sé que te duele, pero acabará pronto. Eres tan fuerte, y ahora el demonio va a rendirse, sólo su malevolencia ha contenido tu lengua hasta ahora. Pero, ya estás conmigo y yo puedo ayudarte, por el resto del camino. Podemos sacar a este hijo de Satán, para siempre. Juntos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es creer, aceptar el amor de Dios y su misericordia. Confiesa tus pecados y quedarás limpio, renuncia a Satán y sus manejos y arrepiéntete de tu asociación con Lucifer, el ángel caído. El Hijo de Dios te dará la bienvenida a su mesa, Draco Malfoy. Tú lo sabes. ¿Aceptas a Jesucristo como tu único Señor y Salvador?

Reuniendo su voluntad, Draco se elevó, tomándose de las cadenas, ignorando la desgarradora agonía y el dolor en sus hombros por haber estado forzado tanto tiempo. Iscariote asintió y acarició la cara ensangrentada con sus dedos pesados y callosos, una esperanza contenida apareció en su rostro y volvió a asentir. –Sí, es cierto. ¿Aceptas a Cristo, verdad?- Susurró, tan cerca que su aliento rancio dejó un vapor húmedo y pútrido en los labios de Draco.

Con una fuerza decreciente, el triari retrocedió y le escupió saliva sanguionolienta en la cara. -¿Ho- honestamente c-crees...por un solo segundo...que semejante...chorrada pudo convencerme de algo?- Dijo Hir, con la voz áspera de tanto gritar. –Tal vez eres...ignorante de las lecciones de la historia...- Se burló, e Iscariote retrocedió, pasándose la mano por la cara. Draco inhaló, un aire quemante. –Semejantes 'confesiones' no salvaron a los magos de los fanáticos cristianos durante la 'Gran Persecución'. Y, sin- sinceramente no creo que una 'confesión' me salve a mi, ahora-. Hir tartamudeaba porque el dolor crecía rápidamente, y sin embargo, presionó.

-M-mátame ahora si quieres, pero termina con tu cháchara cansadora sobre el arrepentimiento y la redención. No voy a ser parte de tus negaciones, de tus engaños y justificaciones-. Draco jadeaba, sufría muchísimo y ya no podía respirar bien, pero si iba a terminar completamente con el equilibrio de Iscariote, no podía detenerse. Hir tenía que seguir hablando, después de todo, mantener una postura pretenciosa era una de sus habilidades. Tenía que arremeter y derribar las defensas del enemigo. O el loco se retiraba para encontrar una estrategia alternativa para salvar a su cautivo, o se enfurecía lo suficiente como para lanzar el golpe mortal que acabaría con la tortura y tal vez, así evitaba que Harry tuviera que encontrar un cuerpo mutilado irreconocible. A través de una boca como una herida abierta, a través de dientes teñidos de rojo, Hir siguió hablando.

-Vamos, Judas...¿acaso esa perra loca que llamabas madre no incluyó la caza de brujas en sus rebuscadas lecciones? Mm...tal vez no. Es tan difícil desarrollar una educación...de calidad, estos días...Es algo a lo que hay que renunciar frecuentemente...¿en tu caso sacrificaron Historia y Ética, a cambio de Retórica y Sadomasoquismo? ¿O las lecciones de Historia no incluyeron a Judas, el Traidor?

Seguro que aprendiste los Mandamientos...¿No matarás?- Preguntó Hir, burlonamente, forzando a que el aire y las palabras cortantes pasaran por la pastosa y ensangrentada garganta. –Tu tocayo lo hizo, con un beso...¿tú fuiste igual de gentil con tu Ana, o terminaste de matarla con látigos y cadenas...asesino?

-¿C-cómo...?¡No puedes saber de Ana! ¡No hables así de ella! ¡Cállate, cállate! Estás tergiversando lo que sucedió, ¡no fue así!- Gritó Iscariote, cayendo al suelo, con los brazos levantados, como defendiéndose de un golpe.

-¡Yo te llamo asesino, asesino, matador de inocentes! ¡_Esa es la verdad!_ Ana confió en ti, te amó y tú la asesinaste, igual que _asesinaste y destrozaste a otros nueve_ _inocentes!_

-¡No! ¡Ana me suplicó, ella quería morir! Ella quería que la liberara...

-¡Del tormento que le infringiste, del dolor que le causaste! Ana nació como Hir debía nacer-. El triari jadeó, vacío, ahora sí. Su captor estaba en el borde, Hir sólo tenía que empujarlo un poquito más. –_Tú no entendiste. __Tú no la aceptaste_. Y, en tu ignorancia, la mataste. Dime- Demandó Draco, con una débil mueca de desprecio hacia el hombre tembloroso, con sus labios hinchados, partidos y brillantes de sangre. -¿Así trabaja el amor de Cristo?¿Tu Dios amante y misericordioso _tortura y asesina_? Si así es como defines la salvación, no quiero tener parte en ella-. Aunque golpeado, Hir no estaba quebrado, y con una expresión altanera de superioridad en la cara, miró fijamente al hombre patético tirado en el suelo, hasta que Iscariote lanzó un grito angustiado, confundido, de derrota, y se alejó del cuarto de piedra.

Había gastado la última reserva de fuerza, Draco se dejó caer, volviendo a colgar de las cadenas, exigiéndole a sus hombros, pero demasiado exhausto como para, apenas, gruñir suavemente, ante la renovada agonía en los músculos y articulaciones. _Apresúrate, Harry,_ pensó, mientras la oscuridad volvía a acecharlo. _Nos compré sólo un poquito más de tiempo, y me costará muchísimo, estará verdaderamente furioso cuando regrese. Apresúrate y encuéntrame, Harry. Quiero volver a casa._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 21 de agosto de 2011 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	18. 18

**Esta es la traducción de la historia de Lyon's Own 'Renainssance'.**

Tooodoo le pertenece a la Señora JKRowling, ya saben.

**18.**

Los equipos de Aurores aparecieron en la entrada de una cueva, en una ladera escarpada. La vista llenó a Harry de un mal presentimiento, pero deshaciéndose de esa sensación inquietante, les recomendó a los equipos que se mantuvieran juntos y alertas.

–Quién sabe lo que encontraremos aquí. Recuerden que queremos vivo a Iscariote-. Dijo, con el brillo verde del Lumos iluminándole vagamente la cara y proyectando las sombras de las salientes de la cueva.

_Y eso también va para mi: ¡nada de actos heroicos gryfindorescos y nada de soltar a la bestia!_

-Tonks, llévate al equipo Bravo por la izquierda. El equipo Alfa viene conmigo-. Ordenó, un rato después, donde se separaba el sendero.

El localizador no funcionaba a esa profundidad bajo tierra, por lo que se vieron obligados a confiar sólo en ellos mismos.

La magia de Harry comenzó a desprenderse y a crujir a su alrededor, como relámpagos ardientes.

-¿Harry, estás bien?- Susurró Hetty, nerviosa, cuando el olor a ozono quemado le llegó a la nariz. Miró por sobre el hombro y se encontró con la magia chispeante de Harry. –Tranquilízate, ¿sí? Aunque estén allí abajo, no podemos entrar corriendo...

-Shh, ¿escuchaste eso?

Un murmullo ininteligible venía de más adelante. Harry se tensó. _Es posible que sea aquí._ Hizo señas al Auror Downing para que retrocediera y les diera el alerta de su posición al equipo Bravo.

-¡**CRACK!**

-¡Harry!- Siseó Hetty, pero era demasiado tarde. El joven Auror ya iba descendiendo por el corredor rocoso, hacia el sonido distintivo del cuero golpeando la carne. Los demás no pudieron hacer más que seguirlo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

-Pensaste que ibas a confundirme, pero yo recordé que el hijo de la serpiente es el padre de la mentira, es el engañador. Creíste que ibas a desviarme del camino con tu dorada lengua viperina. Creíste que ibas a hacerme flaquear en mi decisión y dudar de mi fe-. Iscariote volvió a entrar en la caverna y de entre los implementos que había sobre la mesa, desplegó un látigo amenazante. Luego, enrolló unas vueltas alrededor de su puño y estiró el cuero entre las manos.

Draco se quedó quieto y callado. Hir reconoció la mirada de alguien demasiado ido como para detenerse. En los ojos de Iscariote había un brillo de muerte. Había visto esa mirada en las caras de los Mortífagos suicidas, los devotos fanáticos por la causa que sólo veían a la muerte como un final aceptable –la de su presa o la propia-. Encadenado e indefenso como estaba, Draco sabía quién sería el vencedor en este combate. Así sería. Hir no le daría a Iscariote la satisfacción de que lo viera quebrado. No iba a llorar ni a suplicar, sino que iba a mirar a la muerte de frente, con arrepentimiento –con tantos arrepentimientos-. Hir pensaría en todos los segundos de la vida de Anna que se perdería y en el fin de su vida imaginada con Harry; pero sin miedo. Con los rostros de Anna y de Harry fijos en su mente, le ofreció a su captor la más fría y desdeñosa mueca que le fue posible.

-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mi?- Iscariote azotó el mango del látigo contra el costado de Draco, forzándolo a exhalar el aire de sus pulmones con un ruido húmedo. -¡Te venceré, demonio! ¡Así como Cristo fue tentado en el desierto, yo también fuí desviado por tu falsedad, y como nuestro Señor, he vencido y permanecido en la verdad!- Iscariote dejó caer su puño izquierdo, las vueltas se desenrollaron y echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás. -¡Te veré destruído, demonio del infierno!

-¡**CRACK!**

El látigo silbó en el aire y golpeó tan profundamente, cruzando el torso de Draco, que la banda que protegía sus pechos se abrió. La visión del pecho ensangrentado alentó a Iscariote. -¡La verdad se revela! ¡Has corrompido su carne!- Gritó, apuntando con el mango, a sus pechos completamente expuestos.

-¡Eso es perversión!

El látigo chasqueó.

-¡Profanador!

Otro latigazo dejó una línea roja, cortándole la espalda.

-¡ABOMINACIÓN!

Iscariote rugió e hizo volar el látigo.

Draco dio un respingo, dándose cuenta –en una décima de segundo-, que si le golpeaba la cara, de seguro le arrancaría un ojo, aún así, no desvió la mirada.

-¡**ISCARIOTE!**

El golpe no cayó. Una magia rápida, pesada, salvaje, poderosa, se deslizó, rodó, como trueno dentro de la caverna. Draco no podría decir si su incapacidad de respirar era a causa de sus propios pulmones abusados, o porque la magia había absorbido todo el aire. La única luz, parpadeaba de manera aterradora, desde los ojos amarillos y virulentos de la Gran Serpiente que rondaba la cueva, y de sus brillantes escamas color obsidiana.

-Hermoso-. La palabra sonó como un susurro en los labios ensangrentados, y lo único que sintió Draco antes de perder la conciencia, fue asombro.

Iscariote gritó y retrocedió contra la mesa. Cayó de rodillas, buscando desesperadamente algo que tiró al suelo cuando la golpeó.

-¿Has lastimado a mi amado?- La voz de Harry resonó por la cueva como un siseo grave.

Iscariote movió la cabeza adelante y atrás, buscando ansiosamente por la habitación, tratando desesperadamente de localizar la fuente de la voz sin cuerpo. Sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaban; dio un grito triunfal y lo sostuvo como escudo. –¡Viniste a buscar a tu sirviente, Lucifer, amo de las serpientes, pero no lo tendrás! ¡El Señor protege a los fieles, pero los malvados perecerán en la oscuridad!- Sacudió el crucifijo de madera en su puño, con los nudillos blancos. -¡El Señor no abandona a los justos!

-Entonces, tú has sido abandonado-. Su magia –con los colmillos expuestos y los ojos brillantes-, se abalanzó hacia el hombre tembloroso, para vencer y destruir, siseando su alegría.

-¡Harry, NO!- Gritó Hetty, cuando el basilisco se abalanzó contra Iscariote, tratando de buscarle la cabeza y el rostro.

Iscariote gritó y la serpiente se retrajo, para volver a atacar.

-¡SUFICIENTE, Harry! ¡Déjalo!- Arriesgando su vida, Hetty tironeó de Harry, para que la enfrentara. Tragó saliva, pero no lo soltó, ni al ver sus brillantes ojos verdes y la oscuridad de su semblante. –Eres un Auror, Harry Potter; juraste defender la ley y proteger a las personas. No eres tú quien decidirá su destino-. Lo sacudió con fuerza. –Hay otros que merecen ver que se hará justicia, permíteles verlo-. Agregó, suavemente, asintiendo al ver que el asombroso color iba desapareciendo de los ojos de su amigo. Lo sostuvo por los hombros y allí, con un destello, el basilisco se desvaneció, las velas se encendieron y todo regresó a cómo estaba antes, excepto por la masa de gelatina temblorosa tirada en el suelo de la caverna, sujetándose la cara y el cuello, y gimiendo mientras una sangre negra se escurría lentamente por entre sus dedos. Hetty inclinó la cabeza y observó a su compañero Auror. -¿Estás de vuelta con nosotros, Harry?- Preguntó, con suavidad.

Harry asintió y ella giró para espetarle a los otros, que seguían con la boca abierta, cerca de la entrada. -¡Bueno, no se queden ahí parados como una sarta de mocosos primerizos! Aseguren al prisionero y comiencen a recolectar evidencias...¡Y, por el amor de Merlín, idiotas, que alguien me ayude a bajar al rehén!

La cabeza de Harry giró velozmente hacia Draco, aún suspendido del cielo raso. Se puso en acción y la culpa lo inundó. Los grilletes se abrieron y Harry levitó al mago hecho estragos, acostándolo a la altura de su cintura. Hir era un desastre: tenía heridas profundas, anfractuosas, hechas por el azote del látigo y por el mango. La sangre fluía libremente por sus brazos, pecho y espalda. Sus pantalones marrones de lana, portaban manchas negras de sangre, que había caído a chorros por su torso. Las muñecas y los tobillos estaban hinchados –los grilletes le causaron heridas en la piel, dejándola muy inflamada y más que irritada-. Ahora que estaban sueltos, los hombros sobresalían en ángulos extraños; no había ni un solo lugar en su cuerpo que no se viera púrpura o azul, a causa de los que parecían moretones dolorosos.

_Draco encadenado al jodido cielo raso y tú, jugando al gato y al ratón con este loco...¡qué bueno, Harry!_ Estaba tan ocupado castigándose a sí mismo, que casi se le pasó que otro Auror se aproximaba.

-Mobili—

-¡NO! ¿Qué mierda...- Harry le quitó la varita de la mano al joven Auror. El joven se puso pálido, y Harry volvió a lanzarle la varita. –Malditos novatos-. Murmuró, enfocando su atención en Draco y empezando con un encantamiento para diagnosticar y estabilizar a los heridos. Era el tipo de magia usada en el campo de batalla, que él hubiese deseado no usar jamás en tiempos de paz; pero que debió conjurar más de una vez en el cumplimiento de su deber. –No debes mover a los heridos, primero debes asegurarte de que no existe una amenaza inmediata contra su vida, comprimir las hemorragias y establecer sus campos mágicos-. Gruñó el irritado Auror, al novato, terminando con el hechizo. –De otro modo, puedes aumentar el daño y causar complicaciones posteriores para los sanadores-. _Y Draco, de verdad, está mal, si este examen rápido tiene razón. __Hir no tiene tiempo para tus errores._ Harry ahogó la voz que le susurraba que el triari tampoco tenía tiempo para su interludio con Iscariote, y le dejó el mando a Hetty.

–Llevaré a Draco a San Mungo. No esperes que regrese.

-Pero, hay barreras antiaparición...-. Cerró la boca antes de decir el resto, porque la magia de Harry se levantó, formando un torbellino a su alrededor. El sombrío Auror _empujó, _y pareció que la habitación se doblaba, expandiéndose y contrayéndose en una ola visible de materia. Con un sonoro 'crack', desapareció con el triari.

-Impresionante, Harry-. Murmuró Hetty, luego volvió su atención a los Aurores que parecían haberse quedado helados y con la boca abierta, por toda la habitación. -¡A trabajar, gente!- Se inclinó un poco, y con el pie, tocó al lamentable desastre, tirado en el suelo y muy bien amarrado -a juzgar por las cuerdas, diría que fue blanco de, por lo menos, cinco hechizos 'Incarcerous' e 'Immobulus'-.

-Judas Iscariote, alias Jude Cariot, y otros alias desconocidos, está bajo arresto por el secuestro y lesiones graves infligidas a Draco Malfoy; por infligir lesiones graves a los Aurores Ronald Weasley y Seamus Finnegan, y al agente Paul Anderson; por los asesinatos del agente Nickolas Thomas, y de Leslie Fambrough, Madison Thelwell, Taylor Ablyngton, Sidney Jeffcoate, Chris Calcraft, Cameron Davis y Leslie Redbank-. Pensó un momento y agregó. -Ah, y por el robo a Manufacturas Malfoy del Prototipo de escudo. Por orden del Ministerio de la Magia, usted será detenido hasta su enjuiciamiento por el Wizengamot, donde un representante podrá hablar en su defensa. No tiene que declarar nada, pero eso puede perjudicarlo si no lo hace cuando sea interrogado en la corte. Todo lo que diga puede ser usado como evidencia-.

Una vez que enunció los cargos y mencionó sus derechos, Hetty se volvió hacia el Auror que había sido reprendido por casi usar el 'Mobilicorpus'. -Llévalo al Ministerio, a la Sala 2 de Interrogatorios. Seguridad máxima. Hagamos todo al pie de la letra de la ley. Quiero que haya cuatro Aurores con él, todo el tiempo, dos adentro. Y busca un medimago para que le atienda las heridas. Tú, tú y tú-. Señaló. –Vayan con él. entonces, el equipo de Tonks había llegado y utilizó esos hombres, para que su propio equipo pudiera seguir recogiendo evidencias. -Tonks, ve a informarle a Kingsley-. _Y tú vas a podrirte en Azkaban, gusano patético. _Su sonrisa se tornó salvaje cuando el hombre inmovilizado pasó flotando junto a ella. _Te tenemos._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Otra vez, Harry iba y venía, haciendo un surco en el piso, cuando alguien le tomó el hombro desde atrás. Reaccionando instintivamente, el Auror esquivó la mano y giró, apuntando con su varita.

Blaise Zabini retrocedió, sorprendido y con las manos extendidas delante suyo. -¡Epa! Supongo que debería saber que no era buena idea sorprenderte así. Perdóname, Potter-. Rió, nervioso.

Harry exhaló y guardó la varita en la funda que tenía atada a su brazo. -Mi culpa-. Ofreció, a modo de disculpa. -Estoy un poco...alterado, todavía-. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y extendió la otra.

Blaise la estrechó, rápidamente. -No pasó nada-. Sonrió, levemente. -¿Cómo está Hir?

Harry señaló con la barbilla a las puertas cerradas, cruzando el pasillo. -Ni una palabra, aún. Hace como dos horas que van y vienen, con todo tipo de equipamiento, y todavía no logro que nadie me diga una mierda de nada-. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los dedos, apretando sus bíceps.

Blaise respiró hondo y _lentamente_ estiró la mano hacia el hombro de Harry. -Todo va a estar bien. Vas a ver, Draco es fuerte y está en buenas manos. Estoy seguro-. Dijo, asintiendo con firmeza, sin saber si estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo o al Auror. -Draco ha pasado por cosas peores.

Harry levantó una ceja, escéptico, pero luego suspiró. -¿Anna?

-Pansy fue a buscarla a Hogwarts. Gracias por pedirle a Mark que nos llame. El Ministerio nos notificó esta mañana, pero el asunto se está manteniendo en absoluta reserva, no supimos nada hasta que él nos llamó por el Audio Flú. Todos han estado nerviosos, así que fue un gran alivio cuando escuchamos que todo había terminado. Ninguno de nosotros quiso aterrorizar a Anna, por eso no le hemos dicho nada, hasta ahora. Por lo menos, Pans quiso esperar al final de las clases; ahora que es cuestión de tiempo y de esperar hasta que Draco esté lo suficientemente curado como para recibir visitas. Pensé que sería mejor preguntarte a ti, antes de avisarle cuándo puede traer a Anna. Apenas terminemos aquí, voy a buscar a Lars y a Helene. Andrómeda debe estar por llegar, y el Profesor Lupin acompañará a Anna y a Pans.

-Gracias. Sé que Hir querría a su familia aquí. Yo...yo no puedo pensar en todo eso, en este momento. Sólo quiero estar ahí, con Draco-. Harry se encogió de hombros, con impotencia, y frustrado por su incapacidad para _hacer_ algo y arreglar todo.

-Está bien, Potter, de verdad. Mark y Pans son viejos conocedores de este tipo de cosas. Déjalos que se ocupen de los relevos y los turnos, van a saber manejarlo. Tú, sólo preocúpate por estar presente para Draco y para Anna, ellos van a necesitarte-. La expresión de Blaise se tornó dolorida. -Va a ser especialmente difícil para Anna, Potter. Ella le teme a los hospitales, y con buenas razones-. Gruñó, con enojo. -Y puede ser que el ver herido a Draco, le dispare malos recuerdos. Ella va a necesitar que tú seas fuerte.

Harry examinó al amigo de la familia con una mirada de interrogación, y esperó.

Blaise suspiró. -¿Sabes que sus padres adoptivos quisieron...alterarla cuando se manifestó como Triari? Por meses, la llevaron a hospitales y a varios consultorios de cirujanos-. Cuando Harry asintió, él continuó. -Soportó consultas con extraños, tocando sus partes más íntimas, hablando como si ella no estuviera allí y detallando la mutilación a la que iba a ser sometido su cuerpo, bajo el disfraz de las cirugías reconstructivas. Y mientras tanto, _esa gente-,_ hizo una mueca de disgusto, -la llamaban fenómeno y la sometían a todo tipo de abuso psicológico, para que se adecuara a sus estándares. Cuando las alergias y la resistencia de Anna la hicieron una candidata inadecuada para las cirugías, sus padres adoptivos decidieron 'arreglarla ellos mismos'. Fue torturada, Potter-. Dijo, llanamente. -Como parte del programa para que nunca hable o piense de sí misma como otra cosa que no sea una niña común, fue golpeada y le hicieron pasar hambre; y cuando creyeron que habían tenido éxito, planearon...-. Blaise bajó la voz. -Planearon remover ellos mismos, los genitales incongruentes.

Harry se puso un poco verde. -¡No! Anna...

-Está completa-. Lo tranquilizó Blaise, rápidamente. Se enderezó para contarle el resto, que no era fácil de decir ni de oír. -No podían usar anestesia, por lo que la amordazaron. A la primera incisión, su magia se defendió. Eran los primeros tiempos del uso del Signatus, pero la magia surgida alertó a un escuadrón completo de Aurores. Irrumpieron y encontraron a la niña de siete años, gritando, atada a la mesa de la cocina, preparada como un remedo de sala de operaciones...bueno, no mucho después, los padres fueron declarados incapaces. La adopción se anuló y Anna fue entregada a la Asistencia Social.

Harry se dejó caer contra la pared. -Dime que están presos-. Dijo, con la voz ronca, el rostro grisáceo y temblando.

-Fue su primer delito, pagaron una fianza abultada y obtuvieron el beneficio del monitoreo mágico y la libertad condicional. Naturalmente, tienen prohibido volver a adoptar-. Blaise resopló, apoyándose él también sobre la pared, ofreciendo su apoyo sin invadir.

Las náuseas surgieron en Harry, mientras trataba de procesar el disgusto y su creciente ira. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle algo así a un niño? ¿Y cómo pudieron hacerle algo así a Anna? ¿Al ángel de carita dulce, de brillantes ojos grises y risa burbujeante, a la niña que daba los mejores abrazos y los más amorosos besos? Tragó, convulsivamente, tratando de no vomitar. Anna...bueno, ella había proclamado que Harry era suyo, entero, del mismo modo en que lo había hecho su vamar; y que alguien la lastimara de esa manera...era algo...Harry quería rastrear a sus padres adoptivos y...

Sintió que su magia empeazaba a crujir y reprimió los pensamientos, ya había sido suficiente manifestación de su magia buscando venganza por un día, y no se había sentido mejor. De hecho, había retrasado el, más que necesario, tratamiento para Draco. Lo necesitaban aquí, presente con todos sus sentidos -no a medias porque su mente planeaba vengarse de personas que no conocía, ni tampoco luchando por mantener su magia bajo control por haber perdido de vista lo más importante-.

Al recobrarse, Harry se halló con que Blaise había dado unos pasos hacia atrás y lo observaba extrañado.

-¿Estás bien, Potter?- Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso. -Estabas...ah...

-A veces me pasa, cuando estoy realmente, verdaderamente enojado-. Dijo Harry, en tono apagado y tratando de desestimar la pregunta. Sabía que Blaise quería saber más, pero su relación era reciente, y no lo suficientemente cercana como para explicarle los porqués. -¿Así que es por eso que ella sólo puede hablar de sí misma como una niña?- Preguntó Harry, intentando redirigir la atención de Blaise.

-Sí, y eso me hace desear tener algo de esa magia chispeante de enojo tuya, en verdad.

_Bueno, qué exito tuve, alejándolo de mis problemas para manejar mi ira. _

-Ella está trabajando sobre el tema con un terapeuta, tal vez le tome algunos años, pero está progresando-. Le ofreció una sonrisa breve y orgullosa a Harry. -Es una luchadora, igual que su vamar-. Señaló la puerta cerrada. -¿Ves por qué esto va a ser difícil para ella? No lo demuestra seguido, pero aún tiene miedo de que la lastimen por ser diferente, y le rompe el corazón que otros hayan sido lastimados por lo mismo. Lo que le pasó a la nyña Cameron, la destruyó, y ahora será peor, porque esta vez se trata de Draco.

Harry comprendió, y sus pensamientos volvieron a la reprimenda de Hetty en la cueva, sobre que había otros que merecían ver que se hiciera justicia. _Tenía razón, por supuesto; y no sólo por las familias de las víctimas y sus amigos, sino por los otros Triaris que han estado viviendo con miedo. Y Anna lo necesitaba...necesitaba ver que este reino del terror había terminado. Nada iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, pero algunos aprenderían del ejemplo de Iscariote, verían lo que lograban la intolerancia y la insistencia rígida por la uniformidad. Tal vez viendo el extremo del espectro, algunos serían capaces de evitar abrazar cualquier sombra de intolerancia. Por lo menos, he detenido a este monstruo, y mi niña estará un poco más segura esta noche, y puedo estar orgulloso por ello._

_-_...ella, pero Hir hace lo que puede.

El Auror parpadeó, mirando a su acompañante. -Perdón, me distraje por un momento, ¿decías?

-¡Ah!...que la experiencia de Anna, aunque extrema, no es única, desafortunadamente. Es otra de las razones, o tal vez la razón subyacente de por qué Draco trabaja tanto por el éxito de la Fundación Renacimiento y por el retorno a algunas actitudes antiguas sobre ciertas cosas. Los Triaris fueron respetados, alguna vez, ¿sabes? Cuando alguien se manifestaba como Triari, era algo para enorgullecerse, no para esconderlo o tratar de cambiarlo. Las actitudes se modificaron en los últimos sesenta o setenta años.

_Cerca del tiempo en que Dumbledore comenzó con su gran experimento. Grandes hombres cometen grandes errores, verdaderamente, viejo. _

Harry se pasó la mano por la cara. Conociendo en detalle las atrocidades a las que había sobrevivido Anna, al menos lo mantuvo demasiado ocupado, como para pasarse cada segundo preocupado por el estado de Draco. Se preguntó si el hombre que tenía al lado no lo habría hecho a propósito.

_Probablemente. Recuerdo que él también es un Slytherin. _

-¿Auror Potter?- Una sanadora, vestida con una bata manchada de sangre, salió de la sala donde estaban atendiendo a Draco, tenía una tableta y anotaciones en las manos. Mirando a ambos hombres, preguntó. -¿Alguno de ustedes es el Auror Potter?

-Soy yo-. Harry se alejó de la pared. -¿Cómo está Hir?

La sanadora sonrió gentilmente, ante el tono ansioso. -Me complace decirle que Hir Malfoy se recuperará completamente. Seguirá siendo nuestro huésped por algunos días, Hir llegó en muy mal estado-. Agregó, con expresión seria. Consultando su tabla, enumeró: -Hir tenía tres costillas rotas, un pulmón perforado y colapsado, el bazo estalló y causó una hemorragia interna severa, numerosas laceraciones profundas, producidas por azotes; además de hematomas sobre áreas extensas en todo el cuerpo, una fisura en la mandíbula a la altura de la mejilla izquierda y desgarros en los hombros...- La sanadora chasqueó la lengua. - ...en tendones y ligamentos.

Operamos para extraerle el bazo y controlar la hemorragia. El pulmón fue reparado y expandido. Hir Malfoy está bajo un regimen de pociones intensivo, que incluyen Crecehuesos para reparar las fracturas -experimentará bastante incomodidad mientras se sueldan y sus costillas estarán especialmente sensibles porque las fracturas se vieron exacerbadas por los repetidos golpes-. Las laceraciones del torso, por los azotes, y las causadas por los grilleres en las muñecas y en los tobillos, han sido curadas, pero seguiremos tratando las zonas con ungüentos que reducirán la inflamación residual y las cicatrices. Estamos bastante seguros de que las marcas de los azotes dejarán cicatrices, pero hemos intentado usar una combinación de ungüento y hechizo, y hemos sanado los cortes más limpiamente de lo que esperábamos, por eso ahora creemos que Hir Malfoy no sufrirá cambios estéticos definitivos.

Los hematomas continuarán siendo tratados con cremas, y mientras se curan, las zonas estarán tirantes; por último, el regimen de pociones que mencioné, también incluye agentes regenerativos para tratar el daño nervioso causado por la maldición Cruciatus, y anticoagulantes para tratar los trombos en las cápsulas sinoviales de los hombros de Hir Malfoy. Ambos hombros muestran daño circulatorio por la posición de extensión en la que estuvieron atados sobre su cabeza; los tendones y ligamentos desgarrados ya han sido reparados, y las cápsulas quedarán libres de trombos en uno o dos días, sin dejar restricción circulatoria ni de movimientos. Sin embargo, es necesario que Hir permanezca inmovilizado mientras se cura.

Realmente, caballeros, aparte del aumento de la susceptibilidad a las infecciones bacterianas -particularmente a la neumonía y a la meningitis, dado el compromiso del sistema inmune por la extracción del bazo-, no va a quedar evidencia del maltrato que sufrió durante el secuestro. Hir deberá ser especialmente cuidadoso alrededor de gente enferma y durante la temporada de gripe. Su sanador de cabecera deberá programar una inmunización adicional para mantenerlo sano.

Sin embargo, a estas alturas, nada indica que Hir no tendrá una vida muy larga y saludable. Después de lo que acaba de pasar, yo diría que es un mago afortunado.

-Gracias, sanadora, por las buenas noticias. Una cosa más, ¿puede recibir visitas? Su hija estará muy ansiosa por verlo.

La sanadora asintió a Blaise. -Sí, dentro de una hora...Dénnos tiempo para limpiar el cuarto y acomodarlo. Después, sólo dos personas por vez, en intervalos de veinte minutos. Es poco probable que Hir despierte antes de mañana. Ha sido fuertemente sedado, por los procedimientos, y necesita descansar; las pociones y la magia sanadora necesitan tiempo y silencio y un ambiente tranquilo para actuar completamente.

-Está bien. Yo sólo...nosotros...- Harry se corrigió, inclinando la cabeza hacia Blaise. -necesitamos verlo; ver con nuestros propios ojos que va a estar bien.

-Por supuesto. Enviaré a un ayudante para que los busque cuando estemos listos-. Palmeó un brazo a cada hombre y regresó a la sala.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la sanadora, Blaise se volvió hacia Harry. -Bueno, gracias a Merlin por eso-. Le otorgó una gran sonrisa aliviada. -Voy a llamar a Pans para informarle cómo van las cosas. Si conozco a mi esposa, traerá a Anna en una hora, exactamente. Es probable que Helene haya estado hecha un manojo de nervios y enloqueciendo a Lars con su preocupación, así que mejor los voy a buscar. Volveré tan pronto como pueda. No te preocupes por nada, Harry. Nos arreglaremos.

-Gracias de nuevo, Blaise-. Harry le aferró el hombro.

Blaise sonrió y espejó el gesto, aferrando firmemente los hombros de Harry con ambas manos. -No, _gracias a ti-. _Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes cansados, con una profunda gratitud, lo que hizo sentir una gran humildad al Auror. -Draco es mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos once años, Potter. Hir es más cercano que un hermano, para mi. Durante meses, la posibilidad de que muriera, me ha tenido preocupado como loco. A pesar del servicio de vigilancia que pagó, a pesar de los pajeros del Ministerio, sabíamos que le importaba a muy pocos. Y si hubiese sido cualquier otro...bueno, sólo tú eres capaz de ir tan lejos y de hacer tanto. Hir no estaría aquí, si no fuera por ti. Otros Aurores hubiesen atrapado al asesino, eventualmente, pero la vida de Draco no hubiese sido una prioridad. Tú lo trajiste de vuelta con nosotros, y yo jamás podré pagártelo.

Incómodo por la expresión de emociones, Harry sacudió la cabeza. -Yo no hice...no soy nada especial, Zabini. Solamente...lo amo. No podría haber hecho otra cosa.

Los labios llenos formaron una sonrisa astuta. -Lo sé, y también te lo agradezco. Hir merece que alguien lo ame así-. Apretó y soltó al Auror.

-¿Sabes, Potter?-. Dijo, por sobre el hombro, camino a los ascensores. -Tú piensas que no eres especial porque te motiva el amor, más allá de tu deber; pero, yo creo que hubieses hecho lo mismo por cualquiera que otro amara. Por eso sabíamos que contábamos contigo para acabar con este desastre. Tú amor es suficiente para todos nosotros. Y eso es lo que hace la diferencia.

_****_

_**Dulzura Letal, 18 de febrero de 2.012**_


	19. 19

**Renacimiento**

**Original de Lyon's Own, traducción de Dulzura Letal.**

**Todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a JKRowling, por supuesto.**

**Capítulo 19**

Harry despertó y sus dedos se movieron, nerviosos, sobre la tela almidonada. No se atrevió a hacer más que acariciar los dedos de Draco o su cabello suave, desde que el ordenanza lo dejó entrar al cuarto. Se contentó con apoyar la mano junto a la de Hir, sobre la manta, temeroso de interferir con la multitud de vendajes y aparatos médicos mágicos que le administraban las pociones curativas necesarias y monitoreaban el estado del maltratado cuerpo de Draco. Harry quería, con desesperación, sostenerle la mano o darle un beso rápido en los labios amoratados, pero le habían advertido que podría haber serias repercusiones con el mínimo de los movimientos; además, entre la vía intravenosa, la cánula nasal, los cables de los monitores y sensores, se sentía un poquito intimidado.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta, en la puerta, llamó la atención de Harry. Giró para ver al visitante y estirarse –con un ruido en sus vértebras-, para recuperarse de la tensión que le dejó estar demasiado tiempo sentado en esa silla incómoda, junto a la cama-.

-H'la- Saludó Harry a la recién llegada, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola para ti también-. Susurró Helene. -¿Hir no se despertó para nada?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No creo que haya pasado el efecto de la anestesia, además, le han dado dosis enormes de pociones analgésicas, así que Hir estará embotado cuando lo haga.

Helene asintió, escuchando todo lo que Harry no dijo. Observó a su amigo con una mirada rápida. -Hir luce…horrible.

-Tenías que ser tú, para ser tan directa-. Harry sonrió. –Luce mucho mejor que cuando lo hallamos-. Dijo, y su expresión se ensombreció al examinar la marea de vendajes que cubrían casi cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Eran necesarios para mantener húmeda la delicada piel de Draco, con los ungüentos y cremas que trabajaban para curarle los moretones y cicatrices –porque los cortes y abrasiones se habían cerrado durante el tratamiento inicial-.

-Por lo menos, Hir no está despierto para quejarse, con lo vanidoso que es. Pensé que sería bueno espiar cómo estaba, en caso de tener que prepararla…pero creo que ella podrá manejarlo, siempre que tú estés aquí. Anna ha estado preocupada por ti, también. ¿Puedo…te parece bien que la haga entrar?

Harry asintió e intentó arreglarse un poco, mientras Helene salía un momento. Apenas pudo ajustarse los lentes torcidos y pasarse las manos por el cabello –no porque tuviera la esperanza de que hiciera la diferencia con su apariencia desarreglada-, antes de que la niña de once años entrara, extrañamente tímida y vacilante. -Hola, Harry-. Dijo, suavemente.

-Hola, mi niña-. Dijo él, y abrió los brazos. De pronto, se halló con el regazo ocupado por una Anna sollozante.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo, Harry! Tía Pansy vino al Colegio y dijo que Vama había sido secuestrado y que tú ibas a traerlo de vuelta, y tío Blaise fue a ver a la Directora por el flú, y dijo que Vama estaba gravemente herido, pero no podíamos verlo todavía, y esperamos y esperamos…¡Yo no sabía qué pensar!- Su respiración se agitó. -¡Tenía tanto miedo, Harry! Creí que tú también estabas herido y que tal vez, Vama moriría...

Harry la abrazó, mientras descargaba palabras, mezcladas con sus lágrimas y miedos, purgando su cuerpo. Se alegró de que hoy llevara el cabello suelto, con los dedos abiertos hacia arriba, en la nuca, le acunó la cabeza contra su pecho y la meció suavemente. Susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y le palmeó la espalda con suavidad mientras el ritmo errático de su respiración se calmaba, sin dejar de mecerla con gentileza, sobre la silla. –Tenía tanto miedo-. Susurró, contra la camisa de Harry, con sus manitos apretando desesperadamente los pliegues de su túnica abierta. –Estaba tan asustada, Harry.

-Lo sé, Pétalo. Está bien tener miedo. Lo que pasó fue una cosa muy fea, pero ya pasó. El…hombre que lastimó a tu Vama ya no puede lastimar a nadie más, y Draco está aquí, a salvo, y se recuperará. Hir duerme, ahora, pero va a despertar pronto y va a ponerse mejor y mejor…y cuando Hir esté perfectamente bien, vamos a ir a casa y a preparar todo para la Navidad. Lars traerá un árbol y le pondremos todos los tipos de adornos brillantes que a ti te gusten, y Vama se sentará en el sillón a darnos órdenes a Helene y a mí, para que todo esté perfecto para su precioso Pétalo. Iremos a buscarte a King's Cross, para llevarte a casa, y tendremos sidra caliente y pan de jenjibre que amasará Helene, y todo será maravilloso-. Le prometió, abrazándola con fuerza y consolándose él mismo con la imagen que creó para ella.

-¿Y tú estarás allí?

-Por supuesto-. Depositó un beso sobre los suaves mechones de pelo color luz de luna, y una sonrisa le curvó los labios, cuando rozó la ancha cinta de terciopelo que él le había regalado en una de sus visitas.

-Bien-. Dijo ella, decidida, aunque con una vocecita suave. –Entonces, estaremos a salvo.

Harry cerró los ojos, lamentando la inocencia que la locura de Iscariote le había arrancado. A pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido antes de convertirse en la hija de Draco, Anna había recobrado ese sentido infantil de seguridad inviolada; y ahora, él se preguntaba si habría vuelto a perderlo definitivamente. –Haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte, mi niña. Pero, sobre todo, siempre estaré a tu lado. Los amo mucho, a ti y a Draco.

-Lo sé, y nosotros también te amamos, Harry-. Suspiró y se relajó en sus brazos.

De vez en cuando, Anna estiraba la mano para tocar las puntas de los dedos de Draco, sabiendo, sin que nadie le dijera, que no iba a poder abrazar o besar a su Vama como quería, hasta que Hir estuviera mejor. En cambio, pareció encontrar consuelo en los sonidos rítmicos del monitor de signos vitales. Eventualmente, el sonido la adormeció, y Harry la siguió; ambos, emocionalmente exhaustos.

* * *

-Lo siento, señor, pero tendré que pedirle que retire a su hija. Tenemos que atender al paciente-. Alrededor de una hora más tarde, un medimago de voz dulce, despertó a Harry con cuidado -como si lamentara tener que alterar la tranquilidad de la habitación-. La asistente, de mala cara, llevaba una bandeja cargada con pociones, pomos de ungüento y, lo que le pareció a Harry, una pila infinita de vendas enrolladas.

–Puede regresar en cuarenta minutos, pero como ya se está haciendo tarde, le sugeriría que vaya a su casa y descanse. Puede volver en la mañana.

-Ah…ella no…yo…Sí…bien. Pero, yo me quedaré. Quiero decir, volveré cuando ustedes terminen aquí.

El hombre, de mediana edad, sonrió. –Está bien, señor. Como le dije, tardaremos cuarenta minutos, más o menos. Como no irá a su casa, tal vez quiera ir a comer algo y a refrescarse un poco. Ciertamente, se sentirá mejor. No les hará ningún bien –señaló con la cabeza a los dos rubios dormidos-, a ellos si se enferma.

Harry parpadeó y parpadeó, tratando de aclarar la arenilla de sus ojos; se levantó lentamente, aún un tanto mareado. El medimago le sostuvo la espalda y el codo, hasta que se pudo parar más firmemente.

-Mm, mm. Tenemos _otros_ pacientes que atender, Medimago Greydove-.

-Sí, los tenemos. Pero ser sanador es más que administrar pociones de acuerdo a los horarios. Debemos ayudar a la completa recuperación del paciente, y eso incluye a su familia, ¿no lo cree?

-Ah…ah, sí, por supuesto, Medimago Greydove-. La mujer sonrió como tonta, y su falsa voz aguda le taladró los nervios a Harry.

Harry agradeció al medimago con una sonrisa, y el hombre mayor pasó una mano sobre la cabeza de Anna. -¿Su apellido no será Umbridge, no?- Preguntó Harry a la mujer, bromeando, mientras levantaba a Anna en sus brazos.

La mujer malhumorada, se enderezó abruptamente y su cara se iluminó.

-¡Pues, sí! ¿Lo conozco?- Preguntó, complacida y riendo tontamente, impresionada por la atención que le otorgaba el hombre buen mozo, vestido con la túnica azul de los Aurores.

Harry casi se ahogó de la sorpresa. -Mm...podría decir que sí. Conocí a Dolores Umbridge...

-¡Es mi tía!

Los labios de Harry se curvaron. -Sí...puedo ver el parecido familiar-. _Ella también era una vaca._ Salió de la habitación, hacienda una nota mental para pedir que la Asistente Umbridge fuera reasignada, durante la estadía de Draco. Prefería no saber si la incompetencia y la vengatividad eran, también, características familiares.

Sólo Remus estaba en la sala de espera. Lo saludó y transfirió fácilmente a Anna a sus brazos. –Nos repartimos turnos-. Dijo el hombre lobo, a modo de saludo. –Blaise se llevó a Pansy a estirar las piernas, pero ella regresará para quedarse durante la noche. Andrómeda y el señor Allenby estarán aquí en la mañana. Yo llevaré a esta niña de vuelta a Hogwarts, pero volveré con ella mañana por la tarde, una vez que hayan terminado las clases.

-Suena bien, Remus. Me sacaron de la habitación, pero planeo quedarme hasta que Draco tenga el alta. Por ahora, supongo que debería reportarme con Kingsley…salí bastante abruptamente esta tarde.

-Eso oí-. El hombre mayor rió. –Y, si el número de llamadas a tu Signatus y a tu RFA indican algo, quieren oírte lo más pronto posible-. Ante la mirada desconcertada de Harry, el canoso Profesor señaló con la cabeza hacia la estación de monitoreo de la sala. –Ah, están donde los dejaste. Nos hicieron dejar los nuestros cuando llegamos, pero la enfermera a cargo se ha estado quejando bastante del tuyo. No te preocupes, muchacho, ve a ocuparte de lo que tienes que hacer. El resto se solucionará, ya verás-. El trío se encaminó a los ascensores, para que Remus pudiera tomar la red flú hacia Hogwarts, desde la recepción. –¡Ah! supongo que irás a ver a Ron antes de que yo vuelva. Dile que lo visitaré más tarde.

Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz, debajo de sus lentes. –¡Maldición! Honestamente, Remus, con todo lo que pasó, me olvidé completamente que él también estaba aquí.

Remus apretó el botón del ascensor con el codo, deteniéndose un momento para acomodar a Anna, que se movió entre sueños. –No te preocupes demasiado, Harry. Es comprensible. Tu mente estuvo ocupada con tantas cosas, hoy. Lo último que escuché es que está bien. Tonks dijo que le darán el alta en un día, más o menos. Están dejándolo para observarlo y para que descanse. Está en el cuarto piso, en el ala de Daños por Hechizos.

-Gracias, Remus. Le daré tus saludos. Buenas noches. Cuida a mi niña, ¿sí?

-Por supuesto-. Remus le obsequió una sonrisa gentil al más joven. –Y, de nada. Me alegra que hayan podido salir bien de todo eso. Cuídate, Harry-. Subió al ascensor e hizo una inclinación cuando Harry lo saludó con la mano.

Harry recogió su Signatus y el audífono, del puesto de la enojada enfermera, que le sugirió tensamente que en la próxima visita deje esos aparatos en casa, que sus campos mágicos interferían con el equipamiento médico, y que ni ella ni sus colegas eran un servicio de atención de llamadas. Se encaminó al cuarto piso, con una mueca ante el número de llamadas perdidas y mensajes marcados como urgentes.

En el puesto de guardia, preguntó por Ron y la simpática enfermera a cargo, lo condujo hasta la habitación 417. Tal como esperaba, fue emboscado por una turba de pelirrojos, tan pronto como cruzó el umbral de la puerta. -¡Ay, Harry!

Harry apenas pudo decir, -Ma Weasley-, antes de que su cabeza fuera atraída contra el amplio pecho de la matriarca. Escapó a la sofocación, solo para ser sacudido por un torbellino de cabello marrón ensortijado, un momento más tarde. -¡Ay, Harry! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! Tonks dijo que fuiste tú solo trás Iscariote. En el Ministerio, todo es un desastre, así que difícilmente podíamos pedirle más información. Ni siquiera Arthur pudo quedarse más que unos minutos. La prensa está reclamando detalles del arresto, de alguna manera se filtró la novedad del secuestro de Malfoy. ¡Todo es un desastre!

El diluvio verbal se detuvo solo lo suficiente como para que la bruja tomara aire, y volviera a empezar. –Y sabíamos que estabas aquí, pero nadie pudo decirnos nada, así que no sabíamos si estabas herido o no. ¿Y quién podía saber lo que podría haber pasado? ¡Honestamente, Harry! ¿Alguna vez piensas? Atacar sin el más simple de los planes…¡podría haberte matado con esa cosa que usó con Ron! ¡Ni sabemos lo que es, ni lo que puede hacer! Estábamos como locos. Y Ginny está en un estado de absoluto terror. Por fin, George la llevó a la cafetería, para traernos algo de comer, porque estuvimos casi todo el día aquí, desde la mañana. No sabemos cuándo le darán el alta a Ron, pero nos quedaremos hasta entonces, por supuesto…

¡Ay, mírame, lloriqueándote encima! Tu camisa está toda mojada. Espera, ¿es la misma que estabas usando esta mañana? ¿No fuiste a tu casa para nada, Harry? Debes estar cansado, ven a sentarte…- Hermione lo apuró a sentarse sobre un asiento rápidamente liberado, junto al suyo. El abrumado Auror le lanzó una mirada perdida a su amigo en recuperación, por sobre la cabeza de la bruja. Los cambios de humor y de tema, de Hermione, habían sido vertiginosos.

Ron le extendió la mano. –No prestes atención a la señora, compañero. Las hormonas han hecho un numerito con ella. Se puso un poco chiflada.

-¡Ey, Ron!

Ron guiñó un ojo y sostuvo una almohada para defenderse de sus manos voladoras.

-¿Hormonas?- Ahora, Harry estaba completamente perdido.

-Hermione está embarazada, querido. ¡Es una noticia maravillosa!- Gorjeó la señora Weasley, desde el otro lado de la cama.

-¡Ah, sí! Íbamos a decírtelo, pero no hubo tiempo, apenas ayer nos enteramos. Estuve un tanto alterada la semana pasada y Molly sugirió que me controlara, y bueno…aquí estoy, de tres semanas. ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¿No es fantástico?

-¡Sí, maravilloso, realmente! ¡Felicitaciones!- Harry abrazó a la mujer de ojos húmedos y palmeó la mano de su esposo, entre las suyas. Sonrió con las bromas de Fred y los comentarios de Molly sobre las alegrías de la paternidad, aunque ella salpicó sus cuentos con recriminaciones sobre lo peligroso que es el trabajo de los Aurores, y con sugerencias de otras carreras para ambos, Ron y Hermione.

De buena gana, Harry les siguió el tren, pero interiormente dio un respingo. _Sí, maravilloso, fantástico, glorioso, realmente; el hecho de que una de las más equilibradas y racionales mujeres que conozco, se haya convertido en una persona histérica y torpe. Realmente adorable. Ruego a Merlín que esta fase de 'hormonas', pase, como se supone que pasa la de las náuseas matinales. No sé si podré lidiar durante meses con una Hermione que enloquece cada quince segundos._

A pesar de su casi amargado monólogo interno, Harry, en verdad estaba feliz por sus amigos. Habían querido comenzar a construir una familia inmediatamente después de la guerra, pero decidieron esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco y ellos estuvieran más asentados en sus carreras. Evidentemente, creían que éste era el tiempo indicado, y él se alegraba por ellos y porque sus sueños de vida después de la guerra, finalmente, se harían realidad. Además, estaba contento por los cambios en el Cuerpo de Aurores, sabía que Hermione amaba su trabajo, pero su embarazo la sacaría del campo de batalla y le traería algo mejor para ella. Draco tenía razón: el mejor lugar para Hermione no era el trabajo de campo. Cuando era necesario, ella era capaz de defenderse en una pelea, pero prefería usar su considerable intelecto en prevenir el uso de soluciones violentas.

La nueva División Forense y de Investigación, será el lugar perfecto para ella. Harry estaba seguro de que Kingsley ya la había apuntado en alguna posición estratégica, dadas sus condiciones organizativas e…insistentemente imperativas. Ahora, que había una razón justificable para su explosión errática y poco profesional de la mañana, Harry estaba seguro de que todo funcionaría bien, ese pensamiento le recordó que debería irse. Quería pasar a ver a Seamus y a reportarse al Ministerio, para volver a Draco lo más pronto posible. Justo cuando se puso de pie para retirarse, se abrió la puerta y casi lo arrojaron sobre la cama.

-¡Ay, Harry!

Puso los ojos en blanco, comenzaba a preguntarse si no se habría cambiado el nombre a AyHarry, se olvidó de avisarle a los demás, y sólo lo hizo con las mujeres Weasley. –Hola, Ginny-. Pudo ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Estuvimos tan preocupados!- Lo palmeó hacia abajo, como buscando heridas, pero sus manos se quedaron en lugares que lo pusieron incómodo.

Harry se soltó, manteniéndola a la educada distancia de un brazo. –Estoy bien, Gin. El que salió herido fue Draco, pero Hir va a recuperarse. Ahora está descansando.

La boca de Ginny se torció en una fea mueca de disgusto. –Ah, bueno, qué bueno eres sentándote junto a Malfoy, Harry. Supongo que necesitarás su declaración o algo, ¿no?

Harry frunció el ceño ante la expresión. –Sí, pero…es más que eso, Draco y yo estamos juntos, ahora. Pensé que Ron y Hermione te lo habían dicho. Va en serio, sabes-. Miró a sus avergonzados amigos.

-Nosotros…mm, no quisimos decir nada…antes de que tú…, tú sabes, compañero-. Ron trató de escaparse por la tangente. –Como no estábamos seguros de que tú…- Se interrumpió, impotente, y miró a su esposa.

-Ven, Harry, seguro que todavía tienes que visitar a Seamus. Te mostraré su cuarto-. Hermione interrumpió el momento incómodo y sacó a Harry de la habitación, donde Molly se quedó parada con la boca abierta y Ginny giró para enfrentar a Ron.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Harry?- Siseó ella, una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás. – Tú _sabes_ que Ginny todavía te quiere, y Molly, bueno, ella sigue esperando desde que terminó la guerra, a que ustedes dos vuelvan a juntarse. ¡No puedes andar por ahí, diciendo cosas así, sin consideración por los sentimientos de la gente!

La cara de Harry se vio teñida de incredulidad, mirando a su amiga. -¿De qué hablas tú, Hermione? ¿Sus sentimientos? Ginny y yo terminamos hace rato. Y no interesa cuánto lo desee mamá Weasley, jamás vamos a volver a estar juntos; ¡un enamoramiento adolescente y el afecto de hermanos no son base para una relación, y menos para un matrimonio! Debería haberse dado cuenta, ambas deberían haberlo hecho. Nunca resoné con Ginny, ni siquiera un poco. Ese debería haber sido un indicio suficiente…

Hermione chasqueó los labios. -Tch, no me vengas con esa basura, otra vez, ya te dije, Harry…

-Creas o no creas en ello, Mione –y te sugiero que examines tus sentimientos y consideres las creencias de Ron, antes de que lo lastimes más de lo que ya lo has hecho-, Draco y yo _tenemos_ Resonancia entre nosotros, nuestra relación es fuerte y duradera y nos amamos. Te sugiero que te acostumbres a la idea de vernos juntos, porque Hir no irá a ninguna parte.

Hermione resopló y apoyó las manos en sus caderas. -Harry James Potter, debes ver que no puede salir nada bueno de esta última obsesión tuya con Malfoy. ¿Y qué tenemos que ver Ron y yo con esas tonterías que estás pregonando?-. Levantó la nariz. –Somos dos adultos maduros, razonables y modernos, que no sostienen semejantes nociones infantiles y ridículas de cuentos de hadas.

-Pero eso es, justamente, lo que quieres, ¿o no? Quieres un final de cuento de hada, donde el héroe gana la guerra y se casa con la bella hermana del caballero, y tienen adorables niños y viven felices por siempre jamás. ¿Estuviste ocupada metiéndome en un cuento de hadas, Mione?

-Bueno, no, para nada, Harry. No tiene nada que ver con…nosotros solamente queremos verte asentado y feliz. Estos escarceos con Malfoy no pueden darte eso, Harry. Con Ginny tendrías una vida maravillosa; ella te ama, te conoce casi de toda la vida. Es fuerte y valiente, y juntos podrán tener una bella familia. Yo sé que tú quieres eso, Harry, una familia, hijos a quienes regalarles tu amor y atención, una compañera en quien confiar y a quien respetar. ¡Nada de eso sería posible, justamente con Malfoy!

-¿Y por qué no?- Le replicó tozudamente. –Una familia, hijos, un esposo a quien amar y respetar. Veo todo eso en mi futuro con Draco.

La bruja se horrorizó. -¡No lo dices en serio, Harry! No estás considerando, en verdad…- Su voz cayó. -…_casarte_ con ese…con ese-

-¿Ese qué?- Preguntó Harry, con voz dura.

-¡Ese elitista prejuicioso!- Ella lo miró con furia.

Harry cerró ambos puños en el aire. -¡Arg, Mione! Tú…no puedo hacer esto ahora-. Exhaló profundamente. –Mira, voy a ver a Seamus. Hablaremos de esto en algún otro momento, cuando verdaderamente actúes como la adulta _madura y razonable que dices ser._ No vas a cambiar mi parecer, no voy a renunciar a Draco. Ron y tú deberán acostumbrarse al hecho de que Hir no es como ustedes pensaron que era. Véanlo por quien es y no por quien fue a los quince años.

Hermione apretó los labios con desaprobación, pero asintió. –Hemos sido amigos por demasiado tiempo como para que esto se interponga entre nosotros. Ve a ver a Seamus y hablaremos después.

-Bien-. Harry tomó el picaporte, abrió la boca y la cerró. No pudo pensar en nada más, Ron y Hermione se tomarían su tiempo para entenderlo, o no. Y, en ese momento, Hermione tenía esa expresión que decía: 'Yo tengo razón, tú no, y voy a probártelo'. –Buenas noches, Mione.

Se giró y puso en su cara una sonrisa cálida para Seamus, antes de entrar a la habitación. -Hola, compañero, ¿cómo te sientes?

**xxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 7 de enero de 2.013xxxxxxxxxx**

**¡Déjenme decirles que esta Hermione me exaspera! ¡Es una reverenda idiota de mente cerrada!**

**¡Ah! Ahora sí, me descargué. ¡Nos seguimos encontrando por aquí!**

**Un gran abrazo.**

**D.L.**


End file.
